Should I Stay Or Should I Go?
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa has to make a tough choice. Ethan or Fox? Who holds the key to her heart?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Theresa!" Miguel yelled from downstairs.  
  
"What do you want!" She cried out.  
  
"I need your advice, but it looks like you could use mine."  
  
Miguel headed up the mansion stairs toward Theresa's room. Theresa was lying on the floor and she looked like hell. Her hair was all messed up, she looked as though she hadn't slept for days, and the room was lighted by a single candle Luis had given her for her birthday.  
  
"Theresa, I don't mean to hurt you, but when did you last leave this room?"  
  
"4 days, 6 hours, and 18 minutes ago. Why?" She said sounding rather depressed.  
  
"That's a little too long. Don't you think?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think anymore. I can't even make up my mind about which man I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Well why don't you ask them if you can go on a date with both of them and then you can see who you like better."  
  
"Oh Miguel! Do you really think they'll do it? Ethan is a high profiled kind of guy. He might think that I'm not worth it. I know Fox will do it because he's outgoing and adventurous."  
  
"Well, if Ethan doesn't agree to it, then you know who the better man is. If he loves you as much as he says, then he'll do anything. I would do anything for Kay."  
  
"You're right. I'm so lucky to have a brother who is so smart. Now what did you need help with."  
  
"I wanted to ask you which ring I should give Kay as an engagement ring?"  
  
Miguel holds out two rings. One is with a triangle pink diamond with clear little diamonds on each side. The other is a simple circle opal stone.  
  
"Well, if I were to marry you, I would want the opal stone as an engagement ring and the pink diamond as a wedding ring."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Ok great! what would I do without a fashionable sister like you?"  
  
"End up without a wife."  
  
Both begin to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Hey sis, how about we get you all dolled up so you can go and ask Ethan and Fox about that date?"  
  
"That sounds fine. Miguel, Thanx for always being here for me."  
  
"No problem. Remember no matter what happens you still have a son, a wonderful family, and a wise brother to turn to."  
  
"I won't. Now leave so I can take a shower and change."  
  
"Alright, I have to go and surprise Kay."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"You too sis!"  
  
Theresa finishes her shower and begins to get dressed. She decides to wear a baby blue top that says "Angel? I think not!", a pair of bellbottoms, and her black boots. As she finished up her make-up she heard a knock.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Theresa" An unfamiliar voice whispers.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Come in!" Theresa shouted.   
  
"I came here to warn you!" The women said in a whisper.   
  
"Warn me about what? Who are you?" Theresa began to question.   
  
"I can't tell you who I am or where I'm from, but stay away from Fox! Please you have to listen to me!"   
  
"Why? Why must I stay away from Fox?" Theresa's voice was now becoming angry.   
  
"I can't say. Goodbye. Remember what I said."   
  
"Wait!"   
  
It was too late. The women had rushed down the stairs.   
  
"What was that all about?" A confused Theresa asked herself.   
  
Theresa went back to finish her make-up, while Miguel went to Kay's house. Ever since Kay and Miguel were little he knew he wanted to spend his life with Kay. Nothing was going to stop him.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"I'll get it, Daddy!" Kay yelled as she headed for the door.   
  
"Oh Hi Miguel!"   
  
Instead of saying "Hello", Miguel said it with his tongue.   
  
"It's good to see you too, Miguel" Kay said trying to retain from laughing.   
  
"Kay, we need to talk." Miguel said in a serious tone.   
  
"This sounds serious. How about we go take a walk?"   
  
"That would be nice."   
  
Kay and Miguel ending up walking to the beach when Miguel began to speak "Kay, I want to do this right."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kay said a little confused.   
  
"When I first proposed to you, I didn't have a ring. Now I want to do it right, if you'll hear me out?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Kay,look, I guarantee there'll be tough times and I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life cause I know in my heart you're the only one for me. Will you marry me?"   
  
"That was beautiful. isn't it from "Runaway bride?""   
  
"Yes. I searched so hard to find the right words to express how much I love you, but nothing was better than that."   
  
"I'm speechless, Miguel."   
  
"Good. Before you answer my question, may I have this dance?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Out of nowhere Chad and Whitney appear and they begin to sing:   
  
Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
  
Thinking of me, too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close; but, so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you  
  
Yes, I do  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Ah, ah  
  
(Corazón)  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
(Cómo te necesito)  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)  
  
Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
  
And said, "I love you."  
  
I love you, too  
  
Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
  
Dreaming with you tonight  
  
(With you tonight)  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
(Rather be)  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
  
(I'll be dreaming)  
  
Dreaming  
  
(Of you tonight)  
  
Endlessly  
  
(And I'll be holding you tight tonight)  
  
Dreaming  
  
(Dreaming)  
  
Endlessly  
  
(With you tonight)  
  
Endlessly  
  
Endlessly  
  
Dreaming  
  
"Kay Bennett, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"   
  
"Yes! Oh yes, Miguel! I love you so much!"   
  
"I love you too, dear."   
  
Miguel lifted Kay into a hug and then spun her around. Finally he laid her on the beach, and they began to explore each other's mouth.   
  
"I must be the happiest women in the world." Kay thought. "Life is good."   
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion Theresa was staring at herself in the mirror.   
  
En el nobre del padre, y del hijo, y del Esiritu Santo. AMEN.   
  
Angel de mi guarda, mi dulce compania, no me desampares ni de noche ni de dia; angel de Dios que eres mi custodio ya que la Sobernana Piedad me ha comendado a ti; alumbrame, guardame, rigeme, gobiername. God, please let me make the right choice. Bless my baby, my family, my friends, and Fox and Ethan. En el nobre del padre, y del hijo, y del Esiritu Santo. AMEN   
  
As Theresa finished her prayer, a gun shot was heard throughout the whole house.   
  
"Oh my God!" Theresa yelled. "Oh my baby!"   
  
Theresa ran into the nursery to find Ethan Martin sitting up in his crib laughing.   
  
"You had me so worried." She said in baby talk. "You stay here while mommy goes and sees what happened."   
  
"Oh dear God!" Phyllis yelled.   
  
"Phyllis, are you hurt?" Theresa asking while rushing down the stairs.   
  
Phyllis didn't have to answer because Theresa saw her.   
  
As Theresa put her hand over her mouth she whispered, "Oh my God!"   
  
"Theresa, do you know this women?" Ethan asked as Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Julian, and Phyllis looked straight at Theresa. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Come in!" Theresa shouted.   
  
"I came here to warn you!" The women said in a whisper.   
  
"Warn me about what? Who are you?" Theresa began to question.   
  
"I can't tell you who I am or where I'm from, but stay away from Fox! Please you have to listen to me!"   
  
"Why? Why must I stay away from Fox?" Theresa's voice was now becoming angry.   
  
"I can't say. Goodbye. Remember what I said."   
  
"Wait!"   
  
It was too late. The women had rushed down the stairs.   
  
"What was that all about?" A confused Theresa asked herself.   
  
Theresa went back to finish her make-up, while Miguel went to Kay's house. Ever since Kay and Miguel were little he knew he wanted to spend his life with Kay. Nothing was going to stop him.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"I'll get it, Daddy!" Kay yelled as she headed for the door.   
  
"Oh Hi Miguel!"   
  
Instead of saying "Hello", Miguel said it with his tongue.   
  
"It's good to see you too, Miguel" Kay said trying to retain from laughing.   
  
"Kay, we need to talk." Miguel said in a serious tone.   
  
"This sounds serious. How about we go take a walk?"   
  
"That would be nice."   
  
Kay and Miguel ending up walking to the beach when Miguel began to speak "Kay, I want to do this right."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kay said a little confused.   
  
"When I first proposed to you, I didn't have a ring. Now I want to do it right, if you'll hear me out?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Kay,look, I guarantee there'll be tough times and I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life cause I know in my heart you're the only one for me. Will you marry me?"   
  
"That was beautiful. isn't it from "Runaway bride?""   
  
"Yes. I searched so hard to find the right words to express how much I love you, but nothing was better than that."   
  
"I'm speechless, Miguel."   
  
"Good. Before you answer my question, may I have this dance?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Out of nowhere Chad and Whitney appear and they begin to sing:   
  
Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
  
Thinking of me, too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close; but, so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you  
  
Yes, I do  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Ah, ah  
  
(Corazón)  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
(Cómo te necesito)  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)  
  
Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
  
And said, "I love you."  
  
I love you, too  
  
Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
  
Dreaming with you tonight  
  
(With you tonight)  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
(Rather be)  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
  
(I'll be dreaming)  
  
Dreaming  
  
(Of you tonight)  
  
Endlessly  
  
(And I'll be holding you tight tonight)  
  
Dreaming  
  
(Dreaming)  
  
Endlessly  
  
(With you tonight)  
  
Endlessly  
  
Endlessly  
  
Dreaming  
  
"Kay Bennett, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"   
  
"Yes! Oh yes, Miguel! I love you so much!"   
  
"I love you too, dear."   
  
Miguel lifted Kay into a hug and then spun her around. Finally he laid her on the beach, and they began to explore each other's mouth.   
  
"I must be the happiest women in the world." Kay thought. "Life is good."   
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion Theresa was staring at herself in the mirror.   
  
En el nobre del padre, y del hijo, y del Esiritu Santo. AMEN.   
  
Angel de mi guarda, mi dulce compania, no me desampares ni de noche ni de dia; angel de Dios que eres mi custodio ya que la Sobernana Piedad me ha comendado a ti; alumbrame, guardame, rigeme, gobiername. God, please let me make the right choice. Bless my baby, my family, my friends, and Fox and Ethan. En el nobre del padre, y del hijo, y del Esiritu Santo. AMEN   
  
As Theresa finished her prayer, a gun shot was heard throughout the whole house.   
  
"Oh my God!" Theresa yelled. "Oh my baby!"   
  
Theresa ran into the nursery to find Ethan Martin sitting up in his crib laughing.   
  
"You had me so worried." She said in baby talk. "You stay here while mommy goes and sees what happened."   
  
"Oh dear God!" Phyllis yelled.   
  
"Phyllis, are you hurt?" Theresa asking while rushing down the stairs.   
  
Phyllis didn't have to answer because Theresa saw her.   
  
As Theresa put her hand over her mouth she whispered, "Oh my God!"   
  
"Theresa, do you know this women?" Ethan asked as Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Julian, and Phyllis looked straight at Theresa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Theresa, do you know this women?" Ethan asked as Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Julian, and Phyllis looked straight at Theresa.   
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" A concerned Ethan asked.   
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry." Theresa finally said when see came to.   
  
"Theresa, do you know this woman? Is she one of your tramp type of friends?" Ivy asked in a angry tone.   
  
"Stop it, mother! Leave Theresa alone."   
  
"Are you okay, Theresa?"   
  
"I'm just a little shaken up. No I don't know this woman. You see I was getting dressed when I heard the gun shot. I immediately ran into the nursery to see if Little Ethan was okay, which he was. Then I heard Phyllis scream, "Oh my God!" I thought she was hurt, so I ran downstairs to see if she was, which she isn't. Then I saw the woman on the floor. I'm a nervous wreck now. So, Ivy, let me be. Has anyone called 911?"   
  
"I have." Fox said making his presence known.   
  
"And where have you been Fox?" Ethan asked suspiciously.   
  
"I was in making a business call when I heard the gun shot. Like Theresa, I heard Phyllis scream so I called 911. They should be here shortly. So you see, dear brother, I am not to blame." Fox finished off by smiling at Ethan. this made his blood run cold.   
  
Meanwhile at the beach, Miguel left Kay so he could get something out of his car.   
  
"Miguel has been gone now for a good 20 minutes. I wonder if something happened. i should go and see."   
  
When Kay didn't reach Miguel, because she saw him there exploring a blonde's mouth.   
  
"How could you Miguel? I love you! Were engaged!"   
  
Miguel turned around to see Kay in tears.   
  
"Kay, it's not what you think!" He yelled.   
  
"Forget it, Miguel! We're over. I never want to see you again!" with that Kay run of into the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she didn't want to see Miguel. She soon found herself outside of the Book Cafe. As she opened the door to go and talk to Beth, she saw them.   
  
"Oh Miguel! I loved you so much. I thought you loved me as much. I am such a fool to believe that you loved me! How could you get over me so quick?" Kay then felt dizzy, and before she knew it she had fainted.   
  
"No!" Miguel screamed. He had seen Kay fall. He ran outside to see Kay in Mr. Bennett's arms.   
  
"Miguel, what happened?"   
  
"I don't know." Miguel wasn't sure if he should stay or if he should go? Part of him was saying,"Kay truly loves you. You know that you love her as much as she loves you." Then the other part was saying, "If you stay, Kay will come to and Mr. Bennett will rip you apart for doing this to his daughter."   
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion, the detective arrived.   
  
"Mr. Winthrop and Mrs. Winthrop where were the both of you when this occurred?"   
  
"Well," Ethan began to say, " I was in my room looking over some documents for a client."   
  
"Well I was with Rebecca. We were having a drink and gossiping."   
  
"Oh I see. How about you Mr. and Mrs. Crane?   
  
" I was in my study." Julian said as thought he was trying to hide something.   
  
"I was in my room getting dressed." Theresa answered.   
  
"Okay. Phyllis?"   
  
"In the kitchen getting a bottle for the baby."   
  
"And Gwen?"   
  
"Reading a book in my room."   
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna leave my number, if you have anything useful just give me a call. Goodnight folks!"   
  
Once the detective left, everyone dispersed.   
  
"Fox, Ethan may I have a word with the both of you?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Of course." They both said in unison.   
  
"Now you both know that I like both of you."   
  
"Yes." Fox said while Ethan nodded his head.   
  
"Well I still don't know who to choose to be with. So I was wondering if the both of you would join me for dinner tonight so that I may make my decision?"   
  
"That's fine with me." Fox said enthusiastically.   
  
Ethan didn't look too happy, but he said, "Anything for you, Theresa."   
  
"Great! Then meet me down here in an hour."   
  
"Til then my love" Fox said as he kissed her hand.   
  
"I'll see you in a little while, Theresa." Ethan said before he kissed her.   
  
"That feels so good and so right. Oh I love you Ethan! But Fox, Fox is so sweet and caring. Oh what do I do?" Theresa thought.   
  
Theresa and Ethan headed toward their rooms, while Fox went into Julian's study to make a phone call in private.   
  
"Thanx, Ryan! I've finally have her out of my life for good!"   
  
"Anything for Fox Crane!"   
  
"Take care."   
  
After that phone call, Fox had a sh*teaten grin planted on his face.   
  
"Life is good. It will be much better when I have Theresa and when I have Ethan taken care of." Fox then made an evil laugh before he run up to his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It's just about 5 minutes before Theresa goes out with Fox and Ethan.   
  
"Oh I hope everything goes good."   
  
"Theresa!" A man yells.   
  
"Oh it's Luis! I hope Beth is here with him so I can get her advice on how I look."   
  
"Theresa, come down now because I have to be going!"   
  
"Coming!"   
  
"Hey Sis!"   
  
"Hey Theresa!"   
  
"Hi Beth and Luis! How are you?"   
  
"Good we just came by to tell you the good news."   
  
"And that is........."   
  
"We gonna have a baby!" Beth said proudly.   
  
"Congrates you guys!" Theresa said as she hugged both of them.   
  
"Where are you going looking like that?"   
  
"On a date. Why do I look bad?"   
  
"Theresa, you look more beautiful than rose." Beth said kindly.   
  
"Oh Beth! I'm so glade that i now have you for a sister."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"Well I don't mean to sound rude, but my dates will be here shortly."   
  
"Dates?" Luis said forming into the protective older brother.   
  
"Ethan and Fox. I'm trying to find out who I want to spend the rest of my life with."   
  
"Make the right choice like I did." Said Luis.   
  
Luis and Beth stare into each other's eyes and then begin to kiss passionatly.   
  
"Hello! Hello!" Theresa said trying to get their attention.   
  
"Oh sorry!" Luis said while Beth fixed her hair and her shirt.   
  
"Well, we'll talk to you tomorrow. I want to know all of the details. Okay?" Beth asked.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Once Beth and Luis left, Ethan came down to greet Theresa first.   
  
"Theresa you look more beautiful than words can describe!"   
  
"That's so sweet of you Ethan!" Theresa said while blushing.   
  
"Yes, I suppose that Ethan can say a few nice words. Theresa, if I could be anything I would be your tear,so I could be born in your eyes, live down your cheek, and die on your lips."   
  
"Wow! That was beautiful, Fox."   
  
Ethan now is very jealous, he thinks that Fox is winning her heart right now.   
  
"I'll win, Fox." Ethan said to himself.   
  
"So my, darling, where are you taking us?" Fox asked.   
  
"The Seascape."   
  
"Sounds great!" Ethan said.   
  
Meanwhile at the Book Cafe, Kay is about to wake up.   
  
"Kay" a soft voice whispered.   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Oh are you okay? I was so worried about you."   
  
"I'm fine. why is Miguel? I have to speak to him!" Kay said trying to get up.   
  
Sam holding her down, "Honey, I'm gonna take you home so you can rest. I'll call Miguel and have him come over."   
  
"Thanks, Daddy! You're so good to me."   
  
"Well, you deserve it."   
  
At the Bennett home Sam calls Miguel.   
  
"Hello, Miguel!"   
  
"Hi, Mr. Bennett. How is Kay doing?"   
  
"Good. Why don't you come over and see her."   
  
"I will."   
  
"Good. Miguel why did you leave me and Kay?"   
  
The sweat from Miguel's forehead was dripping down his face.   
  
"Mr. Bennett...umm...you see....I wanted to go to my house so that I could pick up Kay's books that she left here."   
  
Kay wasn't at his house at all today, but Sam didn't know that.   
  
"Oh that was kind of you. Why don't you bring them over with you?"   
  
"I will."   
  
"Ok well I'll see you in a bit."   
  
"Bye."   
  
"Wow! That was close."   
  
"Bye, mom. I'm going to Kay's!"   
  
"Be back soon, mijo!"   
  
Miguel arrived at the Bennetts in a few minutes. Jessica answered the door, so Miguel wouldn't have to deal with sam now.   
  
"Hey Miguel! Kay's in her room. Just go and see her."   
  
"Thanks, Jess."   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Who is it?" Kay said.   
  
Miguel could hear in her voice that she had been crying and that it was his fault.   
  
"It's me, Kay."   
  
Meanwhile back at the Seascape.   
  
The minute they walked in the door, Fox asked, "Theresa would you care to dance?"   
  
"I would be delighted. Ethan, can you take my coat, please?"   
  
"Sure. Go have fun."   
  
Inside ethan was screaming at himself. "I wanted the first dance. Damn Fox! Well I'll have the last dance.   
  
Theresa and Fox dance to "I Thought She Knew"   
  
The music began:   
  
She was my once-in-a-lifetime Happy ending come true   
  
I guess I should have told her   
  
I thought she knew   
  
"Theresa, I really do love you."   
  
"I know you do. So does Ethan and that's what makes it so hard."   
  
  
  
She said I took her for granted It's the last thing I would do   
  
Oh, I'll never understand it   
  
I thought she knew   
  
  
  
"I would never take you for granted and I would always tell you that "I love you!"   
  
"I know you would. So would Ethan and that's what makes it so hard."   
  
  
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her My love light burned for her alone   
  
But she couldn't see the flame   
  
Only myself to blame   
  
I should have known   
  
I should have known   
  
  
  
"'*I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care,   
  
I'm not supposed to live my life, wishing you were there.   
  
I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do,   
  
I'm sorry I just can't help myself, I fell in love with you*'"   
  
"That's beautiful, but..."   
  
"Theresa don't say one more word about Ethan. Right now I'm with you. Your with me. Not Ethan."   
  
"Your right, Fox. I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay. I could never be made at someone like you."   
  
  
  
A heart full of words left unspoken Now that we're through   
  
I tell my soul to have its silence broken   
  
I thought she knew, I thought she knew   
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her My love light burned for her alone   
  
But she couldn't see the flame   
  
Only myself to blame   
  
I should have known   
  
I should have known   
  
She was my once-in-a-lifetime Happy ending come true   
  
Oh, I guess I should have told her   
  
But I thought she knew (I thought she knew)   
  
I thought she knew   
  
I thought she knew   
  
Ooh   
  
I thought that she knew   
  
Song ends.   
  
  
  
When the song ended, Theresa and Fox walked over to the table where Ethan was sitting. He looked jealous, and once again that sh*teaten grin appeared, but more so than the last time.   
  
"Fox, what are you up to?" Ethan asked. "Ever since we left the mansion you've had that sh*teaten grin on your face."   
  
"I'm just so happy to be here with Theresa." Fox said as he shot back that grin Ethan hated so much.   
  
Dinner went by so fast, and it was so late.   
  
"Boy am I tired." Theresa said while yawning.   
  
"Theresa before we leave, would you like to dance with me?" Ethan asked hopefully.   
  
"Sure, Ethan." Theresa said smiling.   
  
The song began:   
  
When I'm lost in the rain, In your eyes I know I'll find the light   
  
to light my way.   
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;   
  
When my world is going crazy,   
  
You can turn it all around.   
  
Theresa rested her head on Ethan's shoulder and began to cry.  
  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.   
  
You're always there;   
  
giving me all you've got.   
  
"Theresa what's wrong?" A concered Ethan asked.   
  
"I have to choose between you two."   
  
"Just follow your heart."   
  
CHORUS   
  
For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love   
  
To keep me safe and warm,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong;   
  
For the will to carry on;   
  
For everything you do;   
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
  
  
"Theresa, no matter what you choose, I'm here for you."   
  
"Thanks, Ethan. that means a lot that we can be friends even if I don't pick you."   
  
When I lose the will to win, I just reach for you   
  
and I can reach the sky again.   
  
I can do anything,   
  
'Cause your love is so amazing;   
  
'cause your love inspires me. (Yes it does)   
  
"Yeah, friends." Ethan said rather depressed.   
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;   
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.   
  
CHORUS For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;   
  
For truth that will never change;   
  
For someone to lean on;   
  
for a heart I can rely on   
  
through anything; (you can rely on me)   
  
For that one who I can run to....   
  
I turn to you.   
  
CHORUS I turn to you...   
  
The song ends.   
  
"Theresa, turn to me whenever you need help, or someone to talk to." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Who is it?" Kay said.   
  
Miguel could hear in her voice that she had been crying and that it was his fault.   
  
"It's me, Kay."   
  
"Miguel, I don;t think that this is a good time to talk."   
  
"Kay, please hear me out."   
  
"Say whatever you like, it doesn't mean that I'm going to listen." Kay knew perfectly well that she wanted to hear what he had to say.   
  
"I never really meant to hurt you. You must believe that!"   
  
"I don't know if I believe in anything. You broke me heart! I thought you loved me. I'm such a fool to believe that you could've actually loved me. You can't even relate to what I'm feeling. I felt a cold knife go through me heart. I'm bleeding now. I know there will be a scar, but I don't think it will ever go away."   
  
"Kay, I don't even know why I did what I did."   
  
"I'm sure of that." She said trying to dry her tears.   
  
"When you fainted I realized that without you I am nothing you are my everything! You fill my soul with your youth, your beauty, and everything else that you are. 'You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you may never get it back.'"   
  
"I loved you so much, Miguel. Ever since we were little, I started planning my wedding to you. Now my dreams are ruined. Just leave!"   
  
"It's my fault......"   
  
"Your f*cking right it's your fault!" Kay raged out.   
  
"Please, Kay, let me see your face. It may be the last time I see it."   
  
"No leave!"   
  
"Not until I see your face."   
  
"Happy! Look at me! I look like death has taken over my body. You have made me into an ugly person. I hate who I am becoming. I can't even look at myself in the mirror.Leave!" Kay said in an angry tone.   
  
She looked very bad. Her hair was all messed up, her mascarra was running, and she looked like a knife had stabbed her.   
  
"Don't you listen? Leave! I feel like you have stabbed my in the heart. I am bleeding now, lossing more blood each minute. This only makes me weaker, and I feel as though I should just leave this world for good. I know that there will be a scar left from the wound. It will be a reminder to me that I can never love someone with my whole heart again. Now leave!"   
  
Miguel walked toward kay's door, only to meet the door in his face. Miguel fell to the floor and began to cry. He never remembered a time he cried.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Kay! I still love you, no matter what you think." He whispered to himself.   
  
Kay also fell to the floor and began to cry even more, more than she had ever known.   
  
"God, if there is a God, why do you cause me this pain?"   
  
For the rest of the night Kay cried and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Sam. The cries heard from her room made it seem as though she was depressed. To top it all off, she played love songs all night long. But the song that hurt her so much was "Only Hope." That had been their song. the song she wanted to dance with Miguel as Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald.   
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So, I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
  
I pray, to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope.  
  
"Miguel, how could you?" That was the only thing she said that night.   
  
Menawhile at the Seascape, Theresa, Fox, and Ethan are heading into the limo so that they could return to the mansion and hear Theresa's decision. The ride home was quiet, rather too quiet. Theresa sat and was in some other world. Fox and Ethan thought that she was making her decision. Fox sat back and relaxed. he was confident that Theresa would pick him over that loser Ethan. Ethan was in a trance, he was remembering all of the great things that happened to Theresa and him. He even remembered the bad times. As they drove up to the mansion, Theresa's and Ethan's heart began to beat faster than ever before. The entered the mansion and all sat in the livingroom.   
  
"Well, before I make my decision, I want to tell you both that you will have a place in my heart always. Now I had a wonderful time tonight, but I have to say I'm sorry.............. Ethan. I have a special connection with Fox. I hope you understand. And I hope we can still be friends." Theresa finished as tears began to appear in her eyes.   
  
"Of course we can." Ethan said a little hurt.   
  
Ethan walked up to Theresa to give her a kiss, a hug, and to wish them luck! He then went into his room. It would be days before he left his room again.   
  
"Theresa."   
  
"Fox."   
  
"Theresa will you marry me?"   
  
A smile appear through Theresa's tears. "Yes! I love you, Fox."   
  
"I love you to, Theresa."   
  
They both hugged, but Fox's face had that sh*teaten grin on his face. What was he up to? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Kay finally feel asleep on the floor at 5:00 a.m. after crying her heart out. Tossing over and over, Kay decided that she couldn't sleep anymore.   
  
"Oh Miguel!" was the first thing Kay said. "I need to forget him for a little bit. Maybe taking a walk would clear my head."   
  
It was 7:30 a.m., so no one was awake yet, or at least she thought.   
  
As Kay headed for the door, she heard footsteps. "Oh, daddy! You scared me."   
  
"Sorry, pumpkin. I didn't mean to."   
  
"That's ok."   
  
"Where are you headed to so early in the morning?"   
  
"For a walk."   
  
"To clear you head?...About Miguel?"   
  
"Daddy, how did you know?"   
  
"When I called Miguel, I could sense something was wrong between you to."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"And I heard you two fighting last night. Jessica was gonna go and stop it, but I told her that you should handle this kind of thing yourself."   
  
"Thanks, daddy."   
  
"No problem. Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"Maybe later, right now I just want to escape it."   
  
"I understand."   
  
"It's still early and the weirdos might be out yet, do you have your pepper spray?"   
  
Kay finally laughed. "Oh daddy!"   
  
"It's good to see you smile, Kay."   
  
"It feels good to smile." Kay lied.   
  
"Just be careful, honey!"   
  
"I will, daddy. I'll be home within a hour."   
  
"Alright then. Bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Kay walked around for a half hour before she ended up going to the Book Cafe. When she walked in, she noticed Beth behind the counter, so she went and ordered a vanilla frappicino.   
  
"Hey, Beth!" kay said a little depressed.   
  
"Hey, Kay! What's up?"   
  
"Nothing." Kay sighed.   
  
"So want do you want?"   
  
"A vanilla frappicino."   
  
"Okay. Go sit down and we'll have a chat. I know something's wrong."   
  
"Thanks, Beth. I could use another women to talk to."   
  
Beth smiled and went to fix the drink. She walked over to the coner table where Kay had secluded herself and placed the frappicino under her face.   
  
"So what's wrong?"   
  
"Everything." Kay said as tears began to form in her eyes.   
  
"I'm not trying to be rude, Kay, but hold on a second."   
  
"Okay." Kay said.   
  
Beth had gone to get some tissues. She came back and handed them to Kay.   
  
"Thanks. I know I'm going to need them." Kay said   
  
"Ok, so go on." beth said very concerned.   
  
"Well, you know how I told you that Miguel proposed to me last week?"   
  
Beth nodded her headas a sign that she was listening.   
  
"Well, last night Miguel came over and said that we needed to talk. He sounded so serious, so I said why don't we take a walk. And we did. We ended up at the beach. There he suprised me and propsed to me so beautifully....And with a rin. I was so happy, the happiest girl in the world. Well then we made out. After that, he went to get something from his car. He was taking so long, so I went to see if something happened to him. Well, before I reached the car..." Kay said as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I saw him!" She screamed. "He was there making out with some blonde bimbo." Kay concluded.   
  
"Oh my God!" A shocked Beth said. "He was here earlier yesterday and told me that he was gonna propose the right way. How dare he do that to you? On the same day he proposed."   
  
"I know." Said Kay. "That's what I've been thinking. I barely slept at all."   
  
"Well, knowing Miguel he probably didn't sleep at all. He has such a guilty conscience.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Kay said half concered. "What do you think I should do? He came last night and apologied, but I didn't care. he hurt me so much. I thought I loved him."   
  
"I know how you feel. Luis cheated on me once with Sheridan. But he didn't know because Sheridan had drugged him."   
  
"Wow!" kay said interrupting Beth. "I thought that nothing like that would ever happen between you two."   
  
"I always thought that too. Well, what I'm trying to say is that it might not be Miguel's fault. Maybe she started it."   
  
"You may be right, but still he did cheat."   
  
"I know. It took me a while to forgive Luis. I didn't full forgive him right away. But what we did do was start over again. From the beginning."   
  
"And have you forgiven him?"   
  
"Once I could trust him again, yes. Now our trust is very strong."   
  
"I see. So what should I do with Miguel?"   
  
"Well, do you still love him?"   
  
"No matter how hard I try to stop loving him, my heart still says I do."   
  
"Okay. Well you may want to start over like Luis and I did, or you can try to fix the broken parts of your relationship. Find out why he did that. Investigate. I know thought that you shouldn't give up on Miguel. You two have something special. My mom told me that about Luis and me. I didn't understand what she saw, until I saw you and Miguel. Then I knew that she saw in me and Luis what I saw in you and Miguel."   
  
Your right. I still love him. He's someone I won't lose."   
  
"So what are you going to do?"   
  
"I think me and Miguel need to realize who we really are. So I think we'll start over again."   
  
"I'm glade to hear that you will try again."   
  
"Me too!." Kay said cheerfully.   
  
"Well I got to get back to work. I'll call you tonight to see hw things are going. Okay?"   
  
"Okay. That would be great. Bye."   
  
They both hugged and Kay left.   
  
Kay was so excited to get home and call Miguel. She got to the front door and searched for her keys.   
  
"Oh come on! Where are they?" Kay said desperately.   
  
"Here you are!" She said excitedly.   
  
"Daddy I'm home." She said as she fly to her room.   
  
Kay threw her keys on the bed, flung her coat on the ground, kicked off her shoes, and then picked up the phone and dialed Miguel's number.   
  
"Hi Miguel!" Said excitedly.   
  
"No, Kay. It's Luis."   
  
"Oh sorry! Is Miguel home? This is really improtant."   
  
"No he just left home in a hurry."   
  
"Do you know where he went?"   
  
"No" Luis lied.   
  
"Okay, can you make sure he calls me?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Thanks, Bye." Kay said a little disappointed.   
  
"Okay. Bye, Kay."   
  
Luis hung up the phone and began to laugh hysterically. He knew exactly where Miguel was. Kay would see in a little bit. Like Kay, he went to Luis for advice. Luis said to himself, "Kay, are you gonna be surprised!"   
  
Kay hung up and laid there on her bed dreaming about where she and Miguel would be in 10 years.   
  
Dream:   
  
"Miguel, is that you, honey"   
  
"Yes it is, darling."   
  
"Are you hungry?"   
  
"Why yes I am."   
  
"Good, because I made another Tomato Soup Cake."   
  
"Bless your soul, darling. Here you are taking care of our son and making a cake while your pregnant. I'm so lucky to have you."   
  
"Yes you are."   
  
"Well, let's put Jr. to sleep and eat."   
  
"Sounds like fun."   
  
End of dream.   
  
"Oh my God!" Kay screamed.   
  
"That was freaky. First off, I want to work. Secondly, why were we talking like we were in the 50's? That's not how I want my future."   
  
"Bump!"   
  
"What the hell? Someone is throwing a rock! Oh I hope it's Miguel! It is!" Yelled an excited Kay.   
  
Kay opened her window to find Miguel in her yard with Chad.   
  
Chad began to play a keyboard while Miguel began to sing.  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
  
You're afraid it all might end  
  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
  
But you've gotta believe me  
  
I'll never leave you  
  
You won't ever cry  
  
Long as I am there  
  
And I will always be there  
  
You will never be without love  
  
(Chorus   
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
You know then, baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
Long as sunlight lights the sky  
  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
  
And I will shine that light for you  
  
You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to  
  
What I'm trying to say is  
  
Nothing will change this  
  
There'll be no time  
  
You won't find me there  
  
'Cause I will always be there  
  
You will always have all my love  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
(Bridge   
  
When this world doesn't turn anymore  
  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
  
'Til then, I'm  
  
Gonna be by your side  
  
I'm gonna be loving you forever  
  
Ev'ry day of my life  
  
(My life)  
  
Well, you know then, baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
That's when I'll stop, I'll stop  
  
Loving you  
  
"Kay, I know I messed up, but I still love you. I know that I hurt you so much, but I would rather die than lose you. Please forgive me!"   
  
"Oh Miguel! I still love you too!"   
  
With the magic words "I Love You," Miguel climbed up to her window somehow.   
  
"Miguel hold on." Kay said. "I think we should start our relationship over again from the beginning."   
  
"I'll do whatever you want. You are my master."   
  
"Really?" Kay said liking her as Miguel's master.   
  
"Yes!"   
  
Miguel climbed into her room. Kay welcomed him with open arms. They stayed together to the rest of the day talking, planning, and making out.   
  
Things were quite different for Theresa. Theresa and Fox spent last night talking and planning the wedding. They wanted the wedding in two months, but it would be different in the morning.   
  
"Good morning, beautiful." Fox smiled to his fiance who had just awoken.   
  
"Good morning to you too!"   
  
"Theresa, I've been thinking."   
  
"And...."   
  
"Well, I want to get married right after we tell eveyone. Or better yet, how about we invite everyone to the church and tell them to dress their best. And that way, everyone will firgure out what's going on."   
  
"Well, I think they deserve to know beforehand."   
  
"Does that mean that you'll marry me today?"   
  
"Whatever my future husband wants!"   
  
"Well, I go tell my family while you go tell yours. I call you at noon to let you know what time we're to be married."   
  
"Sounds great! And let me tell you this..."   
  
"What?" Fox said very sexy.   
  
"Get out of my room! Your not suppose to see your bride before you get married!"   
  
"Okay, I'm leaving!" Fox said as he tried to pick up his clothes, but was unsuccessful because Theresa was pushing him out.   
  
"Hurry!" Theresa said jokingly.   
  
"Try and save your energy for tonight!"   
  
"Ah! That's it out!"   
  
Fox finally let and Theresa got dressed.   
  
"I wonder how mama will react? Or even Luis?"   
  
Fox hurried downstairs where Julian, Ivy, and Rebecca were.   
  
"I'm glade your all here!" Fox said smilingly.   
  
"What is it, Fox?" Ivy said impatiently.   
  
"Well, your all invited to the church today for mny wedding."   
  
"To who?" Julian questioned.   
  
"You wife."   
  
"But, I'm still married to theresa! How can you marry her?"   
  
"She is signing the paper work right now."   
  
"Yes!" Julian screamed. He couldn't hide his excitment.   
  
"Great well I'll be back to tell you what time it's for."   
  
Fox ran up to Ethan's room. He was gonna ask him to be his best man, but when he say Ethan, he knew he couldn't do it.   
  
"Ethan!"   
  
"What do you want?" Ethan said very drunken.   
  
"Nothing. I wanted to see how you were."   
  
"I'm fine you woman stealer."   
  
"No, you gave up Theresa."   
  
"Never!" Ethan yelled.   
  
Fox hurried to close the door because Ethan threw his bottle at him.   
  
Fox went to Theresa's room, hoping she could help Ethan.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Fox, if that's you..."   
  
"Theresa it's no time for games! Ethan's really drunk and it's because you picked me."   
  
"Oh for God sake!"   
  
Theresa went into Ethan's room where she found empty bottles of Vodka and broken glass.   
  
"Ethan..."   
  
"Oh Theresa! I knew you would come back to me!"   
  
"No I haven't." Theresa said broken heartedly. "I'm marring Fox today and I want you to be there. Fox wants you to be his best man."   
  
"Never!"   
  
"Ethan, be like that then. You have to accept the fact that I love him! I had to do the same thing when you chose Gwen over me. I suggest you do the same! I felt sorry for you, but now I could care less about your sorry a$$!"   
  
Theresa had to get out of that room. It was all dark, Ethan looked like sh*t, and the room smelled like Vodka. Theresa then realized that yesterday she was as depressed as Ethan. She had to talk to him.   
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's not your fault. I treated you like sh*t and now it's time for you to treat me like sh*t."   
  
"Ethan that's the thing, I don't want to hurt you. I love you with all my heart, but Fox is the right man. I love him more than you. You are special to me and you always will be. You were my first love, and I made love to you for the first time. You'll always be in my heart!"   
  
"Theresa, I know that you never meant to hurt me. I would like to be alone now."   
  
"Ok, Ethan. I hope you'll be at the wedding though. I'll save the last dance for you."   
  
Theresa left ethan's room so she could finsh getting dress and go to Luis' house. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I hope Luis will be happy for me and accept the fact that Fox and I want to get married." Theresa said as she arrived to Luis' house.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Hey Theresa! It's good to see you." Luis said.   
  
Beth came to Luis' side to see who was at the door. When she saw Theresa she said, "Oh Theresa, I'm glade your here. I have to ask you for a recipe."   
  
"Beth, I'm sorry, but it will have to wait til' tomorrow because something is going to happen to me tonight."   
  
"What?" Beth and Luis asked very worried.   
  
"I think you both should sit down."   
  
Beth sat down, but Luis couldn't. He was afraid of what was going to happen to his little sister. The sister who had fallen in love with Ethan Crane, and married Julian Crane. He was hoping that her news would be something normal.   
  
"Well..." Luis said anxiously.   
  
"Luis, now hear me out before you say anything. Okay?"   
  
"Okay, but if it's something bad, don't blame me for yelling later on."   
  
"Well, remember how I went out on a date yesterday with Ethan and Fox?"   
  
Luis nodded his head and Beth said, "Yes. Of course."   
  
"I picked Fox over Ethan. And last night Fox asked me to marry him. And I said yes."   
  
Luis' anger was beginning to show. His face turned red and his eyes were lighting up.   
  
"Luis, Beth, I want you to be at my wedding today! Beth I want you to be a bridesmaid."   
  
"I will, Theresa." Beth said excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!" Beth ran up and gave Theresa a hug.   
  
"Beth, it means so much to me that you are happy for me...and Fox."   
  
"Theresa! I don't approve." Luis said angrily.   
  
"Luis, I knew you would say that. So listen to what I say now. I love Fox with all of my heart! I use to love Ethan, but I have to move on after what he has done to me. Fox is the man I want to grow old with. I see him with Little Ethan, and he is the perfect father for him. Not Julian. Now you can go to the wedding or not. I don't care, but if you don't show up I know that you don't want me to be happy. Be my brother, Luis. Not my enemy. I'm a grown woman now. You have to realize that. I love you and I want you in my life. What do you say, Luis?"   
  
Luis had tears forming in his eyes. "Theresa, of course I want you to be happy! It's just that I don't think you know him that well yet. And the family doesn't really know him, besides mama. But, if he makes you happy, I'm okay with it. Theresa, you must understand that it's hard for me to see you as a woman. When I was young, I was working, going to school, and helping mama raise you and Miguel. I still see you as that high school student who dreams about falling in love with Ethan Crane. Not a woman. Your a mother now and soon to be a wife, so I guess that you are a woman. Your a strong, beautiful, and intelligent woman, Theresa. Don't believe otherwise. Promise me that you won't let anyone hold you down from what you're capable of!"   
  
"Luis, I promise."   
  
"Okay. Well you better get ready for your wedding. You don't want to be late for your own wedding!"   
  
"That's true. Okay, well I call you later to let you know what time the wedding is. It will be after 3:00 p.m. though."   
  
"Aright. Well I'm going to go tell Mama and Miguel the good news."   
  
"Bye, sis." Luis said.   
  
"See you later, Theresa." Beth said happily.   
  
Theresa then let to go find her mother and Miguel. Before she arrived at home, Fox called her.   
  
"Fox?"   
  
"Theresa, we can get married after 3:00 mass."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you later at the alter!"   
  
"Bye. I Love You!"   
  
"l Love You Too!"   
  
She first went to check if they were home. Luckily, Miguel, Mama, and Kay, and the other Bennett's were there.   
  
"Hi everyone!" Theresa yelled very enthusiastically.   
  
"Oh hi Mija!"   
  
"Hey sis!" Miguel said not paying attention to Theresa, but to Kay.   
  
"I have great news to tell everyone!."   
  
"Well what is it?" Kay said in suspense.   
  
"I'm getting married today! To Fox Crane!"   
  
Everyone was in the state of shock! No one moved. Miguel finally took his eyes off of Kay.   
  
"Theresa, are you serious?" Miguel asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yes. You all are invited today. It's after 3:00 mass. And Kay, Jessica would you like to be bridesmaids?"   
  
"I'd love to!" Said Kay.   
  
"Great!" said Jessica.   
  
"Mija, did you talk to Luis about this?"   
  
"Yes and he approves. Mama please say that you are happy for me!"   
  
"If it's what you want, Mija?"   
  
"Oh yes Mama! I've waited all my life for someone like Fox."   
  
"Well, then I'll be at the church."   
  
"Thank you mama! Mr. Bennett, would you walk me down the aisle? I've always looked up to you as my own father."   
  
"Of course, Theresa. Anything for you." Sam said.   
  
Everyone got up to hug and congratulate Theresa. Theresa had to hurry up and make one last stop at the Russels' and at Tabby's.   
  
"Tabby! Are you home?"   
  
"Theresa! This is a surprise to see you. How are you dear?"   
  
"Oh I'm wonderful! And you?"   
  
"Still ticking." Said Tabby jokingly. "Would you like to come in?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't stay long. I wanted to know if you would like to come to my wedding today?"   
  
"Wedding? To who, child?" Tabby said very shocked.   
  
"Fox Crane!"   
  
"Wow! What a catch!"   
  
"I know." Theresa said laughing.   
  
"Well what time, dear?"   
  
"After 3:00 mass. Will you be able to have time?" Theresa asked eagerly.   
  
"Time for you? Of course! You and Whitney have always been so good to me."   
  
"Great! Then I'll see you later!"   
  
"Bye, dear."   
  
"Bye, Tabby!" Theresa said as she hurried to her car.   
  
"Oh dear me!" Tabby said to herself. "I can't let Theresa marry Fox. I sense evil!"   
  
On the way to Whitney's house, Theresa could not help but think about that woman who dies in the mansion.   
  
"Should I be marrying Fox?" Theresa asked herself.   
  
"Yes! That woman could have been anyone. Maybe Julian hired that woman. I don't know, but I do know that I love Fox with all of my heart!"   
  
Theresa ran to the front door. She knocked on the door as hard as possible until Whitney answered the door.   
  
"Theresa, is something wrong?" Whitney asked a little frightened.   
  
"Nothing could be wrong, Whitney!"   
  
"What are you up to, Theresa?"   
  
"Nothing! I'm getting married today! I want you to be my maid of honor! And Simone a bridesmaid. Your going right?"   
  
Whitney stared at Theresa like she was nuts.   
  
"What? Your getting married?"   
  
"Yes to Fox!"   
  
"I'm happy for you, Theresa. But, what about Ethan?"   
  
Whitney always had to think about what bad was coming out of a situation and not the good.   
  
"He'll be in my heart, but I don't love him like that anymore."   
  
"I can't believe this! Your over Ethan!"   
  
"I know. It's hard to believe. I have to move on for my child's sake and my own."   
  
"I'm proud of you. Well of course I'll be there! I'll tell my family, so you can go and get ready."   
  
"Thanks, Whit. Be at the mansion at 3:30. Bye, whit."   
  
Theresa hurried back to the mansion so she could get ready for her wedding. It was 2:00 by the time she arrived back at the mansion.   
  
"Oh wow! It's late and I still have to find my dress from when I was gonna marry Ethan. Oh I have to dress Little Ethan and take a shower yet! I'll never get ready! Wait a minute! Phyllis!" Theresa yelled when she entered the mansion.   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Cran...Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald."   
  
"No it will be the first one again in a little bit."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm marrying Fox today! And I need your help. Wash Little Ethan up and get him dressed. Then find my old wedding dress from the attic. Okay?"   
  
"Yes....umm....what should I call you?"   
  
Theresa turned around and smiled as she was heading up the stairs. "Call me Theresa."   
  
"Okay Theresa." Phyllis has a hard time saying that.   
  
"You know what Phyllis?"   
  
"What Theresa?"   
  
"Let one of the other maids do that. I want you to get ready for my wedding. You going, not on a job, but as my friend."   
  
Phyllis smiled and said, "Thanks, Theresa."   
  
Theresa turned around and finished running up the stairs. After taking a nice shower, Theresa began to get her hair and make-up ready. Theresa's make-up wasn't nothing overdone. She wore natural colors, so that it made her look like she wasn't hardly wearing any make-up. Her long hair was cut to wear it was just pat her shoulder and she had curled it. Her hair was put in a kind of pony tail with two strands of hair hanging down on her face. She had little roses put around the pony tail. When she put on her dress, she was almost complete. She wouldn't be complete until she was married to Fox.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Who is it?" Theresa asked excitedly.   
  
"It's Phyllis!"   
  
"Oh come in!"   
  
"Theresa, you look beautiful!" Phyllis said as she stared at Theresa.   
  
"Thank, you! You look beautiful yourself."   
  
"Oh thanks. Well Little Ethan is at the church with your family."   
  
"Thanks, Phyllis."   
  
"Your mother is outside the door. She wants to speak to you."   
  
"Let her in."   
  
"Oh Mija!" Was all Pilar could say. "You are the prettiest bride I've ever seen!"   
  
"Oh mama!"   
  
"I mean it. Well I just wanted to wish you luck before i head to the church. Next time I speak to you, you'll be a married woman. I love you, Theresa. Remember that if anything is ever wrong, just call me."   
  
"I will, Mama."   
  
Pilar kissed her daughter's cheek and left to go to the church. Theresa looked in the mirror and prayed that she was doing the right thing.   
  
"I have to see Ethan before I leave." She said all of the sudden.   
  
Theresa walked over to Ethan's room and knocked. She had figured out that Ethan wasn't going to the church.   
  
"Who is it?" Ethan said.   
  
"It's Theresa."   
  
"Oh Theresa come in!"   
  
"Ethan..."   
  
Before Theresa could continue Ethan said, "Wow! You look more beautiful than ever. I can't believe it! Your getting married to someone who isn't me."   
  
"I know, Ethan."   
  
"Well, Theresa I want you to know that your my best friend and I'm hoping that we can remain that friendship even though I'm marrying Fox."   
  
"Of course we can. I'm here for you Theresa. If you want to talk, laugh, or cry, I'm here for you."   
  
"Great! I wish you would really come though!"   
  
"It would be too hard."   
  
"I understand." Theresa said a little disappointed. "well are you going to the reception?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Well, can I come here before I go to sleep tonight to have that dance?"   
  
"Sure!" Ethan said realizing that Theresa did care about him still.   
  
"Well, then I'm gonna go and get married."   
  
"Bye, Theresa."   
  
"Bye, Ethan."   
  
Theresa had to run out of Ethan's room because she couldn't keep her tears in.   
  
"Why does this have to be so hard, God?"   
  
"Theresa," Phyllis said, "are you ready?"   
  
Theresa dried her eyes and said, "Yes I am."   
  
Theresa and Phyllis hopped into the limo.   
  
Meanwhile at the church, everyone, but Theresa was there. Miguel and Kay were sitting together talking over what kind of wedding they would like one day.   
  
"Miguel, do you want a big wedding?"   
  
"I want what you want."   
  
"Seriously, do you want a big wedding."   
  
"Just with my family and friends."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"Do you want to married in the church?"   
  
"Well everyone else is."   
  
"I want an outdoor wedding. I want to have it on a big green hill. I want an arch of roses. I want a white house carriage to carry us away when were married. Doesn't that sound romantic?"   
  
"I have to admit, it does. I think you have just changed my mind."   
  
Miguel and Kay leaned in to kiss. Not a very passionate kiss, but a soft romantic one. Afterall they had just begun to date again. Their kiss was interrupted because they had to get in back of the church. Theresa had just arrived at the church. The music began to play and the bridesmaids began to walk in. First came Jessica with Reese. Next came Kay and Miguel. Next was Simone and Chad. Luis was already at the alter as the best man. Theresa was surprised to learn later on that Fox had gone and talked to Luis. Luis liked Fox, so he agreed to be the best man because Fox didn't know many people. Luis had also gotten the other groomsmen for Fox. Beth was the next one to walk in with Hank. Finally Whitney came out, looking beautifully. Theresa's turn was next. As she came closer to where people could see her, no one moved, no one breathed. They were captured by her beauty. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
From the moment Fox laid eyes on his beautiful bride, he could not help but smile.   
  
"Wow!" Fox said to Luis. "Just from looking at her she takes my breath away."   
  
Luis smiled and said, "Well she looks great for you! Just keep her smiling."   
  
"I will." Said Fox happily.   
  
As Theresa began walking down the aisle, she could not help remember all of the wonderful memories that she and Ethan had shared. Making love for the first time on the beach. Spending that amazing experience with him. She could never forget that. Ethan had delivered her baby. He even called off his wedding with Gwen so that he could spend his life with her. She wondered if Fox could ever do anything so special for her. Now that she was marrying Fox, she couldn't ever have those kind of special memories again with Ethan.   
  
As Theresa approached her future husband she said, "Goodbye Ethan. I'll never forget you." A tear fell from Theresa's eye as she said goodbye to Ethan.   
  
Fox saw the tear fall from his bride's eye. He knew that she was thinking about Ethan.   
  
"I'll make you forget about Ethan." Fox said very confidently.   
  
Father Lonagin began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered he today in the sight of God to join Nicholas Foxworthy Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in holy matrimony. I have known these two people for most of their lives. It gets emotional for me to marry people who I have known. I still picture Theresa as this little girl who is full of innocence, while I picture Fox as this young boy who is full of mischief."   
  
The ceremony continued on. It was now time for Fox and Theresa to recite their vows. Theresa was first.   
  
" I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Fox, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours."   
  
Tabitha was getting very worried. She couls sense so much evil in the room. It was coming from Fox.   
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "I know that if Fox marries Theresa, Theresa may end up dead. Then again, I don't want to ruin this for Theresa. She may never want to talk to me again. I don't know!"   
  
"I come here today,Theresa, to join my life to years before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."   
  
"With the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."   
  
Theresa and Fox frenched kissed. It was nothing big because everyone was watching them, and they didn't want their kissing to be observed.   
  
"Thank you all for coming." Theresa began. "I want to invite you all to the mansion for the wedding reception. I hope you all will come and celebrate with us."   
  
Everyone arrived at the mansion in less than 10 minutes. Once everyone was settled in, the party began. Chad had volunteered as the dj.   
  
"Ok everyone! How are you all?" Chad asked as he made his way to the center of the room. "Well sense everyone is here, well get this party started. Can we have the bride and groom report to the dance floor."   
  
Theresa and Fox were greeted by everyone and being congraulated. They were now by Ivy, Julian, Luis, Beth, and Pilar.   
  
"I'm really happy for you both." Luis said as he hugged Theresa and shooke Fox's hand.   
  
"I hope you two have as much happiness as me and Luis have." Beth said.   
  
"Theresa, I know that we haven't really been on good terms, but I would really like to be friends again." Ivy said hoping that theresa would forgive her.   
  
"Of course Ivy! That's all I ever wanted." Theresa said as she hugged Ivy.   
  
"Mija, I think their calling you to the dance floor." Pilar said.   
  
"Man, I feel like their calling me to the principal's office." Theresa said laughing hard along with everyone else.   
  
Theresa and Fox reproted to the dance floor. Everyone was smiling at both of them. theresa felt like for once everyone was truely happy for her.   
  
"Theresa, Fox," Chad began, "I think it's time that you both had your first dance as a married couple. So let's get some music playing so we can get you two dancing!"   
  
Chad ran to his dj booth so he could play the song that Theresa had always wanted Chad to play at her wedding.   
  
Fox asked Theresa politley, "Would you care to dance with me?"   
  
Theresa said jokingly, "I don't know. You see I just got maried and I don't know how he would feel about me dancing with up."   
  
Fox grabbed Theresa in his arms gently and said, "Shut and kiss me!"   
  
Theresa and Fox kissed this time very passionately. They didn't care about anyone. They were in love, and they wanted everyone to know.   
  
Theresa and fox began to dance as soon as the music began.   
  
I can stand with the weight of the world  
  
On my shoulders  
  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
  
I can laugh in the face  
  
Of all my insecurities  
  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
  
I'm strong enough  
  
But when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love  
  
So let consequence do what it will to us  
  
I don't care  
  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
  
I just can't pretend anymore  
  
I'm too sturdy to fall  
  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love  
  
I am not afraid  
  
I am not afraid  
  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling...  
  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love  
  
When the song ended, Theresa looked into Fox's eyes and said, "I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly... Falling in love."   
  
Fox looked into theresa eyes and said, "I know. I'm lucky that you love me so much!."   
  
The wedding reception continued beautifully. Everyone was having so much fun.   
  
"Theresa!" A woman shouted in hopes that she could speak to Theresa.   
  
"Gwen?"   
  
"Hi!"   
  
"Hi! I thought that you weren't going to be able to come?"   
  
"Well, Hank and I got married, had a quick honey moon, and then we came here. I was hoping that I could catch your wedding, but at least I'm here not. Right?"   
  
Theresa ran up to gwen and gave her a hug. Gwen had dumped Ethan over a year and half ago. She had fallen back in love with Hank, and decided to let Ethan and Theresa be. She realized that they were meant for one another. After that Gwen was Theresa's 2nd best friend.   
  
"I'm so glade you made it here! I wish you could have been one of my bridesmaids."   
  
"Me too! But it's alright. So what happened with Ethan and you?"   
  
"Well, after you left for France, Fox came home. Me and Ethan had decided to take a brek from each other for a while and date other people. I went out with Fox, and Ethan went out with some girl. Nothing happened with them. Well, one day Ethan and Fox both propsed to me. I didn't know who to pick. So I went on a date with both of them to find out who to marry. And I picked Fox!"   
  
"How's Ethan doing?"   
  
"I talked to him before the wedding. He seemed to understand."   
  
"That's good."   
  
"Yeah and were still friends."   
  
"Well, I' gonna go and have a dance with Hank, but I'll be back."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Meanwhile Kay and Miguel were sitting in the kitchen talking.   
  
"Kay, do you wanna dance?" Miguel asked.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Kay and Miguel walked over to the dance floor.   
  
"Hold on, Kay!"   
  
"Where are you going?" Kay said a little mad.   
  
"You'll see."   
  
Miguel had walked over to Chad and asked him to play a song for him and dedicate it to Kay and him.   
  
"Okay." Miguel said. "Now would you like to dance?"   
  
"I would love to!"   
  
"This next song," Chad started, "Is dedicated to Kay and Miguel. They may be hearing wedding bells soon."   
  
Everyone looked at them. kay began to blush.   
  
"Miguel, did you tell Chad to say that?"   
  
"Not all of it." Miguel said smiling very guilty.   
  
"OMG!" kay screamed in delight. "That's our new song, Miguel!"   
  
"I know. I told Chad to play it."   
  
Kay and Miguel began to dance to the music.   
  
Don't know how you do it  
  
Like there's nothing to it  
  
You just look my way  
  
You come a little closer  
  
I lose my composure  
  
Dont know what to say  
  
I'm overwhelmed,you smile, I melt  
  
And somewhere inside  
  
Oh baby I...  
  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
  
No I never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
I love the way your whisper  
  
Slowly softly lingers  
  
In my ear  
  
You move a little lower  
  
The world starts spinnin' slower  
  
Then it disappears  
  
Your lips so close  
  
We kiss almost  
  
Just barely touch  
  
But that's enough  
  
To make me...  
  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
  
No I never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
Oh,  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I...  
  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
  
No I never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
Ohh ohh ohh  
  
"Kay, did you know that I love you so much?"   
  
"No I didn't. How much do you love me?"   
  
"So much to do this!"   
  
Miguel whispered something into Kay's eyes. Kay couldn't hold in her laughter.   
  
"Miguel, we can't! Not now, not here!"   
  
"Okay." Miguel said a little hurt, and disappointed.   
  
"Everyone gather around!" Chad anounced. "The bride will now throw her bouquet."   
  
Theresa threw her bouquet and Kay was the one who caught it.   
  
"Oh Miguel!"   
  
"Kay, I guarentee you that well will be next to get married."   
  
It was now 10:00 and everyone was starting to leave. People were coming up to Theresa and Fox, and telling them to have fun tonight. Theresa laughed so hard at Luis comment.   
  
"Fox, I think you better take your wife up to your room, because I can see that she's getting very impaitient." Luis said.   
  
"I'll do just that!" Fox responded.   
  
Fox lifted Theresa into his arms and carried her off into their room.   
  
"Luis, I swear!"   
  
"Don't swear, Theresa! It's not good to hear."   
  
In a second Theresa and Fox were gone. Pilar was crying because her daughter had left her for good.   
  
"Mama," Luis said, "she's still your daughter."   
  
"Yes, but now she belongs to him."   
  
"Mama, no one belongs to anyone. It's not like you won't ever see her."   
  
"That's true. it's just that she's grown up so fast."   
  
"I know, mama. She's our little girl."   
  
Everyone left after Theresa and Fox went to their room. When Theresa and Fox entered the room, Fox was ready to make love to Theresa right then.   
  
"Theresa, are you ready?"   
  
"I'll be right back, Fox."   
  
"Okay." Fox said. "Where are you going?"   
  
"Don't worry! I'll be back."   
  
Theresa left the room so she could go and have that last dance with Ethan.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Come in!" Ethan shouted.   
  
"Wow! You look nice, Ethan."   
  
"Well, I thought that I might look like I was at the reception."   
  
"Good thinking."   
  
"Well shall we dance?" Ethan asked.   
  
"Yes, but to what song."   
  
"I have that all taken care of."   
  
"Oh! Okay."   
  
Ethan walked over to his cd player. He put in a cd, but Theresa didn't recognize it.   
  
The music began.   
  
In every life they say  
  
One perfect love comes your way  
  
I know for my heart that's true  
  
There's only you  
  
When sorrow brings me pain  
  
If teardrops fall like rain  
  
Who else can I turn to  
  
There's only you  
  
Every night I thank the Lord above  
  
For giving you to me  
  
All my life I'll give you all my love  
  
True and faithfully  
  
So darlin' say you'll stay  
  
Don't take your love away  
  
I'll never find someone new  
  
There's only you  
  
When the song ended, Ethan thought to himself, "God I wish this moment could last forever!"   
  
"Well, I should be getting back to Fox." Theresa said breaking the silence.   
  
Hearing Fox's name made Ethan shiver. "Yeah I guess so. Wait, Theresa!"   
  
"Yes, Ethan?"   
  
"Can I have one more dance?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
The last song began.   
  
  
  
How can I convince you what you see is real  
  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel  
  
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
  
I took for granted the friend I have in you  
  
*I was living for a dream,  
  
Loving for a moment  
  
Taking on the world,  
  
That was just my style  
  
Now I look into your eyes  
  
I can see forever,  
  
The search is over  
  
You were with me all the while*  
  
Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart  
  
You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait  
  
Till I came to my senses, through some miracle of fate  
  
( * Repeat)  
  
Now the miles stretch out behind me loves that I have lost  
  
Broken hearts lie victims of the game  
  
Then good luck it finally stuck like lightning from the blue  
  
Every highway leading me back to you  
  
Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
  
The search has come full circle, our destinies are one  
  
So if you ever loved me show me that you give a damn  
  
You'll know for certain the man I really am  
  
( * Repeat)  
  
Theresa had tears in her eyes as she said, "Ethan, I must go now!" And Theresa rran out of the room.   
  
Ethan was going to run back to Theresa, but he stopped as he reached his door. "I can't have her. She's married to my brother!" Ethan started to cry. "Goodbye, Theresa."   
  
Fox had been listening to everything that had been going on in Ethan's room. When Theresa wouldn't tell him where she was going, he knew she was going to Ethan. Fox was furious, but he didn't let it get the best of him.   
  
"I win, Ethan! You lost!" Fox said triumphantly.   
  
Fox ran back to Theresa's room when he heard theresa leaving for good. Theresa stood outside of Ethan's door. She couldn't get Ethan off of her mind. Theresa dried her eyes and went back into her bedroom.   
  
"I have a husband now. I have to be a real wife."   
  
Theresa went back into her room where she found Fox lying in bed ready to go to sleep.   
  
"Fox, I'm ready now!"   
  
"Well, i'm not. We have work tomorrow. I need my energy."   
  
"But Fox..."   
  
Fox cut her off, "I don't care! I'm tired. Goodnight, Theresa!"   
  
"Goodnight, Fox." Theresa whispered.   
  
She had never seen Fox this way. He never once showed her his anrgy side.   
  
She wondered, "Did he see me in Ethan's room? No he couldn't have. Maybe he's tired. We can do it some other time."   
  
Theresa fell asleep dreaming about that woman. Why did that lady want to warn her? Fox didn't sleep a wink during the night. He was too angry to sleep.   
  
"I'll fix her and Ethan." Fox thought 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Fox," Theresa said as she tried to cover her eyes from the sun that was shining on her, "your up early!"   
  
"Well, darling, you'll soon that I like to wake up early for work."   
  
"Oh okay. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"   
  
"I thought I'd wait for my beautiful wife to wake up."   
  
"Oh that was thoughtful."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Honey, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Anything."   
  
"Were you made at me last night?"   
  
"No, Theresa. I was just tired from all the excitement and everything. I hope you understand that I would never hurt you when I'm angry."   
  
"Oh I never thought that! I just wanted to know if I did something to make you that angry."   
  
"Don't worry you didn't. Now go get dressed and we'll go get Little Ethan and have breakfast."   
  
"Sounds great!"   
  
Theresa went into the bathroom so she could take a shower and get dressed. Fox was standing around in the bedroom talking to himself and laughing mysteriously.   
  
"Theresa, you don't know it now, but you are never going to see Ethan again!"   
  
Theresa walked out of the bathroom and heard that Fox was talking to someone.   
  
"Fox, was someone here?"   
  
"No, why?"   
  
"Cause I could've sworn that I heard you talking to someone."   
  
"Oh I was just going over things to myself."   
  
"Oh! Well let's go get Little Ethan."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Theresa and Fox got Little Ethan dressed and brought him down to breakfast with them. They all sat down with Rebecca, Julian, and Ivy.   
  
"Are you okay, Fox? You look tired."   
  
"Ivy, last night was his wedding night!"   
  
"Oh I keep forgetting. Sorry."   
  
"It's okay mother."   
  
Theresa was laughing inside, but wouldn't show it. She was laughing at the fact that Julian thought that they only had sex last night and nothing else.   
  
"So," Ivy asked, "are you both going to work today?"   
  
"You should take off a week!" Julian said.   
  
"Well, we have a lot of work this week, with preparing for a big benefit for a client and all." Fox responded.   
  
"Theresa, I need to discuss something important with you. Do you think you can go in late today?" Ivy asked.   
  
"Well I think..."   
  
"Mom, it's important that Theresa and I get to work early today. Can't you talk after work?" Fox asked cutting Theresa off.   
  
"I suppose so. Theresa come to my room after you get off from work."   
  
"Okay, Ivy."   
  
"Please, Theresa, call me mom."   
  
"Okay mom."   
  
"Did I miss anything important?" Ethan asked as he appeared.   
  
"Nothing, Ethan." Ivy said. "It's good to have you out again!"   
  
"Well I have to go to work and live my life."   
  
"Yes." Julian said absently.   
  
"It's good to see you around again." Theresa said cheerfully.   
  
"It's good to be back." Ethan said smiling for the first time since Theresa picked Fox.   
  
"Yes, Ethan. It's good to have you back." Fox said a little jealous.   
  
"Good morning Mija, Fox, Ivy, Julian, Rebecca!" Pilar said not noticing Ethan.   
  
"What no good morning?" Ethan asked joking.   
  
"Oh Ethan! I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm really happy that you've come out of your room."   
  
"Thanks, Pilar."   
  
Pilar went up to Ethan and hugged him.   
  
"Theresa, I think it's about time we leave." Fox said getting very angry.   
  
"Okay. Bye everyone. You be a good boy for mama." Theresa said as she kissed her son. "Her you go, mama."   
  
"Bye, Mija."   
  
Theresa and Fox walked out of the door. She knew something was bugging Fox, but she didn't want to ask. she didn't want him to get even more angry. Theresa stepped into the silver mustang and gently closed the door. Fox on the other hand slammed the door and drove off very fast.   
  
"Fox, can you please slow own?"   
  
"Why I'm only doing 90?"   
  
"Because it's a 25 mile zone."   
  
"Theresa, were Cranes! We can do anything we want."   
  
"I know that, Fox. I just don't want to get into an accident."   
  
"You don't want to get into an accident?" Fox said getting even more pissed off.   
  
Fox saw the semi-truck up ahead, so he thought that he would she Theresa. When the semi-truck was about to pass them by, Fox swerved right in front and pulled back just in time.   
  
"Fox! Stop the car!" Theresa screamed.   
  
Fox pulled over.   
  
"I don't know why you're mad, but it better stop! I'm starting to get really pissed.I never knew you could act like this." Theresa said very disappointed.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just mad about an email I got today."   
  
"What did it say?"   
  
"That my best friend from school had been shot to death. he was my best friend." Fox lied.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know."   
  
"It's okay, Theresa. You didn't know."   
  
"Well do you still wanna go to work?"   
  
"Yeah it will help clear my head."   
  
"I understand. Do you maybe want me to drive?"   
  
"No, that's okay. Thanks for being so understanding."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Meanwhile Kay is getting ready to go to school when she gets a call from her principal.   
  
"Kay?" Mrs. Perfetti asked   
  
"Yes, this is she."   
  
"Good. Kay, it's Mrs. Perfetti and I need you to do me a favor."   
  
"Just name it."   
  
"Great. We have a new student in school, and she's in all your classes. Do you think you could show her around? She's from Paris."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Thank you. We should have more students like you. Well, pick her up at my office okay?"   
  
"Alrighty. Bye Mrs. Perfetti."   
  
Kay arrvies at school with Jessica and Resse. Kay notices that there are roses and balloons by her locker.   
  
"Kay, look!" Jessica said.   
  
"I know. I think their from Miguel."   
  
"You guess right." Miguel said as he rapped his arms around Kay's waist.   
  
"There beautiful, Miguel."   
  
"Not as beautiful as you."   
  
They kissed each other softly until an announcement came on.   
  
"Kay Bennett! Report to the principal's office!"   
  
"OMG!" Kay said.   
  
"What are you in trouble?" Miguel asked.   
  
"Oh No! I'm suppose to take this student around to all my classes and show her around."   
  
"She's in all of your classes?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, well let's go and pick up this girl, so we can head to Espanol."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Kay and Miguel arrive at the principal's office. Miguel is frozen he can't move.   
  
"What's wrong, Miguel?"   
  
"OMG! It's you!" Kay said before she fainted. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Miguel caught Kay in his arms before she hit the floor.   
  
"Kay! Are you alright?" a very worried Miguel asked.   
  
Kay didn't respond. Everyone was standing around wondering why Kay had fainted. They didn't know who this girl was or how she had hurt Kay.   
  
"Oh so your name is Miguel!" The French blonde girl said.   
  
Miguel didn't listen to her. "Kay!"   
  
"What happened?" Kay asked coming to.   
  
"You just fainted." Miguel said holding her in his arms. "You had me so worried."   
  
"Don't worry, Miguel. I would never leave you. Never!" Kay said assuring Miguel.   
  
"Good. Do you want me to take you home?" Miguel asked.   
  
"I think I should be fine."   
  
"Kay, what made you faint?" Mrs. Perfetti asked.   
  
"I..I don't know." Kay lied. She knew why she fainted. It was because of that blonde girl. "Why did she have to come to Harmony? Why do I have to show her around? Hopefully she won't have lunch with me and Miguel." Kay thought.   
  
"Well, Kay," Mrs. Perfetti began, "This is Charity. She's from Paris. Her family just moved to harmony so she could find her family out here."   
  
"Oh!" Kay said absently.   
  
"Okay you guys better get to your classes before your all late." Mrs. Perfetti reminded them.   
  
"Okay. Bye Mrs. Perfetti." Kay said.   
  
Kay and Miguel walked to Spanish holding hands. Charity felt sad, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before Miguel was her's.   
  
"So Kay, how long have you known Miguel?" Charity said using her french accent.   
  
"All my life. We're best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend."   
  
"Oh! Miguel is Kay better to make out with than me?"   
  
"What!" Kay said getting very annoyed.   
  
"How could you even think that I like you? Kay and I are getting married soon. She is my soul mate, not you. Don't even get any ideas." Miguel warned her.   
  
"I'm not!" Charity acted innocent.   
  
"Come on, Kay we'll be late." Miguel said bringing her closer to him.   
  
"Okay." Kay said.   
  
"Don't worry about me," Charity said, "I'll just walk behind you two."   
  
"Whatever." Kay said holding on to Miguel for life.   
  
"Well, this is Spanish." Miguel informed her.   
  
"Oh!" Charity said to herself.   
  
"Why didn't you take French?" Miguel asked a little confused.   
  
"Because I know almost everything." Charity responded. "Besides I can be in the same class with you." Charity told herself.   
  
"What's that?" Kay asked.   
  
"Oh nothing! I'm talking to myself."   
  
"Oh well don't let me stop you." Kay said approvingly.   
  
Charity turned around and smiled to herself. "Don't worry, Kay. You won't stop me from getting Miguel. It's only a matter of time!"   
  
"Let's go in." Miguel said.   
  
"Okay." Charity said cheerfully.   
  
"Oh there you guys are!" A relieved Mrs. Carping said. "Charity is it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Miguel and Kay took their seats. Luckily they were able to sit next to each other along with Reese.   
  
"Well, I'm from Paris. I moved to harmony so my mother could find our family. I was welcomed with open arms from Miguel and Kay. They are my new friends." She said looking directly at Miguel and giving Kay a dirty look.   
  
"Oh well, welcome, Charity." Mrs. carping said pleasantly.   
  
"Oh Thank you!"   
  
"Would you like to sit next to Miguel, Kay, and Reese?" Mrs.Carping asked.   
  
"Thank you. That would be nice. I can get better acquainted with them."   
  
"Okay. Go take your seat now."   
  
Charity sat directly across from Miguel. Kay knew that she would have competition from now on. Miguel was upset that Charity sat across from him, but he knew they he only loved Kay.   
  
"So Kay, when do you have lunch?" Charity asked.   
  
"5th period. You?" Kay answered.   
  
"Me too!" Charity said excitedly. "This year is gonna be really great!"   
  
"Yes. I mean me and Miguel are getting married. What else could I ask for?" Kay said trying to get Charity jealous.   
  
"Well, maybe for me to stop trying to break you both up." Charity said outloud.   
  
"You bitch!" Kay said violently. Kay stood up and smacked the @#%$ out of her. "That is just a warning! Next time, you won't be alive!" Kay finished.   
  
"Kay!" Mrs. Carping said angrily.   
  
Meanwhile at Crane Industries, Theresa and Fox arrive at work.   
  
"Fox, do you want me to get you a cup of coffee?" Theresa asked sweetly.   
  
"Yeah. Could you?"   
  
"Sure. I'll bring it to your office." Theresa said as she kissed his forehead. "Go take a nap or something. I'll take care of your work today."   
  
"I'm so lucky to have you. I don't think I deserve you." Fox said.   
  
"Of course you deserve me! I love you, Fox."   
  
"I love you, Theresa."   
  
Theresa went to get some coffee for them. Fox went to his office and made a phone call.   
  
"Hey Ryan!"   
  
"Hey what's up Fox?"   
  
"Nothing. I may need a favor in a few weeks."   
  
"Alright. Just call me and let me know so I know what I need."   
  
"Thanks, Ryan. I'll talk to you later. Bye."   
  
"Bye, Fox."   
  
Fox hung up the phone and walked over to the leather couch and laid there.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"Ethan!"   
  
"Come in." Fox said getting up from the couch.   
  
"Hey, Fox!"   
  
"Hey, Ethan. What can I do for you?"   
  
"I was wondering if you could do some research for me?" Ethan inquired.   
  
"Yeah sure. just leave me what info you got on my desk. When do you need it by?"   
  
"Tomorrow if possible."   
  
"I'll get right on it once Theresa comes here."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."   
  
Ethan walked out of the room. When he turned around he bumped into Theresa making here spill coffee over Ethan's coat.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ethan." Theresa apologized.   
  
"It's alright, Theresa. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ethan assured her.   
  
"No it's not. Here leave me your coat and I'll send it out to the dry cleaners."   
  
"That's not necessary, Theresa."   
  
"Yes it is. Now give me you coat!" Theresa demanded.   
  
"Okay don't get into a fit. I'm giving it to you." Ethan said joking around.   
  
"What's all the commotion out here?" Fox asked.   
  
"Oh! Fox I'm sorry I spilled your coffee on Ethan." Theresa said laughing.   
  
Fox thought it was hilarious. He couldn't stop laughing.   
  
"Ethan, would you mind helping Theresa get some coffee for all of us."   
  
"I'll help her, but I think I've had enough coffee!" Ethan responded.   
  
"Alright. I'll start on that research." Fox announced.   
  
"Come on, Ethan. let's get some coffee." Theresa suggested.   
  
"Okay. This time I'll try to watch out for other people."   
  
Theresa and Ethan went into the coffee room.   
  
"Ethan, do you want a soda maybe?"   
  
"No, that's okay. I'm fine, Theresa."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"So how is married life treating you?" Ethan asked.   
  
Theresa paused. Should she tell him how fox has been behaving or should she lie. Lies had ruined her life already, but maybe Ethan would say something to Fox. Maybe Fox would think that she didn't trust him?   
  
"Theresa?"   
  
"Oh sorry! I must have been daydreaming."   
  
"It's okay. You still haven't changed." Ethan told Theresa as he looked into her eyes. "So how is married life?" He asked again.   
  
"Oh it's great!" Theresa lied. In her mind she was saying, "I'm scared, Ethan! Fox always seems mad at me. Maybe I did something wrong. I don't know! I should have picked you, Ethan!"   
  
"Theresa?" Ethan asked again.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You keep daydreaming." Ethan reminded her.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry."   
  
"Is something bothering you?" A worried Ethan asked.   
  
"No. Nothing." Theresa said smiling. "Let's get back to work."   
  
"Fine with me." Ethan said.   
  
It was 5:00. Time to go. Fox walked into Theresa office to let her know to get ready. He noticed something was wrong.   
  
"Hey, beautiful! Is something wrong?" Fox asked very concerned.   
  
"Oh! I'm fine. I think I'm catching a cold."   
  
"Okay, well get ready to go home." Fox told her.   
  
Theresa gathered her things and slid on her coat.   
  
"Ready, dear?" Fox asked.   
  
"Hold on." Theresa ran into the bathroom.   
  
Fox followed her. "Are you okay? Should I call Dr. Russel?   
  
"No. I'll be fine. It's just the flu." Theresa assured him.   
  
"Well, if you don't get better, I want you to go see Dr. Russel."   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing though."   
  
"But just in case."   
  
"Alright." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"I'm home!" Kay screamed before she slammed the dorr very hard.   
  
"Bam!"   
  
"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Sam wanted to know.   
  
"Sorry, daddy. i'm just in a bad mood." Kay apologized.   
  
"Do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"   
  
"Maybe later. I wannna go and talk to beth at the Book Cafe."   
  
"Oh ok! Why don't you try talking to your mother?"   
  
"Yeah. You can tell me what's wrong." Grace said.   
  
"But Beth knows what I'm going through. Besides your too busy with John and David."   
  
"Kay, I'm not too busy for my children." Grace said.   
  
"Well, maybe I can talk to you when it's something you can relate to."   
  
"Wait, Kay," Grace began, "I do understand what your going through."   
  
"Grace, if she wants to talk to Beth, then let her." Sam butted in.   
  
"Fine. Whatever." Grace said a little hurt.   
  
"Bye, mom, daddy." Kay said before she left.   
  
Kay finally reached the Book Cafe. She couldn't go in though. Miguel was already there talking to Beth. I wonder if it was about that girl.   
  
"Now what do I do?" Kay asked herself. "Maybe I should talk to mom. No I can't. she doesn't understand me. And Simone is too busy with Chad and Whitney. I know who! I'll call Theresa she always has a plan."   
  
Kay pulled out her cell phone and called Theresa. Theresa answered her cell phone.   
  
"Hello?" Theresa said.   
  
"Theresa?" Kay asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"This is Kay. Is it okay if we talk? I have a lot on my mind and I have no one to talk to who will understand."   
  
"Sure, Kay. I'm on my way to the mansion right now. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Why don't you head over there?" Theresa said nicely.   
  
"Okay. Thanks, a lot Theresa."   
  
"No problem, kay. I'll see you in a few. Bye." Theresa said before hanging up.   
  
"Alright. Now I have to get to the mansion. It's gonna take me 15 minutes so I better go now." Kay told herself.   
  
"Kay!" Miguel screamed.   
  
"Oh hi, Miguel." kay said trying not to sound rude.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"No I just gotta go to the mansion." Kay responded.   
  
"Why?" Miguel questioned.   
  
"I need to speak to your sister."   
  
"Oh okay. Do you want a ride?" Miguel offered.   
  
"Sure."   
  
They got into Miguel's car.   
  
"Are you gonna stay at the mansion?" Kay asked Miguel.   
  
"No. I have to get home. Mama is real sick."   
  
"I hope she's gonna get better. Tell her I said hi."   
  
"I will. I'm really worried about her. She's have blurred vision and complaining of headachs. I just pray to God nothing serious is wrong with her."   
  
"I know what you mean. Well, here we are. I'll call you tonight. Bye, honey," Kay said as she kisssed Miguel softly on the lips.   
  
"Bye, Kay."   
  
Kay got out of the car and steped up to the door.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Hello, Kay." Ivy said a little confused.   
  
"I'm here to see Theresa. Oh yes! She said she was expecting you. Come in. Theresa!" Ivy shouted.   
  
Theresa appeared from the top of the stair case.   
  
"Hi, Kay."   
  
Kay thought to herself, "She doesn't look so good."   
  
"Kay, I'm really sorry, but I'm not feeling very well." Theresa sounded very sad.   
  
"Oh well that's okay! I'll find someone else to talk to."Kay said as she headed for the door.   
  
"Wait Kay! You can talk to me." Ivy sounded like she wanted to help Kay.   
  
"Well, if you want to?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Okay then. Theresa get some rest. We can talk later." Kay said.   
  
"Yes. Theresa I'll talk to you tomrrow about that thing." Ivy said.   
  
"Okay. Bye everyone." Theresa said as she went back to her bed.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Who is it?" Theresa asked.   
  
"It's me Ethan."   
  
"Oh come in." Theresa sounded very tired.   
  
"Hey I heard that you weren't feeling good."   
  
"News travels fast in this house." she said trying to smile.   
  
"I think you should go to see a doctor." Ethan said starting to sound very worried.   
  
"It's just a cold." She assured him.   
  
"I'm sorry about your mother."   
  
"What do you mean?" A concerned theresa asked.   
  
"Didn't you know."   
  
"Know what?" Theresa asked confusedly.   
  
"She's been having a hard time seeing and walking."   
  
"Oh my!"   
  
"Sorry to tell you." no it's fine, Ethan. Otherwise I wouldn't have know for a while. I'm gonna go and see her."   
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"   
  
"I'll be fine, Ethan. thanks, for asking."   
  
Theresa went to her mother's room and found her there lying in pain.   
  
"Oh Mija!"   
  
"Mama, are you alright?" Theresa asked very scared.   
  
"It's just a cold. Don't worry."   
  
"Mama I'm calling Dr. Russel for the both of us."   
  
"If it makes you happy."   
  
"It will. Something is wrong with both of us."   
  
"Dr. Russell come over to the Crane mansion because I need to have you check out Mama and me."   
  
"I'll be right there, Theresa."   
  
Dr. Russel finally came over. She exaimed each of them seprately.   
  
"So Theresa have you been using the bathroom a lot?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How about your appitite?"   
  
"I can't eat anything. It won't stay down."   
  
"Okay. have you thrown up?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"One last thing. Do you fell really tired?"   
  
"Yeah. I have been very tired lately."   
  
"Okay. well, I'm gonna run a few test and get back to you in an hour or so."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Hi, Pilar." Eve said laying her things down.   
  
"Hello, Eve."   
  
"Okay so you say that your having blurred vision."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Headachs?"   
  
"Oh Yes!"   
  
"Trouble walking?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Frequent urination?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Pain in the back."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Have you ever had a slip disc?"   
  
"Yes. In my spine."   
  
"Okay, well I'll do a few test on you and Theresa and I'll be back in an hour."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Eve left to go to the hosptial. She was back in an hour. That hour had been hell for Theresa and Pilar. God only knew what was wrong with them. Eve knocked on the door.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Eve?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Eve walked in with a lot of papers in her hand. From the look on her face the news wasn't good.   
  
"Eve," Pilar began, "just tell me the news. I've already lost one son. Tell me what's wrong!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Wait Mama!" Theresa interrupted. "Is the news bad, Dr. Russel? If it is, then I would like the family to be here in case they have any questions."   
  
"I think that would be good to do." Dr. Russel told her.   
  
"Okay. Well, Mama I'm gonna go call everyone. Do you want your friends too or just family?" Theresa asked Pilar shaking very bad.   
  
"Call all of our friends and family. That way it will be easier." Pilar responded.   
  
"Okay. I'll be back."   
  
Theresa went downstairs to tell everyone to go upstairs.   
  
"Ivy, Kay, Ethan, Julian will you all please go up stairs. Dr. Russel has something important to tell Mama and I about why we have been so sick."   
  
"Do you want me to call Miguel?" Kay asked.   
  
"Could you please?" Theresa asked her.   
  
"No problem."   
  
Kay went to the phone while Ethan and Ivy approached Theresa.   
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" Ethan asked frightened.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"I can only imagine what your going through." Ivy said sympathetically.   
  
"I really scared." Theresa confided in them.   
  
"Everything is going to be okay." Ivy said as she went to hug her.   
  
"Theresa, let me call everyone for you. You calm down." Ethan told her.   
  
"Thanks, Ethan."   
  
Ivy and Theresa went upstairs with Kay while Ethan made the phone calls. Everyone was there in about 20 minutes. eve noticed that everyone was practically there, so she began.   
  
"Okay. Well, you all know that Theresa and Pilar haven't been feeling well. After running test I now know what is wrong with them. Theresa, Pilar both of you are going to be hospitalized for a week or so. Just until we can control your conditions."   
  
"Are they that bad?" Luis asked very concerned.   
  
"Theresa's isn't as bad as Pilar's condition."   
  
"Okay well, Theresa," Eve began, "as I mention earlier your condition isn't as bad as Pilar's. You have diabetes."   
  
"What!" Theresa said in disbelief.   
  
"Theresa it's not that bad. You are gonna have to take shots for the rest of your life. Your sugar levels are too high. Regular levels are between 100-200. Your's were 600-900. And it's not just from eating too much sugar. Stress can also be another factor. Your lucky you didn't go into a diabetic coma."   
  
"Wow!" Theresa said. "Is Little Ethan going to have this too?"   
  
"Maybe. Usually it skips a generation."   
  
"So your telling me that it will go to one of my grandchildren?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Theresa," Fox butted in, "don't worry. I'm here for you. Your family is here for you."   
  
"Yes. Don't worry, Sis. We'll take care of you." Miguel assured her.   
  
"Yeah You have us." Luis said.   
  
"Mija, this is what God wants. I know that it will be hard to deal with at first, but it's part of your destiny." Pilar spoke to Theresa wisely.   
  
"Theresa, do you plan on having anymore kids?" Eve asked.   
  
"Fox and I haven't discussed it yet."   
  
"Yes we do." Fox said for both of them.   
  
"Well, pregnancy will be hard when you have diabetes, but you can still have a healthy baby. I just want you to know how much you are going to have to take care of yourself. Now, because of the diabetes, cutting yourself accidently will take longer to heal. But, we'll talk more later."   
  
"Okay." Theresa said.   
  
"Pilar." Eve said even more sadden.   
  
"What is it?" Pilar said just wanting to know already.   
  
"You have something called Multiple Sclerosis, or better known as MS."   
  
"Oh God!" Pilar screamed out.   
  
"No!" Luis said.   
  
Luis and Pilar already knew what this was. No one else but them and Eve knew what it was. Luis' friend's mother had MS until she died. He didn't want to see Pilar go through what his friend's mother did.   
  
"This can't be!" Pilar protested.   
  
"What is it?" Miguel asked very frightened.   
  
"Well it's a disease that can kill in time."   
  
"No! You can't die!" Theresa screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
"If it isn't treated right you can die. You see MS is a disease that deteriorates the covering of your brain. Everyone has something that covers your brain. In MS, this layer or cover deteriorates and when it's fully gone you may die. Some people die. Not all. But many people do become cripple or have to be in a wheelchair or use a cane."   
  
"Why is my back aching?"   
  
"Well, no one knows what causes MS, but it's been tested many times that it's because of back injuries."   
  
"Like my slip disc?" Pilar asked.   
  
"Exactly. Now, if you two could pack some things and come to the hospital with me."   
  
"We'll be there." Pilar said.   
  
"Luis, could you please drive us?" Pilar asked her son in tears.   
  
"Yes, Mama. Don't worry as long as I'm alive, you'll be fine." Luis tried to reassure her.   
  
"I wish I could believe that."   
  
Everyone in the room was in tears. two of their friends were ill. One was dying and the other could die anytime her sugar was too high or low. They all cleared out of Pilar's room. Instead they all went into the living room for coffee and to talk.   
  
"Do any of you want coffee?" Phyllis asked while trying to dry her tears.   
  
"I'll take one." Eve said.   
  
"Me too." Grace said trying to compose herself.   
  
"I feel so sorry for Pilar." Sam said to Grace.   
  
"I think I'll make her a tomato soup cake for the hospital." Grace said Turing to Sam and David.   
  
"Miguel, are you okay?" Kay asked.   
  
"I'll be fine. Right now I'm confused." He answered.   
  
Miguel grabbed Kay and held her tight.   
  
"Kay, I know you said that you wanted us to start over, but after seeing my mom and sister, it's made me realize that you only live once. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. Kay, will you marry me?" Miguel shocked Kay.   
  
"You know, Miguel. I agree with you. I don't know if I'll be alive tomorrow and you don't know if you will either. yes, Miguel I'll marry you."   
  
Miguel picked up Kay and spun her around before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Upstairs Theresa was in her room with Beth and Gwen. They were helping her pack.   
  
"Things will work out." Beth told her trying to cheer her up.   
  
"Believe in fate." Gwen reminded Theresa.   
  
"Fate? God? Are those things even real anymore?" Theresa said to the both of them.   
  
"Theresa, listen to yourself!" Gwen shouted." Your sounding like a silly school girl who broke up with her boyfriend.   
  
"Theresa, there is a God. Fate is real. Fate brought Fox and you together." Beth said.   
  
Theresa collapsed on her bed and began to cry uncontrollably.   
  
"Mama's dying." She told herself. "First Papa, now Mama."   
  
"Don't worry." Gwen tried to calm her down.   
  
"Don't worry!" She screamed in Gwen's ear.   
  
Everyone from downstairs heard Theresa. They all sympathized with her.   
  
"You don't know what it's like to know that your mom is dying! Don't tell me to not worry!"   
  
Eve came into Theresa's room to try and calm her down.   
  
"Theresa remember stress adds to your sugar levels." Eve told her.   
  
"Good maybe if I get so mad, my sugar will go so high that it will kill me!" She told all of them.   
  
Luis heard this and couldn't listen to it anymore. He ran into her room.   
  
"Theresa, don't talk like that!" He told her.   
  
"Don't tell me how I can and can't talk. Your not my father! I'm an adult. I'm married and I have a child."   
  
"That's my point, Theresa," he began, "you still have a child and a husband to live for." He said trying to knock some sense in her.   
  
"I'm so scared!" She told Luis as she ran into his arms.   
  
"I know. So am I." Luis said as he signaled Gwen, Beth, and Eve to leave.   
  
Luis and Theresa sat on the bed. Crying together and sharing their fears.   
  
Pilar was in her room getting ready for the hospital. She felt very dizzy.   
  
"Eve!" she screamed before she fainted.   
  
"Oh my God!" Eve said as she walked in Pilar's room. "Someone call an ambulance! Come on, Pilar. wake up!"   
  
"What's going on?" Ethan said hearing Eve's cries for help.   
  
"She's got a weak pulse."   
  
"Ambulance is on the way!" Ivy said wheeling into the room.   
  
"You know everyone," Ethan began, "Theresa and Pilar are going to the hospital so I think we all can go home."   
  
Everyone said goodbye to each other. They were all gone by the time the ambulance arrived. They asked where the patient was at.   
  
"Up here!" Eve screamed." I can't find a pulse! Paddles!"   
  
"Shock!"   
  
"Okay. We have another weak pulse. Let's get her going!" Eve ordered them.   
  
Meanwhile downstairs Ivy wanted to talk to Kay.   
  
"So, Kay do you still wanna talk?" Ivy asked nicely.   
  
"I don't think I need to. You see Miguel and I are engaged." she said proudly.   
  
"Well, let me congratulate you both."   
  
"Thank, you. You know, Ivy I don't know why my dad doesn't have you as a wife. Your a great woman."   
  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me."   
  
"I wish my mom was like you!" Kay said looking very sad.   
  
"Why isn't you mom a good mother?"   
  
"She's too busy with David and John."   
  
"Well, if you ever need anything, anything at all just call me."   
  
"Thanks. You know Ivy, I may need your help getting rid of this girl who is trying to take Miguel away from me." Kay said unexpectedly.   
  
"Tell me her name, and I'll take care of it all."   
  
"Charity. Charity Standish."   
  
"Okay." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Theresa and Luis walked of Theresa's room only to see Pilar being wheeled down the stairs.   
  
"Mama! What happened? Somebody tell me what happened!" Theresa demanded to know   
  
"You mom has a weak pulse." Ethan informed her. "She fainted we think. Eve came into her room after hearing her call for her."   
  
"Theresa, get your things. We're going to the hospital now. I don't want you getting any worse." Luis told her.   
  
"Okay. I'll meet you in the car." She told him.   
  
"Theresa, do you want me to carry your things to the car?" He asked politely.   
  
"Yes. Thanks. I have to go tell Fox." She said absently.   
  
Theresa went downstairs to look for Fox. she found him on the phone in Julian's study.   
  
"Fox, what are you doing?" She asked wondering.   
  
"I had to make this business call. I'm sorry. I know it's a bad time, but it's important."   
  
"I forgive you." She said again absently. "Listen Mama is going to the hospital in an ambulance. And Luis is taking me now. I want you to take care of Little Ethan tonight. Don't come to the hospital. Come tomorrow with little Ethan."   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked with a confused look on his face.   
  
"Positive! I'll want company by tomorrow. I'm sorry, honey." Theresa said as she moved toward Fox and kissed him softly.   
  
"It's not your fault. I'm just happy that your going to be okay."   
  
"Me too." She said. "I must go now." She said as she was running out of the mansion.   
  
Ethan had packed her things in the car. He then went to his own car and started it up.   
  
"I have to be there for Theresa. Not as a lover, but as a friend. Also Pilar is in trouble. I'm sure she could use my prayers." Ethan said as he skidded away in his car.   
  
Fox was sitting in Little Ethan's nursery making sure that he was okay.   
  
"God, I have never really asked you for anything. I guess that's because I never talk to you, but anyways please watch over Pilar. She's a good woman. And take care of Theresa. I do love her." Fox prayed while staring up at the ceiling.   
  
Eve was standing in the waiting room. She was waiting for Theresa and Luis to arrive to tell them the news.   
  
Meanwhile Ivy was making a phone call in her room.   
  
"Ryan, hi it's Ivy."   
  
"Oh hi Ivy." He said a little shock. "Do you need to know where Fox is cuzz...."   
  
"I know where he is." Ivy said cutting him off. "He's home. I need you help. Or could you recommend someone to me."   
  
"Ivy, listen I don't know any older guys who are single." He said frankly.   
  
"No! I don't need that. I need a favor."   
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"I need you to get rid of someone for me."   
  
"Kill?"   
  
"Not exactly. Maybe scare the life out of her. You see my friend's daughter..."   
  
"Sam's daughter." He corrected her.   
  
"How did...never mind. Yes. Sam's daughter is engaged to Fox's wife's brother, Miguel. Kay, Sam's daughter is worried because this one girl who broke her and her fiancee up before is living in Harmony, and now she doesn't want that to happen again. you understand?" Ivy asked out of breath.   
  
"Yes. Well, tell me her name and I'll take care of it, Ivy. When do you want this done by?" He asked looking over his schedule book.   
  
"ASAP!" She said excitedly.   
  
"I can do it tomorrow at 5:30 p.m."   
  
"That's great!" She said even more excitedly. "Her name is Charity Standish."   
  
"Okay. I'll tell you how it went. Bye."   
  
"Wait! What exactly are you going to do?" She asked suspiciously.   
  
"Scare her like you said."   
  
"Don't lay a finger on her though."   
  
"I won't. Chow!" He said as he hung up the phone fast.   
  
"Maybe I should tell Kay." Ivy said to herself after she had hung up. "I'll call her."   
  
She dialed the number. That number was planted into her head.   
  
"Hello." Sam said answering the phone.   
  
"Hello, Sam." Ivy said shocking Sam.   
  
"Ivy?"   
  
"Yes. It's me."   
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked becoming concerned.   
  
"Nothing. I'm calling for Kay."   
  
"Kay?" Sam asked confusedly.   
  
"Yes your daughter."   
  
"I know. I'll go get her." Sam placed Ivy on hold so he could go get Kay.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Kay, honey. It's the phone."   
  
"Who is it, daddy."   
  
"Ivy." He said still confused.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Kay walked out to go down and answer the phone.   
  
"Kay, why is Ivy calling for you."   
  
"No reason. We're good friends."   
  
"Good friends." He said to himself softly. "Since when?" he asked rather loud.   
  
"Don't worry, daddy." She said trying to calm him down.   
  
Ivy was able to hear Sam's anger through the phone. When ever she heard him speak to her it made Ivy feel like something was in her. He was like a drug for her. Stronger than any illegal substance that Ivy and him had ever experimented with in the 60's and 70's.   
  
Kay picked up the phone to talk to her new friend.   
  
"Hi, Ivy."   
  
"Hi, Kay. How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine you?"   
  
"Better now. Listen I've taken care of that Charity b*cth!"   
  
"You did?" She asked in a enthusiastic tone.   
  
"Yes. It will all be over tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. tomorrow."   
  
"I don't even know how to thank you?"   
  
"Kay, don't worry about it. I just hope that we can be friends."   
  
"Of course we can. I can never thank you enough for what you've done!"   
  
Sam had been listening to what Kay said to Ivy. He wondered what Ivy did for Kay. A worried look appeared on his face. He still loved Ivy, but he didn't know her to be that nice to a lot of people. Why Kay? And why was Kay acting like Ivy was her mother and not Grace?   
  
"Listen, Ivy. I have to go to do homework, but I'll be over tomorrow after school."   
  
"Okay. Good cause I have a big surprise for you!"   
  
"Okay and thanks for everything."   
  
"You know Kay I wish I had a daughter like you. Your mother should be proud to have you as her own."   
  
"That's the thing. She's not."   
  
"Well, if you want, this is just a suggestion. If you'll let me consider you my own daughter, you can consider me a second mother."   
  
"Ivy, that sounds great."   
  
"I love you, Kay."   
  
"I love you, mom!"   
  
"Bye, dear."   
  
"Bye, bye."   
  
Before Kay could hang up the phone Sam began an interrogation.   
  
"Why is Ivy calling you?"   
  
"We're friends......"   
  
"I don't care, Kay, but why are you calling her mom?"   
  
"Because she acts like more of a mother to me."   
  
"I know she might, Kay, but Grace gave birth to you. You're her daughter." He said becoming angry.   
  
"Then maybe she should act like it. Daddy, I'm lucky to have a great dad like you. Mom, I mean Grace doesn't seem to care about me. Admit it!"   
  
"Okay. I admit it. But Kay still call her mom. She has a right to it."   
  
"If you want me to, daddy?"   
  
"I do."   
  
"Okay then. Good night, daddy."   
  
"Good night sweetie."   
  
Sam kissed his daughter on her cheek. Kay ran off into her room. She was so happy. Now she didn't have to worry about anyone coming between Miguel and her.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
It wasn't the door. This time it was the window. Someone was throwing little rocks.   
  
"Kay!" Miguel said in a screaming whisper.   
  
"Miguel?" She asked confusedly. "What do you need?"   
  
"To talk to someone. I'm so worried about Mama and Theresa."   
  
"Come on up."   
  
Miguel climbed up to Kay's window. He went to sit down on her bed.   
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked trying to sound cheerful.   
  
"Kay, just hold me. Please I need you tonight."   
  
"Miguel do you want to.." Kay tried to say.   
  
"make love?" He finished for her.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I would rather wait until we're married. That way we know that it will be the first for both of us."   
  
"Yeah. That would be special." Kay said daydreaming about their first time.   
  
"Let's just sit here." He said shaking.   
  
"Miguel, talk to me. Tell me your fears. Tell me your hopes."   
  
"Kay, just kiss me!"   
  
"Okay." She tried to say, but was unsuccessful because Miguel's lips were pressed against her own.   
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, Theresa and Luis arrive.   
  
"How is she, Eve?" Luis asked nervously.   
  
"Well, we were able to stabilize her. She's in the room. Theresa you may go speak to her before your admitted."   
  
"Okay. Luis, stay here."   
  
Luis nodded his head and took a seat. There were a few things he wanted to ask Dr. Russell.   
  
"Oh Mama!" She said as she entered her mother's room.   
  
"Mija. I want you to know that I'm okay. Your father always said that things will be okay. And I believe that things will be okay."   
  
"I just came to see how you were before I get admitted." She told her mother."   
  
"Are you okay, Theresa?" Her, mother asked her.   
  
"I will be."   
  
"You are strong. You'll get past this."   
  
"I love you, Mama."   
  
"I love you, Mija." tits  
  
"Get some rest." Theresa said before she left.   
  
Theresa walked up to Dr. Russell.   
  
"Let's get this over with" Theresa said trying to smile.   
  
"Okay. Well, I'll take you to your room and get you started on some insulin called humalog. You'll take that every time you eat a meal. And you'll take listbro before you got to bed."   
  
"I have to do this everyday?" Theresa asked trying to understand her new life.   
  
"Yes. Hopefully soon we can get the shots down to where you only have to take 1 once a day."   
  
"Yes. Let's hope." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Dr. Russell showed Theresa where she would be staying for the next 2 days.   
  
"I know that this isn't that great a of room, but I hope you can satand it for 2 days." Eve said to Theresa.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm not picky." Theresa said trying to smile, but failing miserably.   
  
"Well, I'll let you get settled in, then will start your medication." Eve said heading for the door.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Theresa hadn't packed too lightly. She brought some clothes to wear, so she wouldn't have to wear a hospital gown. She brought a few snacks in case she was hungry. She mad sure that hey either had no suger, or very little. She hid her snacks in a nightstand by her bed. Only a few things remained in her suit case. Tears fell as she picked up a picture of Ethan and Little Ethan.   
  
"This," she said while drying her tears, "was the time that Ethan took us to see Santa at the mall. Little Ethan loved him so much. I really wish Little Ethan was Ethan's and not Julian's."   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Now who could that be? Maybe Dr. Russell." Theresa told herself.   
  
She went to answer the door thinking that it was Dr. Russell. Instead she was flabergasted when she saw him standing there.   
  
"May I come in?" Ethan asked.   
  
"I uh..." She couldn't speak.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said walking into her room. "I couldn't stay at the mansion knowing that you and Pilar were sick. Your like my second family."   
  
"Oh no!" Theresa said to herself. "He must think I'm really stupid. I mean, here I am standing still like a doll."   
  
"Theresa, is something wrong? I mean do you want to talk?" He began to worry.   
  
"No uh..." She tried to say something that wouldn't make her look like a 3 year old.   
  
"I understand. Listen I brought you these." He said handing her a dozen roses and a little note.   
  
"Ethan...I..uh..." Theresa tried to say thank you.   
  
"I guess I'll be leaving. Please take care of yourself." Ethan said sounding very serious.   
  
Theresa pushed everything aside that was making her act so strange and said, "Ethan, you make it seem like we are never going to see each other again."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized. "Mother and I have to talk to you when you get better. Okay?"   
  
"Can't you tell me what it's about?" She said.   
  
"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." He said sounding proud because he knew something that she didn't.   
  
"Ethan Cran...Ethan Winthrop! Someday when I know somehting you don't know, you'll be begging me to tell you. And you know what I'll say, Ethan?"   
  
"I can only imagine." Ethan said putting Theresa's soft, delicate face in his hands.   
  
Theresa knew that she was married now, and she had to honor Fox in every way. So maybe she could play a joke on Ethan. She moved Ethan's hands and said, "I'll say, 'Mr. Winthrop, I am not at liberty to discuss such information. Besides you didn't tell me something important long ago. So I guess your up @#%$'s creak without a paddle.' And do you know what I would do next, Ethan?" She asked sounding like wanted to make love to Ethan right there in the hospital.   
  
"No." He said unbottoning the first two buttons on his shirt. "Is it just me or is it really getting hot in here?"   
  
"I'm really hot, Ethan. Don't you think?"   
  
"Yes...I mean I wouldn't know."   
  
"Do you want to know? Do you want to explore?"   
  
Ethan wanted tom scream out yes, but he knew he couldn't. Someone might hear them.   
  
"NO! Yes! God, Theresa! Why are you doing this to me?"   
  
She asked innocently, "Doing what? I'm an angel right?"   
  
"No your the devil herself. Theresa, I want you so bad right now." He begged for her.   
  
Theresa then realized that her joke was going too far. Ethan didn't realize it was a joke. She looked at herself quickly in the mirror and hated what she saw. She saw herself becoming a gold diggin whore like Rebecca.   
  
"God, what am I doing?" she asked herself. "I'm becoming like her! I'm married and I have a wonderful husband who loves and care about me. I have to stop this. I know what I'll do. I'll press the nurses button."   
  
There nurse was in the room in less than a minute.   
  
"Is everything okay, Mrs. Crane?"   
  
"I feel a bit dizzy." She lied.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave."   
  
"Okay. Bye Theresa."   
  
As Ethan turned toward the door, he kept hearing the nurse refer to Theresa as "Mrs. Crane." Every time he heard that an icy chill would run up and down his spine.   
  
"I have go somewhere to think!" He told himself.   
  
"I have to go get Dr. Russell. t's about time to start your medication." Ther nurse informed Theresa.   
  
"Thank you." Theresa said lying down on the bed.   
  
As soon as the nurse let, Theresa looked out of the window and wondered what Fox was doing at the same exact moment. Dr. Eve was in pilar's room talking to Luis and Pilar.   
  
"Well, Pilar I think you'll probably be able to leave before a weeks time." Eve told her.   
  
"That's good news." Luis said holding Pilar's hand.   
  
"Tell me Eve. How is Theresa?" Pilar asked.   
  
"Well, I have to go start her on her medication now. I also have to check her blood sugar. Do you want me to let you know her blood sugar when I check it?"   
  
"Yes, please."   
  
"Well, I'll be back then." Eve said before she went to check on Theresa.   
  
"Mama, I'm staying here." Luis said steernly.   
  
"Luis, I'll be fine. I have Eve and the nurses to look after me. Please, go home and get some rest. it's already morning. Could you watch over Miguel for me?" She asked very concerned.   
  
"Of course, Mama. I'll leave, not because I want to, but because it's what you want. I'll visit you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, Luis."   
  
Luis hugged his mother and kissed her before he left. "I love you, Mama."   
  
"I love you, Mijo."   
  
Luis left Pilar alone and went home to Beth. Meanwhile at Kay's house.   
  
"Miguel, wake up!" Kya whispered in Miguel's ear.   
  
"Huh?" Luis said still sleeping.   
  
"Miguel, it's morning. If my dad finds you in here, he'll kill you. Go home and get ready for school!" she commanded him.   
  
"Oh my God! It's 7 0!" Miguel said as he began to understand what was going on.   
  
"Leave, Miguel." Kay said pushing him out her window.   
  
"Bye, Kay. I love you." Miguel kissed her and left then.   
  
Kay left for school at 8:00. School began in a half hour. Se saw that Miguel was waiting for her by her locker.   
  
"Hey sweetie." Kay said before kissing him.   
  
"Hi. Listen do you want to do something after school?"   
  
"Oh! I would love to, but I have to go see Ivy after school."   
  
"Ivy?" Miguel said confused.   
  
"Yeah. We're good friends."   
  
"Since when, Kay?"   
  
"Miguel, stop it. You starting to sound like my dad."   
  
"Sorry. I just don't hear you say that ever."   
  
"I know what we can do."   
  
"What?" He asking taking her hands.   
  
"You can pick me up at the mansion, then we can spend the rest of the day together. Sound good?"   
  
"Beautiful."   
  
Miguel and Kay left for spanish class. The day flew by so fast. At the end of the day, Miguel ran to Kay's locker hoping that he could ask her something before she left.   
  
"Kay!" He screamed from the opposite end of the hall from where Kay's locker was.   
  
"Miguel?" She asked herself.   
  
"Kay!" He screamed coming closer to her locker.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I want to know if I could give you a ride to the mansion because I have to talk to Ethan?"   
  
"That would be nice." She said to him as they were now standing face to face.   
  
"Okay. Let's go."   
  
Miguel and Kay got into the car.   
  
"You mind if I play some music?" Kay asked.   
  
"As long as it isn't something I hate."   
  
"Trust me. It's not. I got this new cd."   
  
Song begins:   
  
Haha yea  
  
What up ma (how you been)  
  
Yea I know, I know (heh,heh,heh)  
  
It's all good  
  
Murder Inc. (Murder Inc.)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
[J] Girl your stare those eyes I  
  
[A] Love it when you look at me baby  
  
[J] Your lips, your smile I  
  
[A] Love it when you kiss me baby  
  
[J] Your hips those thighs I  
  
[A] Love it when you thug me baby  
  
[J] And I cant deny I  
  
[A] Love it when I'm with you baby  
  
"It's a good song, Kay. Your parents let you buy this?" He asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? My parents hate this kind of music. They say that it isn't music."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
[Ja Rule:]  
  
I got a fetish for @#%$ you with you're skirt on  
  
On a back street in the back seat of the Yukon  
  
What's taking so long?  
  
I'm getting extra impatient waiting for you to tell a nigga to move on  
  
Between me and you we can find a jet to fly in the broad my private g2  
  
I'm ain't trying to g you, ma, I'm trying to see you  
  
Bend over you know how we do it, fleet the shows  
  
Bring heat to the coldest night So ferocious  
  
Backstreet Promoting The dick game is poor  
  
Cause in the bed nigga go hard like Jordan sweat pouring loving the way you be  
  
moaning, gripping  
  
the sheets,  
  
Looking at me, Licking at me  
  
Cause every woman just want to be happy  
  
And Its crazy but baby I  
  
[Ashanti] love it when I'm with you baby  
  
Kay begins to sing Ashanti's part in the chorus while Migeul takes Ja's part.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[J] Girl your stare those eyes I  
  
[A] Love it when you look at me baby  
  
[J] Your lips, your smile I  
  
[A] Love it when you kiss me baby  
  
[J] Your hips, those thighs I  
  
[A] Love it when you thug me baby  
  
[J] And I cant deny I  
  
[A] Love it when I'm with you baby  
  
[Ashanti:]  
  
I wanna get away (get away)  
  
Cause you know like I know  
  
when there's a better day (better day)you're coming  
  
I'm hooked on you're lovin  
  
Believe me  
  
And when you hold my body  
  
I know you need me (need me)  
  
Wait for me baby  
  
I been going half crazy for your love  
  
And I was told that the sex is better then drugs  
  
Being addictive (addicted) boy listen  
  
Im the only piece of the puzzle you missing  
  
Like when we kissing (bye,bye,bye)  
  
You got a girl that'll ride, ride, ride  
  
So take me tonight and do what you do to me baby  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[J] Girl your stare those eyes I  
  
[A] Love it when you look at me baby  
  
[J] Your lips, your smile I  
  
[A] Love it when you kiss me baby  
  
[J] Your hips, those thighs i  
  
[A] Love it when you thug me baby  
  
[J] And I cant deny I  
  
[A] Love it when I'm with you baby  
  
[Ja rule]  
  
Shorty Are you really getting bored with me (or him)  
  
Cause though I play a lot of games  
  
I play them to win  
  
[Ashanti] But then again I'm still young and I'm living my life  
  
[Ja rule] You know you right and I'm the type to  
  
pull up to your bumper get your number  
  
[Ashanti] Baby I can only help but wonder  
  
[Ja rule] life would be without  
  
[Ashanti] my sweet baby  
  
[Ja rule] and you're my baby  
  
[Ashanti] Holla if you hear me  
  
[Ashanti]  
  
Oooooh oooh oooh  
  
You can understand that my love is pain  
  
And how I feeling babe is just a women thang  
  
[Ja Rule] It's a mans world but I understand  
  
[Ashanti] But there still nothing different boy lets stick to the plan  
  
[Ja Rule] Be my down ass with your round ass  
  
[Ashanti] I know I'm feeling you  
  
[Ja Rule] Like you feeling me  
  
[Ashanti] The way your wanting my body (and when you touch me)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[J] Girl your stare those eyes I  
  
[A] Love it when you look at me baby  
  
[J] Your lips, your smile I  
  
[A] Love it when you kiss me baby  
  
[J] Your hips those thighs I  
  
[A] Love it when you thug me baby  
  
[J] And I cant deny I  
  
[A] Love it when I'm with you baby  
  
[Ashanti]  
  
I love when you touch me BABY  
  
All over my body baby  
  
I love when you kiss me BABY  
  
All over my body baby  
  
I love when you touch me BABY  
  
All over my body baby  
  
I love when you kiss me BABY  
  
All over my body baby  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[J] Girl your stare those eyes I  
  
[A] Love it when you look at me baby  
  
[J] Your lips, your smile I  
  
[A] Love it when you kiss me baby  
  
[J] Your hips, those thighs I  
  
[A] Love it when you thug me baby  
  
[J] And I cant deny I  
  
[A] Love it when I'm with you baby  
  
Song ends:  
  
"I love that song." Kay said.   
  
"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Miguel agreed.   
  
"Well here we are." Kay said opening her door.   
  
"Yeah." Miguel said getting out.   
  
"Why do you have to talk to Ethan?"   
  
"No reason, Kay."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"I'll get it, mother!" He shouted while running to the door. "Miguel, Kay!"   
  
"Hi, Ethan." They both said.   
  
"I have to talk to you." Miguel said.   
  
"And I have to talk to your mom."   
  
"What?" Miguel and Ethan asked turning toward Kay.   
  
"I need to speak to Ivy." She corrected herself for them.   
  
"Oh okay. Mother, it's Kay."   
  
"I'll be there in a minute, dear." She shouted from up stairs.   
  
"Miguel, let's go outside and talk." Ethan suggested.   
  
"Fine with me."   
  
Ethan and Miguel walked outside as Ivy came down the stairs.   
  
"So what's the surprise, Mom?" Kay asked.   
  
"Read this!" Ivy passed Kay a note.   
  
Kay's eyes lit up.   
  
"I can't accept this, mom." Kay said giving back the note.   
  
"Oh nonsense!" Ivy said handing the note back to Kay. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Ivy, this is too generous!" Kay said looking at the note.   
  
"Kay, please. didn't you say I could call you my daughter?"   
  
"Yes, but.."   
  
Ivy cut Kay off, "But what? If you are acting like mu daughter, then you get the treatment as though you were my daughter."   
  
Kay was speechless." Excuse me for a moment. I need to go to the bathroom."   
  
"Of course, dear."   
  
Kay left the livingroom and went to the bathroom. She didn't have to use the bathroom. She just wanted to be by herself and read over the note.   
  
The note said:   
  
Dear Kay,   
  
You and Miguel will be starting a new life together soon. That's very special. I know that you both don't have a lot of money or even a home for the both of you. So as my daughter, I'm giving you this check for $500,000. I want you to use it wisely. Put aside money for you and Miguel to finish college. I have in my bank a college fund for your first child. Last, but not least I hope you enjoy your new home. It's bigger than your parent's house, but smaller than the mansion. You'll be surprised to learn of it's location. You know how Julian told everyone that he was building another part to to mansion, well we're not. In fact that's your new home. Call me so I know when to send the designer over to you. Kay, so you know I'm paying for your wedding. Go all out for it. We can get the best wedding planner in the world if you want. Finally, Kay, I love you.   
  
Love always,   
  
Mom.   
  
"This is too nice of her." Kay told herself. "Dad won't allow it."   
  
Kay walked back out and found Ivy.   
  
"Thank you so much!"   
  
"Your very welcomed. Kay, umm..can you catch?"   
  
"Catch? Yeah. Why?"   
  
Ivy threw two keys toward Kay.   
  
"Because those are your new keys." Ivy said smiling brightly.   
  
"Can I go inside the house now?" Kay asked excitedly. "I might as well enjoy it while I can" Kay told herself.   
  
"Of course. Why don't you get Miguel and got together."   
  
"Okay, thanks." Kay hugged Ivy and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Bye for now." Ivy said. "I have to have Sam. I love his family so much."   
  
Meanwhile Miguel was talking to Ethan.   
  
"So is it true?" Miguel asked.   
  
"You mean you found out about.."   
  
"Yes." Miguel interrupted Ethan.   
  
"Does Theresa know?" He asked.   
  
"No. You know this will break her heart." Miguel warned him.   
  
"I know. That's why it's best not to say anything until the time comes."   
  
"How long?" Miguel asked.   
  
"A moth or two. I'm not sure."   
  
"You'll be missed."   
  
"Are you afraid?"   
  
"Hell yes! I have to leave everyone I love."   
  
"Miguel!" Kay screamed in pure happiness.   
  
"Listen I gotta go. I'll call you later for more details." Miguel said.   
  
"Bye, Miguel."   
  
"Oh Miguel read this." Kay said shoving the paper in his face.   
  
"Oh my God!" Miguel screamed. "Kay this is wonderful!" Miguel said as his spun Kay in the air.   
  
"Let's go see it." Kay suggested dangling the keys in the air.   
  
"Okay." Miguel agreed.   
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"How are you feeling, Theresa?" Eve asked.   
  
"Oh much better. How is my sugar?" Theresa inquired.   
  
"Well, I'm here to see. Did you sleep good?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm not use to sleeping through the day, but it was nice. I did watch this interesting soap opera."   
  
"Really. What was it called?"   
  
"Oh 'Young and The Restless.'"   
  
"Oh the nurses and I watch that whenever we can." Eve said smiling. "Okay remember this may hurt a little. Can you work your finger by yourself?"   
  
"I think I can. All I have to do it try to rush the blood to the tip of my finger. Right?"   
  
"Right. Then I'll poke you with the little needle."   
  
"Ready." Theresa said. As the needle came closer to her, Theresa closed her eyes and tried to think of good thoughts.   
  
"It won't hurt always. You get use to it."   
  
"That's good to know."   
  
"10 seconds left."   
  
"Okay. I hope it's good." Theresa said.   
  
"Beep!" The machine made.   
  
"Well, this is good." Eve said with approval.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"150."   
  
"Well that's good to know."   
  
"You might go home today if it stays down."   
  
"I'll pray for that." Theresa said. " I miss Little Ethan and Fox."   
  
"I'm sure you do."   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Come in." Eve said gathering her things.   
  
"Hey Theresa!"   
  
"Hi, Gwen." Eve and Theresa both said.   
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Eve said.   
  
"Thanks." Gwen said. "So how are you?"   
  
"Much better."   
  
"I'm glade to hear that. I was so worried when Luis told me what happened."   
  
"Oh he did."   
  
"Yes. I was talking to him this morning. Well these are for you. Did Fox bring these?" Gwen asked as she drank in the lovely smell of the roses.   
  
"No. Ethan."   
  
"Ethan?" Gwen said lifting her eyebrow.   
  
"Yes. He was here early this morning."   
  
"Oh. What did his note say?"   
  
"I didn't read it yet."   
  
"Here." Gwen said passing it to Theresa.   
  
The note said:   
  
My Dearest Theresa,   
  
I hope these flowers bring you good health. I love you still, Theresa. I'll always be here for you. In good and bad times. I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk for so long and not seeing the truth.   
  
Love your best friend,   
  
Ethan Winthrop.   
  
"Gwen, he thinks I need to forgive him."   
  
"What? Give me that note." Gwen said.   
  
"Well?" Theresa said.   
  
"He's gone nuts. He needs to talk to someone."   
  
"Hopefully he is." Theresa said.   
  
"Did Fox come her yet?"   
  
"Not yet."   
  
"Really." Gwen said a little surprised. "Will he be here later?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well, I really hate to leave, but I have work. I'll call you later. Okay?"   
  
"Yeah. But I might get out today."   
  
"Okay, well I'll call the mansion."   
  
"Bye, Gwen and thanks for stopping by."   
  
"It's the least I could do. get some rest." Gwen told her strictly.   
  
"Yes, mother." Theresa joked.   
  
Gwen left the hospital then. Theresa got up and sat looking out the window.   
  
"Oh." She sighed. "Why is life so hard?" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Miguel takes Kay home so she could tell her family that her and Miguel and moving in together.   
  
"Daddy, Mom!" Kay shouted as she entered the door.   
  
"Hey, Kay." Jessica said leaving the room.   
  
"Jess, stay here I have some news."   
  
"Okay." She said.   
  
"Hi, honey." Sam said.   
  
"Daddy, where's mom?"   
  
"She's coming."   
  
"What is it, Kay?" She said a little annoyed.   
  
"Me and Miguel are moving in together."   
  
"What!" Grace said.   
  
"Aww. That's so sweet." Jessica said.   
  
"Honey, are you sure. I mean where are you going to move?" Sam asked.   
  
"Well. Look at this note Ivy gave me." Kay said handing her family the note.   
  
"Kay, you little whore. You stole this money!" Grace accused Kay.   
  
"Grace!" Sam said in a shock tone. "How dare you call your own daughter that."   
  
"You know what Sam, I want a divorce. David treats me right."   
  
"Fine. Leave!" He shouted.   
  
"Honey, do what makes you happy."   
  
"Thank you, daddy." Kay said running to give him a hug.   
  
"Come on, Miguel. Let's gather some of my things." Kay said pulling him upstairs.   
  
After Kay and Miguel went upstairs, Sam sat on the couch with his head in his hands.   
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Jessica asked.   
  
"I'll be fine, honey. Go help your sister."   
  
"Okay,dad."   
  
Jessica ran up to Kay's room.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"I'll get it."Sam said.   
  
"Sam we need to talk." Ivy said before Sam could even say hello.   
  
"Come in." He said.   
  
"Sam, I know your married and have kids with Grace, but I love you. I love you as much as I did 30 years ago."   
  
"Ivy, Grace let me." Was the first thing he said.   
  
Ivy's mouth dropped.   
  
"I..I didn't know. I'm sorry." She apologized.   
  
"Don't be. Ivy I love you still too."   
  
Ivy didn't know what to say.   
  
Sam got down on one knee.   
  
"Ivy, will you marry me?"   
  
"Oh my God! Yes! Yes!" Ivy screamed.   
  
"Congratulation!" Miguel, Kay, and Jessica said in unison. They had been listening from the stairs the whole time.   
  
"I want you all to move in the mansion." Ivy said.   
  
"I'm not arguing with you." Sam said. "Girls, get packed."   
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"I must be popular." Theresa told herself laughing hard.   
  
"Hi honey!"   
  
"Oh Fox! Little Ethan! I missed you both so much." Theresa said running to give them hugs and kisses.   
  
"Nice flowers. Who are they from?" He asked in a jealous tone.   
  
"Gwen and Ethan."   
  
"Oh I see."   
  
"Well, I bring you our son."   
  
"Thank you so much for coming. I love you so much, Fox."   
  
"I love you with all my heart, Theresa."   
  
They kiss each other, but are interrupted when Little Ethan starts to cry.   
  
"Here let me take him." Theresa said taking him from Fox. "He misses his mommy. Don't you?" Theresa asked in baby talk.   
  
"When are you coming home?" Fox asked.   
  
"Maybe today."   
  
"That's good. How do you feel?"   
  
"Better no that my two favorite men are here."   
  
Fox smiled.   
  
"Get much sleep?"   
  
"I guess. Have you seen Mama?"   
  
"Yes. She's doing very good. She may be out by tomorrow night."   
  
"I'm so happy to hear that."   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Oh hi Fox!" Eve said walking towards Theresa. "I have to check your sugar now since it's about dinner time."   
  
"Am I going home today?" Theresa asked praying that she would say yes.   
  
"Depending on your sugar and if you can take you own shot."   
  
"Well let me show you that I can take my own shot."   
  
"Okay, well let's take your sugar right now."   
  
Theresa took her own sugar.   
  
"You learn fast, Theresa." Eve said.   
  
"I just wanna go home."   
  
"Okay well your sugar is 135."   
  
"Does it look as though she may go home tonight?" Fox asked.   
  
"Yes." Eve said happily.   
  
"Yes." Theresa smiling.   
  
"Eat up and I'll get the paper work ready."   
  
"Alright. Thanks." Theresa said holding Little Ethan.   
  
"I want to go see Mama before I leave."   
  
"Fine with me." Fox said. "Your going to work tomorrow right?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Okay, Theresa your ready to go." Eve said handing her the papers to sign.   
  
"Thank you for your help, Dr. Russell." Theresa said giving her a hug.   
  
"No problem. Your like family to me. Now take care. mare an appointment with your dietician."   
  
"I will. Bye." She said leaving the room with her belongings. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Honey, do you mind staying outside of the room while I talk to Mama?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Go ahead. I'll start the car." He said kissing her gently.   
  
"Thanks, dear."   
  
Theresa walked into her mother's room. Pilar smiled brightly when she saw her daughter.   
  
"How are you doing, Mama?"   
  
"Better. I might go home tomorrow."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
"Mija, are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Pilar asked very concernedly.   
  
"No. I'm fine, Mama. It's just so much to take in so fast. I'll be fine."   
  
"I know you will. Your a fighter." Pilar said comforting her daughter.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go now. you get your rest. I'm gonna throw a party when you get home."   
  
"Oh Mija, you don't have to."   
  
"But I want to. It will help take my mind off things."   
  
"Okay. Bye now."   
  
Theresa went to find Fox's car. She spotted him. He noticed her coming out so he pulled toward her.   
  
"Hi, honey." She said while getting in.   
  
"Hi." He responded.   
  
"Let's go home."   
  
"Okay." He said smiling.   
  
They finally reached the mansion.   
  
"Home, sweet home." She told herself.   
  
"I'll get Ethan. You go inside."   
  
Theresa went inside and was welcomed home by everyone.   
  
"Theresa after you get settled in, do you think we could talk?" Ivy asked.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Yes. This is gonna be big." Ethan said joining the conversation. "Welcome back Theresa."   
  
"Thanks, Ethan."   
  
Theresa went and settled her things. She felt good to be home. Little Ethan was asleep and Fox was doing something at the office. So she thought that now would be a good time to speak to Ivy and Ethan. They were both downstairs talking over something.   
  
"Ivy, Ethan is now a good time to talk about what you wanted to discuss?"   
  
"Yes. Perfect." Ivy said.   
  
"Sit down." Ethan told her.   
  
"Now, Theresa. If I remember correctly you were always interested in fashion. Right?"   
  
"Yes." She said.   
  
"Well," Ethan took over, "how would you like to have your own company?"   
  
"You mean that I could design clothes like I always wanted?" She asked shaking.   
  
"Yes." Ivy and Ethan said.   
  
"Great." Ivy said. "We need you to pick a company name and we'll take care of your office and such."   
  
"This is so great. I can't believe it." She said still shaking.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ethan asked. "Your shaking a lot."   
  
"Ethan could you go get my purse. I think my sugar is low."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Is it always like that?" Ivy questioned.   
  
"Well, Dr. Russell said that when I'm nervous or when things excite me my sugar can drop."   
  
"What happens if it drops too low?"   
  
"I could go into shock or a coma."   
  
"Ethan hurry!" Ivy shouted. "I didn't know it was this bad."   
  
"It's not that bad. Mama's worse off." Theresa said very sadden.   
  
"I pray for her everyday."   
  
"Thank you, Ivy."   
  
"Here you go, Theresa." Ethan said as he handed her her purse.   
  
Theresa checked her blood and her sugar was 56.   
  
"Phyllis!" Theresa shouted. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you give me a can of soda?"   
  
"Sure, Theresa."   
  
Theresa drank her can of coke. 10 minutes later, her sugar was back to normal.   
  
"If you'll excuse me. I think I'm going to lie down."   
  
"Of course." Ivy said.   
  
"Do you need some help?" Ethan asked politely.   
  
"Thank you, but no. I'll be fine."   
  
She went and laid on her bed until Fox came home. She wanted to tell him the good news how would he react.   
  
"Theresa." Fox said walking through their bedroom door.   
  
"Fox, I have wonderful news."   
  
"What?" He sounded angry.   
  
"Your mother and Ethan want to help me start my own clothing company. What do you think?"   
  
Meanwhile Sam and Jessica were downstairs bringing their things in.   
  
"Sam, Jessica, I'm happy that we're going to be a family."   
  
"Me too!" Sam said. "Jessica, can you get Ethan to help you unpack. I want to spend some time with your new mother."   
  
"Okay, dad." Jessica said laughing.   
  
Sam and Ivy went into Ivy bedroom. There they sat and talked. Maybe a few kisses, but nothing more. They wanted to take things slowly.   
  
Kay ran into the mansion screaming, "Mom!"   
  
Ivy ran out of her bedroom and found Kay.   
  
"What is it?" Ivy asked.   
  
"She's gone! Thank you so much! She transferred."   
  
"I'm happy for you." Ivy said hugging Kay.   
  
"Well, I'm happy now because I'm going to have the family that I've always wanted."   
  
"You know, Kay. We should have a double wedding."   
  
"I'd love to!"   
  
So it was decided then and there that the next wedding in Harmony would be a double wedding. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"What are you doing right now, mom? I love it that it's official. You're gonna be my mother."   
  
"And you're going to be my daughter. I'm talking with your father. Why?"   
  
"Oh." Kay sounded disappointed. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to start picking things for the wedding. Like maybe the songs."   
  
"I'd love to Kay! Let me tell your dad that I need to plan with you. I can spend time with him whenever."   
  
Kay hugged Ivy.   
  
"Great. We can have Chad be the DJ" Kay said all excitedly.   
  
"That sounds great. I'll be right back." Ivy said walking away, but she stopped then. "Oh my! I forgot to tell Ethan about Sam and me." Ivy ran up to Ethan's room.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
"Come in!" He said.   
  
"Honey, you look so tired." Ivy said.   
  
"I am, but I have to go over all this paper work." Ethan said showing her at least 30 papers. "What brings you here?"   
  
"I have some great news."   
  
"What?" Ethan said smiling.   
  
"Sam and I are getting married. Grace and him are getting a divorce."   
  
"Did you do something to make them want to divorce?"   
  
"No, Ethan. It's the truth."   
  
"Well, congratulations."   
  
"You'll be next, Ethan."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
"Well, I have to go talk to your father. Now we are really going to be a family." Ivy said heading out the door.   
  
"Mother, do you plan on adopting Jessica, Kay, and Noah?"   
  
"I really want to." She said smiling so much.   
  
She ran into her bedroom and found Sam still sitting on the bed.   
  
"Honey, I'm sorry, but Kay wants me to help her plan our weddings."   
  
"Weddings?" He asked.   
  
"Yes. We're having a double wedding with Kay and Miguel. I hope you're not mad."   
  
"No, but I didn't know about Kay and Miguel. I knew that they called it off before."   
  
"Yes, but now their together again." Ivy said.   
  
"Well that's good. I'll just go and help Jessica unpack some more than."   
  
"Okay, sweetie."   
  
Sam kissed Ivy and they went downstairs.   
  
Sam went by Jessica and Ivy went by Kay.   
  
"What song do you want to be first?" Ivy asked Kay.   
  
"Our song called 'Shiver.'"   
  
"Didn't they play that at Theresa's and Fox's reception?"   
  
"Yes, Miguel had Chad play it for us."   
  
"That's beautiful."   
  
"Thanks, how about you and daddy?"   
  
"I don't know yet. Do you mind helping me?" Ivy asked.   
  
"Sure. How about this one?" Kay said putting a cd in her cd player.   
  
Song Begins:   
  
I never believed in dreaming, it never got me very far.   
  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.   
  
I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air.   
  
Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there.   
  
From the day you came, you gave me, a whole new point of view.   
  
I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible, but true.   
  
I believe in you.  
  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
And I believe our love will last always.  
  
I never believed in fairy tales, tho sometimes I wish I could,  
  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot.  
  
I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true,  
  
But your very kiss changed all this, something only you could do.  
  
You made me a believer, you made me trust again,  
  
You showed there's a pot of gold, at every rainbow's end.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
And I believe our love will last always.  
  
Only love, sets you free,  
  
And if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny.  
  
Now I know, now I see.  
  
Anything can happen, if you just believe.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
And I believe our love will last always.  
  
Song ends:  
  
"That's beautiful. I think I'm going to use it. If it's okay with you?"   
  
"Of course." Kay said smiling so happy.   
  
The spent the rest of the night picking out other songs.  
  
Meanwhile in Theresa's room.   
  
"Your mother and Ethan want to help me start my own clothing company. What do you think?"   
  
"Fox?" She asked.   
  
"What?" He sounded very angry.   
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked a little afraid.   
  
"No!" He yelled at her. "You still don't get it. Do you?" He said grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her.   
  
"Get what, Fox?"   
  
"Forget it!" He screamed. Then he threw Theresa on the floor. He pick up a vase full of flowers and threw them against the wall.   
  
"Boom!"   
  
"What the?" Everyone said once they heard noise.   
  
"Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!"   
  
Fox keep throwing things around.   
  
"Boom! Boom!"   
  
"Fox, stop it!" Theresa yelled.   
  
"Don't you ever tell me to stop!" He yelled at Theresa. He pick her up and threw her on the bed.   
  
"Smack! Smack!"   
  
He hit Theresa. it was only his hand. Not his fist.   
  
"Fox, how could you?" Theresa asked through a ocean of tears.   
  
"Don't say another word. You got it?"   
  
Theresa didn't say anything. He got angry because she didn't say nothing.   
  
"You got it?" He asked screaming at her.   
  
"YES!" She yelled into his ear.   
  
"You should haven't done that, Theresa."   
  
"Why not? I don't like you like this." She said crying even harder.   
  
"When I get back you better have a different attitude." He warned her.   
  
"And if not?" She asked.   
  
"Don't ask me questions!" He yelled. His voice got louder each time.   
  
"Smack!"   
  
"That's what's gonna happen. Now if you leave this room, I'll hurt you. You know I better take the phone out and lock you in here."   
  
"Fox, don't!" She said still crying.   
  
"Smack!"   
  
"What did I tell you."   
  
"Not to tell you to stop." She said quietly.   
  
"That's right." He said. He then walked out to go downstairs.   
  
"Fox, what's going on upstairs?" Ivy asked, but Sam, Kay, Rebecca, and Jessica also wanted to know.   
  
"We had a fight." He said.   
  
"Sounded like a wrestling match." Rebecca said.   
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Sam asked. "Because I heard things being thrown."   
  
"No we're fine. I told Theresa to let out her anger by throwing things. That's what I do. It helps." Fox lied.   
  
"Well, alright. Are you two talking still?" Ivy asked.   
  
"Yeah. It's okay now."   
  
"Well, good night everyone." Ivy said.   
  
Sam followed her into her bedroom. Jessica went over to Kay's house to spend the night, and Rebecca went into Julian's room for.....well we all know what for. Fox stayed downstairs and got drunk off of Julian's brandy.   
  
Meanwhile upstairs by Theresa......   
  
Ethan heard them fighting. He was gonna go in there and break it up, but he knew that it wasn't his business. He heard Fox leave the room, so he went to check on Theresa.   
  
"Theresa. It's me Ethan."He whispered.   
  
"Go away" She said crying.   
  
"Theresa, are you okay?"   
  
"Yes. Leave now. Before it's too late."   
  
"If that's what you want. I'll talk to you later then."   
  
Ethan left Theresa alone. Fox was standing on the staircase the whole time listening to what was going on. He was pissed that Ethan always went and checked up on Theresa. Theresa would pay tonight.   
  
"Why me, God? Why is Fox doing this? God, help us! Help, me!" Theresa told herself.   
  
She heard the key in the door. She knew it was Fox, so she ran into he bathroom to hid from him.   
  
"Theresa." He said entering their room.   
  
"Theresa, you can't hid from me."   
  
"Oh no! He has a key for the bathroom." She told herself.   
  
He put the key in and turned it. He opened it and noticed that Theresa was afraid.   
  
"You're afraid. That's good. You should be!" He whispered in her ear. "Come here!" He said dragging her to the bed.   
  
"Help" She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth.   
  
"I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have to." He said pulling out tape and covering her mouth. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
After Fox covered Theresa mouth, he started to rip her clothes off. First he tore off her shirt. Then he ripped off the skirt she had been wearing.   
  
"God, you are beautiful!" He said.   
  
She was terrified of Fox. Her cries of pain meant nothing to Fox. The tears streaming down her face didn't mean a thing to him. He was cold and heartless right now. She tried to screamed help, but no one could hear her. He finally took off her bra. She laid there in just here panties.   
  
"Are you ready, Theresa?" He asked her.   
  
She shook her head from side to side trying to say no.   
  
"Really. Well, Theresa you know we haven't made love yet. I always wanted the first time with you to be special, but it doesn't matter now. You'll be lucky if stay alive after tonight."   
  
He kissed her forehead gently. He worked his way further down to her neck. Theresa his kisses got more and more passionate. Theresa could only cry and try pushing him off. but every time she pushed him off, he got more rough with her.   
  
"Tonight you are going to get the greatest pleasue of your life." He whispered in her ear.   
  
More tears fell from her face. He continued to work his way down. His body was all over her's. She was stuck. He started to kiss her chest gently. He moved to her left breast and began to suck on it. She moaned with pleasure. He then moved on to her other breast. Sucking harder and harder. Theresa moaned louder and louder. She tried not to though. She didn't want to make love to Fox like this. Fox could tell her muscles tightening. He remembered that her panties were still on, so he knew what his next move was. He slowly slid her panties down her thighs, then her legs. He threw them onto the floor with the rest of her cloths. He slowly slid his boxers off and placed them on a chair.   
  
"Theresa, this is your last chance to make this experience good." He told her.   
  
He then ripped off the tape on her mouth very fast.   
  
"Ouch!" She screamed.   
  
"Sorry, darling." He lied. He loved seeing her in pain. "Well what do you say?"   
  
"Go to hell!" Then she hit him with her fist.   
  
"Smack!"   
  
She pushed him onto the floor and tried to grab her robe and leave. He got up quickly though and stopped her from even getting her robe.   
  
"Wrong!" He said.   
  
"Smack!" He hit her now using his fist.   
  
He dragged her by her hair to the bed. He threw her on the bed, and pinned her down.   
  
"I guess now I'm gonna have to tie you up." Her told her.   
  
Theresa's face was black and blue. Bleeding so much, but he didn't care. He pulled out two pairs handcuffs.   
  
"Got these from a buddy of mine. I hope you enjoy them."   
  
Her face was so swollen that she couldn't speak. It hurt just to breath. He handcuffed her down to the bed.   
  
"Now. Where were we? Oh yes. I know."   
  
Fox slid his fingers in and out of her. She hated it; he loved it. He started rough, not gently and slow like before. Now he was very pissed and Theresa would pay. Maybe even her pay with her life. Maybe Little Ethan's life. Theresa's tears never stopped. They came more and more when he touched her. She felt ashamed of herself. He laid down on her, pushing his weight onto her and the bed, and made it so their hips would meet.   
  
"Ready? This is it." He reminded her.   
  
There was no way he was going to stop. He needed and wanted Theresa right now. Fox stuck his manhood into Theresa. At first he slowly thrusted, but it got faster and faster. Every time it got faster it hurt Theresa even more. he was so rough. Never in her life had she had someone hurt her like this. She always thought that making love was suppose to be romantic and it couldn't hurt like this. She knew now that she was wrong. She moaned with pleasure. She couldn't help it. Even if it did hurt her. Fox to he was about to come, so he thrusted faster and faster, harder and harder. Finally he released. He was breathing so hard and fast. Theresa was breathing fast, but her tears didn't slow down like the breathing. Fox fell onto the other side of the bed and uncuffed Theresa. He soon feel asleep from exhaustion. Theresa tried to escape, but the door was locked. He had the only key and she didn't know where it was. All she could do was pray to God that he wouldn't kill her.   
  
Meanwhile in Ethan's room.   
  
"God, why can't they go to a different room and do that? Why is their room right next to mine? I bet Theresa is having the time of her life right now. He's probably giving her more pleasure than I ever have."   
  
Meanwhile at Miguel and Kay's house.   
  
"Jessica, you have a game tomorrow, I suggest that you get to bed early." Kay told her sister.   
  
"Okay. Night, Kay." Jessica said heading toward her room.   
  
"SO, Kay, what do you want to do now?" Miguel asked while holding Kay in his arms. He kissed her neck very gently.   
  
"Miguel, we can't do that. You know I'm waiting until we are married." Kay reminded him.   
  
"I know, but can't we do something?" He asked.   
  
"You know, I'm just really tired. Can we go lay down and talk?"   
  
"You can. I'm going out." he said storming out of the house.   
  
"Miguel, wait!" Kay yelled going after him.   
  
"No, Kay. We never do anything fun. We don't go to movies, we don't play games. All we ever do is talk and I'm sick of it!"   
  
Miguel didn't come back home until 2 a.m. He was hoping that Kay would be asleep by now. He crept upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw Kay still awake.   
  
"God, why me?" She said outloud. "Does Miguel hate me? I never do anything right. Maybe I should just die! I don't know. I'm so confused!" Kay cried.   
  
"Kay." Miguel whispered softly. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I love you." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Kay." Miguel whispered softly. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I love you."   
  
"Oh Miguel! It's my fault. I'm just so busy with everything. I mean my parents getting divorced and Ivy marrying my dad, then our double wedding. I haven't been paying attention to you. I'm so sorry." Kay said running up to hug him.   
  
"It's okay. I'm just so happy and blessed to have you in my life."   
  
"I love you, Miguel."   
  
"I love you, Kay."   
  
They kissed each other passionately.   
  
"Miguel, on Saturday we'll spend the whole day together doing what ever you want." Kay told him.   
  
"I like the sound of that." He said smiling mysteriously.   
  
"Hold your horses!" She told him. "Remember my promise."   
  
"I know. I just wait until I can take you in my arms." He said. "Do you want to go in the spare room?" He said pulling out a bottle of champagne.   
  
"Do you even have to ask?"   
  
He picked her up in his arms. Kay was giggling like a litttle girl. She loved Miguel so much. Soon they would be one. Jessica was in her room watching them. At first she was going to go by Kay and comfort her, but when Miguel came home she peaked out of her door. There she stood watching them make up. She couldn't wait until she told her crush that she was in love with him.   
  
"I'll do it on Monday at school." Jessica told herself. "I wonder what he'll say."   
  
She then saw Kay coming down the hall in Miguel's arms, so she closed her door and jumped on her bed. Miguel loved holding Kay in his arms. It made him realize just how lucky he was. They reached the spare bedroom's door. Kay was going to get down, but Miguel wouldn't let her go. He kicked in the door. Kay was surprised when she saw her room.   
  
"Miguel, did you do this?" Kay asked amazed.   
  
"Anything for the one I love." He said laying her on their bed.   
  
"Oh Miguel! Come here." She said pulling him onto her by his shirt.   
  
The room had pink, white, and red rose petals all over the floor. They were leading to the bathroom.   
  
"Wait, Kay. Follow the roses." He told her.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You'll see."   
  
She followed the petals to the bathroom door. She was in tears when she opened the door.   
  
"Miguel! Oh I love you so much! When did you do all of this?"   
  
"Before I came home. I thought that you would probably be in our room, so I figured that I would do it in the spare room."   
  
"I do love you so much."   
  
"You have no idea how much I love you." Miguel said.   
  
In the bathroom there were more rose petals. The bathtub was filled up with bubbles. White candles were along the bath. But the thing that made Kay cry was the pictures. Miguel had put pictures of them all over. From when they were little to now. They had so many memories together. The picture of their first kiss was hanging. It was at one of Theresa's birthday parties. Kay and Miguel were only about 8. All of the other kids were playing spin the bottle. Kay and Miguel just watched them. They thought it was the coolest game ever. Well at least Kay did. She remembers everything that happened leading up to the kiss.   
  
Flashback:   
  
"Miguel, look! Theresa is kissing a boy!" Kay shouted out.   
  
"Yuck! I'm telling Luis!" Miguel said starting to run.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kay shouted running after him.   
  
Kay tackled him to the ground.   
  
"Get off of me! You're a girl!" He said trying to push her off.   
  
"Not until you kiss me." She said stubbornly.   
  
"No!" He said finally getting free.   
  
"Come back here!"   
  
"Never!" He said laughing. He wasn't looking where he was going. He bumped into someone then.   
  
"Mama says no running in the house." Theresa informed him.   
  
"But, Theresa. Kay is trying to kiss me!"   
  
"Oh she is! Is she?" Theresa said hatching a scheme.   
  
"Yeah! Girls are bad." He told her.   
  
"Well, follow me and I'll help you out." She told him nicely.   
  
"Thanks, sis."   
  
"Oh no problem. Here put these clothes on." She told him. She handed him some clothes that were too big for him.   
  
"Why do I have to where these?" He asked very confused.   
  
"It's a disguise."   
  
"Disguise? What's that?"   
  
"Something that hides you."   
  
"Oh." He said.   
  
"Follow me." She said pulling him. "Stay right here." She told him strictly.   
  
She walked over to Whitney and told her something that amused her.   
  
"Okay." Whitney said agreeing.   
  
Whitney walked around trying to find Kay. She saw her and called her.   
  
"Kay."   
  
"What, Whitney?"   
  
"I heard that you're trying to find Miguel."   
  
"Yeah! Do you know where he is?" Kay asked.   
  
"Well, I do. Do you want to play that game with Miguel?" Whitney asked pointing to a bottle.   
  
"Yeah!" Kay screamed in joy.   
  
"Okay. Put this on." Whitney handed her some of Theresa's clothes. "Now we have to put some make up on so you'll be pretty."   
  
"Me want to be pretty." Kay said.   
  
"Yep. Follow me to Theresa's room."   
  
Kay followed Whitney. Inside the room was Theresa.   
  
"Okay." Theresa told Whitney. "Let's get her ready."   
  
They put pink eye shadow on her to match her pink dress that was Theresa's. Whitney brushed her hair. It was the 80's, so she wanted to give her big hair. After teasing and using a lot of hair spray, Whitney was satisfied with Kay's hair. Kay's hair looked like a big hairball. Kay though thought it made her pretty. Theresa put a bright red lipstick on Kay and then some blush.   
  
"Okay. You're done." Theresa said trying to keep in her laughter.   
  
"You look so pretty!" Whitney said.   
  
"Thank you." Kay said. "I have to find Miguel."   
  
"Oh follow us. We know where he is." Theresa said.   
  
"Good." Kay said hoping along.   
  
They went into Luis' room. Inside Kay thought it was one of Theresa's friends.   
  
"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "I'm gonna kiss Miguel."   
  
The boy just sat there.   
  
"You sure are a strange boy!" She told him.   
  
"Kay, sit on the floor." Whitney directed her.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Miguel, sit next to Whitney on the floor." Theresa whispered to him.   
  
Miguel did what he was told to. Theresa then locked the door.   
  
"Okay. Kay spin the bottle and whomever it lands on, you have to kiss them." Whitney said.   
  
"Okay. I hope it will be Miguel!"   
  
Kay spinned the bottle. She was disappointed when it landed on the boy who didn't speak.   
  
"Kiss!" Theresa said excitedly.   
  
"Do I have to?" Kay asked.   
  
But before anyone could answer the boy took off the clothes that were too big for him and leaned in for a kiss.   
  
"Miguel!" Kay screamed.   
  
Theresa knew that they were going to kiss, so she took out a camera.   
  
"Smooch!"   
  
Miguel kissed Kay. Kay then began to blush. Theresa and Whitney both were happy for Miguel and Kay.   
  
"We'll leave you two alone." Theresa said.   
  
Miguel and Kay were now alone.   
  
"I thought you said girls were bad?"   
  
"Not you!" He said kissing her again.   
  
They weren't experienced kissers so there kiss were just long pecks on the lips. Theresa and Whitney ran out of Luis' room laughing.   
  
"Have you two seen Kay and Miguel?" Luis asked.   
  
"Uh yeah. They're in your room." Theresa said.   
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna take them to the park." He told them.   
  
He opened his door and screamed.   
  
"Ahhhh!"   
  
Theresa and Whitney continued to laugh. Everyone ran to Luis' room. They all were shocked to see Kay and Miguel.   
  
"Kay!" Sam shouted. "What on earth!"   
  
"Daddy, look! I'm pretty and I have a boyfriend." Kay told everyone.   
  
Pilar, Grace, Sam, and Luis all looked at each other. They knew from there on that Miguel and Kay would marry someday.   
  
"Come on, Kay." Grace said. "Let mommy fix your hair."   
  
"I like my hair. Whitney did it."   
  
"Oh she did."   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Who did your make up?" Pilar asked.   
  
"Theresa."   
  
"Theresa, Whitney, come over here." Luis said.   
  
The next thing Kay knew she was having her make up taken off. Pilar, Luis, Sam, Theresa, and Whitney all went in another room to talk in private."   
  
End of flashback:   
  
"Miguel, we have been through so much." Kay told him.   
  
"I know. Never did I once stop loving you."   
  
They spent the rest of the night kissing and talking.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion the next morning. Theresa was in the bathroom trying to clean up her face. Fox had woken up and went into the bathroom to find Theresa.   
  
"Theresa." He said smiling.   
  
She couldn't say anything.   
  
"I know you're mad at me, but I did what I had to do."   
  
"Why?" She asked.   
  
"Don't ever question anything I do. Got that?" He asked raising his voice.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Anyways you're not going to work today or for the rest of the week. And I will tell Ivy and Ethan that you have decided to refuse their offer. Okay?"   
  
She nodded her head.   
  
"Good." He said. "I have some new rules for you." He told her. "Rule 1. I am now going to work in the same office as you.   
  
2. I am being promoted to a higher job than you. 3. You listen to everything I say. 4. Never question anything I do. 5. If you want to go out anywhere, then you have to ask for my information. 6. Can't spend more than 5 minutes with any guy. 7. You give me what I want when I want it. 8. I am not adopting Little Ethan ever. He isn't my responsibility. 9. No make up. 10. From now on, I pick out your clothes. Got a problem with any of these rules?"   
  
"No." She said.   
  
"Okay."   
  
He lifted his hand as though he was going to hit her. Theresa flinched. Instead he stroked her hair gently.   
  
"Did you think I was going to hit you?" He asked laughing.   
  
"No." She said.   
  
"Rule 11. Never lie to me because I know the truth always. And one more rule. 12. Don't tell anyone about last night. If you do, then you won't see tomorrow."   
  
"Okay." She said very frightened.   
  
"Good. I have to go to work now, so I'm going to lock you in here until I get home. Until your face gets better, you won't leave this room."   
  
She went and laid down on the bed after he left. She was shaking. Her sugar was low. Then again, it would be because she didn't take her shot or eat anything yet. She would call and have Phyllis bring it and leave it in her room, while she hid in the bathroom. She was lucky that Fox forgot to lock the door. She would get food, but she wouldn't leave the room. Who knows he could come home at any time. She had to plug the phone in again.   
  
"Phyllis, do you think that you could bring breakfast up for me? I'm not feeling good. Oh and also my shot." She lied.   
  
"Of course, Theresa."   
  
Theresa heard Phyllis knock so she went in the bathroom and shouted, "Phyllis, just leave it on the table. I'm in the bathroom right now."   
  
"Okay." Phyllis said placing it on a table.   
  
Theresa walked out once she heard Phyllis leave. After Theresa ate, she just laid on her bed. Thinking about last night.   
  
"How could he be like this?" She asked herself.   
  
"Ring, ring!" The phone rang.   
  
"Hello." Theresa said trying to sound happy.   
  
"Hey girl what's up?" Whitney asked.   
  
"Nothing." She sounded depressed.   
  
"I heard that you're home sick. Are you okay?"   
  
Theresa had remembered what Fox said to her this morning.   
  
"12. Don't tell anyone about last night. If you do, then you won't see tomorrow."   
  
"Theresa?" Whitney asked no getting worried.   
  
"Theresa?" She asked again.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.   
  
"I'm fine." She said holding her tears back.   
  
"Do you want me to come over?"   
  
"No!" Theresa screamed. "No, I'm fine."   
  
"Okay. Well, I'll let you go then. I'm going to call you later. Okay?"   
  
"Okay, but I might be asleep."   
  
"Okay. Theresa, you would tell me if something was wrong. Right?"   
  
"Of course. I'll talk to you later." She said before hanging up the phone.   
  
"Whitney, but I can't tell you this." She told herself. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Kay woke up in Miguel's arms the next morning. She smiled remembering last night. She watched Miguel as he breathed.   
  
"He looks so peaceful." She thought. "I hate to wake him up, but I have no choice. We have to get ready for school."   
  
She didn't have to wake him up though. He woke up as she sneezed.   
  
"Bless you!" He said smiling at Kay.   
  
He closed his eyes from the sun that was shining through. He got up and closed the curtains.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked Kay.   
  
"Um...well go take a shower while I make breakfast." she told him.   
  
"Care to join me?" He asked with a look on his face that said you know you want me, and you know I want you, so what's the problem.   
  
"Miguel," She laughed, "you know the rules."   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"I'm gonna go and wake up Jessica." Kay said while putting on her pink robe.   
  
"Wait!" Miguel yelled at her.   
  
"What now?" She asked.   
  
"I want a morning kiss." He said like a little kid.   
  
"Well just one." She said.   
  
Miguel pulled Kay close to him. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes before planting one on her lips. The kiss lasted very long, longer than Kay expected. They finally resurfaced for some air.   
  
"Miguel!" Kay said trying to catch her breath.   
  
"What?" He asked very innocently.   
  
"I said one kiss."   
  
"Yes, but you didn't say how long." He winked at her.   
  
"You're the devil himself."   
  
"I guess I hid my horns well." He teased.   
  
"Go get dressed," she said pushing him.   
  
"You're the boss." He said going into the bathroom.   
  
Kay went to wake Jessica up, but she was already dressed and ready for school.   
  
"Oh, well come downstairs and help me make breakfast." Kay told her sister.   
  
"Okay."   
  
They went and made a wonderful breakfast. Kay made pancakes while Jessica made eggs. They set the table and even had some flowers in the center of the table. Once Miguel came downstairs for breakfast, Kay ran upstairs and took a shower. Soon they were on their way to school. When they entered the school, they were told to take a seat in the auditorium.   
  
"Why?" Kay asked.   
  
"There's gonna be an announcement." The girl said.   
  
Kay, Miguel, and Jessica met up with Reese.   
  
"Hey Reese!" Jessica blushed.   
  
"Hey Jess!" He told her.   
  
"Hey Reese!" Kay said.   
  
"Hey girl!"   
  
"What's up man?" Miguel asked.   
  
"Nothing. You?"   
  
"Oh nothing. I just have the best girl in my life." Miguel informed him.   
  
"I wish I had someone." Reese said sadly.   
  
"Reese, could I talk to you about something?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Sure. We'll meet you guys in the auditorium." Reese told Kay and Miguel.   
  
"Alright. Don't be late." Kay said.   
  
Once Kay and Miguel walked away, Jessica became very nervous.   
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Reese asked.   
  
"Well...I...uh...," was all she could say.   
  
"Okay. Well, I have something to tell you that may shock you. IS that okay?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Jessica, I'm in love."   
  
"Oh!" She said a little depressed.   
  
"Yes. In love with you." He said lifting her chin up and staring into her eyes.   
  
"Me?" She asked.   
  
"Yes, you."   
  
"Oh Reese! I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you."   
  
"You were?" He asked very surprised.   
  
"Yes. Would you like to go out some time?"   
  
"I'd love to! Let's go to the auditorium before we're late."   
  
"Okay, Reese."   
  
They walked into the auditorium hand in hand. Kay noticed them and smiled. She was happy that everyone she knew was in love. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Perfetti spoke.   
  
"Good morning everyone! I have called you all her for a reason. You see, we are going to have a talent show. I'm going to go over the rules now, and when I'm done I'll answer any questions that you may have." Mrs. Perfetti informed everyone.   
  
"Miguel!" Kay said turning toward him. "Can we do a duet?"   
  
"Anything your heart desires." He told her.   
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked.   
  
"I could guess." He said kissing her.   
  
"Excuse me!" A teacher who was sitting behind them said. "Do that on your own time."   
  
"Sorry." Miguel and Kay said blushing.   
  
Kay was looking around the room when all of the sudden she noticed IT.   
  
"Oh no!" She whispered.   
  
"Something wrong?" Miguel asked.   
  
"No, nothing." She lied.   
  
The rest of the day went on as usual for Miguel, but not for Kay. IT was bothering her the whole day. Miguel knew something was wrong, but he knew better than to keep asking her about it. Once they were let out, Kay grabbed Miguel and flew over to the mansion.   
  
"Kay, are you okay?" He asked getting very worried.   
  
"No. No. I just need to speak to Ivy."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Kay got to the mansion in a matter of minutes because of her driving. She flung her door opened and ran into the mansion. Miguel followed her in.   
  
"Ivy! Ivy! I mean Mom! Mom!" Kay screamed.   
  
"Kay, what's wrong?" Ivy asked walking into the livingroom to find Kay.   
  
"She's still here!" Kay said crying.   
  
"Who?" Miguel asked putting his arms around Kay.   
  
"No one." Ivy said. "Don't worry Kay. I'll take care of it."   
  
"I hope so. Come on, Miguel. I just want to go home and sleep." Kay said.   
  
"Okay, honey."   
  
Miguel and Kay went home then. They didn't say anything about the girl Kay was worried about. They just spent the evening in each other's arms saying nothing.   
  
Meanwhile Whitney had just hung up with Theresa.   
  
"Something is wrong. I know. Why can't you just tell me." Whitney told herself. "I wonder if Ethan knows what this is all about?"   
  
Whitney picked up her cell phone and dialed Ethan's work number.   
  
"Ring, ring!"   
  
"Hello?" Ethan said on it's first ring.   
  
"Ethan, it's Whitney."   
  
"Oh hey, Whitney! What can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, I'm calling about Theresa."   
  
"Theresa? Why is something wrong?"   
  
"Well, I thought that you may know. Did you talk to Theresa yesterday?"   
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
"Did she sound upset or angry or anything?"   
  
"She was crying."   
  
"Crying? Because I called her today and she just doesn't seem like herself."   
  
"I can look into it." Ethan offered.   
  
"Oh please. I'm really worried about her."   
  
"Okay. I'll talk to Fox about it."   
  
"Thanks, Ethan."   
  
"Okay. Bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Ethan hung up his phone and looked at his watch.   
  
"It's already time to leave. This day went by fast." He was talking to himself.   
  
Fox was leaving himself. He was walking past Ethan's office, when Ethan noticed him.   
  
"Hey Fox!" Ethan called.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Has Theresa been okay since she came home?"   
  
"Yeah. You know, she wanted me to tell you that she won't be taking your offer about the fashion line. She just needs some time to relax. You know since she found out about Pilar and her."   
  
"Oh yeah. I understand. Well, I won't keep you."   
  
"Okay. Well, I'll see you at home." Fox said heading out.   
  
"Bye."   
  
The first thing Fox did when he got home was have a drink. He had some of his father's brandy. Then he took himself up to is bedroom. He unlocked the door and found Theresa sleeping.   
  
He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Rise and shine, beautiful. We're gonna have some fun tonight."   
  
She immediately woke up when she heard his voice.   
  
"Hi," she said softly.   
  
"You look tired."   
  
"I am. I feel so weak."   
  
"Well, in that case I'll let you sleep tonight. Tomorrow we can have some fun."   
  
She fell back to sleep before he finished his sentence.   
  
"So sweet." He said brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "Sleep well."   
  
Her face was black and blue, but the swelling had gone down. Soon she would be able to go to work again.   
  
"Ding, Dong!"   
  
Fox ran downstairs to answer the door.   
  
"Hi Luis, Hi Pilar!" Fox smiled.   
  
"Hi!" Luis said.   
  
"Hello, Mijo. How is Theresita?"   
  
"She's fine. She's upstairs resting."   
  
"Oh. Well, I can see her tomorrow."   
  
"Yes. Of course." He said.   
  
"I'll go put your bags upstairs." Luis said.   
  
"I'll get them." Fox said. "Go on home. I'm sure Beth needs you."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Fox took Pilar's things upstairs while Pilar followed him. When they were in Pilar's room, they heard a scream.   
  
"Oh my God!" 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"Oh my God!" Phyllis screamed.   
  
Everyone throughout the whole house heard her scream. They all ran to the kitchen where Phyllis was. They gasped at the sight they saw.   
  
"Kay!" Sam screamed.   
  
"Daddy!" She screamed before her mouth was covered.   
  
"Please leave her alone." Sam begged.   
  
"No!" The man snapped back at Sam. Then he took out a gun and placed it against Kay's head. "Don't piss me off or I'll hurt her."   
  
"We'll give you anything you want, just leave her alone." Ivy said shaking nervously.   
  
"Oh no we won't!" Julian said worrying about his money.   
  
"I want her, not your money!" The man said promptly.   
  
"No! I won't let you take her from me!" Miguel screamed as he leaped forward only to be knocked out cold.   
  
"Mijo!" Pilar said. She wanted to ran to Miguel, but Ethan held her back.   
  
"Dad, do something!" Jessica cried.   
  
"I can't. He'll hurt Kay." Sam said trying to come up with a plan.   
  
"Oh Sam!" Ivy cried out. "Save her. I know you can."   
  
"Now I'm going to leave and if anyone follows me or if you call the cops, she won't be alive. I guarantee it."   
  
Then man ran out with Kay as fast as he could. He got into a blue pick up truck that didn't have any license plates.   
  
Sam and Ethan got into their cars and drove after that man. Pilar ran to Miguel and got him to wake up. Fox called Luis to tell him what happened. They needed all the help they could get. Fox called the cops and let them know their predicament. The two officers would later come and tap their phone line.   
  
Sam and Ethan were finally catching up to the pick up, when all of the sudden the pick up takes a sharp turn and disappears. Sam and Ethan continue to search for the rest of the day. They decided to stop when it got dark. They figured that they could do more good in the daylight. They went back to the mansion to find everyone still in shock.   
  
"Umm...we couldn't find Kay. We are going to continue to search for her tomorrow." Ethan said sadly.   
  
"No! I have to find her now." Miguel said getting up, but Pilar holding him back.   
  
"I can't let you do that, Miguel." Sam said in tears. "We need light to help our search. Try to get some sleep and we can go out and look for her when the sun rises."   
  
"Please, Mijo. Listen to Sam."   
  
"Okay, Mama."   
  
"I'll get some ice for your lip." Phyllis said.   
  
"Thanks. We have to find her." Very determined he said.   
  
"We will." Luis said.   
  
"I'll make a few calls to some of my friends." Fox said trying to help.   
  
"Thanks I appreciate it." Sam said.   
  
"Sam, come and rest. You have to search tomorrow and you need all of your strength." Ivy said.   
  
"Your right. Goodnight everyone." He walked up to Jessica and hugged her. "Don't worry, Kay will be alright. I promise you."   
  
"I love you, dad."   
  
"I love you too! Go and get some rest yourself."   
  
"Okay. I will."   
  
"Luis, why don't you go on home. Beth needs you." Pilar said.   
  
"I'm not going home. I need to be here." He said.   
  
"Luis, please go home."   
  
"No, Mama." He said stubbornly.   
  
"Luis, please. What if Beth needs you?"   
  
"She'll be alright."   
  
"Luis, she's your wife and she's carrying your child so go home to her. I'll call you if anything new happens."   
  
"Okay. I love you."   
  
"Love you too."   
  
Phyllis came in then with some ice.   
  
"Here you go, Miguel."   
  
"Thanks, Phyllis." He said taking the ice bag away from her.   
  
"No problem. Do you need anything else before I go turn in?" Phyllis asked.   
  
"No." Pilar said.   
  
Miguel shook his head no and Ethan said, "Goodnight, Phyllis."   
  
"Miguel, go rest. You need your rest to if your going to look for Kay tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, Mama. Goodnight, Mama, Ethan."   
  
"Goodnight." Ethan and Pilar said.   
  
Pilar yawned and said, "Oh I'm so tired. You know I remember when I grew up in school if we yawned we had to write out 50x I will not yawn in class because it is a sign a disrespect."   
  
"Really?" Ethan asked.   
  
"Oh yes. Things were much different back then. Well, I'm going to turn in myself. Goodnight, dear."   
  
"Night, Pilar."   
  
Ethan stood downstairs recalling the events of that night.   
  
"Wow!" He said. "I guess I might as well go to sleep. I have to be up early. Hey Theresa wasn't down here when Kay was kidnapped. I wonder if she knows?" He asked himself. "I'll go talk to her.   
  
He walked up to Theresa's room and knocked.   
  
"Knock, knock!"   
  
He didn't hear an answer so he just walked in because the door was unlocked. He looked around and didn't see Theresa. He noticed that the bathroom door was closed so maybe Theresa was in there. He knocked on there and called out, "Theresa! Are you in there?"   
  
Theresa was getting out of the closet when she heard Ethan.   
  
"How did he get in here?" She asked herself. "Fox must have left the door unlocked. He can't see me like this.   
  
Ethan call again, "Theresa!"   
  
"Yes, Ethan?"   
  
"Theresa, you should come out here. I need to talk to you about something that happened tonight."   
  
"Well, I can't come out. I just took a shower."   
  
"Well, I'll wait because I'd rather say it face to face."   
  
"Okay." She said giving in. How would she cover her face though? "Ah ha!" She said getting an idea. She pulled out her make up bag and took out a tube. It was a mud mask that she had. It would cover up her bruises so Ethan wouldn't think anything.   
  
"Be out in a minute!" She called out to him.   
  
"Okay." He said taking a seat on her bed.   
  
Theresa walked out in a pink night gown with a towel on her head and her face covered in the mud mask.   
  
"Is that a ghost or Theresa?" Ethan asked joking around.   
  
"Very funny. Ha ha." She said.   
  
"Sorry. Just trying to make you smile."   
  
"It's okay." She said wondering if he could tell any of her bruises. "So what did you need to talk about?"   
  
"Well, tonight Kay was kidnapped."   
  
"Very funny, Ethan. You shouldn't joke about such a thing." She expected to see a smile on his face, but instead she saw pain and tears in his eyes. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, Ethan. I thought it was a joke."   
  
"I wish."   
  
"Well, do you know where she is?"   
  
"No, and I'm afraid that we won't find her." He confided in her.   
  
"You will." She assured him. "How is Miguel?"   
  
"Well he's heartbroken. Going crazy."   
  
"Poor Miguel."   
  
"He was knocked out by the kidnapper. He tried to save Kay and....well he got punched."   
  
"Oh Miguel! He's okay though. Right?"   
  
"Oh yeah! Maybe he will have a fat lip, but that's about it."   
  
"Okay, good." She sighed. "I feel so sorry for Kay."   
  
"I do to, but Theresa have you been feeling okay?"   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"Well, Whitney said that you might be sick. Are you?"   
  
"No." She laughed. "I just need time to relax."   
  
Ethan believed her.   
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now. I have to get up early and help search for Kay with he others."   
  
"Goodnight, Ethan."   
  
"Night, Theresa."   
  
Ethan was walking to the door when he felt Theresa pull him.   
  
"Be careful." She whispered.   
  
"Don't worry about me." He told her as he walked out of her room."   
  
As much as Miguel tried to sleep during the night, he just couldn't. Kay was on his mind. He kept think is she okay? Is she warm? Are they hurting her? To try and calm down a bit he put on one of his favorite songs that made him think about Kay.   
  
Song begins:   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I  
  
wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
  
would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
  
to take the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazon  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
Como te necesito  
  
Mi amor, como te extrano  
  
(translation:  
  
Sweetheart  
  
I can't stop thinking of you  
  
How I need you  
  
My love, how I miss you)  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
that you came up to me and said I love you  
  
I love you too  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
than here in my room  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
Song ends:  
  
"Kay, I'll be dreaming of you tonight." He said to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
When Sam said that they were going to begin searching at sunrise, he meant it. At 5 a.m. he called Luis to make sure that he was going to help out. Then he woke up Fox. He was going to wake up Miguel, but he didn't have to. Miguel was waiting for Sam and the others to get ready. Ivy made them all a big breakfast and made sure they ate as much as they could.   
  
"If you going to be searching all day, I don't want it to be on an empty stomach." She said. "Make sure you all come home for lunch at noon."   
  
"Yes, dear." Sam said before kissing her on her forehead.   
  
"Good luck!" Pilar said.   
  
They decided to split up so they could cover more area. Sam would check out wooded areas and open areas with Miguel while Fox checked shelters that they may have left her. Luis went into the part of Harmony where no good kids or punks lived. Ethan would take the Crane helicopter and fly over all of Harmony and search.   
  
"Any luck yet?" Sam asked Miguel.   
  
"No. You?"   
  
"No, but don't worry we'll find her."   
  
"I hope so." Miguel thought.   
  
Fox was looking at every shelter he could think of. He showed Kay's picture to everyone, but no one had seen her. He was starting to think that they would never find her. Ethan was flying all over Harmony, but like Fox he wasn't having any luck.   
  
Luis was walking through the bad area of Harmony when two guys approached him.   
  
"Hey Sucka! What you doin here?"   
  
"Yeah. What you lookin for?"   
  
"I'm just looking for a girl."   
  
"Oh why didn't you say so. Hey Rosie!" They man called over a girl.   
  
"Here's Rosie. 150$ an hour."   
  
"You have it all wrong. I'm searching for a missing teenager. Have you seen her?" He asked pulling out her picture.   
  
"No." The first man said.   
  
"Nope." The second man then said.   
  
Rosie was looking at the picture and then said, "I think I've seen her."   
  
"Where?" Luis said getting excited.   
  
"She was in a blue pick up truck passing through."   
  
"Which way?"   
  
"That way." She said pointing in the opposite direction of Harmony.   
  
"You sure it was this girl?"   
  
"Positive. I never forget a face. She didn't look like one of us."   
  
"Thank you so much!" Luis said giving Rosie a kiss and a hug.   
  
"No problem, sugar."   
  
Luis got out of that neighborhood and contacted the other's on his walkie talkie.   
  
"Sam, Miguel, Fox, Ethan! I've got some news. Are you guys there?" Luis asked.   
  
"We're here." Sam said.   
  
"I'm here." Fox said.   
  
"Listening." Said Ethan.   
  
"Okay. I found out that a couple of people say Kay in that blue pick up truck driving out of Harmony. In the opposite direction."   
  
"Okay. We have a lead now." Sam began. "Ethan can you get outside of Harmony right now?"   
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm right about out."   
  
"Okay, good. Fox, Luis, meet me and Miguel on 111th street. There we will decide our territory."   
  
"Okay. I'm out." Said Fox.   
  
"Alright." Luis said.   
  
Ethan searched about 15 minutes before Luis, Sam, and the other's arrived outside of Harmony. But he still didn't find anything.   
  
"Okay. Now we are going to split up again. Fox, could you ask some of the local people about the truck and Kay?"   
  
"Of course. I'll be right on it."   
  
"Good. Luis, I want you to drive around and try to find that pick up."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"Miguel, we'll search the grounds. Okay, let's go find my baby."   
  
Fox had asked at least 20 local people about Kay and the pick up, but still found nothing. Luis wasn't so lucky in finding the car as he was about where the pick up was headed. Miguel and Sam had covered many yards and came up with absolutely nothing. They searched through swamps, woods, parks, everywhere they could think of.   
  
Ethan was flying over an ally when he thought he might ave something.   
  
"What the? I have to get closer." He moved in closer and said, "Oh my God!"   
  
Back at the mansion. Ivy was getting worried because they had not come home for any lunch.   
  
"I wonder if something has happened." Ivy said.   
  
"Maybe they are having luck and don't want to leave yet." Pilar told her.   
  
"I hope so."   
  
Theresa was upstairs in her room getting dressed.   
  
"Well, I can now put make up on to cover these bruises." she told herself. "I haven't seen Mama or anyone in two days, so it will be a good day unless....unless something bad happened to Kay. I won't think that though."   
  
Theresa finished putting on her make up. She was happy with the results. Nobody could tell the bruises. She walked over to get Little Ethan from the nursery.   
  
"There's mommy's boy!" Theresa said in baby talk. "Let's go see grandma. Okay? Okay!"   
  
Theresa walked downstairs finding Ivy and Pilar sitting nervously.   
  
"Oh Theresita! Have you heard?" Pilar asked.   
  
"Yes, Mama. I hope they find her soon."   
  
"Me too!" Ivy said. "Theresa, are you feeling better?"   
  
"Oh much better! Why do I look sick?"   
  
"Oh no! I was just wondering because you just came home from the hospital a few days ago."   
  
"Oh I see. Could you both watch Little Ethan I want to call Whitney?"   
  
"Of course." Pilar said.   
  
"Ring, ring!"   
  
"Hello?" Whitney answered.   
  
"Whitney, have you heard the news?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Kay."   
  
"What about Kay?"   
  
"She's been kidnapped!" Theresa blurted out.   
  
"Stop joking around!" Whitney said laughing.   
  
"It's not a joke."   
  
"Oh my God! I have to tell Simone."   
  
"Listen the guys have gone searching for her, why don't you and Simone come over and we can talk about it. We're waiting for them to come back now."   
  
"Okay. We'll be right over." 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
"Simone!" Whitney screamed as soon as she hung up with Theresa.   
  
"What's wrong?" Simone asked as she ran downstairs.   
  
"Kay's been kidnapped."   
  
"Oh my God!"   
  
"I know. Listen Sam, Miguel, Ethan, Luis, and Fox have gone out searching for her. Theresa wants us to come over to the mansion and wait for any word on Kay. Do you want to come?"   
  
"Of course." She said shaking a bit.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm just worried about Kay."   
  
"I know." Whitney said as she gave her sister a hug.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
Meanwhile at the mansion. Theresa went back by Ivy and Pilar.   
  
"Any word yet?" She asked.   
  
"Afriad not." Ivy said becoming more neverous each minute.   
  
"I hope they find her." Pilar said. "I'm going to go upstairs and pray."   
  
"I'll pray too, Mama."   
  
"Why don't we have a prayer service. All three of us. Maybe...I don't know...just maybe if we all pray together, it will help make our prayers more powerful." Ivy suggested.   
  
"Yes. Let's pray together." Pilar said. "I'll just go get my rosary."   
  
"I'll do the same." Theresa excused herself.   
  
"I don't have one, but I can imagine I do." Ivy told herself.   
  
Theresa and Pilar came back with their rosaries. Theresa began by saying a Hail Mary.   
  
"Hail Mary full of grace......"   
  
Pilar then said Our Father.   
  
"Our Father who are in heaven......"   
  
And Ivy finished by saying her own special prayer.   
  
"God, i know I don't always ask you for things, in matter of fact I don't really talk to you. I'm sorry about that, but there is a little girl out there who really needs your help. I'm speaking on behalf of everyone who knows Kay when I say please watch over her. Let her live. She's so young and she has a bright future. Amen."   
  
Meanwhile Ethan sees something.   
  
"Oh my God! Is that Kay? I have to land this and find out."   
  
Ethan landed the helicopter and walked over to the ally where he thought he saw Kay. As he approached the garbage can he saw her.   
  
"Oh Kay!"   
  
Kay wasn't talking. Her eyes were close. He thought that she might be unconscience. As he moved the garbage and things that were on top of her he noticed something. Some of her clothes had been ripped off and the worst thing he noticed was she had been stabbed. She had lost a lot of blood already. Ethan picked up his walkie talkie.   
  
"Everyone! I found Kay! She's hurt, she's been stabbed and she's lossing a lot of blood. It looks like she might even have been raped."   
  
"No!" Miguel screamed as Ethan told them about Kay.   
  
"My little girl." Sam said as he broke into tears. "Where are you?"   
  
"I'm in an ally on 50th and Kostner."   
  
"We'll be right there. Contact the cops, Fox."   
  
"Okay." He said.   
  
"I can't believe this." Luis said. "Why Kay? What did she do?"   
  
Sam and the others arrived before the ambulence took Kay away.   
  
"I'm going with her." Miguel said.   
  
"Meet us there." Sam began. "I want to be with Kay right now."   
  
"Okay. Hurry up, Luis!" Miguel screamed to Luis.   
  
The guys all went to the hospital following the ambulence. Ethan called the mansion oce her got there.   
  
"Ring, ring!"   
  
"I got it!" Ivy screamed racing toward the phone.   
  
"Hel..hello?" She was so afraid to say anything.   
  
"Mom, we found Kay."   
  
"Oh thank God!"   
  
"We're at the hospital. Kay was stabbed and raped." He said sadly.   
  
"No! She couldn't have been!"   
  
"Mom, stay calm. Get everyone over here."   
  
"Okay. I love you, Ethan."   
  
"I love you too!"   
  
Pilar and Theresa stood in the background waiting for the news.   
  
"Di...di..did they find her?" Theresa asked. She was a nervous wreck. She was wringing her hand and stuttering.   
  
"Yes, but she's been stabbed and raped."   
  
"Oh my God!" Theresa said in shock.   
  
"Oh no!" Pilar said.   
  
"Ding, dong!"   
  
"I'll get it." Theresa said absently.   
  
She opened the door to find Whitney and Simone.   
  
"Theresa, you look like you've seen a ghost. Have you heard any news?" Whitney asked.   
  
"She's been stabbed and raped."   
  
"What?" Whitney asked in disbelief.   
  
"No!" Simone screamed. "Why Kay?"   
  
"I don't know. Come with us to the hospital now." Theresa told them.   
  
They all went together to the hospital. They found all of the guys in the waiting room.   
  
"Oh, Mijo!" Pilar said running up to Miguel.   
  
"Fox, are you okay?" Theresa asked walking up to him.   
  
"Yes, but can I speak to you in private?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Fox pulled Theresa into a corner.   
  
"Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay in your room."   
  
"You did, but I have to be here for my family otherwise they might think something is wrong. And you told me to make sure they don't think anything."   
  
"Nice cover." He laughed. "Stick by my side!" He demanded while he pushed her against the wall causing her to hit her head very hard.   
  
"I will." She said in pain.   
  
"Good. Follow me." He said draging her by her arm.   
  
Dr. Eve came out and by the expression on her face it didn't look good. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Dr. Eve came out and by the expression on her face it didn't look good.   
  
"Eve, tell me how is Kay?" Sam asked. He was a nervous wreck.   
  
"I don't want to lie to you, but we'll see if she makes it through the night. She was rapped and the stab wound punctured two of her organs. She's in a coma right now from due to a blow to her head. We want to take her up to surgery, but first you and Grace need to sign some papers." Eve told them truthfully.   
  
"Grace? Does she have to? I'm here already and God only knows when she'll get here."   
  
"I understand what you mean, but Grace has to sign the papers also. Do you want me to call her for you?" Eve offered.   
  
"Uh...yeah, could you? She would listen to you better."   
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."   
  
"Can I see Kay?" Miguel asked. He was in tears and his eyes were so red from all the crying he did.   
  
"Sure. Come with me. After Miguel we can send a few of you in at a time."   
  
"Thank you, Eve." Sam said.   
  
"It's no problem."   
  
Miguel followed Eve to Kay's room. Kay laid in that bed lifeless. She was so pale and she was hooked up to so many machines.   
  
He sat by her bedside and said, "Kay, please don't leave me. I love you more than words can explain. You know.." he whipped away his tears, "I always knew that you'd be the one I would marry. Your perfect in my eyes. I'll never leave you. I hope you can hear me. Please, God, don't take her away. Take me just not her!" He screamed out in pain.   
  
Sam, Jessica, and Ivy walked in just then. Jessica saw how much pain he was in so she asked him to come with her and get something to drink while Sam and Ivy have time alone with Kay.   
  
As they were walking Miguel said, "I'll die without Kay."   
  
She hugged Miguel and said, "Don't talk like that. God has given Kay a plan in life and if she passes away, then God has something stored for her in heaven."   
  
"I hope you're right."   
  
Back in Kay's room. Ivy and Sam are holding Kay's hands and praying to God to spare her life.   
  
"I don't know what I'll do if I lose Kay." Sam told Ivy.   
  
"I know. I haven't always known Kay that well, but I'm afraid to lose her so soon. I know that we can be the best of friends."   
  
"I know you two could have been the greatest of friends."   
  
"Yeah, I just hope it isn't too late." Ivy and Sam held each other tight.   
  
Simone asked to go in next by herself. She burst into tears once she saw Kay hooked up to all those machines.   
  
"Oh God, Kay! Why you? What did you do so bad? Please don't take away my best friend!" Simone just sat there the rest of the time telling Kay about all of their adventures.   
  
"We've been through a lot, but we've never stopped being friends. I love so much Kay." Simone said goodbye and left the room. It hurt too much being in their.   
  
Theresa, Fox, Chad, Ethan, and Whitney went in together next. They couldn't really say anything. Their was so much pain everywhere. In everyone's life.   
  
"Kay, you're like my sister. I want to make it official when you marry Miguel. Please, I know you can survive. You've always been a fighter." Theresa cried.   
  
"Related by blood or not, Kay, you're my sister. May God watch over you no matter what happens." Whitney said next.   
  
"Kay, I don't know you well enough, but I hope you can pull through this." Fox said.   
  
"Kay, girl, come on and pull through. We have a lot to talk about yet. I still have to be your dj." Chad joked.   
  
Everyone gave a weak little smile.   
  
"Kay, you're my sister and I regret not risking my life when you were kidnapped. Maybe you would've been at home with our family. I hope you'll survive this so we can become closer like a brother and sister should be." Ethan struggled to say the right words.   
  
Meanwhile Eve was on the phone with Grace.   
  
"Listen, Grace, Kay really needs you. I know that your not the type to abandon your own flesh and blood. Please come down here sign the papers and be here for your family and your daughters."   
  
"Kay doesn't love me!" Grace protested.   
  
"She does. More than you know. Simone has told me that she wishes that you both we close. Just like when Kay was younger."   
  
"Really?" Grace asked trying to hide her tears.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'll be right down."   
  
Eve walked out into the waiting room and told them all what Grace said.   
  
"Grace is coming over to sign the papers."   
  
"Yes! Thank you, Lord!" Said Sam.   
  
Grace arrived at the hospital in less than 15 minutes.   
  
"I'm here." She told Eve. "Let's sign these and get my daughter healthy again."   
  
"Thank you for coming." Sam told her.   
  
"It's no problem. I love Kay."   
  
"I know you do."   
  
Once they signed the papers, Grace wanted to see her daughter before she went into surgery. No one knew for sure if Kay would survive the surgery.   
  
"My little girl!" Grace cried when she fist saw her daughter.   
  
She wasn't the same little girl full of life. She was helpless; almost dead.   
  
"Kay, I know I haven't been around lately, but I want you to know that I'll always love you. I'll see you when you get out." She finished before they wheeled her up to surgery.   
  
"Wait!" Miguel screamed. "Kay, I'll always be here for you. Even if you stay in a coma forever. I'll always love you." He kissed her and then she was gone.   
  
Theresa yawned and Fox saw her.   
  
"Are you tired, dear?"   
  
"Very."   
  
"Well, do you want to go home?"   
  
"I think so. Mama, please call me once Kay comes out of surgery."   
  
"I will, Mija. Good night."   
  
"Night Mama. Night everyone."   
  
When they were in their room, Fox started to get annoyed by Theresa.   
  
"Fox, do you think we could go on vacation? Just the two of us." She smiled as she put her arms around him.   
  
He moved her arms off of him and, "Smack!"   
  
He hit her.   
  
"Fox, why are you doing this?"   
  
"None of your business. Now you should go to sleep before you get more."   
  
"I can't, I have to get things ready for tomorrow. I have an important meeting."   
  
"Smack!"   
  
"Ahh!" She screamed in pain.   
  
"I'll take over the meeting tomorrow. Your going to stay home tomorrow."   
  
"Why?" She asked.   
  
"Do you not ever listen to me?"   
  
"Smack!"   
  
"Stop!" She screamed.   
  
"Smack!" again.   
  
"Don't ever question me. Remember?"   
  
When she didn't answer him he hit her again. He face was just starting to heal again. He had to go and start this violent behavior.   
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized.   
  
"Damn right you are! Now go to bed!" He told her.   
  
"Yes, Fox."   
  
Theresa couldn't go to sleep, she was worried that Fox may hit her again. Fox slept like a baby.   
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.   
  
"I wonder who did this?" Ethan asked.   
  
"I don't know, but they are going to pay." Sam assured his son.   
  
At the Book Cafe.   
  
"It worked!" A very happy woman said on the phone to a man. "No more Kay!"   
  
"It was hard trying to rape her. I never did that before. She was a hard one to hold down. she kept hitting me up."   
  
"Well you won't have to do that anymore. She's probably dead by now in that ally." The girl laughed.   
  
"You're right. I just hope that they don't find my shirt with her blood on it."   
  
"I've taken care of it already, so don't worry."   
  
"Okay, then I'll be in touch for my money."   
  
"Bye." 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Kay's surgery last 12 hours. Once Eve was out she came and talked to everyone.   
  
"Dr. Russell, how did it go?" Miguel asked once he saw Eve walking toward them.   
  
"We'll I'm optimistic. I think she can survive the night, but anything can happen."   
  
Miguel sighed with little relief.   
  
"So my baby girl is going to be alright?" Sam asked.   
  
"I didn't say that. I said that she might make it through the night. If she does make it through the night then I think she'll be fine." Eve informed Sam.   
  
"God will let her survive." Grace said. "He won't hurt our baby girl."   
  
"Kay will make it." Miguel began, "And I'm gonna to be here when she wakes up." He vowed. "I'm not going to leave Kay here alone."   
  
"Miguel, you need your rest and if anything happens, we'll be sure to let you know." Ivy told Miguel.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't leave here knowing Kay may not make it during the night. I won't leave her side." He said.   
  
"Miguel, please." Sam begged.   
  
"I'm sorry, I won't leave."   
  
"Mijo, please compromise."   
  
"Mama, I'm going to marry Kay and I'm not about to leave her alone."   
  
"But she won't be alone." Jessica said butting in.   
  
"I want her to know that I'm sticking by her side no matter what. None of you can change my mind."   
  
"Fine. We'll I'm going to go home. Call me once you know anything." Pilar told Grace.   
  
"Of course. Thank you for being here."   
  
"It's alright, Grace. Kay is like my own daughter."   
  
Grace and Sam smiled at each other.   
  
"Well, good night, Pilar." Said Sam.   
  
"Night everyone."   
  
"Wait Pilar!" Ethan called out. "I'm gonna head home myself. It's getting pretty late. Make sure to call me if there is any change."   
  
"I will." Sam said.   
  
"Good night, Ethan." Said Grace.   
  
Ethan ran to catch up with Pilar.   
  
"Do you need a ride home?"   
  
"I would, thank you."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"I'm very sorry about Kay." She said once they got into the car.   
  
"I know. I'm going to find out who did this to her." He vowed.   
  
"Well, be careful."   
  
"I will. I always am."   
  
"Theresa and Fox seem happy don't they?"   
  
Ethan became sad and said a little depressed, "Yeah, but they had a big fight the other night."   
  
"Really? Theresita didn't tell me about that."   
  
"Well, they were throwing things all over the room and Fox just left then because he couldn't stand the heat between them." Ethan informed Pilar.   
  
"I must speak to Theresita about her temper."   
  
Ethan just laughed. He remembered Theresa's temper and said, "Boy does she have a temper!"   
  
"She takes after Martin. All of the children except Antonio took after Martin. I hope Antonio and Martin are watching over us. Hopefully over Kay."   
  
"Yeah me too. Well, here we go. Do you need help getting upstairs? I noticed that your balance isn't good today."   
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you though."   
  
"Okay good night."   
  
"Night, Ethan."   
  
Back at the hospital.   
  
Everyone except Miguel, Jessica, Sam, and Ivy left. Kay moved slightly and opened her eyes.   
  
"Daddy? Miguel?" She asked being confused.   
  
"Right here, Kay." Sam told her.   
  
"Kay? She's up? Your up!" Miguel said running to her.   
  
"Miguel, what happened?"   
  
"You don't remember anything?" He asked.   
  
"No. The last thing I remember is coming home from school."   
  
Miguel and Sam gave each other worried looks.   
  
"Kay, honey," Sam began to speak softly, "I don't want to have to tell you this, but I have to. Okay?"   
  
She nodded her head.   
  
"Well, you were kidnapped, stabbed, and raped." He informed her.   
  
"No!" She screamed. "This can't be! I was suppose to wait until I married Miguel." Kay began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Miguel."   
  
"Oh no, Kay. It's not your fault at all." He comforted her. "I promise you that I'm never going to leave you."   
  
"I love you so much!"   
  
"You have no idea how much I love you."   
  
Eve walked in and saw Kay talking to everyone.   
  
"Kay, your awake."   
  
"Yes, why is something wrong?"   
  
"No, it's just that you were in a coma."   
  
"I was?" Kay asked as she scratched her head.   
  
"Yes. Sam, Miguel, Ivy, Jessica could I speak to you all in private?"   
  
"Sure." Sam said heading for the door.   
  
"I'll be right back." Miguel said as he kissed Kay's hand.   
  
They stood outside of Kay's room. Eve looked a little worried.   
  
"Has something happened?" Ivy asked.   
  
"Not yet at least."   
  
"What do you mean, Dr. Russell?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Well, when Kay was rapped that meant that she could have a few problems in the future."   
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked becoming impatient.   
  
"You see since we don't know who raped her we don't know if he used a condom. I doubt he did."   
  
"So you're saying that Kay could become pregnant." Miguel put two and two together.   
  
"That or she may contract AIDS or some other disease."   
  
"I don't believe this!" Sam shouted in an angered tone.   
  
"Calm down, Sam. We won't know for sure until a month."   
  
"So we're just suppose to sit back and relax?"   
  
"No, please try to understand."   
  
"I'm sorry, Eve. It's just so hard to comprehend."   
  
"I know. It's a lot to deal with."   
  
"We have to tell Kay." Miguel told them.   
  
"She'll be devastated." Ivy said.   
  
"I know, but she has a right to know."   
  
Back at the mansion in Ethan's room.   
  
"Ring, ring!"   
  
Ethan ran to the phone thinking it was Sam or someone from the hospital.   
  
"Hello? Dad?"   
  
"Ethan, it's me." Theresa whispered.   
  
"Theresa, why are you whispering?"   
  
"Because I don't want to wake Fox."   
  
"Oh okay. What can I do for you?"   
  
"I need to talk to someone."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"I can't say it over the phone."   
  
"Okay. Do you want to go downstairs?"   
  
"No! We can't. Could we go for a drive?"   
  
Ethan looked at his clock and said, "Uh yeah. Give me a minute to get dressed."   
  
"Okay. I'll be downstairs in my car." She told him.   
  
"Alright."   
  
Ethan wondered what Theresa needed to speak about. After get dressed he ran downstairs and went to Theresa's car. Theresa was sitting in her car looking around for someone and Ethan knew that she wasn't looking for him. He noticed that Theresa had tones of make up on. She didn't look like herself. Ethan knew better than to ask her about it. He got in her and they drove to the beach before saying a word.   
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?"   
  
Theresa grew pale and said, "Let's take a walk."   
  
"Okay."   
  
They were walking quietly around the beach for a little bit before they said anything. Ethan could tell that Theresa was hiding something.   
  
"Theresa, please tell me what you're hiding!" Ethan said suddenly.   
  
She was quiet at first then she said, "What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." She tried to cover up.   
  
"Theresa, I know you better than that. Something is wrong. Please tell me."   
  
She looked into his eyes and debated whether or not to tell him about Fox.   
  
Theresa thought, "If I tell him he can help me, but then again he'll hurt Fox and then Fox will hurt me. Why am I even here? Fox is gonna find out that I've gone out with Ethan. He'll kill me. I should just go home....but what am I going to tell Ethan. I told him I have to talk to someone."   
  
"Theresa, I'm waiting."   
  
"Well, I just asked for you to come with me because I need your advice, not because I'm hiding something." She lied through her teeth.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I just thought that you were hiding something."   
  
"Well, I'm not. Listen I'm thinking about letting Fox adopt Little Ethan. What do you think?"   
  
Ethan thought, "God, how could she even consider doing that!"   
  
"I think it's a good idea." He lied himself.   
  
"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure. I thought I should ask you because you're his Godfather."   
  
"Oh," He said.   
  
"Well, let's get back. I don't want Fox to worry." She told him, but thought, "I really don't want him to hurt me again."   
  
Ethan went to pat her on her back when he noticed that she moved like she was uncomfortable. he thought that he made her uncomfortable.   
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know that your married to Fox and that I probably make you uncomfortable when I touch you."   
  
"It's not that." She said.   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry."   
  
Ethan then knew that she was definitely hiding something now. He had to find out before his time was up.   
  
"Um..why can't you tell me?"   
  
"Because!" She shouted.   
  
They got into the car and rode home not speaking. Before they got out of the car Theresa spoke.   
  
"Listen, Ethan, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just very stressed out right now."   
  
"Oh no I should be the one whose sorry. I have no business to be interfering with your life."   
  
"It's okay. Well, good night."   
  
"Night."   
  
Theresa crept into her room softly without waking up Fox. She thought that she was safe when she slipped into her bed, but Fox surprised her.   
  
"Where were you?" He seemed angry.   
  
"I went to get a snack." She said.   
  
Chapter 25  
  
Dr. Eve came out and by the expression on her face it didn't look good.   
  
"Eve, tell me how is Kay?" Sam asked. He was a nervous wreck.   
  
"I don't want to lie to you, but we'll see if she makes it through the night. She was rapped and the stab wound punctured two of her organs. She's in a coma right now from due to a blow to her head. We want to take her up to surgery, but first you and Grace need to sign some papers." Eve told them truthfully.   
  
"Grace? Does she have to? I'm here already and God only knows when she'll get here."   
  
"I understand what you mean, but Grace has to sign the papers also. Do you want me to call her for you?" Eve offered.   
  
"Uh...yeah, could you? She would listen to you better."   
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."   
  
"Can I see Kay?" Miguel asked. He was in tears and his eyes were so red from all the crying he did.   
  
"Sure. Come with me. After Miguel we can send a few of you in at a time."   
  
"Thank you, Eve." Sam said.   
  
"It's no problem."   
  
Miguel followed Eve to Kay's room. Kay laid in that bed lifeless. She was so pale and she was hooked up to so many machines.   
  
He sat by her bedside and said, "Kay, please don't leave me. I love you more than words can explain. You know.." he whipped away his tears, "I always knew that you'd be the one I would marry. Your perfect in my eyes. I'll never leave you. I hope you can hear me. Please, God, don't take her away. Take me just not her!" He screamed out in pain.   
  
Sam, Jessica, and Ivy walked in just then. Jessica saw how much pain he was in so she asked him to come with her and get something to drink while Sam and Ivy have time alone with Kay.   
  
As they were walking Miguel said, "I'll die without Kay."   
  
She hugged Miguel and said, "Don't talk like that. God has given Kay a plan in life and if she passes away, then God has something stored for her in heaven."   
  
"I hope you're right."   
  
Back in Kay's room. Ivy and Sam are holding Kay's hands and praying to God to spare her life.   
  
"I don't know what I'll do if I lose Kay." Sam told Ivy.   
  
"I know. I haven't always known Kay that well, but I'm afraid to lose her so soon. I know that we can be the best of friends."   
  
"I know you two could have been the greatest of friends."   
  
"Yeah, I just hope it isn't too late." Ivy and Sam held each other tight.   
  
Simone asked to go in next by herself. She burst into tears once she saw Kay hooked up to all those machines.   
  
"Oh God, Kay! Why you? What did you do so bad? Please don't take away my best friend!" Simone just sat there the rest of the time telling Kay about all of their adventures.   
  
"We've been through a lot, but we've never stopped being friends. I love so much Kay." Simone said goodbye and left the room. It hurt too much being in their.   
  
Theresa, Fox, Chad, Ethan, and Whitney went in together next. They couldn't really say anything. Their was so much pain everywhere. In everyone's life.   
  
"Kay, you're like my sister. I want to make it official when you marry Miguel. Please, I know you can survive. You've always been a fighter." Theresa cried.   
  
"Related by blood or not, Kay, you're my sister. May God watch over you no matter what happens." Whitney said next.   
  
"Kay, I don't know you well enough, but I hope you can pull through this." Fox said.   
  
"Kay, girl, come on and pull through. We have a lot to talk about yet. I still have to be your dj." Chad joked.   
  
Everyone gave a weak little smile.   
  
"Kay, you're my sister and I regret not risking my life when you were kidnapped. Maybe you would've been at home with our family. I hope you'll survive this so we can become closer like a brother and sister should be." Ethan struggled to say the right words.   
  
Meanwhile Eve was on the phone with Grace.   
  
"Listen, Grace, Kay really needs you. I know that your not the type to abandon your own flesh and blood. Please come down here sign the papers and be here for your family and your daughters."   
  
"Kay doesn't love me!" Grace protested.   
  
"She does. More than you know. Simone has told me that she wishes that you both we close. Just like when Kay was younger."   
  
"Really?" Grace asked trying to hide her tears.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'll be right down."   
  
Eve walked out into the waiting room and told them all what Grace said.   
  
"Grace is coming over to sign the papers."   
  
"Yes! Thank you, Lord!" Said Sam.   
  
Grace arrived at the hospital in less than 15 minutes.   
  
"I'm here." She told Eve. "Let's sign these and get my daughter healthy again."   
  
"Thank you for coming." Sam told her.   
  
"It's no problem. I love Kay."   
  
"I know you do."   
  
Once they signed the papers, Grace wanted to see her daughter before she went into surgery. No one knew for sure if Kay would survive the surgery.   
  
"My little girl!" Grace cried when she fist saw her daughter.   
  
She wasn't the same little girl full of life. She was helpless; almost dead.   
  
"Kay, I know I haven't been around lately, but I want you to know that I'll always love you. I'll see you when you get out." She finished before they wheeled her up to surgery.   
  
"Wait!" Miguel screamed. "Kay, I'll always be here for you. Even if you stay in a coma forever. I'll always love you." He kissed her and then she was gone.   
  
Theresa yawned and Fox saw her.   
  
"Are you tired, dear?"   
  
"Very."   
  
"Well, do you want to go home?"   
  
"I think so. Mama, please call me once Kay comes out of surgery."   
  
"I will, Mija. Good night."   
  
"Night Mama. Night everyone."   
  
When they were in their room, Fox started to get annoyed by Theresa.   
  
"Fox, do you think we could go on vacation? Just the two of us." She smiled as she put her arms around him.   
  
He moved her arms off of him and, "Smack!"   
  
He hit her.   
  
"Fox, why are you doing this?"   
  
"None of your business. Now you should go to sleep before you get more."   
  
"I can't, I have to get things ready for tomorrow. I have an important meeting."   
  
"Smack!"   
  
"Ahh!" She screamed in pain.   
  
"I'll take over the meeting tomorrow. Your going to stay home tomorrow."   
  
"Why?" She asked.   
  
"Do you not ever listen to me?"   
  
"Smack!"   
  
"Stop!" She screamed.   
  
"Smack!" again.   
  
"Don't ever question me. Remember?"   
  
When she didn't answer him he hit her again. He face was just starting to heal again. He had to go and start this violent behavior.   
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized.   
  
"Damn right you are! Now go to bed!" He told her.   
  
"Yes, Fox."   
  
Theresa couldn't go to sleep, she was worried that Fox may hit her again. Fox slept like a baby.   
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.   
  
"I wonder who did this?" Ethan asked.   
  
"I don't know, but they are going to pay." Sam assured his son.   
  
At the Book Cafe.   
  
"It worked!" A very happy woman said on the phone to a man. "No more Kay!"   
  
"It was hard trying to rape her. I never did that before. She was a hard one to hold down. she kept hitting me up."   
  
"Well you won't have to do that anymore. She's probably dead by now in that ally." The girl laughed.   
  
"You're right. I just hope that they don't find my shirt with her blood on it."   
  
"I've taken care of it already, so don't worry."   
  
"Okay, then I'll be in touch for my money."   
  
"Bye."   
  
"No you didn't. I went downstairs and you were no where to be found."   
  
"Well, that's because after I got a snack I went to check on my mother."   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Really."   
  
"Theresa, cut the crap! You can't lie to the best liar."   
  
"I'm not lying, Fox. Why can't you ever believe me?" She raised her voice.   
  
"God, Theresa! Why do you have to be such a bitch?"   
  
"Excuse me!"   
  
He said slowly, "W h y...d o...y o u...h a v e...t o...b e...s u c h...a...b i t c h?"   
  
"I know what you said! Why are you being such an @#%$?"   
  
"Oh don't even start with me!" He warned her.   
  
"And what if I want to?" She asked.   
  
"You'll end up dead." He laughed.   
  
Theresa gasped and said, "You wouldn't dare!"   
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"   
  
Theresa was convinced that fox would kill her.   
  
"You're nuts! If you ever try to hurt me again I'll.." Fox cut her off.   
  
"You'll what? Nothing! You know why? Because you'll be dead. Did you hear that? D E A D. Dead!"   
  
Theresa ran to her door and tried to run out, but Fox caught her and puller her to the bed by her hair.   
  
"Stop!" She screamed.   
  
"Shh," he said as he covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't make me pull out the tape. What will people think of you when you tell them that your own husband is crazy? You know what I'll just have to tell them that your crazy. I have so much that I can tell everyone to destroy you. Hell I'll even make it so your own son will hate you when he's older."   
  
He moved his hand and she cried, "No! You can't! Leave my son out of this!"   
  
"Okay, now I must get the tape out."   
  
"No! I promise I'll be quiet." She cried out louder.   
  
"Gee let me think....um...no! You blew it!" He laughed some more.   
  
He took out the tape and covered her mouth again.   
  
"Now we are going to make love, if you have a problem then let me know."   
  
"No!" She tried to scream through the tape.   
  
"What's that?" He teased.   
  
"No!" She tried again.   
  
"Oh you want me to use the handcuffs? Okay."   
  
He handcuffed he to the bed and then forced her to have sex. She didn't do anything, but cry the whole night.   
  
Theresa thought, "Why is he doing this? I love him so much, but why? I can't ever leave him. If I did, God only knows what he'd do to me."   
  
Back at the hospital. They all walked back into Kay's room. Kay knew something was wrong because they all looked worried.   
  
"What now?" She asked them all.   
  
"I'll tell her." Miguel said.   
  
"Tell me what, dear?"   
  
"I hate to tell you this, but when you got rapped, we don't know if this guy has AIDS or some other disease, so you might contract a disease. And we don't know if he used a condom." He told he through his own tears. 


	27. Chapter 27

*~*~*Should I Stay Or Should I Go*~*~*Chapter 27  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay was so shocked by Miguel's news that she sat there for a few moments not saying a word. Finally she spoke.  
  
"So let me get this straight. I might get a disease or I may even become pregnant?"  
  
"Right." Eve said. "But we won't know for a month."  
  
"So what am I suppose to do for a month? Sit back and relax!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Kay, try to calm down."  
  
"Calm down! How am I suppose to calm down?"  
  
"I know it's hard, but we'll get through this. Nothing can drive a wedge between us." Miguel assured her.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Miguel."  
  
"No, Kay. It's not your fault."  
  
"May I have a minute alone with Miguel?" Kay asked.  
  
"Of course, honey." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy."  
  
Once they were alone Kay began to speak.  
  
"Miguel, I can't help feeling that this is my fault."  
  
"But, it's not."  
  
"I know. Listen we have something important to talk about."  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
"If I'm pregnant what are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll I'll support you guys."  
  
"Miguel, I don't want to have this baby."  
  
Miguel was shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can I look into this baby's eyes and love it? How can I ask you to do that?"  
  
"I'll do it because I'll love it as though it was my own child."  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"Kay, we have time to decide what to do. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." He said as Miguel kissed her.  
  
"I'm gonna go call everyone and let them know that you're alright."  
  
"Alright. Did Simone come here?"  
  
"Yes. she was so worried about you."  
  
"Please call her!"  
  
"I will."  
  
Miguel went and called Theresa first.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"I got it!" Fox told Theresa.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox, is Theresa there?"  
  
"Uh...no." He lied.  
  
"Can you tell her Kay is awake?"  
  
"Sure. Tell Kay I hope she gets better."  
  
"I will thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Fox hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Miguel. Kay's awake."  
  
"Oh thank God!"  
  
"Stop it with that @#%$!"  
  
"What @#%$?"  
  
"God. He's not real."  
  
"I was raised to believe that God is real. I'm not going to change my beliefs for you."  
  
"Oh yes you will!"  
  
"No! God, Fox what is your problem?"  
  
"You! Now stop it before I hurt you."  
  
Theresa shut up. She couldn't stand being hit.  
  
"I have a meeting. I have to go. Bye." she said as she kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Wait!" He grabbed her by her arm making her scream in pain.  
  
"Ouch! what do you want?"  
  
"Whose going to the meeting?"  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"I'm going to the meeting also then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"No!" She shouted.  
  
"Yes!" He screamed louder than her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes and that's final. Do you want to get hurt?"  
  
She shut up.  
  
"That's what I thought. I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in the car." she said as she grabbed her purse.  
  
As she was walking downstairs she heard Ethan call her.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
She waited for him to catch up.  
  
"How are you today?" He asked.  
  
She let out a few tears and said, "Fine."  
  
He saw her tears, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Um...could I speak to you after the meeting."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great. We'll go to my office."  
  
"Alright."  
  
During the meeting Fox walked in and sat down casually.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told him to come, Ethan."  
  
"Oh! Sorry."  
  
After the meeting Fox went to work on somethign for Theresa and ethan and Theresa walked to Ethan's office.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Theresa, your different now. What's wrong? I know something's wrong. Please tell me so I can help you."  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" She cried.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because! You wanna know why? I'll tell you. I'll tell you the whole truth."  
  
Meanwhile Miguel called Simone.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"I got it, mom!" Simone screamed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Simone!"  
  
"Oh my God is Kay dead?"  
  
"No!" Miguel laughed. "She's awake and fine."  
  
"Oh thank you, Lord! Can I come and see her?"  
  
"Uh....yeah."  
  
"Great! Um...don't tell her I'm coming because I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Miguel got off the phone and went back into Kay's room where everyone was.  
  
"Did you call Simone?"  
  
"Yes. She's happy that you're alright."  
  
"Did she say she was gonna stop by?"  
  
"Uh....no. Sorry."  
  
"Okay. I'll have to see her when I get out."  
  
"Kay, we're going to find out who did this to you. I promise." Sam said. "Tomorrow I'm going to go back to work and have a bunch of the guys check it out."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy."  
  
"No problem, sweetie."  
  
Kay yawned.  
  
"Okay everyone. I think Kay needs some rest, so everybody out!" Eve instructed them.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Ivy said.  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
"Umm...can I stay with Kay?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Please?" Said Kay.  
  
"Alright, but let her sleep."  
  
"I will, thank you." Miguel thanked her.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion Pilar had just heard the good news about Kay. she decided that after breakfast she would go and see her. On her way upstairs after breakfast, she began to feel dizzy. Once she reached the top of the stiarcase, she tumbled all the way down. Phyllis was feeding Little Ethan when she heard something. She went to go and check what it was.  
  
"Oh Pilar!"  
  
She called an ambulance and then Luis and Theresa.  
  
After 5 rings Phyllis was getting nervous.  
  
"Theresa, where are you?"  
  
Fox went to check up on Theresa and saw that she wasn't there. So he answered her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox, where is Theresa?"  
  
"I don't know why? What happened?"  
  
"Pilar fell down the stairs."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Tell Theresa to go to the hospital."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Fox went to find Theresa. He asked almost everyone and no one had seen her. He decided to check Ethan's office. Instead of knocking he just ran in.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked them. Theresa was in Ethan's arms crying.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Theresa said.  
  
"We'll talk later, Theresa!" he told her. "Pilar is in the hospital. She fell down the stairs."  
  
"Oh my God! Mam!" Theresa said as she went to get her purse while Fox had a word with Ethan.  
  
"Stay away from my wife!"  
  
"Well, why is your wife coming to me? Tell me that?" Ethan asked.  
  
Fox wanted to beat the @#%$ out of him, but he had to go with Theresa.  
  
"I'll handle you later." Fox told him. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Ethan arrived at the hospital in about 15 minutes. Theresa ran up to Eve who was reading a chart.   
  
"Dr. Russell!" Theresa shouted. "How is Mama? Please tell me she's alright!"   
  
"Calm down, Theresa. Your mother had a fall, but she's okay now. Theresa, you have to make sure she uses her cane." Eve said as though she was telling Theresa that it was all her fault.   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm not home all the time, so I guess it's my fault." She apologized.   
  
"What!" Fox said approaching the both of them.   
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Russell, but I don't think you should be targeting Theresa like that. She does have two other brothers." Fox said angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry, Fox, but Theresa..."   
  
Fox cut her off by saying, "Don't even blame Theresa for Pilar's fall!" He pointed his middle finger at her and said, "You are the worst doctor ever!" And he left pulling Theresa.   
  
Eve stood there in amazement and confusion. No one had ever told her that she sucked as a doctor.   
  
As Fox pulled Theresa away, There mouthed to Eve, "I'm so sorry about this."   
  
Eve mouthed back, "It's alright."   
  
"Dr. Russell, are you alright?" Ethan asked.   
  
"Um...yeah. Excuse me."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Fox pulled Theresa into Pilar's room. Pilar was sitting up. She was looked okay. She only had a few bruises and an aching back, but other than that she was okay.   
  
"Mama, how are you?"   
  
"Fine, Mija." Pilar turned slightly and became in pain. "Ouch!"   
  
"Mama, can I get you something?"   
  
"Oh no! I'm fine."   
  
"I hope you get well, Pilar."   
  
"Oh thank you, Fox."   
  
"You know Eve told me that I'll be home later tonight so why don't you two go home. I'll be fine. Luis is coming by with Beth and minute so I'll be more than fine."   
  
"Are you sure, Mama?"   
  
"We can stay, Pilar. It's not a problem." Fox said honestly for once.   
  
"Go on home. I'll be there soon."   
  
"Okay, Mama. If that's what you want." Theresa kissed and hugged her mother before leaving.   
  
"Fox, can I have a word with you in private?" Pilar asked once Theresa was out of the room.   
  
"Of course." He said approaching her.   
  
"Have you noticed a change in Theresita?"   
  
"I have. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out. Once I do I'll tell you because a lot of her friends are worried about her."   
  
"Oh thank you, Fox. She's very lucky to have you."   
  
"I'm the lucky one." He smiled. "Not only do I have Theresa, but I have a wonderful mother-in-law."   
  
Pilar laughed and said, "Fox, you're such a flirt."   
  
"That's how I got your daughter. Now get some rest." He said fluffing up her pillows.   
  
"Okay, thank you."   
  
"Do you want the door closed?"   
  
"Yes, please."   
  
Theresa was apologizing to Eve when Fox came out. He was mad at Theresa already, and apologizing for his actions mad him even madder.   
  
"Theresa!" He screamed. "Let's go."   
  
"Bye, Dr. Russell."   
  
Theresa walked over to Fox and he jerked her closer to him.   
  
"You are going to pay tonight." He whispered in her ear.   
  
She shivered with fear just thinking about what he was going to do.   
  
Ethan stayed back and decided to go home with Pilar and Luis.   
  
Back at the mansion.   
  
Theresa and Fox had just arrived home.   
  
"Anyone home?" Fox shouted.   
  
"Hello?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Guess not."   
  
"That's right. Julian and Rebecca went on vacation today and Phyllis is taking Little Ethan to the doctor for me." Theresa informed him.   
  
"Good!" He said mischiefly.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you've been bad today and you deserve to be punished."   
  
"Please, Fox, let me explain about what you saw."   
  
"No! You know I hope you didn't tell Ethan what I do. Not for my sake, but for yours. Who in their right mind would want you? Tell me that! Huh? Oh yeah that's right. NO ONE! Your a slut, Theresa. You had sex with my father for God's sake. You became pregnant with his spawn."   
  
"Wait a minute! You're insulting my baby!"   
  
"So what if I am?"   
  
"You son of a b*tch!" Theresa raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and began to twist it.   
  
"Ouch!" She screamed in pain. "Let go! You're hurting me!"   
  
"Never, you stupid whore!"   
  
The door opened slightly so Fox let go of Theresa and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Hi Theresa, Fox!" Phyllis said with Little Ethan in her hands.   
  
"Let me help you." Theresa said pulling away from Fox.   
  
"Theresa, is everything okay?"   
  
Theresa looked at Fox and noticed that he had that look in his face like he would kill her. She turned to Phyllis and said, "Everything is fine. Do you mind putting Little Ethan to bed? Fox and I need to talk."   
  
"Not at all. Say goodbye to mommy and daddy." Phyllis held Little Ethan's left hand and waved goodbye.   
  
Once Phyllis went away Fox came behind Theresa and held his hands over her mouth.   
  
"Follow me." He whispered.   
  
They went upstairs. after Theresa made her way into their room Fox locked the door and placed the key in his pocket.   
  
"Now, why was Ethan holding you?"   
  
"Because I was crying about Mama." She lied.   
  
"Uh huh. I ain't buying it, Theresa."   
  
"I swear I didn't tell him anything."   
  
"What! You were going to tell him! Weren't you?" His voice getting louder and him becoming more enraged.   
  
"No!" She screamed.   
  
"You stupid..."   
  
"Stop it!" She screamed.   
  
"You!" He yelled. He picked up the phone and pulled it out.   
  
"Wha...what are you doing?" Theresa asked nervously.   
  
"What do you think? I'm going to kill you!" He started chasing her around the room.   
  
"Fox, please. I love you!" She pleaded with him.   
  
"You don't know what love is!"   
  
He finally caught her. He threw her on the bed and placed himself on her.   
  
"Please don't hurt me, Fox! I love you! And only you!"   
  
"Hmmmm...what should I do? I know. Now Theresa I can either kill you, hurt you some more, or you can have sex with me."   
  
"Fox, please. Can't we have a romantic night?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Fox, make love to me!" She said in a voice that made him believe that she wanted him.   
  
"Your wish is my command."   
  
He made love to her most of the night. Theresa only made love to him so she wouldn't get hurt, but she was wrong. After making love to her Fox fell on the other side of her.   
  
"Oh God, Theresa! I didn't know you were that good."   
  
"I didn't know you were that great either."   
  
Fox laughed.   
  
"Now what should we do?" He asked.   
  
"I just want to go to sleep now."   
  
"Not yet you aren't."   
  
"Please, Fox. I'm very tired."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Then what are we going to do?"   
  
"Let's see....um...we can talk about starting our own family. I want to have at least 7 kids of my own."   
  
"Wait a minute. Don't you want to adopt Little Ethan?"   
  
"Hell no! He's Julian's spawn."   
  
"Ah! That's my son you're talking about!" Theresa said angrily.   
  
"I know, but it's also Julian's. Listen to me we can send him to boarding schools like I was. Or even better! Why not put him up for adoption?"   
  
"Fox! He's my flesh and blood. Besides I love him."   
  
"You say that now, but he'll be an bastard like Julian."   
  
Theresa slapped him. She couldn't just sit there and let Fox insult her baby boy.   
  
"How dare you?" He asked.   
  
"How dare you speak of my son in such a manner?"   
  
"Okay, that's it! I give up. I didn't want to hurt you, but I have no choice."   
  
"Fox, what are you going to do?"   
  
"Theresa, shut up!"   
  
He pulled out the tapes and handcuffs. Taping her mouth and handcuffing her on her stomach made it easier to do what he planned on doing.   
  
"Fox, please.....I...I didn't mean it."   
  
"Don't worry. it doesn't hurt so much once you get use to it." He showed her a scar on his arm. "How did you get the tape off of your mouth? Oh never mind! I'll just add more tape."   
  
And so he did. Once he was done taping her he pulled out a pocket knife. He walked over to Theresa and showed her it.   
  
"It doesn't hurt too much at first."   
  
"Ahhhh!" She tried to scream through the tape.   
  
"No one can hear you. So relax. It will soon be over."   
  
He pulled the covers off of her and eyes his targets.   
  
"Thighs or arms?" He asked her.   
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed again.   
  
"Thighs it is."   
  
He pressed the knife of it's side to Theresa first before making a cut.   
  
"Feels cold right?"   
  
"Ahhhh!"   
  
After Theresa's last scream he moved the knife and turned it right side up.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Ahhhh!" The sweat was pouring down her face. She was so afraid that he was going to cut a vein or even kill her.   
  
"Okay. Here it comes."   
  
He made a small slice.   
  
Theresa cloud feel the blood running down her leg.   
  
He made a bigger cut on her other leg.   
  
Her blood was flowing now down both of her legs. Theresa couldn't stand the thought of blood, so she fainted. Fox didn't realize it though.   
  
He made a bigger cut on the same leg.   
  
"Feels good right? Right? Theresa?" He asked getting worried.   
  
He walked over to her face and noticed she was unconscience.   
  
"Oh my God! Theresa? Wake up!" He tried to get her up, but she just wouldn't wake up.   
  
Fox un taped and un handcuffed her. He hid them and called for Phyllis.   
  
"Phyllis, Ethan, anyone!"   
  
Phyllis came first.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Theresa! I think she tried to kill herself."   
  
"Oh my God! I'll call Dr. Russell and an ambulance."   
  
Ethan came out of his room and noticed Phyllis running down the stairs.   
  
"Phyllis, what's wrong?"   
  
"Theresa tried to kill herself!"   
  
"Oh my God!" He ran into her room and noticed her lying on the bed.   
  
"Theresa, Theresa!" Ethan said.   
  
"Theresa, baby please be okay." Fox said pushing Ethan out of his way.   
  
The ambulance arrived and took Theresa to the hospital where Eve attended to her. Ethan and Fox followed the ambulance. After sitting in the waiting room for an hour without no word on Theresa, Eve came out.   
  
"How is she?" Fox asked running up to her.   
  
"Well, she'll be fine, but do you know why she did this?"   
  
"No! I came to check up on her in the bathroom because she was in there for over 45 minutes and I didn't hear her."   
  
"Oh. Well, I think we should place her in a place where she won't harm herself."   
  
"No! My wife isn't insane!" Fox protested.   
  
"Well, will you get her some counseling then?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Okay. She'll be able to go home in about an hour."   
  
"Can I see her?"   
  
"Sure, follow me."   
  
Ethan stayed in the waiting room thinking about why she did this. Did she do this because of him? He didn't know, but he was determined to find out before his time was up. He only had a month left. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Miguel sat next to Kay and watched her drift off to sleep. She lay there so peacefully.   
  
"God, you're so beautiful!" He said to himself.   
  
Miguel fall asleep soon himself. He dreamt about Kay while Kay dreamt about her kidnapping. She tried to put the pieces back together. In her dream she saw a man on top of her in an ally. Then....   
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed waking Miguel up.   
  
"Kay, honey. What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh Miguel! I remember it!"   
  
He held his arms around her gently making her feel safe and asked, "The kidnapping?"   
  
"Yes!" She said half terrified.   
  
"Okay. Let's call your dad and Luis so they can get as much information as possible."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"I'll be right back." He said letting go of her.   
  
"No!" She screamed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Please don't leave me. They're going to try and hurt me."   
  
He ran back to her and asked, "Who, baby?"   
  
"Oh God, Miguel! They want to tear us apart." She cried.   
  
"Okay, calm down. We'll get the nurse in her and have her call your dad and Luis. Alright?"   
  
"Thank you. I'm just so afraid they're going to do something even worse."   
  
"It's alright. I have you in my arms and no one is ever going to take you away from me again. I promise." He told her.   
  
Kay presses the nurses button.   
  
"Yes?" Eve asked coming Kay's room.   
  
"Dr. Russell! Kay remembers her kidnapping!"   
  
"Okay, I'll call the police and you can give them some information."   
  
"No!" Kay spoke up. "Call me dad and Luis first. Let them handle this."   
  
"Okay. I'll be back."   
  
Eve walked out of Kay's room and saw Sam coming to visit Kay.   
  
"Oh Sam! I'm happy you're here. Listen Kay remembers her kidnapping."   
  
"What? Oh my! I'm going to kill whoever did this to her." Sam said with revenge in his eyes.   
  
"Sam, Kay wants you and Luis to handle this."   
  
"Alright. I'll call Luis and then can I see her?"   
  
"Of course! She's in with Miguel."   
  
"Thanks, Eve."   
  
"No problem."   
  
In Theresa's room. Fox stood by her door staring at her.   
  
"Did I do this?" He asked himself. "Oh God, look at her! I'm killing her! I should kill myself!"   
  
He moved closer to her and as he did Theresa woke up.   
  
"Fox!" She said sitting herself up in the bed. "Why are you here? I want you to leave me alone!"   
  
"Theresa, please listen to me." He pleaded softly.   
  
"No, Fox! I want a divorce!"   
  
Not only was Fox shocked by Theresa's words, but she was too!   
  
"Wh...what?" He asked confused.   
  
"I want a divorce! You don't love me! He constantly hurt me!" She cried. "Look at my legs! I have scars on there now. They won't ever leave!"   
  
"I know you're mad at me." He said cooly.   
  
"Mad! Of course I'm mad! God, Fox! Your not the same person anymore."   
  
"Theresa, I've been through so much. Please, give me another chance. Please!" He got down on both knees and kissed her hand. She pulled her hand away from him.   
  
"Fox, I can't trust you!"   
  
"Please!" He was now crying. "I...I...I don't know what I'll do without you? I'd kill myself!"   
  
Theresa looked into his eyes and believed that he would kill himself.   
  
"I'll come back on one condition."   
  
"Anything!" He said getting back on his feet.   
  
"You get help." She said seriously.   
  
"Oh baby I will! I love you so much." He kissed her, but Theresa still didn't feel safe with him.   
  
"Theresa, you can get dressed to go home." Eve said walking in.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Back in Kay's room. Luis just got to the hospital.   
  
"Thanks for coming, Luis!" Sam said.   
  
"No problem. Kay's like my sister."   
  
Sam smiled and said,"Now, Kay, what do you remember?"   
  
"Everything."   
  
"Who did it?" Miguel asked.   
  
"You're not going to believe me, but it was Charity and one of her friends."   
  
"Those sons of a..." Miguel began but was cut off by Luis.   
  
"Miguel, don't."   
  
"Well now we know who did it, but what happened?" Sam asked his daughter.   
  
"Well after we left the mansion we got into the blue pick up. Charity was driving it. I don't remember where we ended up, but I remember us in an ally." The words kept getting harder for her to say."They threw me on the ground while the car was moving. He beat me with a baseball bat!" She was crying now uncontrollably. "She told me that she was going to kill me then take Miguel from me. He told me that he was going to love me. I screamed no and he hit me over my head with the bat. I could hardly see him then. The next thing I knew he was on top of my and my clothes were off. I kept screaming no and he hit my again. And it knocked me out. That's all I could remember."   
  
"It's okay, Kay." Miguel said holding in his arms so tight.   
  
"I wish I could help you more."   
  
"Honey, we're going to nail them with everything you've told us." Luis said.   
  
"I hope so." Kay said doubtfully.   
  
In the parking lot.   
  
"Come on, Theresa!" Fox said calling her into the car.   
  
Theresa looked back at the hospital and said, "I may be back....in a body bag."   
  
Theresa got into the car and they drove off. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:  
  
Theresa and Fox were driving home when Fox made a suggestion.  
  
"Theresa, listen I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh I know, Fox! It's alright."  
  
"No it's not! Listen how about I take you out for a romantic dinner and after that we can do anything you want."  
  
"Anything?" She asked lifting her eyebrow and getting so many naughty ideas.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Hmmm." She said.  
  
"What are you planning in that head of yours?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh you'll see." She smiled brightly.  
  
Wow! Fox is really a changed man. I feel like for the first time since he proposed we are connecting. I hope he stays like this because I love him so much! No matter what he does to me, I won't leave him because I love him. Theresa thought.  
  
"So let's go home and change then we can go out for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Theresa said cheerfully.  
  
Fox took Theresa's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"I love you so much!" He said in tears.  
  
"I love you too! I won't ever leave you." She told him. "Ever!"  
  
Back at the hospital. Kay and Miguel were alone finally. Sam and Luis had finished talking to Kay and were now on their way to bust Charity and her friend.  
  
"Do you have any idea when you're getting out?" Miguel asked handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Nope. I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
"Me too." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! No, nothing."  
  
"Miguel, I know you to well. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about everything that's happening."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, you, Mama, and Theresa. Why is there so much pain?"  
  
"I don't know." She said starring into the night sky. "But, I do know that bad things happen to good people. Just give God time and everything will work out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
God, please don't let me become pregnant or sick. I have to be here for Miguel. He needs me and I need him. Kay said to God in her mind.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and talk to Dr. Russell about you getting out of here."  
  
"Okay." Kay said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Don't be long."  
  
"Why would I want to be away from the most beautiful woman in the world?"   
  
Kay laughed like a little girl as Miguel walked out.  
  
"Maybe I should get some more sleep before I go home." Kay said to herself out loud.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep someone sneaked into her room. The person was wearing a black ski mask along with their black pants and shirt. The person crept silently to Kay's bed. Kay by now was in one of her deep sleeps. The person pulled a pillow from the chair where Miguel had been sitting in. Next the person placed the pillow onto Kay's face. Once Kay made a squeal the person pushed the pillow into her face.  
  
Oh my God! Someone is trying to strangle me! Kay thought.  
  
The person pushed the pillow harder against Kay's face. Kay tried to scream, but her cries for help weren't loud enough to leave the room.  
  
Meanwhile Miguel was tracking down Dr. Russell.  
  
"Dr. Russell!" Miguel shouted.   
  
He finally found her after searching most of the hospital.  
  
"Hi Miguel! Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no. I was just wondering when Kay will be able to go home?"  
  
"Well, she seems to be doing a lot better so I guess she can go home today."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Miguel said practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"You're very welcomed!" Eve laughed. "Come on, let's go check on her and then I can get the papers together."  
  
"Sounds great." Miguel laughed.  
  
Miguel was shocked as he stepped into Kay's room.  
  
"You son of a bit....."  
  
"Miguel, get him off of Kay!" Eve shouted. "Security!"  
  
Miguel jumped forward knocking the person off of Kay. Eve immediately ran by Kay to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Kay?" Eve asked.  
  
"Ugh!" Kay said catching her breath. "Thank God you both came when you did or else I might be dead."  
  
"Kay, do you feel alright?"  
  
"I'm a little lightheaded and dizzy." Kay said holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Okay. I'll go and get something for that."  
  
Miguel was holding down the person. He lifted the mask and was totally surprised to see who it was.  
  
"Kevin?" He asked in confusion. Kevin was on the basketball team with Miguel.  
  
"Yeah, Miguel! It's me!" He said laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do??"   
  
"Get ride of Kay for good."  
  
"Why? Why did you want Kay dead?" Miguel asked getting angry.  
  
"Because you stole her away from me!"  
  
"What?" Kay asked in a pissed off tone. "I never liked you more than a friend! I never even gave you a clue that I may have liked you!" Kay screamed.  
  
"Don't lie, Bitch!" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Bastard!" Miguel screamed as he punched Kevin right in his face. "Don't ever say that about my wife!"  
  
Kay smiled. Miguel called her his wife. She knew he loved her so much. She was the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
"Calm down, Miguel." Kevin said. "You know Kay, I always dreamed that I would be your first and it looks like my dream came true." Kevin laughed devilishly.  
  
"No!" Kay screamed. "Not you!"  
  
"You're the one who raped Kay! Damn you!" Miguel lost his temper now.  
  
Luckily security came in and took Kevin into custody before Miguel could beat the crap out of Kevin.  
  
"You're going to pay!" Miguel screamed.  
  
"I know!" Kevin laughed. "Miguel, she's great in bed or should I say in allies."  
  
Miguel's face grew bright red.  
  
"Miguel, calm down." Kay said wrapping her arms around Miguel's waist. "I love you and only you."  
  
Miguel was able to calm down. Kay could make him relax always.  
  
"I know. He'll pa for this." He told her.  
  
"Good. I hope he gets life in prison."  
  
"Ethan will help us put that bastard behind bars."  
  
"Yes, he will." Kay said softly.  
  
"I have good news!" Miguel cheered up.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"You can go home today!"  
  
"Oh Miguel!" She said excitedly as she jumped into Miguel's arms. "I can hardly wait!"  
  
Miguel kissed Kay passionately.  
  
Meanwhile Theresa and Fox were getting dressed in the mansion, but Fox didn't know that Theresa was packing suit cases for them. Fox had said they could do anything she wanted to, and Theresa was going to make him keep his word.  
  
"Ready, my doll?" Fox asked as he approached Theresa with a red rose.  
  
"Almost. Why don't you go and check up on Little Ethan while I finish up?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be back." He told her.  
  
"Good." She pulled him close to her and kissed him softly making him want more.  
  
"Don't lose that thought." He told her.  
  
"Oh I won't!" She laughed.  
  
Theresa put on a red long dress to match her red rose. She put on her grandmother's jewlery and looked at herself in the mirror. She approved of her look and had Phyllis help her get the suit cases in the car without Fox's knowing. She hurried back upstairs and put on her coat as Fox walked in.  
  
"Ready!" she announced.  
  
"Great, let's go. I put Little Ethan down to bed."  
  
"Okay, thanks, honey." She kissed him, better yet she was teasing him.  
  
Theresa and Fox arrived at the Seascape. They walked in and found Gwen and Hank having dinner.  
  
"Theresa!" Gwen shouted as soon as she spotted her.  
  
"Gwen!" Theresa ran toward Gwen and Fox followed.  
  
"How are you guys?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Wonderful. Fox is the best husband ever." Theresa said.  
  
"That's great. How do you like being married, Fox?" Gwen asked.  
  
"It's great when you have someone like Theresa to share your life with."  
  
Theresa smiled at Gwen and they began a conversation while Hank and Fox chatted.  
  
About ten minutes later Theresa said, "Well, we have to go and eat, but we must get together soon!"  
  
"Yes. I'll call you in a few days." Gwen winked. Theresa told her what she had in store for Fox.  
  
"Okay. Bye, Gwen, Hank."  
  
Theresa and Fox sat at a table in a quiet corner. Fox watched Theresa's ever single move.  
  
"Fox, you're starring at me!" She blushed.  
  
"Sorry. I can't keep my eyes off of you."  
  
Theresa laughed. This was the Fox she knew and loved.  
  
"Excuse me." He said getting up.  
  
Fox walked over to the manager of the building and then next thing Theresa knew, Fox had a microphone in his hand. Theresa didn't know what to think.  
  
He began singing:  
  
"You're just to good to be true  
  
can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
And I thank God that I'm alive.......  
  
Fox then walked up to Theresa and holds her hand as he looks deep into her eyes. Theresa just blushes. Fox has become quite the romantic.  
  
He stops singing:  
  
"Fox, that was amazing!" Theresa stood up clapping with everyone else in the building.  
  
"You inspire me."  
  
"Awww." Everyone said.  
  
Theresa and Fox looked around at everyone and then kissed so sweetly. They then went back to their dinner. In the middle of desert Fox asked Theresa what they wanted to do next.  
  
"So what do you want to do next, my lady?" He asked very kindly.  
  
"Well, I have a few ideas, but we can't do them in public." She said teasing Fox as she brushed her rose over her chest seductively.  
  
Fox fixed his tie and said, "Would you like to get the check and go home?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere private."  
  
Fox was getting turned on easily.  
  
"Like where?" He asked unbuttoning the first button on his shirt.  
  
"Crane cabin." She lifted her eyebrow and smiled like the devil himself.  
  
"Check please!" Fox told the waiter.  
  
Theresa laughed. Was she doing the right thing? Yeah she was.  
  
They got into the car and Fox said, "We have to go home and get our things, then we can go."  
  
"No we don't. I have our stuff in the trunk. Phyllis helped me get it in without you knowing."  
  
"You devil!" He smiled and kissed Theresa.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They carried their stuff into the cabin and Fox sat on the bed tired from driving. Theresa dropped everything and pushed Fox back onto the bed.  
  
She got on top of him and said seductively, "Now it's my turn to have fun!"  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a Rox chapter! No Kay or Miguel, etc.  
  
What happens will blow you guys away! Hehehe.  
  
~Mandi~ 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:  
  
Fox smiled not knowing exactly what had gotten into Theresa.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Oh I think you know just what I mean!" She laughed.  
  
He kissed her passionately, but she hesitated by pulling away. Fox wasn't sure what she wanted now. He thought she wanted him, but now with her pulling away she was making things hard.  
  
He sighed and said, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no!" She laughed as she got up and looked through her bag.  
  
"Are you looking for a condom?" He asked wondering what she was looking for.  
  
"No, here. Have this on by the time I come out of the bathroom." She tossed him a bag.  
  
"What is it?" He shook it like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
  
"You'll see. I'll be back."  
  
"Alright." He wasn't understanding what she was doing. "What the?" He said in awe when he opened the bag. "Theresa, what are you up to?"  
  
In the bathroom Theresa laughed hysterically as she got on her outfit.  
  
"I hope you'll like this, Fox." She told herself.  
  
"Are you ready?" Fox asked her.  
  
"Almost!" She called back to him.  
  
She opened the door and stepped out slowly.  
  
Fox left his mouth open wide in amazement. He was speechless.  
  
"You like?" She asked as she turned around for him.  
  
Theresa was dressed in a plaid school skirt and a white top with her hair up in a tight bun.  
  
"Uh huh!" He sounded excited. "Now, come here, Theresa!" He commanded her.  
  
"Tisk tisk, Fox." Theresa shook her finger at him. "Never talk to the teacher like that."  
  
"Oops! I forgot, Miss....?"  
  
"Miss Theresa." She smiled. "You look very nice, Fox, but there are a few problems with your uniform."  
  
"There are?" He asked as he looked over himself.  
  
Fox was wearing a baby blue shirt with navy blue pants. He looked kinda preppy.  
  
"Heavens yes! Just look at your shirt!" She pointed to it.  
  
"What, Miss Theresa?" He smiled getting use to this role playing.  
  
"You look too preppy. Come here and let me help you." She said mischeifly.  
  
He didn't even have to think about obeying her. He ran up to her as fast as he could. Theresa put her hands on his shoulders and began to message him.  
  
"Oh that feels so good!" He said.  
  
Theresa moved her hands around his chest, holding on to him like a teddy bear. He embraced her hold. She worked her hands to the buttons of his shirt. Gently she unbuttoned each one teasing him as she did it. She tugged at his shirt once it was unbuttoned. Fox just looked at her and he knew what she wanted him to do. She giggled a little before moving on.  
  
"Stay here." She told Fox.  
  
Theresa went to her bag again, this time bringing back handcuffs, a ruler, a spiked dog collar and a leash.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox laughed. "I never knew you had a wild side."  
  
"You think this is wild, ha just wait until later." She informed him. "Now come here." She said as she laid down the cuffs and the ruler.  
  
He did as she commanded. Theresa slid the collar and leash around Fox's neck.   
  
"Come on, boy!" She laughed.  
  
"Hell no!" He protested.  
  
Theresa gave him this look like she was saying "Oh hell no! Boy you want this body, you come and get it!"  
  
No more was said. Theresa whipped him hard with her wooden ruler and he followed her.  
  
"Up on the bed." She directed him.  
  
Once he sat down on the bed Theresa pushed him aggressively back. He gave her a little smile of approval as she laid on top of him unbuttoning his pants now.  
  
"Let me help you get this off faster." He said trying to stand up.  
  
"No!" She screamed as she pushed back down. "I want to do this."  
  
He nodded his head understanding her.  
  
Theresa moved her body down his body, stopping once she reached his zipper. She unzipped the zipper on his pants very slowly with her teeth making Fox wanted her even more. Finally Fox was naked. Fox turned Theresa over, now he was on top of her. The suspense was too much for him. He ripped her shirt off quickly, but had a hard time getting her bra off.  
  
"Let me do this." She said.  
  
Fox didn't have time to mess around with her skirt, he wanted her right there and then. So Fox push her back on the back and moved on top of her body. Theresa relished the warm roughness of his chest against the tips of her breasts. Theresa pulled away yet again.  
  
"Would you mind if we turned out the lights? I always imagined making love to you in the dark." Theresa asked.  
  
Fox wanted to pull her close to him and begin making love to her, but instead he hopped out of bed and turned out the lights.  
  
"Now where were we?" She asked.  
  
"Right about here." He carried Theresa to the bed and placed her in the middle of it. The darkness intensified all of there sensations. She felt the callused tenderness of his hands roaming all over her body and the texture of his male skin felt like suede as she rubbed her foot along his right calf. His hands were everywhere, and soon she couldn't think anything at all but the feelings she felt for him at the moment. Many sensations took over her brain and her entire focus was on his hands working his magic, then on his body rising over hers, climbing hers. Theresa held on to Fox feeling so different. Making love to Ethan was never this good.  
  
Fox handcuffed Theresa to the bed to make things more interesting and fun. She moaned as he explored her body with his hands and lips.   
  
"Ever had an Australian kiss?" He asked her.  
  
"No, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"A French kiss, but down under." He laughed.  
  
"Go for it." She said wanted to feel him inside of her.  
  
Fox did as she pleased, but then he slid his fingers in and out of her. Theresa wanted more of him. He pushed himself into Theresa. At first he slowly thrusted, but it got faster, then he took himself out. Making love to him like this was wonderful. It felt so right unlike the time he raped her. Again Fox pushed himself into her . It didn't hurt anymore. She moaned with great pleasure. Her moans got louder and louder. Thank God no one was around. Fox knew he was about to come, so he thrusted faster and faster, and harder each time until he finally released. They rested a little from exhaustion before they went for another round of love making.  
  
"Fox, make love to me! Again and again. All night long." Theresa laughed.  
  
Fox gave a little laugh and said, "Your wish is my command."  
  
Moving atop her once again, he conformed his body to hers as she began to move her hips against him. The feeling of her fingertips gliding across his skin made him shiver. This was pure euphoria for him. After she had told him about wanting a divorce, he was so afraid of loosing her. But this, this just proved what he had known all along. Theresa was the only woman for him. The one person he wanted to spend his life with. The only person he wanted to make love with. His soul mate.  
  
"Oh Fox, please, more" she whimpered beneath him as he thrusted into her over and over again.  
  
"I love you so much Resa" he sighed as he came again.  
  
Pulling her into him he kissed her sweaty forehead,.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
"Oh Fox, I just want you close to me forever. Don't ever leave me."  
  
"I will never leave you."  
  
"I want to be with you so much" she sighed as she moved atop him.  
  
"Another round already?" he laughed.  
  
"What? You don't want to?"  
  
"Of course I do. Oh sweetheart, you're going to be the death of me."  
  
"At least you'll die a happy man" she moaned as she drew him into her.  
  
Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her even closer. Crushing their bodies together, they began a rhythm that satisfied them both. Closing her eyes, she moaned. Oh this felt so good. So very good. Never had she felt like this. Never had she known it was possible. Feeling Fox roll them over, he kissed her neck as they continued their dance of passion. Kissing her collar bone, he dragged his lips across her skin.  
  
"You taste like honey" he whispered as he caressed her face.  
  
"Mmmm…."  
  
Feeling his pace quicken, she moved along with him. Thrust for thrust she matched him. Intertwining his hands with hers, he thrust into her once more as her eyes flew open, and they focused on each other. Feeling after feeling swept over their bodies as they lifted off on the high they had created. Over and over their breathing rapid and raspy, they kissed. Slowing down, the feelings began to calm.  
  
Snuggling into him, she sighed. This is how it should be forever.   
  
"I love you, now and forever" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"And Ill love you, no matter what" he sighed as he let the lethargy take over and drifted off to the land of dreams with her.   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox and Theresa leave early to go home!  
  
Little Ethan becomes sick!  
  
Does he die? 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:  
  
The sun was shining bright the next morning. Theresa could feel the rays hit her face. She rolled over to feel Fox, but he wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes and looked for her husband.  
  
"Where's Fox?" She asked herself.  
  
She put her robe on and went searching for him. She found him in the kitchen talking to someone on his cell phone. He seemed upset. Once Fox hung up Theresa spoke.  
  
"Something wrong, honey?"  
  
"You're up!" He turned around and said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, who was that?" She asked while getting an apple out.  
  
"Patrick."   
  
"Patrick? What did he want?"  
  
"There's a problem at Crane Industries and I have to go there to fix it."  
  
"Oh! What kind of problem?"  
  
"Ugh! You know how Patrick and Adam were working on that deal with Belzack Corporation?"  
  
Theresa nodded her head.  
  
"Well, somehow, don't ask me how, Adam managed to piss off the President of Belzack Corporation."  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"I'm really sorry I can't be here today, but I'll tell you what. When I finish up I'll come home and we can have a romantic night."  
  
"Well I don't want you to be driving back and forth so much. God only knows what may happen to you. So I'll just have you drop me off at the manison. We'll have some fun tonight. Alright?"  
  
"I don't want to ruin your fun." He said guilty like.  
  
"You won't be. Anyways I want to check up on Little Ethan and Mama."  
  
"Okay, I won't argue with you. Why don't you eat and take a shower while I pack."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"I love you, Theresa."  
  
"I love you too, Fox!" She leaned in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
The pulled away for some air and Theresa said, "Okay, let's get going."  
  
"Alright."  
  
An hour later, they were on their way to the mansion. Before Fox could even stop the car in front of the mansion, Theresa jumped out. She just wanted to see her baby boy. He was a little sick last night, but she thought it was just a little cold. Nothing big.  
  
"Phyllis!" Theresa shouted as soon as she was inside.  
  
Phyllis running down the stairs said, "Oh Theresa! You're home so soon."  
  
"I know. Fox has some business to deal with."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"How's Little Ethan?"  
  
"He has a high temperature."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"103.5"  
  
"103! Did you call Dr. Russell?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be here soon."  
  
"Okay. How is Mama doing?"  
  
"Good. She's still a little soar from her fall, but she's getting better every day."  
  
"Has she been using her cane?"  
  
"Yes, Theresa. I watch her like a hawk."  
  
Theresa laughed and said, "We'll I'll be with Little Ethan if anyone asks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Theresa stopped half way up the stairs and said, "Oh Phyllis!"  
  
"Yes, Theresa."  
  
"When Fox comes home, tell him that tonight will have to be postponed until Little Ethan is better."  
  
"Yes, Theresa."  
  
Theresa walked into the nusery to find Little Ethan sleeping. She sat in the rocking chair next to his crib and felt his forehead. It was buring up. Ethan walked in with a teddy bear.  
  
"Theresa, I thought you were out of town?"  
  
"I was, but Fox had to deal with something at Crane Industries and Little Ethan is sick. So how could we enjoy ourselves?"  
  
"I see. I just wanted to bring him my teddy bear from when I was younger."  
  
"Thank you, Ethan. I'm sure he appreciates it." Theresa smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"No! Please stay. I could use the company . That is if you're not busy."  
  
"I'm not busy and I would love to keep you company."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ethan took a seat and began to talk about a project they were working on. That conversation was short and boring.  
  
"So uh....do you know when Fox will be home?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Did you call Dr. Russell?" Was his next question.  
  
"Phyllis did. She should be here any moment."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Come in!" Theresa said.  
  
"Hi Theresa, Hi Ethan." Dr. Russell said.*  
  
"Hi." The*y both said.  
  
"So tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Well he's running a high fever."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"103.5"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Eve was shocked.  
  
"And yesterday he was coughing and sneazing. I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
"Don't worry. It's probably just a little cold. Would you two leave the room while I examine him?"  
  
"Of course." Ethan said.  
  
Theresa stood nervously in the hall. She was pacing the floor, wringing her hands.  
  
"Theresa, calm down. Little Ethan will be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Ethan pulled Theresa into a friendly hug.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." She told him.  
  
"Anytime for a friend."  
  
She smiled weakly.  
  
Inside the room while Eve was examining Little Ethan, his heart stopped. She pulled out her cell and called for an ambulence. Then she began CPR.  
  
"Ethan, come in here!" She shouted.  
  
Theresa got worried, but Ethan assured her that everything was alright. He was shocked to see Eve doing CPR.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His heart stopped."  
  
"Oh my God! I'll go get Theresa."  
  
"No! Conintue doing CPR while I get a shot ready. Hopefully it will help him."  
  
Theresa was even more nervous.  
  
"He's dying!" She thought. "No he can't be!"  
  
"Theresa, how is he?" Fox asked running to her.  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Ethan's in there with Eve."  
  
"Stay right here. I'll be back with some news."  
  
"Okay, please tell me how he is."  
  
"I will." He kissed her before entering the room.-  
  
"What's going on?" Fox asked once he saw Ethan doin CPR.  
  
"His heart stopped." Ethan said.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"We'll find out once I give him this shot." Eve informed him.  
  
"We have to tell Theresa." Fox said.  
  
"It's gonna break her heart." Ethan told him.  
  
"I know."  
  
Fox walked out and saw Theresa still pacing the floor.  
  
"Fox, how is he? Why is this taking so long?"  
  
"Theresa, please sit down." He said seriously.  
  
"Oh my God! He's dead!" She screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Whose dead?" Julian asked.  
  
"Our son." She cried.  
  
"Oh my!" Was all he could say.  
  
"Theresa, he's not dead yet. His heart stopped though. Ethan is doing CPR and Eve is going to give him a drug that can either help him or do nothing."  
  
"I have to see him." Theresa ran into the nursery.  
  
Eve was about to give him the drug when Theresa came in.  
  
"My baby!" She cried out. "Please, God, don't take him from me! Please!"  
  
Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa and held her back while Eve and Ethan worked.  
  
"He looks so peacefully. Like he's in a deep sleep." Theresa said to Fox.  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
Three minutes passed and nothing happened.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry. We did all we could."  
  
"No! No!" She didn't want to face the truth.  
  
"Theresa, he had a virus that is very deadly. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa approached her son. He lay there dead.  
  
"He's so young. Why him?"  
  
"God has a better plan for him." Ethan tried to comfort her.  
  
"No, God just wants to see me suffer."  
  
"Theresa, please." Fox began. "I may not be a very religious person, but I know God doesn't want to see anyone suffer."  
  
Theresa picked Little Ethan up into her eyes for one last time.  
  
"Goodbye my baby. Mommy will always love you. Always."  
  
"Cough, cough!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Fox said in amazment. "Eve, he's alive!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Eve came and saw it for herself.   
  
"It's a miracle." Eve told them.  
  
"I knew God wouldn't let you die!" Theresa said joyously.  
  
"I'd like to take him for some tests to make sure he's able to be at home."  
  
"Of course." Fox said.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's one month later!  
  
Kay and Theresa get some shocking news!  
  
Bad Theresa!  
  
Fox hasn't hurt Theresa for a month now, but how long will it last??   
  
Logged 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:  
  
"It feels great to be home." Kay said to Miguel.  
  
"Well, I'm happy that you've been home."  
  
"It's a relief to know that Charity and Kevin are behind bars for a long time."  
  
"Yes, it is. I know you had a hard time at the trial, but I'm very proud of you."  
  
"It was hard to have to tell them what exactly happened, you know detail for detail, but I knew I had to do it."  
  
"Yeah. Are you feeling well? I mean you don't look so well."  
  
"I know. I think I have the flu."  
  
"Well, I made an appointment for you to see Dr. Russell."  
  
"Miguel, I'm fine."  
  
"Please do this for me." He made that face that got him what he wanted.  
  
"Fine, but I'm telling you it's nothing."  
  
"Thank you!" He kissed her.  
  
"Miguel, we have to set a date."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, do you have a date in mind?"  
  
"Hmmmm well, how about a summer wedding?"  
  
"I was thinking more spring."  
  
"Whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
"Good! Theresa told me that she was going to help draw my wedding dress with me."  
  
"Well, we still have a year."  
  
"A year?"  
  
"Yeah. What?"  
  
"Silly boy! I was thinking about this spring."  
  
"Kay, that's three months away! How can we get a wedding together in three months?"  
  
"Trust me. I'll get this together."  
  
"Okay, but you better get some help."  
  
"I already have help."  
  
"Oh! We'll come on let's get you to the hospital."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Have you gained some weight or did your jeans shrink?" He joked once they got to the hospital.  
  
"Haha! That's not funny! But I think I have gained some weight since I left the hospital. That food was so bad and once I got home I brought every kind of junkfood there was."  
  
"Don't I know that! You wouldn't let me have any of it. Me! Your future husband!" He laughed.  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion.  
  
"There's mama's boy!" Theresa said as she entered the nursery.  
  
Little Ethan giggled.  
  
"You're so handsome! I wish I could say the same for your father." Theresa laughed.  
  
Theresa heard a male's chuckle. She turned around and was shocked to see him.  
  
"Ethan, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright."   
  
"Is Fox home yet?"  
  
"No, he'll be home sometime next week. I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you were gone for two more days?"  
  
"I got done early. Hey, Theresa, I was wondering if you would reconsider doing the fashion line."  
  
"I'll have to talk it over with Fox."  
  
"Please, I really think you'd do great."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Don't you want to do it?"  
  
"I'd love to! But I do have a family to attend to."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Oh I'm going to be late!" Theresa said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Dr. Russell. I haven't been feeling good lately."  
  
"Oh well, would you like me to drive you since I don't have anything to do?"  
  
"Yes, I would. Thanks for being a great friend." She smiled.  
  
He felt a thousand knives cut through him. Friend. He never wanted to be just her friend.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.  
  
"Well, Kay we have the results from your blood test." Dr. Russell announced.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Do you want Miguel in here so he can hear the results?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hold on. I'll go get him."  
  
Miguel came in and sat next to Kay.  
  
"How is she?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Well," Eve gave them a worried look, "Kay, you're pregnant."  
  
"No! This can't be true." Kay screamed.  
  
"I'm afriad so. Kay, you do have some options."  
  
"We know, Dr. Russell." Miguel said.  
  
"Come back in a few days and let me know what you plan on doing. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kay was in shock.  
  
As Miguel and Kay walked towards the exit they saw Theresa and Ethan.  
  
"Miguel, Kay!" Theresa shouted.  
  
"Hey sis!" Miguel shouted back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Kay's..."  
  
"I haven't been feeling well." Kay cut Miguel off.  
  
"Oh!" Theresa said.  
  
"Why are you two here?" Miguel asked.  
  
"I haven't been feeling well myself."  
  
"Oh!" Miguel said. "I hope you get well."  
  
"Thanks. Kay, hope you feel well soon."  
  
"Thanks." Kay said absently.  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Miguel said.  
  
"Alright. Bye guys!"   
  
Theresa made her way to her appointment. Ethan waited for her in the waiting room.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Eve asked.  
  
"I haven't been feeling well."  
  
"What kind of syptams are you having?"  
  
"Throwing up, dizziness, and I feel like I want to faint."  
  
"Increase in hunger?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I have a feeling what it might be, but I'm going to take a blood test to be sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
An hour later Eve had the results.  
  
"I have the results." She told Theresa.  
  
"Is it what you thought?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, well what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Theresa, you're pregnant!"  
  
Theresa was excited.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes." Eve smiled.  
  
"Um....can you tell me when the baby was concieved?"  
  
"Sure. Let's see......hmmm......according to your results it was Jan.18."  
  
"Oh my!" Theresa was in shock.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no!."  
  
"Good. Well here is a prescription. Follow the instructions on the bottle and make an appointment for next week."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Theresa walked out and found Ethan.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said less exicted than before.  
  
"Don't you want this baby?"  
  
"Oh yes! I'm just day dreaming."  
  
"Oh!" Ethan laughed. "Let's get you home."  
  
Jan. 18 is the day Fox rapped me. How can I have this child knowing it wasn't concieved from love?  
  
As Theresa and Ethan walked up the stairs Ethan stopped suddenly.  
  
"Something wrong, Ethan?"  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
"Yes." She laughed.  
  
Ethan then gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I leave for a week and my own brother is hitting on my wife!" Fox yelled.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa was shocked. "I thought you weren't coming home for another week?"  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you. Here!" He throw a dozen roses onto the floor.  
  
Theresa turned to Ethan and said, "Can you please leave us alone?"  
  
"Yes. I have to see Chad. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Theresa and Fox were alone now. Fox was approaching her with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Fox, please I have to tell you something."  
  
"Shut up! You slut!"  
  
"I know I deserve that." She said honestly.  
  
"You deserve a hell of a lot more!"  
  
"Fox, I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" He calmed down.  
  
"I'm having a baby." She smiled.  
  
Suddenly Fox became angry again.  
  
"I bet it's not mine! You're nothing but a slut!"  
  
"No, Fox, it's your's."  
  
She was trying to hug him, but he grabbed her wrists tightly.  
  
"Listen to me!" He screamed in her ears. "I will not be married to a slut."  
  
"You know what! I don't even want this kid! It was concieved on the night you rapped me!"  
  
"Trust me there will be plenty of more rape."  
  
"Damn you, Fox!"  
  
She tried to kick him, but she missed. She almost lost her balance, but Fox grabbed her.  
  
"You love me. I know you do, Fox. Otherwise you wouldn't have just saved me."  
  
"I hate you! I only married you because you can give me pleasure."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Theresa, you and your baby can go to hell!" Fox threw her down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot something." Ethan paused and saw Theresa's body lay lifeless on the floor. "Oh my God!"  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is Theresa alive?  
  
Did Ethan see the whole fight?  
  
Is the baby alive?  
  
Kay makes a decision about they baby! 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:  
  
"What happened?" Ethan demanded to know.   
  
"I...I don't know." Fox lied. "I was in my room waiting for Theresa when all of the sudden I heard her scream. I came out here and found her on the ground."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?" Fox asked as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Theresa's pregnant."  
  
"What?" Fox pretended like he didn't know.  
  
"She's pregnant. I just hope her and her baby is alright."   
  
"Oh my God! She was pregnant!" Fox said in shock.  
  
"Hurry up and call 911!" Ethan shouted.  
  
Fox dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"911, what's your emergency?" A female asked.  
  
"Yeah uh my wife fell down the stairs. She's not moving and she's pregnant." Fox said calmly.  
  
"Okay, where do you live?"  
  
"The Crane Mansion."  
  
"Oh! Okay, we'll be right there!" She told him.   
  
"Thank you and please hurry."  
  
"We will Mr. Crane." She said.  
  
"There on their way." Fox told Ethan.  
  
"Come to, Theresa." Ethan begged. "I know you're okay."  
  
"What can I do to help?" Fox asked not really caring.  
  
"Nothing at the moment."  
  
They heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"That must be them." Fox said as he answered the door.  
  
"Where is she?" They asked.  
  
"Over there." Fox pointed out.  
  
"Move out of the way, Sir." The woman paramedic said.  
  
Fox had to pull Ethan from Theresa.  
  
"Do you have a pulse." The woman paramedic asked the male paramedic.  
  
"Yes, but it's very weak. Hurry up and let's get her to the hospital."  
  
"I'm going with." Fox annoounced.  
  
"Okay, you can ride with us, Sir."  
  
"I'm leaving now for the hospital." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, can you do me a favor and let everyone know where Theresa is?" Fox asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We're ready, Sir."  
  
"Okay, let's hurry."  
  
Fox sat in the waiting room waiting for Eve to let him know how Theresa was. Ethan eventually came with Pilar, Luis, Beth, Kay, and Miguel.  
  
"Oh how is she, Fox?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I...I don't know anything yet. Did Ethan tell you?"  
  
"Ethan tell us what?" Luis asked.  
  
"Theresa was pregnant." Fox informed them all.  
  
They all had faces of shock.  
  
"Theresa was pregnant?" Pilar told herself. "Oh I do hope they save the baby."  
  
Kay and Miguel looked at one another and decided to walk around while waiting for news on Theresa.  
  
"We'll be back." Miguel said.  
  
"Okay, Mijo."  
  
"Poor Theresa." Beth began. "I don't know what I'd do if we lost our baby, Luis."  
  
Luis put his hand over her stomach and said, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
  
"How far along are you now?" Fox asked.  
  
"5 months." Luis said proudly.  
  
Pilar smiled and said, "I wonder if Kay will become pregnant."  
  
Meanwhile Kay and Miguel were walking around.  
  
"Miguel, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About the baby." She lowered her voice.  
  
"Were keeping him or her." Miguel smiled.  
  
"Miguel, this isn't far for you. I can't keep it."  
  
"You speak of it as though it's a strange creature." Miguel said in shock.  
  
"Well, it is. It isn't ours."  
  
"It can be." He took her hand into his.  
  
"No!" She took her hand back.  
  
"Miguel, I want an abortion."  
  
"What!" This totally shocked Miguel. "How could you kill an innocent life?"  
  
"Miguel, we're too young to be raising a baby. I don't want it. And if you don't support me, then maybe we aren't meant to be like I thought."  
  
Miguel hugged kay and said, "Don't ever say that. We are meant to be. Forever we'll be together. Instead of abortion can't we give this child up for adoption?"  
  
"I suppose we could."  
  
"It's better than commiting a mortal sin."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"How will your parents take it?"  
  
"Daddy will be mad, Ivy will support me, and I think mom will like it better than getting an abortion. What about your family?"  
  
"Mama will be like Grace, Luis like Sam, and Theresa I don't know about her. she'll supposrt us like Ivy I guess." Miguel informed her.  
  
"I guess we'll have to postpone the wedding." Kay said sadly.  
  
"No, we won't."  
  
"What do you mean? I'll be fat as ever for our wedding." Kay laughed.  
  
"How about eloping? We can do it this week."  
  
"Miguel, I love it!" Kay wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too!" He kissed her. "Let's go tell everyone about your pregnancy and our decision." He suggested.  
  
"Alright, but let's see how Theresa is."  
  
Eve walked out looking frustrated with herself.  
  
"How is she?" Fox asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh she'll be fine. She just needs a lot of rest after that fall." Eve said.  
  
"How is the baby?" Ethan asked Eve.  
  
Eve looked at the floor and said, "I tried everything, but we couldn't save the baby."  
  
"Oh no!" Pilar said. "Poor Theresa!"  
  
"She'll recover." Luis told Pilar.  
  
"At least she's safe." Beth said.  
  
"Yes, of course. Theresa is alive." Pilar said.  
  
Fox was silent, as was Ethan. Ethan had tears welling up in his eyes. Fox thought about the fight.  
  
Flashback Begins:  
  
"Fox, please I have to tell you something."  
  
"Shut up! You slut!"  
  
"I know I deserve that." She said honestly.  
  
"You deserve a hell of a lot more!"  
  
"Fox, I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" He calmed down.  
  
"I'm having a baby." She smiled.  
  
Suddenly Fox became angry again.  
  
"I bet it's not mine! You're nothing but a slut!"  
  
"No, Fox, it's your's."  
  
She was trying to hug him, but he grabbed her wrists tightly.  
  
"Listen to me!" He screamed in her ears. "I will not be married to a slut."  
  
"You know what! I don't even want this kid! It was concieved on the night you rapped me!"  
  
"Trust me there will be plenty of more rape."  
  
"Damn you, Fox!"  
  
She tried to kick him, but she missed. She almost lost her balance, but Fox grabbed her.  
  
"You love me. I know you do, Fox. Otherwise you wouldn't have just saved me."  
  
"I hate you! I only married you because you can give me pleasure."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Theresa, you and your baby can go to hell!" Fox threw her down the stairs.  
  
Flashback Ends:  
  
Fox turned away from the family and gave a little laugh. He hurt Theresa, and now she wasn't pregnant anymore.   
  
Good job, Fox! He thought.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay and Miguel tell everyone their decision! How does everyone react to it?  
  
Fox sees Theresa!  
  
Ethan packs his bags! Where is he going?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Part 1:  
  
Kay found Pilar, Ethan, Luis, Beth, and Fox all in the waiting room. They figured that this was the time to tell them what they are planning.  
  
"Any word on Theresa yet?" Kay asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Pilar said sounding very worried.  
  
Miguel put his arms around Kay and said, "We have something to tell you all."  
  
"What?" Luis asked.  
  
"Kay's pregnant."  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"But she's so young." Pilar said.  
  
Luis pulled Miguel to the side and asked in a whisper, "Is this child from when she was raped?"  
  
"Yes." Miguel told him the truth.  
  
"Man, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright."   
  
Miguel joined Kay again and said, "It's not my baby. It was concieved from when Kay was raped."  
  
"Oh dear God!" Pilar wanted to faint.  
  
"Sit down, Mama, because we have more to say."  
  
"Are you going to keep the baby?" Beth asked Kay.  
  
"No." Kay shocked them.  
  
"Kay, your not going to have an abortion. Are you?" Ethan was against the whole idea of abortion.  
  
"No, oh no! We are going to give the baby up for adoption once it's born."  
  
Ethan sighed with relief.  
  
"Well, at least you'll be giving the baby a better life." He said.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Are you done with your suprises?" Luis asked Miguel.  
  
"Nope, one more. Kay and I are going to elope."  
  
"What? No big wedding?" Beth laughed.  
  
"No, I'll be too fat to fit in a dress." Kay informed them. "So we are going to elope next week."  
  
"Are you guys sure about this?" Pilar asked them. She didn't want them to regret this later on in life.  
  
"I want nothing more to do than spend the rest of my life with Kay."  
  
"Well let me be the first to give you guys my blessing." Said Beth.  
  
"Congrats!" Luis said as he welcomed Kay into the family.  
  
"Excuse me." Eve said. "Theresa has just woken up."  
  
"May I see her first?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes, but not for long." Eve told him strickly.  
  
Fox followed Eve quietly to Theresa's room. Eve stopped Fox before he entered Theresa's room.  
  
"Fox, Theresa needs time to heal her miscarriage. It's going to be hard on her."  
  
"What can I do to help?" He asked not really caring about Theresa.  
  
"Give her some tlc." Eve said seriously.  
  
"Okay, I can do that." Fox laughed.  
  
"Listen to her. Let her tell you how she's feeling. Get through this with her. I know you'll do a great job. And don't worry you'll have another child some day together."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Now go in and see your wife. Remember to be gentle."  
  
Fox nodded his head and walked in the room. Once Theresa saw Fox see turned her head.  
  
"Hi Theresa!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" She questioned him.  
  
"Oh I'm just so happy to know your safe." He lied.  
  
"Don't lie, Fox."  
  
Fox closed the door so no one would hear their conversation.  
  
"Fox, I'm here lying in the hospital because of you and your temper!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"No, your lying here because your a slut. Plain and simple." He smiled.  
  
"God damn it, Fox!"   
  
"Calm down."  
  
"No! I feel like our marriage is falling apart! They won't even tell me if the babay is okay." Theresa broke into tears.  
  
Fox sat beside her and put his arms around her.  
  
He sad sadly, "Theresa, you lost the baby."  
  
"What? I....I couldn't have. I mean this pregnancy was unexpected, but I wanted to have your baby." She said honestly.  
  
"You did?" He asked with a look of love in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did. And I still want to, but not if your acting like this all the time. Fox, you scare me when your like this. If this keeps happening I'll leave you." Her words shocked him.  
  
"No, you can't. Theresa, I really love you. I just get jealous easily. I just some times think that you still love Ethan." He began to cry.  
  
"Oh no, baby. I love you and only you."  
  
Fox gave her a big hug and stroked her hair gently as he said, "There is no one for me, but you. I'd never love anyone, but you. Theresa, I promise never to hurt you or our children again."  
  
"I don't know if I can believe you."  
  
"You must. I'll just die if you don't."  
  
"Fox, don't say such things."  
  
"But it's the truth. There will never be another for me, but you."  
  
"Oh Fox! How I do love you!" She kissed him passionately but was interrupted.  
  
"Okay, that's enough right now." Eve laughed. "Theresa needs her rest, Fox."  
  
"When can she come home?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow probably. Right now I just want her to make sure she's okay."  
  
"Okay. Well I'll be here all night if you need me." Fox told Theresa.  
  
"Dr. Russell, can Fox sit her tonight? I just want him by my side."  
  
"Okay, but make sure she gets her rest."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh Theresa, I forgot to tell you Ethan wants to see you for just a minute he said. Is it okay if he comes in?"  
  
Theresa looked up at Fox and he nodded his head that it was alright.  
  
"Okay, send him in." Theresa said.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Fox told her. "I'll be right outside of your door if you need me, honey."  
  
"Okay." She kissed him so he could leave.  
  
Ethan walked into Theresa's room looking sad and nervous.  
  
"Hi Ethan." She smiled.  
  
"Hi." He said softly.  
  
"Is something wrong? Oh! I know what it is! You heard about the baby. Well Fox is helping me get through it. I'm already feeling better." She smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, but I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I'm leaving Harmony." He said slowly.  
  
"What! Why?" His words hit her hard.  
  
"Well, I have been offered a job in New York for Crane Industries."  
  
"Do you have to take it?"  
  
"No, but I think it would be good to get away from Harmony for a little while."  
  
"You mean get away from Fox and I. It's too much for you to handle. Right?" Tears were welling in her eyes.  
  
"No, Theresa it's no you. It's me."  
  
"You really mean it's me. Please don't leave, Ethan."  
  
"I have to. One day you'll understand."  
  
"No I won't!" She shouted.  
  
"Clam down." He told her.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Her voice got louder.  
  
"Theresa, I need to get away from here. Please try to at least understand."  
  
"I can't. Your telling me that you leaving because of me. How would you feel if I told you that?"  
  
"Theresa, you almost did it once." He made her reminisce.  
  
"That was in the past. And you stopped me. Please don't leave." She cried.  
  
"Theresa, Fox is your true love. He treats you better than I ever could."  
  
No he doesn't. She thought.  
  
"Ethan, I don't want to lose one of my best friends."  
  
"You won't. We can still stay in touch."  
  
"How long will you be gone for? Not forever. Right?"  
  
"Theresa, I don't know. 6 months, maybe I won't ever return."  
  
"Please, I'm begging you not to leave."  
  
"Theresa, if you told me you still loved me I wouldn't leave, but you love Fox. We have to face reality. You can only have one of us and you made your decision when you married Fox." He said harshly.  
  
"Pleeeaaasse!" She cried. "Please stay."  
  
"I can't, Theresa. I was hoping this would go better, but I guess not." He walked up to her and gave her a last hug and goodbye kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Theresa."  
  
He left her in tears. She was getting so upset that Eve had to give her two sleeping pills. Fox knew what Ethan was going to tell her so that's why he let Ethan see her.   
  
Ethan went home and began to pack. Everyone had known for moths that Ethan was leaving. They didn't tell Theresa because they knew she wouldn't take it well.  
  
"I can't believe I'm leaving Harmony." He said to Ivy.  
  
"It will be different without you around here."  
  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, mom." He hugged her. "You'll come and visit me. Won't you?"  
  
"Of course. I'm gonna go and find Sam. I'll check on you later."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
Now that he didn't have anyone to talk to he turned on the radio. The song was just begining.  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
Ethan started to really listen to the lyrics of this song. It reminded him so much of Theresa and him.  
  
I never know what the future brings   
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
Tears were in his eyes as the song played on.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing? Yes, I am. I can't be in Theresa's life as a lover. Fox is her's. That's how she wanted it." He told himself.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Ethan had to turn off the radio. It was getting too much to him. He started to pack again to get his mind off of her. He walked over with a big box to his desk. he decided to clean that out first. As he went through his drawers he came across a picture of Theresa. He studied it, rather her though. He looked at her gentle brown eyes, her sweet lucious lips, and her delicate skin. He stood up and threw it in his trash bag.   
  
"Goodbye, Theresa." He said sadly as he threw it.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ethan leaves Harmony!  
  
Everyone notices a change in Theresa!  
  
Miguel tries to change Kay's mind about the baby!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Part 1:  
  
Theresa was able to leave the hospital the next evening. Ethan was still there when she got home. He had decided to say his goodbyes to everyone once Theresa got home. That way he could see her one last time.  
  
"Is Little Ethan awake?" Theresa asked Fox as they pulled in front of the mansion.  
  
"Uh you know what? I'm not sure if Phyllis put him to bed yet."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Theresa, Ethan is leaving today."  
  
"I...I know. He told me. Did he leave already?"  
  
"No, he wanted to say goodbye to you."  
  
"Oh, well hopefully he'll be quick about it."  
  
"Are you mad at him?" Fox questioned.  
  
"No. Why should I be?"  
  
"I don't know. It just sounds like you're mad at him for some reason."  
  
"I'm just a little mad that he didn't tell me until the last minute that he was leaving. I don't really care where he lives, but he is my friend so I thought he would be nice enough to let me know ahead of time."  
  
Fox was happy to hear that Theresa was angry with Ethan. Now only if they wouldn't keep in touch. Fox could take care of that easily.  
  
"Well, let's go inside." Fox said.  
  
"Okay. Wait, Fox." She said suddenly.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No," she pulled him close so she could give him a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
When they walked in they found tons of family and friends waiting to say goodbye to Ethan.  
  
A man walked in after them and said to Ethan, "Everything is packed, Sir. Just come in the car when you're ready to leave."  
  
"Thank you." Ethan said nicely.  
  
"Well, thank you all for coming here to see me off. It means a lot to know that you're all supporting my decision to leave Harmony. Harmony will always have a special place in my heart along with all of you. I've had some of the best times of my life here and some of the worst times." He stared straight at Theresa when he said that last sentence. "But it's come time for me to explore the world. Or better yet New York. Your all welcomed to come out and visit me as soon as I get settled. So I better see some of you guys." He gave a little laugh. "Well, I better make this short so I can say goodbye to you all personally. So thanks for always being there for me." He concluded his farewell speech.  
  
Theresa watched his every move. First he said goodbye to the Russell's and Chad.  
  
"Bye, Whitney. I wish you and Chad the best of luck."  
  
"Bye, Ethan." She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Be sure to call us once you get settled in. We'll visit you for sure."  
  
"Yeah, man." Chad began, "You can always count on us for anything."  
  
"Thanks, Chad. You've both been good friends."  
  
Next he said goodbye to the Bennett's and to Grace.  
  
"Bye, Dad. You know we haven't really had a lot of time to form a strong relationship. I just hope we can still do that."  
  
"We will. Take care of yourself and write often."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye, son." Sam said.  
  
"Bye, Grace."  
  
"Oh bye, Ethan. I've made you a tomato soup cake so you'll have something to eat once you get there." Grace told him.  
  
"Thank you so much. I'm sure it's gonna taste great."  
  
"Bye, Jessica, Kay."  
  
"Bye, Ethan." Kay said.  
  
"Make sure you let me know how you're feeling. Alright?"  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
"Ethan, make sure you keep in touch. And make sure you be safe." Jessica told him.  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
Next it was time to say goodbye to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's.  
  
"Pilar, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me." He said smiling for Pilar.  
  
"Ethan, it's been a great pleasure to watch you grown into a fine young man. Be careful."  
  
"I will, bye Pilar."  
  
"Luis, it's been great knowing you."  
  
"Yeah, it has. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Alright I will. Luis, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Let me know how Theresa's doing. Keep an eye out for her."  
  
"I will.  
  
"See you around."  
  
"Beth, take care of yourself and that baby you're caring."  
  
"I will, Ethan. I hope you find someone special."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Miguel, man you better take good care of my sister."  
  
"I will." He laughed. "Later, Ethan."  
  
Finally the Cranes.  
  
"Bye, Julian and thank you for giving my this job opportunity."  
  
"No problem, Ethan. You're like my son. take care."  
  
"Oh mom, don't cry. You'll see me soon. I promise."  
  
"I know. Just be careful so no one hurts you."  
  
"I know, mom."  
  
"Fox, you take care of that special lady. You hear?" He tried to smile, but it wasn't happening.  
  
"Oh I will." Fox kissed Theresa. He had to rub it in Ethan's face that he had won.  
  
Theresa's eyes were closed as he talked with Fox. She could feel him in front of her now so she opened her eyes. He was standing in front of her.  
  
"Bye, Theresa. Take care of Little Ethan and be sure to send me new pictures of him."  
  
"I.....I will." She whispered softly.  
  
He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Then he left. Theresa ran to her room and locked the door. She didn't want to see anyone. That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
That was a week ago. Theresa couldn't believe how quickly time went on after Ethan left. She still didn't come out of her room though.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Theresa, it's Fox."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, honey. I don't want to talk to anyone but you." She opened the door for him to come in.  
  
"Theresa, you have to get over him." He told her the truth.  
  
"I'm not just crying over him."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because of our baby. have you already forgotten?"  
  
"No, but we will have other babies."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Here someone is here to see you."  
  
"Who? I don't want to speak to anyone."  
  
The woman walked in.  
  
"Gwen, what are you doing here? I thought you and Hank were in Paris?"  
  
"We were, but we heard Ethan was leaving so we came to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh well, you're too late."  
  
"No, were not."  
  
"Huh?" Theresa was confused.  
  
"We saw him last week."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you talk to him, Gwen?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"He left because of me. Didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. You have a family and Fox to love, Theresa. You chose Fox not Ethan. You can't have two lovers. So Theresa forget about Ethan. I'm sure he's already forgotten about you."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just so hard to let go of someone you've loved for so long."  
  
"Theresa, I know. I use to love Ethan too." Gwen laughed.  
  
"Oh I forget! Our lives have changed so much since last year."  
  
"I know. And they'll continue to change. You can't stop change."  
  
"Gwen, you're a great friend."   
  
"I know," she smiled. "I know. But you are too!"  
  
Back in New York. Ethan is finally getting settled in.   
  
"I wonder what Theresa's doing? How she's doing?" Ethan asked himself.  
  
Ethan hardly knew anyone in New York. He started working next week at a place that was unfamiliar. He maybe met one neighbor of his that seemed nice. Most people seemed rather angry and private. That only made it harder for him to adjust to this new lifestyle.  
  
"Wow! I only have three more boxes to unpack. I could have sworn that I had more than 10."  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Uh I'm coming!" He shouted. He wondered who that could be. He thought maybe for a moment that it could be Theresa. Maybe she had seen the truth. That she was always in love with Ethan.  
  
"Hi!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, I heard that someone was moving in here so I thought I'd bake a cake to make you feel welcomed." She said softly.  
  
"Oh well thank you. That was very kind of you. Um.... why don't you come in and have a piece with me?" He suggested.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They went and sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"It seems like you have settles in pretty well." She said to make conversation while he cut the cake.  
  
"Yeah, it's smaller than what I was use to growing up, but it will do. I need a change."  
  
"Oh did you live in a big house while growing up?"  
  
"You can sorta say that." He laughed a little. "Have you heard of the Cranes?"  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Well, I grew up as Ethan Crane, but I turned out to be my mother's first love's child."  
  
"You're Ethan?" She asked excitedly. "Oh I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd meet you."  
  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I must confess I always had a crush on you. I was so mad that you were engaged to that girl named Gwen."  
  
"What about Theresa?"  
  
"Oh that girl!" She rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh.  
  
"What? What?" He laughed.  
  
"People tell me that I look like her."  
  
"You resemble her, but your prettier."  
  
"Really?" She blushed.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Would you like some coffee, Ethan?"  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"  
  
"I didn't say." She said very sexually.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"It's Ava."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ava." They shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ethan." She smiled.  
  
They sat and drank their coffee while keeping up an interesting conversation. Afterward Ava stayed and helped Ethan finish unpacking.  
  
"Do you mind if I put on the radio?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
She turned on her favorite station.  
  
"Oh this is my favorite song!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, then, turn it up." He told her.  
  
"Alright!" She smiled.  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
"This song is so sad, but I love songs that can make you cry." She told him.  
  
"Oh really?" He said absent mindedly. He was listening to the lyrics of the song. This was the same song he heard before leaving Harmony.  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
"Then again this song does show signs of hope. You know? That people can still be together in the end."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
`Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
`Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
"Do you believe in fate, Ethan?"  
  
"Fate? Ha I really don't believe in fate." He laughed trying to hide his pain.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
"Let's go for a walk!" He suggested. He needed to take his mind off of Theresa.  
  
"Okay!" She was up for anything as long as she was with him. She was feeling a strong attraction for him. But she didn't know how he felt about her.  
  
"So how do you like New York so far?" She asked him.  
  
"I must confuse. You're the first person I've met that has been really nice to me."  
  
"No kidding!" She laughed. "That's how it was when I first moved here. After a while people come out of their shells around you."  
  
"Where did you grow up at?"  
  
"All over the world. See my father was in the army," she began to explain, " and we moved all over. My brothers didn't mind moving, but I did. I wanted somewhere to belong. Have you ever felt like you didn't belong?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Actually that's one of the reasons why I moved to New York."  
  
"Was it because Fox married Theresa?"  
  
"Boy you know me pretty well." He smiled.  
  
"I just read the papers a lot."  
  
"Careful!" He said as he opened his arms and blocked her from walking in a puddle of water.  
  
She looked down and saw the puddle, "Thank you so much for not letting me get wet."  
  
"No problem. Would you like to have some dinner tonight?" He asked very boldly.  
  
"I'd love to!" Her eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.  
  
"Great then it's a date. I'll pick you up at 70 p.m."  
  
She looked at her watch and said, "Then we should be getting back because it's already 60 p.m. and I need to get ready."  
  
"Okay. Where would you like to go for dinner?"  
  
"Ummmm....I know the perfect place, but it's kinda fancy so make sure you wear something really nice."  
  
"Okay, that's no problem. I have so many suits since I use to go to all those parties for the Cranes." He informed her. "Well I'm gonna stop and mail something so why don't you head home and I'll meet you at 70 p.m."  
  
"Alright, sounds great." She kissed him and the cheek and left.  
  
Ethan didn't really have to mail something, he just wanted to get Ava some pretty pink and yellow roses. While picking out the roses he ran into someone from the Crane Industries in Harmony.  
  
"Ethan?" The man asked because he wasn't sure if it was him.  
  
"Yes." He said before turning around. "Hey what are you doing here, Pat?"  
  
"I'm here on vacation. How have you been?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"It looks like you're better than good."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't lie to me. You're in love." Pat smiled devilishly.  
  
"No." Ethan denied it.  
  
"Oh really? Then why do I see the look of love in your eyes? Why are you buying roses? Huh? Answer me that!" Pat was so confident that he was right. "Tell me who she is!"  
  
Ethan just stared at him.  
  
"Wait please tell me you're not still in love with Theresa. Are you?"  
  
"No, I'm over Theresa."  
  
"For good?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, for good. I realized that she's in love with Fox and that won't ever change."  
  
"Sorry man."  
  
"Don't be. I had to face reality sometime."  
  
"I guess, so tell me who this lucky lady is?"  
  
Ethan laughed and said, "There's no one."  
  
"BS! Tell me who she is!" He really wanted to know.  
  
"How long are you in town for?" Ethan wanted to change the subject.  
  
"No, no, Ethan. Don't try to change the subject. Who is she? Come on, Ethan, trust me."  
  
"Well how long are you in town for? Maybe you can meet her one day."  
  
"I'm here all week long, but I have to take care of some things. Could we maybe get together tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh yeah. That's fine with me."  
  
"Alright, well I have to go." Pat said. "I'll give you my number and we you can give me a call."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Nice seeing you."  
  
"Same here." Ethan said.  
  
He paid for the roses and went home to change. While he was buttoning his shirt he was wondering if he was really falling for Ava.   
  
"Even though she does remind me of Theresa, she's her own person." He told himself. "There's nothing wrong in loving someone besides Theresa, Ethan. Just admit it. You're falling for here."   
  
After he was all dressed and ready to go he looked at himself one last time in the mirror.  
  
"You look good. And I'm falling for Ava." He smiled. "I'm falling for Ava." He said again getting use to hearing that.  
  
He was on time when he went for Ava.  
  
"Wow! You look so beautiful." He said honestly.  
  
"Well, thank you. You look very handsome yourself."  
  
"These are for you." He said as he pulled the roses out from behind his back."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, you didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Well thank you. They are so beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you though."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Of course." She said as she wrapped her arm around his'.  
  
They had a wonderful time at dinner. The food was excellent and they enjoyed each other's company very much. They decided to take a walk through Central Park afterwards. Ava ran he hands up and down her shoulders because it became so cold suddenly.   
  
"Oh are you cold?" He inquired.  
  
"A little, but it's okay." She said.  
  
"No, here take my coat."  
  
"Thank you." She said as he put his coat on her.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much better. You know, I haven't had such a great time since I left home when I was 18."  
  
"Well I happy I could give you such a great time."  
  
They walked for a little more before Ethan stopped her.  
  
"Ava?" He stopped walking.  
  
"Yes, Ethan?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He moved in closer and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable, but she pulled him back and kissed him passionately. Then Ethan walked her to her door.  
  
"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" He asked her.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Great, well I better get going."  
  
"Wait...would you like to come in?" She asked him.  
  
He thought about it for a while and said, "Sure."  
  
That night Ava and Ethan slept together. He hesitated at first because he thought it was too soon. He had just lost Theresa, but he remembered she loved Fox and only Fox.  
  
Back in harmony.   
  
"Theresa, why don't we go out and take your mind off Ethan. Girls night out!" Gwen suggested.  
  
"No, Gwen. I just need to be alone."   
  
"Take it from me. Being alone is the last thing you want to do now."  
  
"Gwen, I just need to think things through. Please understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly well, but I just don't want you to become depressed. I mean why should you? You have Little Ethan and then there's Fox. He's so wonderful to you. I know you love him so much."  
  
Images of Fox hurting her passed before her very eyes. She gave a little shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no. I was just reminiscing."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not important."  
  
"How are you cooping with the miscarriage?" Gwen was concerned about her friend and wanted to help her through this hard pain.  
  
"Just forget it! Maybe it's a good thing that I lost the baby! My life is so nutsty right now, why not add a new baby to all of the problems we're having!" Theresa's attitude was coming through.  
  
"What kind of problems are you having? Theresa, please tell me so I can help you." Gwen begged Theresa to tell her.  
  
Theresa remembered that Fox had told her never to tell anyone what he was doing because he would hurt the one person she loved the most.....Little Ethan. Theresa knew he would do it too. So she shut her mouth.  
  
"Gwen, just leave! I didn't ask you to come here anyway!" Theresa angrily shouted.  
  
"I know when I'm not welcomed." She said as she picked up her purse and left the room.  
  
Fox was standing outside by the door listening to their conversation. He was very happy to hear that Theresa said nothing about his treatment of her and that Gwen thought that nothing was wrong with their marriage. Gwen stopped to talk to Fox on her way out.  
  
"How is she, Gwen?" He asked.  
  
"She's just upset over losing the baby."  
  
"Are you sure it's not because of Ethan leaving?"  
  
"I'm sure. It's hard to lose a good friend, but to lose your own child, that's really tough."  
  
"You're right. Thanks for talking to her. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not so sure she appreciated it." Gwen began, "But if you ever need me to talk to her just give me a call. I'll be more than happy to talk to her."  
  
"Wait aren't you going back to Paris?" Fox asked not really caring what Gwen did with her life.  
  
"No, we've decided to stay in Harmony. That way I can help Theresa face this pain."  
  
"You're an angel, Gwen." He kissed her on her cheek. "I have to get back to work, but thanks again."  
  
As Gwen watched Fox walk away she said to herself, "Theresa, you're a lucky woman to have Fox."  
  
At Miguel and Kay's house Miguel was trying to decide whether or not he was going to ask Kay to think about reconsidering adoption. He wanted to have this baby, but Kay didn't.  
  
"Hey honey!" He said as he walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"It's nice to see you too!" She laughed as she put her homework aside.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking." Miguel began but was interrupted by Kay.  
  
"Oh honey, you really shouldn't do that too much. You know your head hurts from thinking." She joked around.  
  
"Very funny. Ha ha. But no I think we should have this baby. I'll love it as though it's our own."  
  
Kay removed Miguel's arms, stood up, and said, "No, Miguel. You know how I feel. I want to go to college and get my teaching degree and I know you want to go to medical school. Tell me how can we do that and have a family? We can't."  
  
"Kay, please at least consider keeping this child. You may regret giving him or her up one day. Please promise me that you'll at least give it a thought."  
  
She looked deep into his beautiful brown eyes and saw that he really wanted her to think this over. She couldn't refuse him.  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it." She smiled.  
  
"Good." He kissed her lips softly. "So have you picked out a dress for next week?" He asked her along with many other wedding questions.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ethan and Ava accidentally bump into Pat!  
  
Fox gets angry with Theresa! But does he hurt her?  
  
Pilar learns the truth about Fox!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:  
  
Fox never came home that night. Theresa worried about him and wondered if he was cheating on her. This wasn't the first night he didn't come home. He wasn't home 4 nights out of last week.   
  
"Could he really be cheating on me?" She asked herself that next morning. "No, no, he wouldn't do that to me." She told herself. "He loves me."  
  
She went downstairs with Little Ethan so she could get some breakfast, but as she was headed for the kitchen Fox walked in appearing to be very drunk.  
  
"Phyllis!" She called.  
  
"Yes, Theresa." She responded immediately.  
  
"Please take Little Ethan and give him his bottle."  
  
"Yes, Mrs." Phyllis took him and left Theresa alone with Fox.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Fox?" Theresa asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing!" He shouted.  
  
"Then why are you drunk? Where have you been all night?" She raised her voice so practically the whole house could hear.  
  
He jerked her closer to him and pulled her up the stairs. She could hardly keep her balance.  
  
"Let go Fox. You're hurting me!" She said in pain.  
  
"Oh shut up!"   
  
He opened their bedroom door and threw her inside the room. He slammed the door shut as hard as he could, then locked it and threw the key under the bed.  
  
"You're as drunk as a pig." She shouted.  
  
He started to come closer and closer to her.  
  
"Don't touch me! I said don't touch me, Fox!" She pushed herself away from him, but he cornered her.  
  
He pick her up by her hair and slammed her against the wall he had cornered her in.  
  
"Ahhh! Fox, stop it!: She cried out in agony.  
  
"No, you keep questioning me. Didn't I tell you a long time ago that you were never to question me?"  
  
Theresa didn't say anything.  
  
"Tell me bitch!" He screamed and punched her in her left eye. "Didn't I?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! You did!" She was so afraid that he was going to really kill her.  
  
"So you want to know where I've been?" He said calmly. "Well, if you really want to know I've been screwing your secretary." He laughed because he loved putting Theresa through this pain.  
  
"How could you?"   
  
"Well it's easy because you don't really give me any real pleasure anymore."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted as she covered her ears. She couldn't stand listening to him anymore.  
  
"No!" He pulled her hands off of her ears and threw her on the bed. He went and opened a bottle of vodka and drank half of it. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and sparked it up.  
  
"Since when have you smoked?" She asked him.  
  
"Since I married a bitch." He replied harshly.  
  
He got on top of her and continued to smoke.  
  
"You know, it would be so easy to burn you with this." He held in front of her face.  
  
She took a deep breath and said nothing. She knew if she said something he would get angry and burn her with it. He got off of her to die out the cigarette. He walked back to her and began to punch her head. She screamed and screamed, but it was no use. No one could hear her because he had put their music up so loud. Finally he got tired and left the room, but not before locking the bedroom door. Pilar watched them downstairs and knew they were having a big argument so once she saw Fox leave the room she ran and knocked for Theresa to open it.  
  
"Theresita, it's mama, open up."  
  
"I can't." She cried.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Fox locked the door and has the key." She informed her.  
  
"Okay, don't worry."  
  
Pilar went in Ethan's old room and opened the adjoining door. Fox had forgot to lock it. But he did see her go into it and knew Pilar was going by Theresa. He had to think fast of what to do when Pilar found out. He knew what he had to do. Pilar opened the door and was so shocked to see Theresa's face all bruised and bloody. her hair was a mess and some of it was in a corner of the room.  
  
"Theresita, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked becoming very worried that her daughter was in real danger.  
  
"Oh mama!" She said as she ran to hug Pilar.  
  
"Did Fox do this?"  
  
Theresa looked so scared.  
  
"He did. Didn't he?"  
  
Again she said nothing.  
  
"Theresita, it's important for you to tell me who did this?"  
  
"Fox." She said quietly.  
  
"Who, baby?"  
  
"Fox! He did this to me!" She shouted.  
  
"Has he ever done this to you before?" Pilar asked as they went into the bathroom to clean her face up a bit.  
  
"Yes, mama. He has."  
  
"Why haven't you said anything to us? Luis would've taken care of this." Pilar told her.  
  
"Mama, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Luis. Promise you won't say anything, mama! Promise me!" Theresa begged.  
  
"I can't do that. He may kill you, Theresita. You have Little Ethan to take care of. What will he do if Fox kills you?"  
  
Theresa broke down into tears.  
  
"There, there. I'm going to call Luis and get some clean towels. Stay right here."  
  
"Okay, mama."  
  
Pilar walked out through Ethan's old room. She was scared to see Fox sitting on the bed.  
  
The next morning Ethan woke up with Ava in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently and said, "Good morning beautiful!"  
  
"Morning." She smiled. "I'll get up and make us some breakfast." She said.  
  
"No, no, we're gonna go out for breakfast." He told her.  
  
"Great well I'm just gonna go and take a quick shower. You're welcomed to join me."  
  
"I think I will." He said as he got up and followed her.  
  
They got dressed and headed for the restaurant around the corner. As they were walking they bumped into Pat.  
  
"Hey Ethan!" Pat said. "And who is this beautiful lady?"  
  
Ava blushed and Ethan said, "Ava, my new girlfriend."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Ava." Pat said.  
  
"Same here." She said. "Well I'll let you two catch up while I go and get us seats."  
  
"Okay, honey." He kissed her before she left.  
  
"So that's the mystery lady." Pat smiled. "I'm happy for you both. She seems like a nice girl, but isn't ironic that she looks exactly like Theresa?"  
  
"They don't look alike." He denied.  
  
"Yeah okay, Ethan." Pat rolled his eyes. "Well I have to go. I'm heading back to Harmony today."  
  
"Really? Why? I thought you were here for a week?"  
  
"I was suppose to be, but Julian needs me back at work. I don't know why."  
  
"Oh. Well Alright. I'll see you around."  
  
After breakfast Ava had to leave for work so Ethan decided just to go home.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pat runs into Whitney and Chad and tells them about Ava!  
  
What does Fox say to Pilar?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:  
  
"Fox, you frightened my." Pilar said as she rushed past him.  
  
He got up and gently pulled Pilar toward Ethan's old bed.  
  
"Sit down, Pilar." He began. "I think it's time for a son-in-law to mother-in-law talk."  
  
Pilar smiled unsure of what Fox was doing.  
  
"Now, Pilar he have some tea." He said passing her a cup. "Phyllis made it just now for us." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Back to business. You know about what just happened to Theresa I'm guessing. Right?"  
  
"I do, and I'm so ashamed of you, Fox. How could you do that to her when she loves you so much?" She asked.  
  
"Hey don't blame me!" He put up his hands in the air. " It's all her fault. She's the one whose going around and sleeping with other men. Hell I caught her kissing Ethan!"He shouted angrily.  
  
"Your eyes must be bad because Theresita would never do that. Never!"  
  
"Pilar, I know what I saw. Don't try to change my mind. How is the tea?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Good, it's some kind of new tea. Right?"  
  
"No, its the same." He smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Then why does it taste so strange?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Pilar, I hate to do this, but you're going to die."  
  
"What!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I slipped something in your drink and right now you should start feeling dizzy and sick."  
  
Pilar stood up and almost lost her balance.  
  
"Damn you, Fox!" She yelled. "You won't get away with this!"  
  
"Watch me!" He smiled.  
  
He opened the door and checked to see if anyone was around. It was clear so he took the very light headed Pilar and carried her to the stairs. Then he dropped her. She fell down at the bottom of the stairs and laid there lifeless. Fox disappeared as soon as he heard someone running by the stairs.  
  
"Pilar!" Ivy screamed. "Oh Pilar are you alright? Sam, get over here!"  
  
Sam and Phyllis came in and saw Pilar lying there.  
  
"Oh no!" Phyllis cried. "She didn't have her cane. She must have fell."  
  
Sam didn't have a pulse so he started CPR, but it was too late. There was nothing anyone could do. Phyllis called 911 and they took her to the hospital and announced her dead on arrival. The paramedics had found a weak pulse on the way to the hospital, but it faded out fast. Sam called Luis and Miguel to let them know. Fox had came downstairs and found out that he had killed her for good so he went upstairs and told Theresa that her mother had fell down the stairs.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Theresa, but Pilar has died." He said sadly.  
  
"What!? No it......it can't be true! She was just here." She was dumbfounded.  
  
Theresa had gotten herself cleaned up and put makeup on to cover up her bruises. She ran out of the room and called "Mama! Mama! Come here, mama!" But she didn't come. Sam came upstairs and told Theresa that they tried everything, but there wasn't anything they could've done. She broke down in the hallway and cried as loud as she could. Everyone saw how much pain she was in and they wished they could help her.  
  
"Fox, here give Theresa this sleeping pill so she can calm down." Sam said as he gave him the pill.  
  
"Okay." He said as he put it in a glass of water.  
  
Theresa drank it and eventually fell asleep. Luis and Miguel were so heartbroken after hearing of Pilar's death.  
  
"It can't be true." Miguel told Kay. "She can't be gone."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miguel." Kay said sympathetically. "I know how you're feeling. Pilar was like a mother to me."  
  
They held each other tight and cried themselves to sleep. As for Luis, he didn't take things so calmly.  
  
"I knew she should've moved in with us!" He screamed at himself.  
  
"Luis, honey, calm down." Beth said. "We can't stop what the Lord has planned for us." She tried to tell him.  
  
Luis picked up a glass from the table next to him and threw it at the big mirror hanging over the fire place. He stood looking at himself in the broken glass and didn't realize that Beth had fallen to the floor in pain. He turned to look at Beth because he heard her crying and saw her on the floor.  
  
"Beth, what's wrong?"  
  
"Get my to the hospital." She said as she showed him her bloody hands.  
  
Luis rushed Beth to the hospital. After examining her, Dr. Russell told Luis that they had to do an emergency sea section or Beth could lose the baby and maybe even her own life. Eve had told Luis to just wait in the waiting room for word on Beth, but he wanted to say goodbye before she went in for surgery.  
  
"Beth," he held her hand as tears welled up in both of their eyes, "I know you'll do just fine. I love you no matter what happens. Always remember that."  
  
"I love you too, Luis."  
  
"Okay, let's get going." Eve said as they pushed her to the room where they were going to begin the surgery. Luis held on the her hand all the way until the closed the doors on him. He looked through the windows and cried.  
  
"Help my baby, God." He whispered.  
  
Luis called and told everyone what was happening to Beth and their baby and they all came down and waited with Luis except Theresa and Fox.  
  
"This is one crazy night." Miguel tried to smile.  
  
"Your telling me." Luis responded absently.  
  
4 hours later Eve came out with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"How are they?" Luis asked anxiously.  
  
"You have a baby girl." She smiled.  
  
Luis sighed with relief, but then asked, "How's Beth? She's alright isn't she?"  
  
"She's not so well." Eve informed him, "I'm not even sure if she's going to make it through the night. All we can do is watch and pray."  
  
"Eve, you have to save her. She's all I got."  
  
"No she isn't, you have your new baby girl, Pilar Marie Lopez-Fitzgerald." She smiled.  
  
"She named her that?" Luis smiled brightly and asked.  
  
Eve nodded her head, "Follow me and you can see your new baby girl."  
  
He followed her to the nursery upstairs. Eve picked up the crying baby Pilar and handed her over to her daddy. Once in his arms she stopped crying and Luis began to cry.  
  
"She's perfect." He was so overjoyed.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," she said.  
  
Luis sat down in a rocking chair with her and started to talk to God.  
  
"God, look at this little angel you gave us. She's needs her mother. Don't deprive her of her own mother. Please God, take care of my other angel."  
  
Whitney and Chad decided to go for a walk while they were waiting on more news on Beth. As they were walking they ran into Pat.  
  
"Pat, how are you doing?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Great. You know I ran into Ethan in New York." He told them.  
  
"Really? How is he?" Chad asked.  
  
"Oh he's great." Pat winked and gave a little laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Whitney wanted to know.  
  
"He has a new girlfriend and get this she looks just like Theresa."  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"She looks like Theresa. But her name is Ava and she's a sweet girl."  
  
Whitney looked worried and said, "Well we have to go, but it's nice seeing you."  
  
"Same here." Pat said as he continued to walk.  
  
Once pat was out of sight Whitney said, "This isn't good. If Theresa finds out she'll be so mad and heartbroken. We can't let her find out." She said decidedly.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Beth live?  
  
The Lopez-Fitzgerald's bury Pilar!  
  
Miguel puts Kay into danger!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	39. Chapter 39

Luis stayed by Beth's side through the whole night. Just hoping, wishing, and praying for Beth's safe recovery. There were times during the night when Beth almost passed on, but she held on strongly. Luis fell asleep and didn't wake up until noon the next day. He was so happy to see Beth sitting up drinking some juice as he woke up.  
  
"You're up!" He said excitedly.  
  
"I know." She smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for naming her after my mother."  
  
"It was nothing." Beth said.   
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
  
"A little soar, but other than that I'm just so happy to be alive. Eve told me that I was lucky to survive through the night."  
  
"You were and thank God you did."  
  
A few days later all of them except the baby and Beth were at Pilar's funeral. Pilar , Miguel, and Theresa stuck by each other's side. It was hard for them to bury their own mother, but somehow they survived. During the funeral mass each of the got a chance to say a little something about their mother. Luis was first as being the oldest.  
  
"My mother wasn't just a mother to her children," he began, "she was a mother to many of our friends and she was a friend to all of us. She didn't always have it easy. She had to raise three kids on her own after Antonio and Papa disappeared, but she survived. She was a survivor. She was always the one person you could look for advice. She got me through a lot of problems when I was a teen and as I got older I was able to help her out with Miguel and Theresa's problems. I just want to really thank her right now for always being there for each and everyone of us. Thank you, mama." He concluded.  
  
Miguel was next.  
  
"I really don't have much to say." He told everyone. "Luis, did a great job describing mama. She was the best friend anyone could have. I know she always supported us even when we made mistakes. I guess I just want her to know that she will be missed greatly and that we'll never forget her. I love you, mama."   
  
Theresa was last.  
  
"You know mama is probably looking down at us right now." Theresa said trying to smile even though she was crying. "She's probably happy that she knows we are all missing her. I know she's happy that Miguel, Luis, and I are in good hands. That our close friends will help us along the way if we need them. Yes, mama is watching ove us and smiling. So don't cry people. Mama wouldn't want you to. Just know that she's in a better place now, and maybe with papa and Atnonio. She just think how happy she is knowing that she's with them. We are here to celebrate her life not mourn. I guess in some crazy way it was fate that she fell down those stairs the other day. We may not think it that way now, but trust me. One day we will know why it was her time to go. Nobody knows the meaning of life, but I can say that when we live we are suppose to help those in need. And I know for afact that mama did that. I'm asking you all to smile because it's how she would want it. Mama," she said looking up, "we all love you. Please watch over us and help us through tough times."   
  
The stood around in a circle as they lowered Pilar's casket down into the ground.  
  
"She's really gone." Miguel said as though he thought it was all a bad dream.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Theresa said absently.  
  
Once they other's began to leave, Fox appraoched Theresa and told her to get in the car right now. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of her family and friends so she obeyed him. Once in the car, Fox drove out of the cemetary and pulled over at a near by empty school parking lot.  
  
"Theresa," he said softly, "I'm sorry about your mother."  
  
"No, your not" She said bitterly. "I know you never liked my mother. It was all an act, the same act I'm afraid I fell in love with. I want to go home now, Fox."  
  
Fox said nothing just then, but as they were driving home Fox pulled along side the road again.  
  
"Now what?" She asked.  
  
"I don't like your tone. How do you get off bossing me around? Huh? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Please, Fox. I don't want to argue right now. For God sakes I just buried my mother, Beth almost died along with her baby, I just lost my baby, what else bad is gonna happen? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"Theresa, I don't like being like this, but you make me this way. You know what? Here's $5, go and take the bus home. I'm going by your sectritary's house. She's much better in bed than you are."  
  
"Take me home right now, Fox." She demanded.  
  
"Why don't you take you ass out of my car and walk home!"  
  
"That's a good 5 miles yet. I can't walk that right now in these clothes. Please, Fox, just take me home."  
  
Fox had enough of her and pushed her out of the car and make a u turn, but as he drove away he decided to come back but not to get her. He sped up and swerved fast just missing her by inches. Theresa hurried to her feet and ran as fast as she could get away from her. He just kept coming close at her. She thought he had truely gone insane now.  
  
"Stop it, Fox!" She cried out.  
  
"What's that? You like this?" He acted like he didn't even hear her.  
  
Finally after scaring the crap out of her he pulled her into the car and took her home. At home he locked her up in their room again and took off. She had no idea where he was headed. This was becoming a real problem. Fox said he was changed, but now she wasn't so sure. She had to get out before it was too late. Theresa packed a bag and called Whitney to pick her up at midnight and not to tell anyone.  
  
"Theresa, what's all this about?" Whitney wondered.  
  
"I can't explain it now. There's no time. But I promise once you come and we get going I'll tell you."  
  
"Theresa, you're scaring me. Is something wrong with you and Fox? Did you uys have another fight?"  
  
"Look, Whit, I have to go, but promise me you'll be outside at midnight."  
  
"Okay, I promise. Can I bring Chad with me?"  
  
"No! Whatever you do don't tell anyone! And I mean no one! Bye, Whit."  
  
"Wait, Theresa," Whit said, but Theresa had already hung up.  
  
Theresa was able to pick her way out of the room and when she did she went and got Phyllis to come upstairs and speak with her in private.  
  
"Phyllis, I need your help. Pack a bunch of things for Little Ethan, like clothes, dipairs, toys, etc. I need you to bring this by Whitney afterwards. Make sure no one sees what you're doing. I'll also have another bag for you to bring. Phyllis, I really need you to promise me that you won't meantion a word of this to anyone. Not even Fox or Luis or Miguel. No one can know about this."  
  
"Theresa, don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Fox came home at around 9 p.m. that night. He was drunk as a pig and horney as a goat.  
  
"Well don't you look beautiful." He laughed.  
  
"Come and lay down." She told him.  
  
"Not unless you lay down by me." He stumbled to her.  
  
"O...okay I guess."  
  
She laid down on the other side of the bed, but he pulled her close by him and held her in his arms. That only lasted a few moments because Fox started to kiss her and take off her clothes.  
  
"Not tonight, Fox." She refused him something she shouldn't have done.  
  
"Come on, don't be a baby." he said as he continued to remove her clothes.  
  
"No," she got up and buttoned her shirt up.  
  
He got up and grabbed her by the arms and pioned her against the wall.  
  
"Stop it now." she said calmy. She thought that maybe she should try to be patient with him.  
  
"No, when I married you I told you I would get what I want when I wanted it." He reminded her. "Didn't I say that?"  
  
"Yes, but....." He cut her off.  
  
"But nothing!" He yelled. "Don't you ever listen to me? I guess not." He pushed her head hard against the wall so hard that the wall broke. Theresa fainted and he let her drop on the floor.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" He yelled in her face. He kicked her side because she wouldn't get up. The pain was too mcuh to take so she just stayed on the floor acting like she passed out. Theresa laid there until 11:50 p.m. Then she got up and made sure he was asleep. Once she was sure he was she went and got Little Ethan and left quietly without anyone knowing she was leaving. She jumped in Whitney's car and told her to take off slowly. She listened and they were on their way.  
  
"Theresa, now please tell me what this is all about."  
  
Theresa lifted up her shirt and showed the side he had kicked. It was starting to turn black and blue.  
  
"What happened?" Whitney was horrified.  
  
Theresa let out a little cry of pain as Whitney touched the spot," Fox did this. Whitney, since we first got married Fox has been well..... he's been abusive. And I'm really scared he's going to kill me or Little Ethan. I just had to get out of there."  
  
"I can't believe this. Why would Fox want to hurt you when he loves you?"  
  
"I don't kow if he really loves me, Whit. I found out the day mama died that he has been cheated on me."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Theresa. I should've known something was wrong."  
  
"It's not your fault, Whit, I've been stupid for staying."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"See that's the thing, Whit," she said as she closed her eyes and let out a tear from each one, "I still love him dearly. I can't stop loving him."  
  
"You need to get protection from him, Theresa. If he's been doing this for so long now how much more will he do it before he ends up killing you. I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
"I....I don't think he's going to kill me." Theresa lied to herself. She knew very well that he was capeable of killing her and Little Ethan. "Listen do you think you can help me get away for a week? Just a week so I can think thigngs over and decide what to do about Fox."  
  
"Yeah I can do that, but please don't tell me you're gonna stay with him after what he's done to you."  
  
""I can't help but love him."  
  
They sat quietly for a while. Theresa thinking about Fox and Whitney worrying about Theresa. Whitney drove Theresa to New York and got her a room at a nice hotel under a different name.  
  
"Call me if you need anything. And I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks Whit, for everything."  
  
"Bye." Whitney said as she left Theresa alone in her room.   
  
"Well, let's get some sleep." Theresa said to Little Ethan.  
  
The same night back at Harmony Miguel got drunk feeling very depressed over life. Kay was shocked to see him like that. Miguel somehow got Kay into the car and started to drive with her. She had no clue where he was taking her. The only reason she got into the same car with him being drunk was so that he didn't do anything stupid.  
  
"Where are we going, Miguel? You shouldn't be driving."  
  
"Oh shut up woman!" He responded.  
  
"Miguel! Let me out of this car right now. I don't like you driving so fast."  
  
Miguel was driving very fast, 105 mph. He could barely see the street becuase he was so drunk. He was driving back and forth from each lane and while doing so he didn't see the semi truck coming along.   
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
Luis and Beth awoke from their sleep after hearing the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Luis answered it.  
  
"Luis, it's Sam. We need you to come down and met us at the hospital there's been a bad car accident."  
  
"Can't you get another one of the guys to help you now? I'm taking car of Beth and Little Pilar tonight."  
  
"Luis, I don't need your help with the report. Miguel and Kay were in the car accident."  
  
"Miguel and Kay? What happened? Are they okay?" Luis questioned Sam.  
  
"Miguel was driving drunk." He informed him.  
  
"Drunk!? What!?"  
  
"Listen just meet us there. I gotta go." He hung up the phone and jumped into the ambulance with Kay. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked the paramedics.  
  
"We don't know. She was really in a tight jam. It looks like she has a lot of broken bones and we don't know if she's bleeding internally." The one told him.  
  
"How is the boy?" Sam asked.  
  
"He'll be fine. Just a few bumps and scratches.He's really lucky."  
  
Luis met them at the hospital and was relieved to see that Miguel was going to be okay. He was howvere very upset and disappointed that Miguel was drinking and driving, especially since he had Kay with him.  
  
"How could you do such a stupid thing!?" Luis asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well sorry isn't enough. Lord only knows if she'll survive."  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen." Miguel turned to Sam and told him.  
  
"I know, Miguel, but you acted really irrespoinsible."  
  
"I know and I'm very sorry. I just hope Kay will be alright."  
  
Eve came out and approached them all with news of Kay's condition.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's Kay's condition?  
  
How does Fox react when he realizes Theresa left him?  
  
Will Fox find Theresa?  
  
Will Theresa return to Fox or has she had enough?  
  
Ethan thinks he sees Theresa in New York!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	40. Chapter 40

"How is Kay?" Miguel asked anxiously.  
  
"She's going to be fine. she just has a few bumps and broken bones. Nothing that will kill her."  
  
"Thank God." Sam said. "How is the baby?"  
  
"Fine, just fine."  
  
"May I see her?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Not just yet. She's getting her bandages on right now, but when she's done you all may see her if you like."  
  
"Thank you, Eve." Sam said.  
  
"It's no problem. Let me know if i can do something."  
  
"I will." Sam said as he sat down and waited to see Kay.  
  
Eve went into her office and called up Grace to let her know about Kay.  
  
"Hello!" Grace said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Grace."  
  
"Oh Eve! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I thought you might want to come by the hospital and see Kay."  
  
"Kay? Why? What happened now?"  
  
"She was in a car accident with Miguel."  
  
"Oh my God! Are they okay?" Grace asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, they'll be fine, but I think Kay has something else to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll let her tell you that. Can you come down today?"  
  
"Uh yeah. I'll get the next plane out of Jersey." She informed her best friend.  
  
"Good, do you want me to tell Sam you're coming?"  
  
Grace began to daydream about Sam once his name was mentioned.  
  
"Grace, are you still there?" Eve asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. How....well.....how has he been doing? Is he still engaged to her?"  
  
"He's fine, just a littled worried about Kay. She's been through so much lately."  
  
"Is he....?" Grace asked again.  
  
"I'm sorry, he is."  
  
Grace wipped away the two tears that fell and said, "Well I'll let it be a surprise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well I better go pack, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Are you going to bring David with?"  
  
"We aren't together anymore, Eve." Grace said sadly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's alright. I'll tell you what happened later, but right now I have to go make plans."  
  
"Alright, bye, Grace."  
  
"Bye, Eve."  
  
Eve knew that Grace still loved Sam and now that David was out of her life she had another chance to be with him. Eve called up TC and told him everything. They decided that since Grace was probably going to be staying a while they could somehow try to get them back together.  
  
"What are we going to do about Ivy?" TC asked his wife.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Eve replied.  
  
The next morning Theresa got Little Ethan dressed up and took him the visit Central Park. New York was somewhere Theresa thought she'd never visit, but here she was. On the way to the park she stopped to buy a bunch of flowers for the room. As she was picking them out, Ethan was across the street with Ava having an ice cream cone. As he turned his head to look at the stores across the street Theresa caught his eye. Ethan thought he was just seeing things. Why would Theresa be in New York with Little Ethan? Theresa got her flowers and contined to make her way to Central Park. Ethan got Ava up and suggested they went to Central Park.  
  
"You know, it's such a beautiful day so why don't we take a nice walk in Central Park?"  
  
"That sounds nice." She smiled.  
  
Ethan was walking too fast for Ava's little feet.  
  
"Ethan, what's the rush?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry I just want to get there so we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want."  
  
"Oh okay." She said.  
  
Once they got there Ethan saw the same girl that he thought was Theresa. Ava saw that he was looking at another girl and she didn't like what was going on.  
  
"Ethan, are you checking out some other girl?" She asked with an atittude.  
  
"No, no. I just could've sworn that that girl was from Harmony. I was just trying to get a good look at her face."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes," he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her soft lips, "you're the only one for me."  
  
"That's what I thought. Well why don't you go up and see if that is her?"  
  
"I don't know." He hesitated.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby! Go ahead, I'm going to go and get us a hot dog over there. Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ethan could feel his heart racing as he approached her. He thought he was going to be making a fool of himself if it wasn't her. With his palms sweating, heart racing, and eyes twitching he approached the girl with the baby boy. He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"Theresa? What are you doing in New York?" He asked after sighing with relief.  
  
"Uh....well I'm here with Little Ethan."  
  
"Is Fox here? Oh he must be."  
  
"Yeah," she said, " how have you been?"  
  
"Okay, I've finally settled in."  
  
Theresa nodded her head.  
  
"How's this little guy?" He asked as he took Little Ethan out of the stroller.  
  
"Great, he misses you though. Especially when you would sing to him." She smiled weakly.  
  
"How about you? How have you been? Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Worse," she tried to laugh it off, "Things have.... well since you left a lot of bad things have happened."  
  
"Like what?" He looked and sounded serious.  
  
"Well Beth had a baby girl."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"She almost died along with the baby. They named her Pilar after mama." She smiled.  
  
"That's nice of them to do that. How is Pilar doing?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's dead, Ethan."  
  
"What? She can't be." He said to himself in shock.  
  
"It's all my fault." Theresa cried. "She fell down the stairs. I wasn't making sure she had her cane. It's all my fault, Ethan. I killed my mother."  
  
"No you didn't. It was an accident, a terrible accident and accidents do happen."  
  
"I guess, but I still feel like I killed her."  
  
"So how long are you in New york for?" He asked her trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"Well why don't I take you all out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Ethan."   
  
"Oh I see. Well I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Wait....Ethan, are you here alone?" She dreaded asking him, but she needed to know.  
  
"No, I'm here with the girl I've been seeing since I moved here."  
  
"Oh I see. Let her know how lucky she is to have you." Theresa smiled and walked away.  
  
That morning Fox woke up without Theresa by his side.  
  
"I guess she's downstairs." He told himself.  
  
He threw on his robe and headed downstairs to look for his wife. After looking forher for 10 minutes Fox called Phyllis.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Theresa and Little Ethan?"  
  
"I thought they were upstairs." She lied.  
  
"No they aren't. Did anyone see her leave yesterday or today?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I could've sworn that she went upstiars with you last night. I was up til early in the moring and I didn't see them leave."  
  
"Well if you see her left her know I need to speak to her in private."  
  
"Will do, Sir." Phyllis said then left Fox alone.  
  
He walked upstairs and looked in the closet to see if she had taken any of here things.  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted. "I knew she would try to do this sh*t!" He picked up a vase full of freshly cut roses and threw them across the mirror.  
  
He hoped that Theresa didn't tell anyone about his actions. All he needed was to go to jail. He thought that she might have stopped by Whitney's so he went there as soon as he got dressed up. He pounded on the door while waiting for someone to answer it.  
  
"Fox, what's wrong?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Is Theresa here?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She's not at home and her clothes are all gone."  
  
"Are you for real?"  
  
"Yeah. Where else would she be?" He asked her.  
  
"I have no clue. Why would she run off like that?"  
  
"I don't even know. Come here," he told her. "Close the door behind you."  
  
She did what he said and she was alone with him. He grabbed her arm as thight as he could and said, "Look, you can't fool me, Whitney. I know you know where she is so if you want to continue to live you better tell me where she is. It's that simple."  
  
"Okay, okay." She said, "Just let go of me."  
  
He did and she told him that she took Theresa to New York last night.  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Yeah, we didn't think you'd think of there."  
  
"Thanks, Whitney." He said as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it.  
  
"Stop it!" She hit his hand.  
  
"Remember, Whit, you tell anyone and I won't just hurt you. Remember I know where you, Chad, and your family lives." He forced a kiss on her and left.  
  
Whitney wipped her lips and ran inside. She grabbed the phone and ran to her room. There she called Theresa up on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Theresa answered sounded sad.  
  
"Theresa, you have to leave New York right now." Whitney said as fast as she could.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Fox.......he knows you're there. He came over here and he made me tell him."  
  
"Oh my God!" Theresa began to panic. "What am I going to do, Whit?"  
  
"You have to get out of there right now."  
  
"Where will I go? Whitney, I'm so afraid he's going to kill me."  
  
"He's not going to do that. Get to the airport and buy a one way ticket to......well anywhere he wouldn't expect you to go to."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Um......let's see. St. Louis."  
  
"St. Louis? Why there?"  
  
"Trust me here, Fox wouldn't even think you would go there. Find a hotel for one night and call me as soon as you get there safe."  
  
"I don't know, Whit."  
  
"Theresa, if you don't want to go to the cops this is your only choice."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Don't forget to call me."  
  
"I won't. Bye, Whitney."  
  
"Bye, Theresa."  
  
"Hey, Whit, thanks for being such a great friend."  
  
As Theresa boarded a plan for St. Louis she told herself, "I can't take anymore pain. I won't ever return to him."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does Theresa make it to St. Louis??  
  
Grace approaches Sam!  
  
Miguel considers leaving Kay!  
  
Fox goes mad when he doesn't find Theresa in New York!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	41. Chapter 41

Miguel was the first one to see Kay after the accident. When he walked in the room he saw that Kay was sleeping peacefully. She had many bruises and bumps on her and bandages and casts over her body. He couldn't believe that he did this to her. He never wanted to hurt her intentionally. As he sat there beside her he was rethinking about marrying her.  
  
"I don't know if we should be marrying." He told himself quietly. "I'm not good enough for her."  
  
"What's that?" Kay asked as she awoke.  
  
"Oh nothing." He told her.  
  
"Miguel, do you not want to get married anymore?"  
  
Theresa finally landed in St. Louis later that day. Never been there before she had no idea where to go.  
  
"Let's see." She told herself. "Where can we spend the night or so?"  
  
Theresa walked around the city that day just exploring it. But before she went looking for a hotel room she had to do one last thing.....ride the St. Louis Arch. She paid the fees for her and Little Ethan and they got in line to go on. She took a number from one of the women who was working that day and she was to sit with a couple that had just got married. They were very kind to both little Ethan and her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bob and this is my beautiful new wife Cindy, "he said holding out his hand to shake Theresa's hand.  
  
"Hi!" Theresa said excitedly. "I'm...." she hestitated using her own name, "I'm Marie and this is my son Martin." She said taking Bob's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Marie," Cindy said. "You have a beautiful son, where's his daddy?"  
  
"Oh I'm not married to him anymore."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Cindy told her.  
  
"I'm not." She gave a little laugh, "I mean I'm happy I'm not married to him anymore because he treated me awful. He was abusive."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that." She said.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They talked a little more before boarding on the little elevator. The doors to the elevators got smaller and smaller. Luckily though Theresa, Little Ethan, Bob, and Cindy got the tallest door.  
  
"That's different." Theresa told Bob and Cindy.  
  
"Yes, but I think it's nice." Cindy said looking into Bob's eyes adoringly.  
  
"So how was the wedding?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Oh beautiful!" Cindy exclaimed. "It was something out of a fairy tale."  
  
Theresa smiled kindly.  
  
"Do you want to marry again, Marie?" Bob asked.  
  
"I did....once." Theresa said as she starred at Little Ethan. "I've been married twice now and it just seems like I'll never find my prince charming."  
  
"Don't worry, dear, you will." Cindy tried to keep Theresa's hopes up.  
  
"Maybe, I will. I just don't think I can take another relationship like I had with Martin's father."  
  
"What went worng with your first marriage? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"He was much older than me and we didn't see eye to eye on things. But you know...." she paused, "I really thought that my second marriage was going to be forever. I guess," she sighed restlessly, "I didn't even know Nicholas."  
  
"Oh that's his name," Cindy said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They didn't realize that they were already on top of the arch and about to be let out.  
  
"Here we go!" Bob said enthusiastically.  
  
"Marie, dear do you want to go back down with us?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
"Good, we'll come and find you."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said as she stepped out with Little Ethan in her hands.  
  
She walked slowly to a window that was looking out over the city.  
  
"Wow! It's breath taking." She told Little Ethan softly in his ear. "Everyone back home would love to be here."  
  
Theresa stepped onto the little step by the window and closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
"I hope it comes true, " she said as tears fell gently upon her delicate cheeks.  
  
Theresa took some pictures from up top, but before she knew it Cindy came up and asked if she was ready to go down.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Cindy, isn't it so beautiful from up here. You almost feel like your on top of the world." Theresa said earnestly.  
  
"You almost do." Cindy said she put her arm around Theresa.  
  
As they went down on the elevator Theresa asked them, "Do you believe in fate? That everything happens for a reason?"  
  
"I do," Cindy spoke first. "Like you, Marie I was in an abusive realationship before I met Bob. And if I wasn't in that relationship I would've never found Bob. See one night, Jimmy, my ex boyfriend, threw me through our glass sliding door that led to the pattio. I was hospitalized like many other times, but this time there was a resident doctor taking care of me. His name was Bobby." Cindy pused to smile at Bob. "Do you see how we sometimes have to go through the bad times to be at a good place in our lives? Sometimes fate isn't all that great, but in the end it will be. Everyone deserves to be happy, Marie, yes even our ex's Fox and Jimmy."  
  
They were now ready to get off and go their seprate ways.  
  
"Cindy, Bob, you are both great people. I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Marie, how long do you plan on being in St. Louis?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. Maybe forever." She grinned.  
  
"Here's our number." Bob said handing her a little peice of paper. Why don't you and Martin come over our house tomorrow for a BBQ?"  
  
"We'd love that and thank you for the invitation."  
  
"Oh you're welcome!" Cindy said as she hugged Theresa goodbye. "Now make sure you call us tomorrow morning."  
  
"I will," she said as she put the piece of paper in her pocket.  
  
Back in New York, Fox had just broken into Theresa's room. he searched through her things for clues of where she was or where she was planning on going, but he found nothing.  
  
"Damn stupid bitch!" He screamed as he threw things against the wall. "Just wait til I get my hands on you, Theresa. No, no," he calmed down suddenly. "Just wait til I get my hands on your pretty son." He laughed like the devil himself. "Now I have to find out where that skank planes on going. Wait a minute. Ethan's in New York, maybe she's with him."  
  
Fox looked through his address book and found Ethan's address. He knocked on the door and saw that Ethan was having a romantic dinner with Ava.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked suspiciously.  
  
Grace went to the hospital as soon as she could. She racied down the halls looking for Eve, but instead she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Sam and Ivy sharing a very romantic kiss.  
  
"Grace?" Sam pulled away from Ivy and said.  
  
"Hi Sam," she said kindly, "hi Ivy," she said bitterly.  
  
"What are you doing here? He asked.  
  
"Eve called me and told me that Kay was in a bad accident." Grace explained, "I need to see her and make sure she's okay."  
  
"Then what? You're gonna go running back to David and John and abandon your kids again?" Sam laughed bitterly now.  
  
"No..." Grace said slowly, "David isn't in my life anymore. Nor John. John was never my son. David confessed that he saw my one day while he was working on a photoshoot in Harmony and that he...he was going to marry me no matter what he did."  
  
"What?!" Ivy was shocked. "That's absured!"  
  
"I agree. Grace, what kind of bs are you trying to pull over my eyes now?"  
  
"None, Sam. I'm not trying to get back with you. I know the kids hate me and that you are now engaged to Ivy. Trust me I won't try to break two people in love."  
  
"That's funny!" Sam exclaimed. "You tried to keep us apart."  
  
"Sam, not now." Grace said. "Don't start now. I only came to see how our children were doing."  
  
"Oh Grace you're here!" Eve said excitedly. "Come and follow me. I'll take you to see Kay."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Eve."  
  
Eve showed Grace to Kay's room, but she enetered when Kay asked Miguel, "Miguel, do you not want to get married anymore?"  
  
Grace closed the door, but Kay saw it was her so she called, "Mom!"  
  
Grace went back in and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh Kay! I'm so sorry I haven't been a real mother."  
  
"No, mom it's not you're fault. I was a rotten kid." Kay laughed along with Grace.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Miguel said slipping out the door, but Kay saw him and said, "Miguel, don't go far. We have to talk."  
  
Grace sat down beside Kay and couldn't believe that this person with all the bandages, bumps, and casts was her own daughter.  
  
"Kay, what happened?"  
  
"Miguel, was drinking and I went with him. I didn't know where we were going. I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm sitting here looking like a mommy."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sick to my stomach, but that's what goes along with a baby." Kay forgot that grace didn't know.  
  
"What?" Grace asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Mom."  
  
"Oh you and Miguel must be so happy!" Grace exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Not really." Kay sadly said.  
  
"What do you mean? A baby is a happy thing."  
  
"I know it is, but Miguel's not the father."  
  
"Kay! Did you.....?"  
  
"No, mother. Remember when I was raped?"  
  
"Oh dear God no!" Grace was shocked and horrified.  
  
"That's exactly how I felt when I found out."  
  
"Kay, honey, are you keeping the baby?"  
  
"No, we are going to put it up for adoption."  
  
"Well, I guess it's better than abortion."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Eve knocked and entered, "Okay, Kay, needs her rest now."  
  
"Okay, honey, I'm moving back to Harmony." Grace informed her.  
  
"You are! Oh that's great. Now maybe we can get to know each other again." Kay said.  
  
Grace smiled and left the room.  
  
"That's great news!" Eve said. "Oh you must come to dinner tomorrow and celebrate your coming home."  
  
"I don't think so, Eve."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer." Eve said subbornly.  
  
"Well alright, but just for dinner." Grace said as she left the hospital.  
  
"That's all we need." Eve smiled to herself.  
  
Miguel went back into Kay's room and sat beside her again.  
  
"Miguel, don't you want to get married?"  
  
"I do, I love you so much. That's why I think you'd be happier if you found someone else. I can't stand seeing you like this and all because of me."  
  
"Miguel, I could care less if I had to deal with bandages, bumps, and casts. I just love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you really love me you'll stay and spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
"Oh Kay! I do love you! And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"I know, " she said as she pulled him closer for a kiss.  
  
Later on that day, Fox returned to Harmony to find that Theresa still had not returned. The first thing he did when he got back was bug Whitney's phone. He knew Theresa would call Whitney sometime that day or the next day. He was lucky though that she called that day.  
  
"Whitney, I'm fine," was the first thing Theresa said to Whitney when she called her.  
  
"Oh Thank God! I was so worried something would go wrong."  
  
"You mean Fox finding out I'm in St. Louis?"  
  
"Yeah. So where exactly are you in St. Louis? What hotel are you staying at?" Whitney inquiered.  
  
"Well, I'm about ten minutes from downtown St. Louis. I'm staying at the Holiday Inn." She responded.  
  
"How's Little Ethan?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"I mean he's fine, Whit."  
  
"And how are you?"  
  
"Scared to death what's gonna happen when Fox finds me. You know he's going to find me, Whit."  
  
"Not as long as I can help it."  
  
"You're such a great friend to me."  
  
"So are you." Whitney said earnestly. "Did you guys do anything interesting today?" Whitney asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Theresa exclaimed. "We went on the arch, we walked around, and we visited this mall that use to be a train station."  
  
"That sounds like fun. How was the arch? Was it scary being up so high?"  
  
"Not scary at all. It was so beautiful from uptop. You must visit it one day with Chad."  
  
"Maybe we will."  
  
"Well, I have to go. I need to feed Little Ethan and I still have to put him to bed."  
  
"Alright. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow though?"  
  
"Yeah, in matter of fact I met this nice couple and they invited Little Ethan and me to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh cool. Well, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye, Whit."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Gotcha, Theresa!" Fox said after hearing the conversation.   
  
Fox made arrangements for his quick trip for St. Louis. Not an half-hour after hearing Theresa and Whitney's conversation he was on the plane heading for St. Louis. He arrived at the hotel about 100 that night, but he didn't get to the hotel until about 10:30.  
  
"Hi I have reservations for Fox Crane." He told the person at the front desk.  
  
"Oh yes!" The man said. "How are you tonight, Mr. Crane?" He asked as he got Fox's room key.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Your room is right next to your wife's," the man informed him, "just as you wanted it."  
  
"Thank you very much," Fox said as he slipped the man a 50 dollar bill.  
  
"Night, Sir."  
  
Fox made himself comfortable in his room before going to surprise Theresa. At 11:15 he went and knocked on Theresa's door.  
  
"Coming!" She said cheerfully. She was rather happy without Fox. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed once she saw him.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What does Fox say or do to Theresa??  
  
Grace finds Sam at The Russell's house for dinner!  
  
Does Theresa go back to Harmony with Fox? Or will she put her foot down?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!  
  
~Mandi~   
  
Logged 


	42. Chapter 42

"Hello, Theresa," Fox said cold and bitterly.  
  
"What? How did you fnd me?" She asked in shocked tones.  
  
"Oh I just bugged Whitney's phone. See I knew you would call her." He smiled.  
  
"How dare you!? You have no right to do that!" Angry, Theresa shouted.  
  
"Oh I have every right to know where my wife is!" He yelled in her face. "Why the hell did you leave me? Huh? Tell me that, Theresa!"  
  
"I'm not going to put up with your abuse, Fox. I've had enough! I can't go on living like this."  
  
He suddenly began very calm and sat down on the bed. He seemed as though he had been hit hard with Theresa's words. His face was in his hands and Theresa could hear little cries of pain. This killed her. She never really saw Fox so emotional.  
  
"Fox," she said softly as though she were speaking to a little baby, "are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he said as he wipped away his tears. He was a Crane and Crane men don't cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry it has to be like this." She said.  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
"What do you mean, Fox? I can't go on like this. You need help so you won't harm anyone else."  
  
"I know." He cried. "Theresa, do you love me at least a little bit?"  
  
Theresa thought hard about this question. Could she love someone who had hurt her so much? Was it possible that their marriage was a mistake? Did she still have feelings for Ethan along with Fox? So many questions arised with that one simple question.  
  
"Oh Fox, of course I do!" She couldn't hide the truth.  
  
"Then why can't we work this out? We can go to counsiling, and I promise you on my grandmother's grave that I won't ever hit you again. Theresa, you must know it in your heart that I can change."  
  
"I do know you can change, Fox. I've seen it happened."  
  
"Then can we work this out? I do love you so much!"He exclaimed.  
  
"How can I refuse you." She smiled and jumped into his arms.  
  
"I thought I lost you." He told her. "I was so scared that I would never see you again."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go and get my things from the other room," he told her.  
  
Theresa pulled Fox by his tie and said, "Oh I think you can leave them there for the night."  
  
"I think I can leave them too." He said as he got on top of her.   
  
Theresa kissed him softly on the lips and said, "Goodnight."  
  
"What?" He laughed. "No fun tonight?"  
  
"Nope. See I'm a little tired right now from trying to outrun this sexy guy."  
  
They both laughed and Fox understood Theresa was really tired so he left her sleep.  
  
The next morning Theresa was up and rising long before Fox did. She remembered that she was suppose to have dinner with Bob and Cindy, but Fox wanted to go home right away to Harmony. So she decided to just call them and explain that she had a family emergency back home and that she had to take the next flight out. They understood perfectly and invited Theresa to dinner th next time she was in St. Louis.  
  
"Oh that's so kind of you!" Theresa said.  
  
"Now you be careful and don't forget that one day love will come." Cindy told her.  
  
"Thank you. You know what? Once I get back home and everythings settled you and Bob are going to come and spend the week there."  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
"Me too. Well I have to go and pack, but I'll call you sometime next week."  
  
"Okay, bye, Marie."  
  
"Bye, Cindy."  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Little Ethan arrived in Harmony around noon that day. Theresa took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"It feels like I've been gone forever." She told herself quietly.  
  
Theresa laid on her bed that evening thinking about Ethan. She needed to tell someone that she might still have feelings for him, that she saw him, and was heartbroken when she found out he had been seeing someone. She decided to call Whitney up and talk to her about it all.  
  
"Whitney, do you think you can meet me at the Book Cafe?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I'll meet you there in about ten minutes." She told her.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in ten." Theresa said before hanging up.  
  
Theresa threw on a sweater, grabbed her purse, and heading out the door, but on the way out Fox stopped and asked where she was going so late.  
  
"Where are you going at this time of the night?" He asked.  
  
"I'm meeting Whitney at the cafe."  
  
"Oh is something wrong?"  
  
"No, we just decided to get together tonight and maybe see a movie. We haven't had much time for each other lately so we thought that tonight would be perfect since Little Ethan is already a sleep and your here to keep an eye on him for me while I'm gone. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Have fun," he kissed her as she walked out the door.  
  
"I will, and I'll call you to check up on things."  
  
Grace stepped out of her car and stood before the Russell's house. She had a funny feeling that something was going to happen tonight that would change things forever. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
A few seconds later Whitney answered the door.  
  
"Hi Whitney!" Grace said cheerfully as always.  
  
"Hi! Come in and make yourself comfortable. Mom and dad will be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Grace sat down and noticed Whitney grabbing her purse. "Oh you're not joining us?"  
  
"No, I'm going to meet Theresa at the Book Cafe. We haven't really had time to see each other so we're getting together tonight."  
  
Grace smiled.  
  
A few minutes after Whitney left Eve came out to greet Grace.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you came!"  
  
"Me too." Grace smiled again.  
  
"Dinner is all ready so why don't we go and get started." Eve suggested.  
  
"Okay. Where's TC?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh he's already sitting down."  
  
"I see."  
  
Grace followed Eve and was surpirsed to see Sam sitting down and talking with TC.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Grace whispered in Eve's ear.  
  
"TC invited him here and he didn't remember that you were coming today and we didn't want to be rude and cancelle. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Hey Grace!" TC laughed. "Honey, Sam and I were just talking about Simone's new boyfriend."  
  
"Oh you were!" Eve laughed. "And what exactly were you both saying?"  
  
"Thta he's the perfect boy for Simone. I now see how perfect Chad and Whitney are for one another."  
  
"Hi Grace," Sam said rather bitterly.  
  
"Hi," she responded shyly.  
  
TC helped both of the ladies sit down and began to say grace.  
  
"Bless us oh Lord and these thy gifts......."  
  
"Grace, honey, would you like some coffee?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice."  
  
"I'll be right back." Eve excused herself.  
  
"I'll help you get it." TC said, and soon Grace and Sam were left all alone.  
  
"Were you by the hospital today?" Sam asked so they could have a small conversation.  
  
"Yeah. She's doing great. Better each day." Grace replied.  
  
"That she is."  
  
"How are the wedding plans coming along?" She asked just for the hell of it.  
  
"I wouldn't know." He laughed whole-heartedly. "I let Ivy do all the planning."  
  
Grace smiled curtiously. "You both look very happy together. I wish you both the best of luck." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. She lowered her head so he wouldn't see the tears and she said, "Please excuse me." Grace ran into the bathroom and as she was about to lock the door someone opened the door.  
  
Theresa arrived at the cafe before Whitney so she took the liberty of ordering them both two cups of tea. That's what they always got when they went to the cafe together, but it had been so long since they were there together that she wasn't sure if she should've ordered them. She sipped on her tea until Whitney came through the door drenched in rain.  
  
"Geeze it's gonna really pour!" Whitney exclaimed as she removed her coat.  
  
Theresa gave a little laugh and sighed restlessly.  
  
"Thanks for the tea," Whitney said as she took a sip to warm herself up.  
  
"No problem, to tell you the truth I was sure if you wanted the tea."  
  
"Oh course I do. I always order it. I always have."  
  
Theresa gave a weak smiled and Whitney knew something was troubling her best friend.   
  
"Now, what's wrong, Theresa?"  
  
"Whit, I saw him."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Theresa, who is he?"  
  
"Ethan," she said in a lowered voice.  
  
"You did? Where?"  
  
"In New York."  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"He's so happy out there."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"He's forgotten all about me."  
  
"No way! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because he has a new girlfriend."  
  
"You know!?" Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, Whit? Did you know Ethan had a new girlfriend?"  
  
"Sam, what are you doing?" Grace asked as she wipped away her tears.  
  
"Grace, please don't cry over me." He began, "I don't love you anymore. I love Ivy. And we plan on spending the ret of our lives together. You must get over me."  
  
"But I can't!" She cried. "I still love you! I won't ever stop loving you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Grace, but you picked David over me. Rememeber?"  
  
"I made a mistake!"  
  
"So did I when I picked you over Ivy all those years ago. Ivy and I are getting married so deal with it!" He said harshly and left the Russell's house.  
  
Grace explained to TC and Eve that she wasn't feeling good and that she needed to get rest. She wasn't feeling good though. Her heart was broken, but she did deserve it. She broke Sam's heart a while back and she couldn't ask him to forget that. That night while she laId in her bed staring at the ceiling she decided that if she wanted Sam back, she had to get Ivy out of the picture for good.  
  
"Bye, bye, Ivy." She laughed impishly.  
  
"Did you know Ethan had a girlfriend?" Theresa demanded to know the truth.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me then?"  
  
"Because I knew how hurt you were already about his leaving and this would only make things worse."  
  
"How could keep this from me!? Your my best friend, how could you!?"  
  
"Theresa, calm down."  
  
"No, Whitney! I will not calm down!" Theresa ran out into the rain, got into her car, and drove off as fast as she could.  
  
Whitney was worried that Theresa would do something foolish so she called Fox up and told him to go out and find Theresa. She told him that they had gotten into an argument and Theresa ran out.   
  
Because all of the roads were very slippery, Theresa almost ran off the road more than once. Fox saw Theresa's car and he got her to pull over.  
  
"Come on home with me." He said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Theresa, just come with me and cool down."  
  
"No! I'm sick of everyone telling me to calm down!"  
  
Fox got out of his car and dragged Theresa out of her car into his'.  
  
As they were driving Theresa apologized for her behavoir.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry I was acting so rude to you back there."  
  
"It's alright." He said cooly. "What were you and Whitney fighting over?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miguel surprises Kay!  
  
Fox's words make Theresa jump for joy!  
  
Sam and Ivy elope!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!   
  
~Mandi~ 


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning at the Crane mansion was a very busy one. Julian was having this huge party there later tonight and there were so many people all over the house setting up for the party. Theresa was use to this kind of atmosphere, after all she was Mrs. Julian Crane for sometime. But now she didn't like being woken up because they were testing the speakers out or having to watch Little Ethan like a hawk so he wouldn't electrocute himself. This morning Theresa was woken up because one of the house maids accidentally dropped a tower of dishes she was going to put in place.  
  
"That's it!" Angrily Theresa said once she woke up. "I had it with all of this commotion!"  
  
Fox had just walked in to hear her say that she had had enough.  
  
"What's wrong, Theresa?"  
  
"Oh Fox, I just want to sleep in late for once without having to be woken up by one of Julian's hired help." She told him what was bothering her so much.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked while he gave a little chuckle.  
  
"That all? Fox, I'm not asking for much."  
  
"I know. Get dressed." He told her without any reason why she should.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh you'll see. And bring Little Ethan along as well."  
  
About an hour later Theresa and Little Ethan were ready to go.  
  
"So where exactly are you taking us?" She asked again hoping that this time he would say where.  
  
As they were driving Fox's phone rang.  
  
"Hello!" Fox answered cheerfully. "Okay I'll be right over." Fox hung up the phone and turned to Theresa.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh it was father. He needs me to pick up something at this house he's trying to buy." He explained to her.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Fox rang the intercom so they would be let inside the gates. As they drove up to the house Theresa's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Why does your father want to buy it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Fox parked the car and helped Theresa and Little Ethan out.  
  
"Would you like a tour of it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I'd love it!"  
  
Fox took her throughout the whole house. 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a beautifully new done kitchen, a front room twice the size of the mansion's front room, a huge garden in the back yard, a gigantic swimming pool, a larger than life horse stable and a riding path to top it all off.  
  
"Oh Fox it's so lovely here! Maybe Julian would let us come up here and visit every weekend." Theresa said hopefully.  
  
"Why every weekend when you can visit it everyday?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Fox handed a pair of keys to Theresa and said, "Welcome to our new home."  
  
"Oh my God! Fox, this is beautiful! How did you find it in such a short time?"  
  
"Actually I've had my eye on it for a couple months now. I just wasn't sure how you would react to moving out of Harmony." He said frankly.  
  
"It's only an hour from Harmony." She smiled. "Is this our furniture?"  
  
"Every single thing." He informed her.  
  
"Hey Fox," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "why don't we go and test the bed in our bedroom?"  
  
"Sounds tempting." He replied impishly.  
  
Theresa took his hand and led him upstairs.   
  
Kay was released from the hospital later that day. She was looking much better each day. Miguel picked Kay up from the hospital in the early evening. As they were driving home they were talking about when they planned on getting married.  
  
"Miguel, we can't do it anytime soon now since I look like this." She explained to him.  
  
"Why not? You look just as beautiful as ever." He smiled kindly.  
  
Kay smiled back and said, "We'll just have to wait after the baby is born."  
  
"I don't think I can wait that long." Miguel teased her.  
  
Kay just smiled and stared out the window. She noticed that Miguel was taking a left turn when he should be taking a right turn.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Oh it's a surprise."  
  
"What kind?" Kay asked suspiciously. She always loved surprises, but she couldn't take the suspense before getting one.  
  
"You'll see." He replied.  
  
Miguel stopped along side the road nearby the church.  
  
"Now why are you stopping?"  
  
"Here put this on." He said handing her a blindfold.  
  
"Do I have to?" She laughed.  
  
"Yes, if you want your surprise."  
  
"Alright then."   
  
Once Kay had the blindfold on Miguel drove not far from where they stopped. He led Kay into a building, but she had no idea where they were. They walked a little bit, but they soon stopped. Miguel turned Kay so she would be facing him. As he lifted the blindfold, Kay's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh Miguel!" She exclaimed.  
  
Miguel had brought Kay to church. Father Lonigan was standing before them with the bible in his hands. Reese was on his side standing in a suit. Simone stood next to Kay wearing a beautiful purple gown she had bought for this special day. Simone passed Kay a bouquet of the prettiest flowers around.  
  
Kay wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheek and just stared in amazement at Miguel. Kay locked her arm around Miguel's and said, "Father Lonigan, we are ready to be married."  
  
Father Lonigan proceeded and in no time Kay and Miguel were officially husband and wife.   
  
"Oh Miguel! This has been such a beautiful surprise! I love you so much!" She told him as they walked out of the church.  
  
"I love you so much, Kay! I just had to show you how much I do love you." He told her as he kissed her.  
  
"Let's go home." She said excitedly.  
  
"Not yet. I have a few more surprises left."  
  
"What else could you possibly have left up your sleeve?"  
  
"Well you'll have to wait and see. Won't you?"  
  
Kay kissed him, but not far long because Kay's next surprise was pulling up.  
  
"Oh My God!" She screamed. "A limo!"  
  
"Go on in." He laughed.  
  
Before Kay had even sat down inside she was exploring it. She opened the sunroof and stood her upper body out of it.  
  
"This is amazing, Miguel. Come here." She said as she dragged him up next to her.  
  
"You know how this would be more amazing?"  
  
"No." She said honestly.  
  
Miguel grabbed Kay and gave her one of those all time greatest kisses. Kay pulled back for air and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I never want to let go of you." She said.  
  
"You won't ever have to. I promise."  
  
They went back inside the limo and had some champagne before arriving at their next stop. Miguel passed her the blindfold, and without saying a word she knew what to do. Kay put it on and Miguel led her out of the limo and into another building. Again once inside Miguel removed the blindfold and revealed to Kay that they were having a wedding reception at the Sea Scape with all of their friends and family.  
  
"Miguel, you are the greatest husband alive." She told him before everyone came up to congratulate them.  
  
After practically talking to everyone there the d.j, Chad, finally announced that the couple would have their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
The music began to play softly.  
  
Don't know how you do it  
  
Like there's nothing to it  
  
You just look my way  
  
You come a little closer  
  
I lose my composure  
  
Dont know what to say  
  
I'm overwhelmed,you smile, I melt  
  
And somewhere inside  
  
Oh baby I...  
  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
  
No I never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
I love the way your whisper  
  
Slowly softly lingers  
  
In my ear  
  
You move a little lower  
  
The world starts spinnin' slower  
  
Then it disappears  
  
Your lips so close  
  
We kiss almost  
  
Just barely touch  
  
But that's enough  
  
To make me...  
  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
  
No I never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
Oh,  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I...  
  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
  
No I never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me  
  
How you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core, under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
Ohh ohh ohh  
  
The music ends, but Kay and Miguel keep dancing away.  
  
"The music has stopped." Kay said softly as she continued to stare into Miguel's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Has it?" He asked absently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miguel and Kay stopped dead in their tracks and just looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"I don't deserve you." Kay said suddenly.  
  
"No, I don't deserve you," Miguel said as he planted a little kiss upon her cheek.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go home."  
  
Meanwhile back at the church Sam and Ivy are sitting down recalling the events that led up to today.  
  
"I never thought I'd be sitting here with you," Ivy began as she pulled the petals off of the roses, "let alone be engaged to you."  
  
Sam smiled," Yeah, it's weird how you think your life is perfect, but in a split-second it can all change."  
  
Ivy sighed as she tossed the rose aside. Father Lonigan had just walked into the church at that moment to retrieve something he had forgotten.  
  
"Father Lonigan," Sam said, "are you in a rush?"  
  
"Not at all. What can I do for you Sam?"  
  
Sam grabbed Ivy's hand and said, "Marry us."  
  
"Right now?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
Ivy just couldn't oppose to it. Sam's blue eyes always made it impossible for her to disagree with him.  
  
"Can you marry us now, Father Lonigan?" Ivy asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
That night Ivy finally became Mrs. Sam Bennett and Kay became Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. It seemed as though on that night many dreams came true.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theresa and Fox start moving into their new home!  
  
Things heat up quickly between Ethan and Ava!  
  
Luis becomes suspicious of Fox!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	44. Chapter 44

Within a couple of days Theresa and Fox began to mve into their new home.  
  
"Are you really happy, Theresa?" Fox asked as they took some boxes upstiars to their new room.  
  
"Of course I Am!" She smiled and exclaimed. "I love this home, but even more I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Tonight we are going out with Whitney and Chad." He informed her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh it's a surprise." He smiled playfully.  
  
"Come on now, tell me."  
  
"Alright we are going to go to a karaoke bar."  
  
"What?" She laughed, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought it would be fun for us all."  
  
"Wow, I can't wait."  
  
"Do you really want to go? If not I can always tell Chad and Whitney that we decided not to go."  
  
"No, no, don't do that. I'm looking forward to going."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly." She said as she kissed his soft lips.  
  
Fox pushed the boxes off the bed and began to take his shirt off, but at that moment the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ugh! Not now!" He groaned.  
  
"I wonder who that is? I'll get it."  
  
Theresa was surprised to see Luis outside her door.  
  
"Luis! What a surprise!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Sis!" He said as he hugged her.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually I'm here to do something for you."  
  
"Really?" She said in confusion. "What?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up Little Ethan so you can go out tonight. Fox asked me and Beth to watch him."  
  
"Oh okay. Well I'll go get him."  
  
"Okay. Do you mind if I make a call to the station?" He asked as she walked away.  
  
"No, go ahead. Umm go on into Fox's study, it's the third door on the right."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Luis had no problem finding the room at all. He opened the dorr slowly and quietly because Fox was on the phone. It appeared that Fox didn't know Luis was there.  
  
"Listen, I can't see you tonight." Fox said. He paused and then said "I have to take my wife out. Trust me I would rather be with you tonight, but I can't. Tomorrow then. Okay? Love you." Fox said as he hung up.  
  
Luis went out of the room as quietly as he had entered.  
  
"Who was Fox talking to?" He wondered. "Is he...naw, he wouldn't do that he loves Theresa. At least I think."  
  
Theresa found Luis in the kitchen sitting in deep thought.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked as she put Little Ethan in his highchair.  
  
"Theresa, can I speak with you privately?"  
  
"Luis, what's wrong?" She asked as she became nervous.  
  
"I'd rather not say it in here."  
  
"Well, let's take a walk to the park then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Just let me grab a coat for Little Ethan." She said.  
  
The walk to the park was rather quiet...too quiet. Theresa pushed Little Ethan in his stroller while Luis just walked by her side.  
  
"Let's sit on that bench." Luis said once they reached the park.  
  
They sat their quietly for a few moments, but soon he broke the silence.  
  
"Theresa, does Fox love you?"  
  
"What kind of silly question is that!" She said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Has he ever cheated on you?"  
  
"No," she said quietly, "he would never do that to me. Never."  
  
"Theresa, I heard him on the phone today."  
  
"What? Why were you listening to hs calls? Luis! Answer me!"  
  
Luis' face became very pale.  
  
"I think he's having an affair."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"What? How dare me? How dare that bastard!" Luis said angrily.  
  
"Dn't accuse mu husband of ever doing that! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Theresa, I'm just trying to protect you." He said as he grabbed her arms.  
  
Theresa pushed him back as hard as she could.  
  
"I'm old enough to take care of mysef. Stay the hell out of my life, Luis!"  
  
"Theresa!" Luis shouted after her, but it was no use she wouldn't believe what he had to say.  
  
Theresa stormed into the house angrily slamming all the doors behind her.  
  
"Calm down, tiger." Fox laughed. "What the matter?"  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" She was serious.  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"No, reason. Um we have to get a new babysitter for tonight."  
  
"What happened to Luis?"  
  
"I don't want him near my son."  
  
"Oh...okay." Fox said a little puzzled. "I'll give my mom and call to see if she can watch him."  
  
"Oh thanks, Fox."  
  
Ivy was free to watch Little Ethan so they dropped him off as they went to meet Chad and Whitney.  
  
"Thanks, Ivy."  
  
"Don't mention it, Theresa."  
  
"Ethan, what do you think your mother will say?" Ava asked.  
  
"She'll be happy for us." He responded a little absently. His thoughts were on Theresa not on his engagement.  
  
"Good," Ava smiled as she looked over her ring. "Good."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone unexpected shows up at the bar!  
  
Theresa fights not to cry!  
  
A couple breaks up!  
  
Someone gets a new roommate!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	45. Chapter 45

Theresa and Fox met up with Whitney and Chad at the bar later on. Things were going great. They were having some drinks while conversating and watching people make fools of themselves as they sang karaoke.   
  
"Whit, you should go up there." Chad said.  
  
"Yeah, Whit. You have an amazing voice." Theresa said trying to encourage her.  
  
"I'll only do it if we all go up there."  
  
"Fine with me," Chad smiled.  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. "How about you honey?" She asked Fox.  
  
"What the hell? Yeah I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Whit, you're up first then."  
  
"Oh sure make me do it first," she laughed.  
  
Whitney chose Keep On Singin' My Song by Christina Aguilera.  
  
I woke up this morning with a smile on my face  
  
And Nobody's gonna bring me down today  
  
Been feeling like nothing's been going my way lately  
  
But I decided right here, right now, that my outlook's gonna change  
  
That's why I'm gonna  
  
Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried  
  
Everytime somebody hurt my pride  
  
Feelin' like they won't let me live life  
  
And take the time to look at what is mine  
  
I see every blessing so clearly  
  
And I thank God for what I got from above  
  
Chorus:  
  
I believe they can take anything from me  
  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace from me  
  
They can say all they wanna say about me  
  
But I'm gonna carry on (Carry on)  
  
I'mma keep on (keep on) singin' my song  
  
(La, la, la, etc.)  
  
I never wanna dwell on my pain again  
  
There's no use in relivin' how I hurt back then  
  
Rememberin' too well the hell I felt when I was runnin' out of faith  
  
Every step I'm 'bout to take well it's towards a better day  
  
Cause I'm about to  
  
Say farewell to every single lie  
  
And all the fears I've held too long inside  
  
Everytime I felt I couldn't try  
  
All the negativity and strife  
  
Cause too long, I've been strugglin', couldn't go on  
  
But now I've found I'm feelin' strong and I'm moving on  
  
Chorus:  
  
I believe they can take anything from me  
  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace from me  
  
They can say all they wanna say about me  
  
But I'm gonna carry on, (carry on)  
  
I'mma keep on (keep on) singin' my song  
  
Every time I tried to be what they wanted from me  
  
It never came naturally, so I ended up in misery  
  
Was unable to see all the good around me  
  
Wasting so much energy on what they thought of me  
  
Than simply just remembering to breathe  
  
I've learned I'm humanly unable to please everyone at the same time  
  
So now I find my peace of mind living one day at a time  
  
In the end I answer to one god  
  
Comes down to one love till I get to heave above  
  
I have made the decision   
  
Never to give in  
  
Till the I day I die no matter what  
  
Im gonna carry on, I'mma keep on singin' my song  
  
(They can't take anything from me)  
  
Repeat Chorus x2  
  
When Whitney was done, Chad, Theresa, and Fox all stood up and applauded her.  
  
"Way to go, Whit!" Theresa shouted.  
  
"That's the way to do it!" Chad shouted out.  
  
Fox decided to whistle instead of shouting out something.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Whitney said once she took her seat again. "Let's see, Chad, you're next."  
  
"Alright. Watch me," he smiled as he took the stage.  
  
Chad was going to sing Take It From Here by Justin Timberlake.  
  
Sometimes, sometimes the world gets hard  
  
Oh na na na  
  
I'm gonna take it from here girl  
  
Don't you worry  
  
I wanna be your lake, or your bay  
  
And any problems that you have  
  
I wanna wash 'em away  
  
I wanna be your sky  
  
So blue and high  
  
And everytime you think of me  
  
I wanna blow your mind  
  
I wanna be your air  
  
So sweet and fair  
  
So when you feel that you can't breathe  
  
Ma, I'll be there  
  
I wanna be your answer, all the time  
  
When you see how I put your life before mine  
  
With no question  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
I wanna hold your hands  
  
Reveal all your plans  
  
I wanna make sure every one of your dreams is there  
  
I would be your broadway show on review (why)  
  
So I can act out how God was when he made you  
  
I wanna be your lighthouse when you get lost  
  
I'll light a bright and shiny path to help you across (light the way for you   
  
baby)  
  
I wanna be your mother...wait  
  
See what I see  
  
And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me  
  
Cause I love you  
  
Chad winked right a Whitney and blew her a kiss.  
  
"Awww he's so sweet to you." Theresa said.  
  
Whitney smiled, "I know."  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
And when there's no one there to hold  
  
And you realize the world is cold  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
(That's what I'm gonna do)  
  
That's what I'm gonna do  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
(Don't you worry, baby)  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Give me one reason why we should not be leaving  
  
This world is so deceiving, the time is now  
  
Let's fly away speeding  
  
Through the Garden of Eden  
  
Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl   
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Give me one reason  
  
Why we should not be leaving  
  
This world is so deceiving  
  
The time is now  
  
Lets fly away speeding  
  
(We'll fly away)  
  
Through the Garden of Eden  
  
Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
(Got something to tell you baby)  
  
Love ain't always the way they write in books  
  
(No, no)  
  
See there's the good guys  
  
And also heartbreak crooks  
  
Your hearts the real one  
  
Just take a look inside  
  
'Cause it's a colorful illustrated guide   
  
So there you go  
  
Don't worry  
  
To help you weather the storm  
  
I'll be there mami  
  
No matter what time  
  
No matter what place  
  
You can always count on me  
  
I'll take it from here  
  
"I knew Chad could produce and write, but I didn't know he was that good of a singer!" Theresa said to Whitney and Fox.  
  
"Me either. Nice going Chad."  
  
"Thanks, Fox."  
  
"Baby," Whitney kissed Chad, "that was amazing."  
  
"Aww thank you, baby."  
  
"Fox, why don't you go next." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh so you can go last and blow us all away? I see how your mind works," he laughed.  
  
"Oh boy! Just go and do your song!" She laughed.  
  
"Before I begin," Fox said into the microphone, ""I just want to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife, I love you, baby!"  
  
Theresa's heart melted.  
  
"Awwww. I love you too!" She said to herself quietly.  
  
Whitney leaned over to Theresa, "Maybe we were wrong about Fox. I really think he loves you."  
  
"Me too, Whit."  
  
Fox chose Something Like You by N Sync.  
  
So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
  
but just like grains of sand, love slipped through my fingers...  
  
So many nights, I asked the Lord above please make me lucky enough to find a love   
  
that lingers, something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer, you *Fox points right to Theresa and smiles*  
  
must be heaven sent I swear  
  
Chorus  
  
Cuz something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak *Fox pretends to lose his balance and gives a little laugh*  
  
could it be true this is what God has meant for me cuz baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
(something like you) *Again Fox points to Theresa*  
  
[i]God, I love him so much[/i]  
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn (feel your fire burn), all your secrets I will learn  
  
even if it takes forever....with you by my side I can do anything, I don't care   
  
what tomorrow brings, as long as we're together   
  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be I know it more each   
  
time we touch  
  
Cuz something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak *Fox blows Theresa a kiss this time. Theresa catches it and sends one back to him*  
  
could it be true this is what God has meant for me cuz baby I can't believe   
  
that something like you could happen to me  
  
(something like you)  
  
something magical (something magical), something spiritual (something spiritual), something stronger than the two of us   
  
alone, yeah  
  
something physical, something undeniable (un--de--ni--able), nothing like anything (anything) that i've ever   
  
known  
  
*Fox moves to Theresa and starts to sing right to her*  
  
Cuz something happens when you look at me forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak   
  
could it be true this is what God has meant for me cuz baby i can't believe, no  
  
that something like you could happen to me  
  
(something like you)  
  
that somehting like you could happen to me....something happened..yeah...ooooohh....mmmmm  
  
can't believe that you happend to me yeah yeah  
  
"I love you, Theresa, with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too, Fox."  
  
Theresa and Fox hug while everyone is smiling and watching them.  
  
"Now it's your turn, Mrs. Crane." Fox said playfully.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Theresa walks on the stage with full confidence.   
  
[i]If Fox can do it, so can I.[/i]  
  
As Theresa is looking through songs she see's Ethan and some woman walk in. They seem to be very close too. But that didn't really upset her, what upset her was how the girl looked. Theresa thought that she was starring at herself for a moment. Ethan and his girl walked up and said hi to the others, but not to her.  
  
[i]Thank God they aren't sitting with us.[/i]  
  
Theresa had picked out a song to sing to Fox, but she suddenly changed her mind. Instead she picked Why Should I Care by Sara Evans.  
  
Oh, Why should I care if you, found somebody new, *Theresa stares directly at Ethan*  
  
and you look like you're in love  
  
and why should I care if she looks alot like me, *Theresa stares directly at Ethan's girlfriend*  
  
and she's all you've ever dreamed of?  
  
I didn't care enough to keep you around so tell me  
  
why should I care now? *Tears start to form in Theresa's eyes*  
  
I was the one who let you go,  
  
I never told you that I loved you,  
  
I couldn't promise anything  
  
when you needed me to  
  
oh, my heart was never really there,  
  
so why should I care,   
  
why should I care?  
  
I just do  
  
[i]Why can't she stop thinking about Ethan? I'm her husband[/i]  
  
So why should I care if I   
  
mean nothing in your eyes  
  
what you felt for me is gone,  
  
and why would I feel that way,  
  
now that it's too late,  
  
to change what I did wrong?  
  
Oh I didn't care enough to keep you around,  
  
so tell me why should I care now  
  
I was the one who let you go, *Again Theresa stares directly at Ethan*  
  
I never told you that I loved you *Tears start to fall down her face*  
  
I couldn't promise anything,   
  
when you needed me to   
  
oh, my heart was never really there  
  
so why should I care,   
  
why should I care?  
  
I just do  
  
oh, my heart was never really there  
  
so why should I care,   
  
why should I care?  
  
I just do  
  
oh, yeah  
  
I just do  
  
Baby, I just do  
  
Theresa wipped the tears from her eyes and ran straight into the women's bathroom.  
  
"I'll go check on her," Whitney told Fox.  
  
"Theresa, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't believe he would dare to show up her out of all nights with [i]her.[/i]  
  
"Theresa, they can go where they want." Whitney tried to explain that to her.  
  
"I know! It's just I can't dare to see him, after what he did."  
  
"After what he did? Theresa, you picked Fox over him. He has to move on. He can't chase you around."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just...it's so hard."  
  
"I know," Whitney said as she left her friend cry into her arms. "You know, I think Fox may feel hurt."  
  
"Oh my! I forgot all about him. He must be mad at that scene I caused."  
  
"No, I don't think he's mad. Just worried. Why don't we go back out there and finish up?"  
  
"Okay," she said as she freshened up a bit.  
  
"Here she is!" Whitney announced as they got closer to their table.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Fox asked very worried.  
  
"I'm fine now. I'm sorry, Fox."  
  
"Don't apologize. There's no need to."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she gave him a kiss and a hug.  
  
"Come on, let's finish up." Whitney said.  
  
Theresa was back to her old self in no time. She was happy and laughing again.Afterall she was with the people she loved. Theresa and everyone looked up when they heard a person singing.  
  
I just don't understand  
  
Why you running from a good man, baby  
  
Why you wanna turn your back on love,   
  
And Why you've already given up  
  
See I know you've been hurt before  
  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
  
I swear I'll never let you down,   
  
'Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
  
And I can't help myself babe,   
  
'Cause I think about you constantly   
  
And my heart gets no rest over you....  
  
You can call me selfish   
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopless, baby  
  
'Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect,  
  
But who's perfect?   
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you....  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish??  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
I'll be taking up your time  
  
Till the day I make you realize (realize)  
  
That for you their could be no one else   
  
I just gotta have you for myself,   
  
Baby I would take good care of you.   
  
No matter what it is you're going through,   
  
I'll be there for you when you're in need,   
  
Baby believe in me,  
  
'Cause if love is a crime, hey yeah ,  
  
Then punish me, I would die for you  
  
'Cause I don't want to live without you,   
  
What can I do?  
  
"Fox let's go." Theresa said angrily.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
You can call me selfish   
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless, baby  
  
'Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect,  
  
But who's perfect?   
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you....  
  
Why do you keep us apart???   
  
Why won't you give up your heart?  
  
You know that we're meant to be together,  
  
Why do you push me away?  
  
All that I want is to give you love,   
  
Forever and ever and ever  
  
You can call me selfish   
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopless, baby  
  
'Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect,  
  
But who's perfect?   
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you....  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I've searched my soul,  
  
And I know that it's you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I've searched my soul,  
  
And I know that its you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I've searched my soul,  
  
And I know that its you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I've searched my soul,  
  
And I know that its you  
  
Ethan wasn't singing it to Ava, that was clear. He was singing it to Theresa and only her. Theresa though couldn't stand listening to him sing those words so she got Fox to take her home.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry to make you take me home so soon." She apologized as she crawled into bed next to Fox who was waiting for Theresa to come to bed.  
  
"It's fine." He paused. He looked like he had something to say, but like he was afraid to say it.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...well I don't think so."  
  
"Fox, whatever it is that bothering you say it. I want us to be honest with each other. I failed that with Ethan."  
  
[i]Ethan, there she goes again.[/i]  
  
"Theresa, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" Now Theresa paused. "Was it because of tonight?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I just feel like you love him more than me something."  
  
Theresa put her tiny hands into his bigs ones, "Fox, look at me. I love you with every inch of my mind, body, and soul. Don't ever doubt that. You are the only person who has ever [i]really[/i] loved me. Did you know that?"  
  
He nodded his head, "Yeah, I did. Theresa, no matter what happens we'll always find our way back to each other."  
  
"I know. Always."  
  
"Goodnight and," he kissed her, "sweet dreams."  
  
"Night, dear." Theresa said as she turned off the lamp.  
  
"Do you still love her!?" Ava demanded to know.  
  
"No, I don't." Ethan lied.  
  
"Then why did you look at her like that?I'm the one you are gonna marry, not her!"  
  
"Ava, listen. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know," she said honestly.  
  
"I see." He sighed," Well then I don't think we belong together."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Fine! But I'm keeping the ring!" She yelled as she walked out of the bar.  
  
"This is great, just great!" Ethan exclaimed.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's 2 months later!  
  
Kay goes into labor!  
  
Fox is caught up in a lie!  
  
Someone leaves someone! Whose it gonna be?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	46. Chapter 46

Kay was due any day now, so Miguel took off from school and work just to be by her side in case she went into labor.  
  
"Honestly, Miguel," Kay began, "you don't have to be around me all the time."  
  
"Of course I do," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kay smiled once Miguel kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're too sweet."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kay grabbed her stomach suddenly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Miguel asked becoming alarmed.  
  
"Yeah...I think so."  
  
"Oh Kay!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're water broke!"  
  
Kay looked to see that it was true.  
  
"I can't do this!" She told Miguel.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm going to call an ambulence."  
  
Within a few minutes, Kay was on her way to the hospital. Miguel had called Sam, Grace, Jessica, and Ivy to let them all know what was happening. They were all there waiting for them at the hospital.  
  
"Kay, honey, Daddy's here." Sam told her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oooh!" Kay screamed from the pain of another contraction.  
  
"Miguel, how far apart are Kay's contractions?" Eve asked as she arrived.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, well let's get here into a room. From the looks of it, it won't be long." She informed them all.  
  
Less than an hour later, Kay gave birth to a healthy baby boy.  
  
"He's beautiful," Miguel said.  
  
Kay though couldn't look at him. She was afraid that if she looked into his eyes that she would see his father's eyes. She wasn't prepared to do that. Kay knew that within a few hours she would give up her baby boy forever, but even so she couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
When Kay and Miguel were alone, Miguel tried to talk Kay into keeping the baby.  
  
"Kay, you should see him!" Miguel smiled, "He's perfect."  
  
"No, he's not." Kay cried. "He wasn't a product of our love. He was made out of rape, not love. I can't force myself to look into his eyes everyday, knowing that he's not your son. I'm sorry Miguel, but we can't keep him."  
  
"But Kay..."  
  
"No, Miguel. I mean what I say and that's that." She said rather bitterly.  
  
Miguel left Kay alone so she could rest. He walked into the waiting room where everyone was waiting to hear the news.  
  
"It's a boy!" He smiled.  
  
Everyone sighed with relief, but they weren't fully relieved. They knew that Kay was putting the baby up for adoption.  
  
"Can we see her?" Sam asked Eve, who had just walked out into the waiting room.  
  
"She's resting right now, but you can see your grandson."  
  
They all went to visit Kay's baby. All of them thought the world of him and they were sadden that he would be leaving them soon.  
  
"Did you tell them?" David asked Grace quietly.  
  
"Not yet. I'm not sure how to."  
  
"What's going on?" Jessica asked a little confused.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
Grace turned to David and smiled, "No. I didn't know exactly how to tell you all, but we're going to be adopting Kay's baby."  
  
Everyone was shocked, but happy.  
  
"That's great!" Jessica smiled.  
  
"That was really nice of you, Grace, David." Sam said.  
  
"Well, I knew Kay wasn't going to keep him, and I figured he should have a chance to know his real family." Grace told them.  
  
"Does Kay know?" Miguel asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to go speak with her now though."  
  
Grace knocked quietly on Kay's door in case she should still be sleeping.  
  
"Come in," Kay answered.  
  
Grace walked in with a bunch of flowers.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
"Thanks mom," Kay said taking them and putting them to the side.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better," she laughed.  
  
Grace laughed to.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Grace was a little surprised, "Ye..yes." She paused as she tore apart the tissue that was in her hands. "Kay, I love you and I want what's best for you, your family, and your son. That's why David and I have decided to adopt your son."  
  
Kay was never more shocked in her life.  
  
"You're what!?"  
  
"We're adopting him. He should know his family Kay. I know you can't face him everyday, but I can. This way you can be in his life, honey. He can know his real mommy."  
  
"Why are you really doing this?" Kay asked a little unsure of her mother's intentions.  
  
"Kay, I can't let you give him up forever. If you did, you would just look for him, and there's a good chance that you may never find him like that. Kay, now you can be apart of his life. But...if you don't want me and David to adopt him, we won't. It's up to you."  
  
"Mom, you can adopt him." Kay smiled as she hugged her mother. "What are you going to name him?"  
  
"I thought we'd leave that for you."  
  
"How about James Ryan Bennett."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Theresa stood outside on the balcony outside of her room, looking out into the sky. Lately her head has been in the clouds. Ever since that night Fox, Chad, Whitney, and her went to that bar and saw Ethan, things have been [i]very[/i]. Fox hasn't been around as much for starters.   
  
[i]He always working[/i]  
  
That's what he would tell her, and as much as she didn't believe it, she forced herself to think that that was true.   
  
Theresa closed the doors behind her as she walked back into her room. She rubbed her arms as she walked past her bed. Not because there was a cold breeze from the door being open, but from a cold feeling that made her shiver with fright. She thought back to that morning how Fox had absently left for work.  
  
"What time are we meeting tonight?" Theresa asked excitedtly as she prepared Fox's breakfast.  
  
It was the first time in over two months that they would be going out for dinner by themselves.  
  
It's been a while since she heard him say  
  
See you tonight his usual way  
  
There's always some place he's gotta go  
  
Somewhere he needs to be  
  
"Oh, Theresa! Didn't I tell you?"  
  
Theresa's smiled faded with his words. The hope was gone.  
  
"No," she nodded her head. "What now?"  
  
"I have to work late tonight, then I promised our new client that I would go out for drinks with them."  
  
And it's not the same now when they touch  
  
But she figures he's just working too much  
  
Somehow that makes it all okay  
  
And gets her through another day  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her cheek cold and absently. "I should be leaving. I'll be late."  
  
"What about breakfast?" She asked a little angered. Afterall she had been cooking a special breakfast for him all morning long.  
  
"I'll take a raincheck. Sorry." He said as he grabbed his briefcase and left.  
  
"He's just working a lot, Theresa." She told herself once she was alone.  
  
She's heard the talk all over town  
  
But she don't wanna believe he's runnin' around  
  
Deep down in her heart she's willing to bet  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothin' yet  
  
Whitney knew what was going on. She tried to talk some sense into Theresa, but Theresa was ignoring the reality of the situation. Even her family tried to talk to her, but once again, she ignored them.  
  
"You're wrong!" She shoutd at Whitney. "Fox would [i]never[/i] cheat on me! You're just jealous of what we have!"  
  
She wouldn't read that heart shaped note  
  
She found in the pocket of his coat  
  
That time in the car she found an earring  
  
You know that doesn't prove a thing  
  
Theresa found a note in one of Fox's pockets the other day. She could smell the perfume on it; it was too strong. She placed it back in his pocket and left it there. And just the other week, Theresa found a pair of earrings and a thong in Fox's car when she was going to take it to be cleaned.  
  
[i]I'm just jumping to conclusions.[/i]  
  
She's heard the talk all over town  
  
But she don't wanna believe he's runnin' around  
  
Deep down in her heart she's willing to bet  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothin' yet  
  
Theresa snapped back into reality and realized that maybe she was being to blind. Maybe Fox was having an affair. Until she had evidence, she was going to give him the benifit of doubt.  
  
He's not the same man that she met  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothin' yet  
  
She thinks it's as bad as it's gonna get  
  
Oh but she ain't seen nothin' yet  
  
Whitney stopped by to visit Theresa later that day. She found Theresa crying on the counch, crawled into a ball.  
  
"Theresa, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Is Fox cheating on me? Is he [i]really[/i] cheating on me?"  
  
Whitney was silent.  
  
"Whit, you're my best friend. Please tell me the truth."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Theresa went over by Whitney's. She called Fox to let her know that she wouldn't be home that night. Theresa would be home later though. She figured if Fox thought that he would be alone, that maybe he would bring someone over. Whitney was watching Little Ethan for Theresa in case things got out of control.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me with you?" Whitney asked.  
  
"No, I need to find out on my own how much he really cares." She paused, "Fox has become so different. I thought things couldn't get any worse than the abuse, but they have. I may lose him to another woman."  
  
Theresa ran home through the rain. She had a bad vibe from the rain.  
  
[i]Please, don't be a sign![/i]  
  
Theresa looked at her home from outside.  
  
[i]Only 1 light is on...our bedroom light[/i]  
  
She opened the front door quietly and stepped in. She was drenched from the rain, but she didn't care. She only wanted to see if Fox was alone. She tip toed upstairs. As she got closer to their room, she could hear another voice. She felt sick to her stomach once she heard a woman giggle. She looked through the crack in the door to find the proof that she needed.  
  
Theresa pushed the door open as hard as she could and yelled, "You son of a bitch!"   
  
Theresa ran off crying downstairs.  
  
"Oh shit!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
The woman he was with was his secretary, the one he had slept with before. She gathered her clothes and left once she was dressed.  
  
Fox heard Theresa crying uncontrolably in the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Theresa, come out!" He begged.  
  
"Go to hell you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"  
  
Theresa opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"What else!? You have got some damn nerve, Fox! I love you! How could you go behind my back [i]again[/i]!?"  
  
Fox stood silent.  
  
"How long has this been going on? Tell me! How long have you been unfaithful!?"  
  
"About 2 months." He told her.  
  
"You bastard!" Theresa said as she slapped the shit out of him.  
  
Fox grabbed Theresa by her wrists and after she pleaded with him to let her go he threw her on the floor.  
  
"Don't ever touch me!" He shouted.  
  
Theresa went straight to bed. She just needed to fall asleep and forget that this all happened. Fox and her fall asleep with their backs turned towards one another. Well Fox didn't exactly go to bed. He couldn't. Something was bothering him and it would all night.  
  
Fox got up around 2 that morning and knew what he had to do. He promised Theresa that he would never hurt her again, and now that he had he must pay.  
  
You look so peaceful sleeping  
  
You don't know that I'm leaving, but I'm gone  
  
Fox watched Theresa sleep peacefully for a moment before finishing his packing.  
  
I did my best to beat em'  
  
But in my head the demons said move on  
  
Fox sat beside Theresa and whispered into her ear, "I've hurt you for the last time, Theresa. I'm setting you free."   
  
And with that, he kissed her forehead one last time and left the note on his pillow.  
  
When you wake up you're gonna curse my name  
  
As some time goes by I hope and pray  
  
When you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
As Fox drove off into the night, not knowing where he was going, he remembered all of the special times that they shared.  
  
From the moment Fox laid eyes on his beautiful bride, he could not help but smile.   
  
"Wow!" Fox said to Luis. "Just from looking at her she takes my breath away."   
  
Luis smiled and said, "Well she looks great for you! Just keep her smiling."   
  
"I will." Said Fox happily.   
  
As Theresa began walking down the aisle, she could not help remember all of the wonderful memories that she and Ethan had shared. Making love for the first time on the beach. Spending that amazing experience with him. She could never forget that. Ethan had delivered her baby. He even called off his wedding with Gwen so that he could spend his life with her. She wondered if Fox could ever do anything so special for her. Now that she was marrying Fox, she couldn't ever have those kind of special memories again with Ethan.   
  
As Theresa approached her future husband she said, "Goodbye Ethan. I'll never forget you." A tear fell from Theresa's eye as she said goodbye to Ethan.   
  
Fox saw the tear fall from his bride's eye. He knew that she was thinking about Ethan.   
  
"I'll make you forget about Ethan." Fox said very confidently.   
  
Father Lonagin began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered he today in the sight of God to join Nicholas Foxworthy Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in holy matrimony. I have known these two people for most of their lives. It gets emotional for me to marry people who I have known. I still picture Theresa as this little girl who is full of innocence, while I picture Fox as this young boy who is full of mischief."   
  
The ceremony continued on. It was now time for Fox and Theresa to recite their vows. Theresa was first.   
  
" I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Fox, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours."   
  
Tabitha was getting very worried. She couls sense so much evil in the room. It was coming from Fox.   
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "I know that if Fox marries Theresa, Theresa may end up dead. Then again, I don't want to ruin this for Theresa. She may never want to talk to me again. I don't know!"   
  
"I come here today,Theresa, to join my life to years before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."   
  
"With the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."   
  
Theresa and Fox frenched kissed. It was nothing big because everyone was watching them, and they didn't want their kissing to be observed.   
  
Fox handed a pair of keys to Theresa and said, "Welcome to our new home."  
  
"Oh my God! Fox, this is beautiful! How did you find it in such a short time?"  
  
"Actually I've had my eye on it for a couple months now. I just wasn't sure how you would react to moving out of Harmony." He said frankly.  
  
"It's only an hour from Harmony." She smiled. "Is this our furniture?"  
  
"Every single thing." He informed her.  
  
"Hey Fox," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "why don't we go and test the bed in our bedroom?"  
  
"Sounds tempting." He replied impishly.  
  
Theresa took his hand and led him upstairs.   
  
Fox came back to reality and began to cry.  
  
"I've lost her. I've really lost her."  
  
I think about the night I met you  
  
I swore I'd never forget you  
  
Well, I won't  
  
I think about the way you'll live and breathe  
  
Inside my dreams forever  
  
You'll be better when I'm gone  
  
You'll be better when I'm gone  
  
Fox remembered back to the night that he met Theresa. He had walked into her life the night that Ethan and Gwen were married. Theresa always said that it was fate. Fox never believed that until now. Fox was hurting inside, but he knew deep down that she was better off without him.  
  
'Cause I know you're gonna fall in love again  
  
I'm sorry this is how it has to end  
  
But when you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
Oh, when you think of me  
  
As I pick up these bags and turn around  
  
I say a little prayer and hope somehow  
  
When you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
When you think of me  
  
Remember the way that I used to be  
  
Remember the times I held you tenderly  
  
Remember the way that I love you  
  
Oh, when you think of me  
  
When you think of me...  
  
The next morning before Theresa turned to face Fox, she began to tell him how she had this dream where he told her that he was setting her free.  
  
"Fox, it felt so real. You said, 'I've hurt you for the last time, Theresa. I'm setting you free.'"   
  
Theresa turned over, expecting to see Fox.  
  
"Fox?" She asked a little confused when she found a letter on his pillow.  
  
On the envelope, it said "Theresa" in his writing.  
  
She anxiously opened it. Inside it said,  
  
[i]My Dearest Theresa,  
  
I don't ever want you to cry over me. I've hurt you too many times now. I promised you before the last that I would never hurt you. But I have. I can't keep hurting you. So I'm letting you go. I want you to be free. All you have to do is sign the divorce papers that will be delivered to you later on today. Once you sign them, you are free to move on with your life. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I'm even more sorry that I'm too cowardly to face you. Maybe we'll meet again, but if not I hope you have a nice life.  
  
Love,  
  
Fox[/i]  
  
Theresa ran downstairs with the letter in her hand and called Fox's cell phone.  
  
"Sorry, but I have a new number. Please contact me on it. If this is Theresa, I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa hung up the phone and cried.  
  
"He's really gone and it's all my fault."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's 3 months later!  
  
Did Theresa sign the divorce papers?  
  
Someone is married!  
  
Whose moved on?  
  
Theresa gets some shocking news!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	47. Chapter 47

Theresa rolled over to see him sleeping next to her still.  
  
"Wake up," she wishpered softly into his ear.  
  
When he didn't move, Theresa smiled.  
  
"Ethan, wake up, honey."  
  
Ethan finally started to wake up.  
  
"Good morning!" He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
"Morning to you too." She smiled back.  
  
"You know," he began sitting up in bed, "I've been thinking. Maybe today we can spend the whole day in bed just laying around and..."  
  
"No," she stopped him. "I have to go to the doctor. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Well, maybe afterwards..."  
  
"No," she stopped him again. "I have to stop by Whitney's. She said that she has some great and exciting news to tell me."  
  
"Well, I don't think she'd mind if we..."  
  
"Ethan!" Theresa laughed. "Not now. Maybe later," she said as she wrapped the bed sheets around her and went to take a shower.  
  
Theresa took her shower and quickly dressed herself. She was going to meet Ethan downstairs, but as she walked down she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"You're married?" Julian asked.  
  
"Yes, father, I am." Fox told him.  
  
Theresa sat down on a stair after feeling weakly suddenly. Fox turned his attention to the stairs and saw Theresa looking rather surprised. Their eyes connected as they looking longingly into each other's eyes. Fox suddenly turned his head away from her.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go and tell Ethan," he said as he left.  
  
Julian walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Theresa.  
  
"You still love him."  
  
Theresa wasn't paying attention to him at first, but once he spoke she turned her head and smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"It must hurt to hear that he's married."  
  
She nodded her head as she wipped away her tears.  
  
"It's what I get for signing those damn divorce papers!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Theresa, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye,"  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"I see how much you love my son and when I was talking to him, I could tell that he still loved you. I think he only married Victoria to try and keep you off his mind. He doesn't love her."  
  
"Julian, I know you're trying to help, but it's not. He's married and I'm with Ethan. We've moved on. We're finished. Besides, I'm happy for once in a long time."  
  
Julian squeezed her hand and left. He knew that it was killing Theresa that she couldn't be with Fox.  
  
"Maybe they'll find their way back together yet," Julian thought as he picked up the phone and called Eve.  
  
Theresa recomposed herself and walked downstairs to where everyone was eating breakfast. Theresa kissed Ethan's cheek as she sat beside him.   
  
"Fox, please join us for breakfast," Ivy said.  
  
"Thank you," he said taking the seat across from Theresa.  
  
Theresa could hardly eat anything. She couldn't stop thinking about Fox. It had been three months since she last saw him and he didn't even say hello. She soaked her pancake in syrup as she gazed at Fox every so often. Fox didn't eat much himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off Theresa.  
  
[i]So she's moved on with Ethan  
  
I'd like to meet this bitch Victoria[/i]  
  
After breakfast Theresa grabbed her coat and told Ethan she was leaving.  
  
"I'm going now, honey," she said as she walked between Ethan and Fox and kissed Ethan on the lips.  
  
Fox grew jealous. He knew that Theresa should be kissing him not Ethan.  
  
"I should be back within a few hours," she said.  
  
"Okay, have fun," he said as he kissed her back.  
  
Once Theresa walked out the door, Fox said he had to leave and he followed her outside.  
  
"Theresa, wait!" He called out.  
  
Theresa knew that she should just keep going, but she had to stop and wait.  
  
"Hi," he said approaching her.  
  
"A little late for hi, don't you think?" She said coldy as she put her gloves on.  
  
"Theresa, I hope you know what I did was for your own good."  
  
"My own good?" She stopped and turned to him. "My own good!? Fox, how can you say that? I love you! You're the best thing for me!"  
  
"Theresa, please don't be angry with me."  
  
"Oh I'm not angry." She laughed. "I've had three months to get over being angry with you. I pity you now."  
  
"Pity?" He said garbbing her by her shoulders. "Why?"  
  
"Because you can't see what you have before your eyes. Fox, you've lost me and you're [i]never[/i] getting me back." She removed his hands and walked away leaving him something to think about.  
  
Theresa sat patiently in the doctor's office waiting for her appointment. She figured that she probably had a flu bug or something, so she wasn't worried.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," The nurse said, "the doctor is ready to see you."  
  
"Hi Theresa!" Eve smiled.  
  
"Hi Dr. Russell!"  
  
"So what bring you here today?"  
  
"Well, I think I may have the flu or something. I've been feeling so sick to my stomach."  
  
"Any headachs? Umm...have you thrown up at all?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm going to take a blood and urine test. Just to make sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An hour later Eve had the results.  
  
"Well, is it the flu?" Theresa asked anxiously.  
  
"No," Eve smiled.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Theresa, you're pregnant."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Pregnant?"  
  
Eve nodded, "Yes, I'd like to set an appointment soon as possible for an ultrasound."  
  
Theresa nodded in shock.  
  
[i]Pregnant?[/i]  
  
"Could you do an ultrasound right now?" She asked.  
  
"Actually yes, I don't have any more appointments for a while. Let me go and get a few things. I'll be back."  
  
Once Theresa was alone she said to herself, "I wonder if Fox is the father."  
  
Eve came back and did the ultrasound.  
  
"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet, but soon. You want to know the sex?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "Um..how far along am I?"  
  
"A little over 3 months."  
  
[i]Fox is the father![/i]  
  
Theresa smiled, "Great. That's great."  
  
"Now, I want you to set up another appointment for as soon as possible so we can start you up on some vitamins and make sure everything is going fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Congratulations, Theresa!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Um, Theresa, I don't mean to butt in, but whose the father? Fox or Ethan?"  
  
"You know, I think it's Ethans."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm rather relieved that Ethan is the father."  
  
Eve nodded her head as Theresa left.  
  
Theresa went by Whitney's to see what was up and to tell her the great news.  
  
"Whit! I have the best news!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" Whitney smiled.  
  
"Well, go on."  
  
"Theresa, Chad proposed to me and we are getting married!"  
  
Both girls screamed with excitement.  
  
"Oh Whit! I'm so happy for you!" The hugged.  
  
"I can't believe that we are getting married. It's a dream come true. Wait!" She paused. "What's your news?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh this is great! Oh Ethan must be thrilled!"  
  
Theresa stopped smiling, "Ethan doesn't know. Besides it's Fox's. Not his."  
  
Whitney stopped celebrating herself.  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
"I don't know. But it might be Ethan's. Honestly I don't know."  
  
"What are you going to tell Ethan?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Theresa went home, not knowing what to do.   
  
[i]Do I tell Fox the truth? If I do it will break Ethan's heart...and our future.[/i]  
  
Theresa was still confused as she walked up to Ethan's room and found him asleep with Little Ethan next to him. Theresa smiled becuase they looked so much like a family. Theresa took off her coat and slid next to Ethan. She fell asleep with the two men she loved the most.  
  
"Theresa? Wake up," Ethan told her softly.  
  
"Huh?" She said still sleeping.  
  
"Theresa, we need to talk."  
  
Theresa woke up and saw that Ethan was looking very serious.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Theresa, what happened at the doctors?"  
  
"Oh um..." she paused. She didn't know what to say. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Am I the father?"  
  
"Must you really ask that?"  
  
"Well, it's just that Fox and you were married..."  
  
"Ethan, you are the father," she regreted the words as they came out.  
  
"This is wonderful! Theresa, will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" She was shocked.  
  
"Will you marry me? Theresa, I love you so much. Now we can be the family that we should've been a long time ago."  
  
Theresa looked into his eyes and she couldn't resist.  
  
"Yes, Ethan. I'll marry you."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's one month later!  
  
It's Theresa and Ethan's wedding! Do they get married?  
  
Theresa's conscience is eating away at her!  
  
Whitney is shocked by Theresa's actions!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing this fic. It's just that I've had it for so long and I'm trying to end it. I mean it's already 48 chapters! Two more and it will hit 50! So the end is coming near for this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
It was the night before Theresa's wedding and she was a nervous wreck. She knew that she loved Ethan, but she wasn't sure how much. She'd always have a place for him in her heart, but she felt like Fox was the man for her and always would be.  
  
[i]It's not fair to lie to Ethan like this.[/i]  
  
"Here you go," Whitney said handing Theresa a glass of wine.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah, Whit?"  
  
"Do you love Ethan?"  
  
"Of course I do!" She laughed nervously as she sipped her drink.  
  
"Then why are you lying to him? He should know that the baby you're carrying isn't his. Theresa, it's not fair!" Whitney said.  
  
"Whit, I can't tell Fox," Theresa said as she got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Why?" Whitney asked following her. "Why not?"  
  
"Because," Theresa said turning towards her best friend, "Fox has a new life with Victoria and I'm not going to hold him down with responsibilities to me."  
  
"So you can't do it to Fox, but you can to Ethan? Theresa, hello! You're going to be lying to Ethan yet again. You'll lose his trust forever when he finds out."  
  
"He won't find out, Whit."  
  
"Secrets always have a way of coming out, Theresa. You of all people should know that."  
  
"Whit, this won't ever come out," Theresa said flashing a strange look at Whitney.  
  
"Theresa, face the music. Nothing can stay a secret forever."  
  
"Maybe...maybe not."  
  
"Okay, let's just change this subject. I can't believe you though. I really can't."  
  
"Uh, Whit, I thought we were going to change this subject."  
  
"We are, right now. So where have you and Ethan decided to go to on your honeymoon?"  
  
"Well, we've decided on going to Paris."  
  
Whitney nodded her head, "Make sure you bring me back something nice."  
  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
There was a long silence then. No one knew what to say.  
  
"Theresa, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Whit, for the final time yes!"  
  
"Okay, I'm just making sure. Theresa, I really think you should tell Fox the truth before you marry Ethan."  
  
"Why? What good will it do? Fox is married to someone else."  
  
"You can't change the past, but you sure can help change the future."  
  
"Whit, you're a great friend," Theresa said as she hugged her and went to bed.  
  
Theresa didn't go straight to bed though. She laid awake starring up at the ceiling thinking hard about what Whitney said.  
  
[i]You can't change the past, but you sure can help change the future.[/i]  
  
Was it too late for her to win Fox back? She didn't think that she could go on much longer with lying to Ethan and Fox. Whitney was right, the truth would come out soon, whether she wanted it to or not.  
  
Theresa tossed and turned for a good part of the night. She kept having this dream where she was in labor and her baby died before it was even brought into the world. She expected Ethan to be by her side everytime, but instead Fox was there. He would be mourning with her and telling her that everything would be okay. And just as Theresa held her baby in her arms she woke up.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Theresa asked herself.  
  
Theresa was finally able to fall asleep around 1 a.m. She woke up the next morning feeling the sun's rays shinning upon her. She smiled at the comfort that the warmth brought her. Theresa got up and went downstairs to have a small breakfast. Rebecca just looked as Theresa sat down. This was the first time in a long time that she sat down by Rebecca without Ethan at her side.  
  
"Will you be wearing all white?" Rebecca asked as she put aside her paper and waited for Theresa to respond.  
  
"Yes, Rebecca, because I'm more of a virgin than you'll ever be."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Theresa ate very little. She was too excited to worry about eating. Theresa went back upstairs and took a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath. It helped calm some of her nerves, but as she closed her eyes and fell asleep that dream came back to her. She woke up suddenly in the bath tub breathing heavy.  
  
"Why do I keep having this nightmare?" She asked as she put her hands on her stomach. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Theresa got ready for the wedding for the next few hours with Whitney. All day though Theresa's conscience kept telling her to tell Fox the truth. She wouldn't listen to it though.  
  
Theresa stood waiting for the limo to pull up to take her to the church. She was looking beautiful in her strappless gown. The detailed work on the dress was so interesting and pretty. It was the best part of the dress. As Theresa stepped inside the church, she caught Fox's eyes. He was sitting with Victoria for now because he was Ethan's best man. Theresa felt a weird pain in her stomach when their eyes met. She turned her eyes though when Luis asked her if she was ready.  
  
"Huh?" She asked absently.  
  
"Are you ready to be married?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's do it."  
  
Theresa walked down the isle slowly with her brother as she had done the first time. Everyone thought that she was a lovely bride. Ethan gazed at her as she walked toward him. Luis kissed Theresa on her cheek and gave her away to Ethan. When Theresa looked into Ethan's face she couldn't help but notice Fox's face behind his. She wished so hard that she would open her eyes and see Fox instead of Ethan, but nothing happened.  
  
As Fr. Lonagin began the ceremony Theresa flashbacked to when she and Fox got married in that very same spot.  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered he today in the sight of God to join Nicholas Foxworthy Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in holy matrimony. I have known these two people for most of their lives. It gets emotional for me to marry people who I have known. I still picture Theresa as this little girl who is full of innocence, while I picture Fox as this young boy who is full of mischief," Fr. Lonagin began.   
  
Theresa began her vows, "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Fox, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that life with yours."   
  
"I come here today,Theresa, to join my life to years before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."   
  
"With the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."   
  
Theresa thought that that would be the happiest day of her life, but now it wasn't. She remembered that when she walked down the isle to Fox she remembered her memories with Ethan. Now that she was walking towards Ethan she remembered the memories her and Fox shared.  
  
Fox was too remembering their wedding day. He remembered how breath taking she had been when he laid his eyes on her.  
  
[i]How could I be so stupid to let her go?[/i]  
  
"If anyone here objects to this holy union please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Everyone looked at Fox with nervous eyes. Deep down Theresa was hoping that he would come and rescue her like he had done so many times, but he was married now so she had no hope of that.  
  
"I do."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"I can't do this. Ethan, I'm really sorry, but I can't marry you when I haven't been honest with you."  
  
"Theresa, what do you mean?" Ethan asked very confused and hurt.  
  
"This isn't your baby, Ethan. Fox, you're the father. I didn't want it to come out like this."  
  
"And she had the nerve to say she was more of a virgin than me," Rebecca whispered into Ivy's ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Theresa cried as she ran out of the church.  
  
Ethan was left at the alter this time. Now he knew what Theresa must have felt like.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan," Fox said absently as he thought that he was becoming a father again.  
  
"Go to her," Ethan said to Fox.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She loves you. Go to her."  
  
And with that Fox ran after Theresa.  
  
Theresa went straight to the mansion and grabbed her bags that were packed. She left for the airport just minutes before Fox arrived at the mansion.  
  
"Phyllis! Where's Theresa?"  
  
"She went to the airport, Sir."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Fox ran out the house and drove to the airport. But he was too late. The plane that Theresa was on had left. Would Fox ever get Theresa back?  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where did Theresa go?  
  
Did Fox chase after her?  
  
It's 4 months later!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	49. Chapter 49

Theresa arrived at St. Lisa's a few hours later. She remembered that Liz had told her so much about the island, so she decided that she would go there. She didn't expect anyone to follow her there either. For four months she was alone. She was finally able to get the rest that she really needed. She was having a difficult pregnancy as it was. She supported herself by working in Liz's hotel as a receptionist. It didn't pay much, but it helped her get by. For four months she had no contact with anyone from Harmony and it was just as well. She still couldn't believe what she had done to Ethan or to Fox.  
  
[i]They must hate me[/i]  
  
Ethan understood though, otherwise he would have never told Fox to chase after her. Fox was mad that she kept such an important secret from him, but he understood why she had done what she did. After Fox watched Theresa's plane leave, he went back home and told Victoria that he didn't want to be in a loveless marriage anymore. She understood and angreed to a divorce. Fox soon became single again and he remained single in hopes that Theresa would come back to Harmony. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do. So he just remained in Harmony.  
  
Theresa sat on the beach one breezy night. She could feels the cold waves hit her toes as she dug them into the sand. She sighed as she looked up at the stars. So many more could be seen her, unlike Harmony.  
  
"Why do I keep thinking about Harmony!?" She cried out in frustration.  
  
A sharp pain shot through her stomach and the next thing Theresa knew her water broke.  
  
"Oh no! It's too early!"  
  
Theresa wasn't due for another month. She got back to the hotel, at once a doctor was called to come and deliver the baby. Theresa was having now a difficult delivery. After the doctor examined her, he came out of her room shaking his head.  
  
"The little one will be lucky to survive," he told everyone.  
  
"I'll call her family," a friend said.  
  
Fox heard that Theresa had gone into labor from Luis. The minute he hung up the phone he jumped on the Crane jet and headed to St. Lisa's. When he arrived, Theresa had not yet given birth.  
  
"How is she?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Not good," The doctor said honestly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he heard Theresa scream out in pain from her contractions.  
  
"Theresa's been having a diffucult pregnancy ever since she came here. This baby is going to be premature and very lucky if it survives."  
  
"It doesn't look good at all?"  
  
The doctor shook his head no, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Go ahead, but don't mention anything to her. She doesn't know."  
  
Fox slowly walked in. Theresa just looked at him as she screamed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Fox!?"  
  
"Theresa, I came to be here for our baby. I want to be in this baby's life no matter how much you hate me."  
  
Theresa looked and saw that Fox was no longer wearing his wedding ring.  
  
"How Victoria?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I don't know. We're divorced."  
  
"Oh I see. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Theresa, we have to get you to a hospital," The doctor said entering the room.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It would be a better delivery."  
  
"Okay, do we have time to get there?"  
  
"Yes, I just called an ambulence to take us there. They are on their way." He paused, "Fox, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"I'll be back," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Fox, I'm hoping that if we get her to the hospital she and the baby will have a better chance for survival."  
  
"Wait a minute! Is Theresa is danger of dying?"  
  
"Yes, yes she is."  
  
Fox had to wait outside of the delivery room for Theresa and the baby. An hour after Theresa had arrived at the hospital, a doctor came out wanting to speak with Fox.  
  
"Fox Crane?"  
  
"Yes," he said getting up.  
  
"There's a lot of complications with Theresa's pregnancy. I hate to have to ask you this, but you must decide whether you want us to save the baby or Theresa."  
  
"What?" Fox said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sir. I know this is hard, but you need to choose quickly. Time is wasting. I'll give you a few minutes."  
  
Fox sat down and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
[i]How can I lose either of them? I love Theresa with my whole heart, but I want my baby to live too.[/i]  
  
The doctor came back in a few minutes for Fox's answer.  
  
"Who do you want to save?"  
  
"Theresa," he said confidently.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I know this was hard."  
  
An hour and a half passed by without no word of how Theresa was. He hoped that some miracle would happen to allow them both to live, but he didn't expect it. Finally the doctor came out as he removed his scrubs.  
  
"How is she? How's Theresa?"  
  
"She's recovering. This is going to be hard for her. The loss of a child can be hard on anyone, but Theresa loved that child."  
  
"What did she have?" Fox asked wanting to know whether he had a son or daughter.  
  
"A little girl."  
  
"I know she always wanted a little girl," he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Fox nodded his head, "Can I see Theresa?"  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fox took a deep breath and walked in. Theresa was holding their daughter in her arms screaming and crying uncontrolably.  
  
"Fox! She's not dead! She can't be! Tell me she's not dead!" She said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Theresa, I'm so sorry," he said now crying.  
  
"No! No! She's too beautiful, Fox! She's our daughter!"  
  
Fox could see that Theresa was in so much pain. He didn't know what to do though. He hadn't been prepared for something like this. He too was hurt by the death of his daughter. He decided to be strong and help Theresa go on though. She needed someone that she could lean on and since Fox was feeling the same loss, she would turn to him.  
  
Two days later Fox and Theresa returned to Harmony. They didn't really speak much since Lily died. Theresa was so depressed and so fed up with life. She just wanted to die, but Fox wouldn't allow that. He stayed by her day and night, helping her through even if he didn't say a thing.  
  
Everyone gave Theresa and Fox their condolensces when they returned. Theresa didn't know how she was going to get through Lily's funeral. She didn't think that she could take seeing her little girl being lowered into the cold ground.  
  
"She's going to be so scared of the dark," she told Fox as he made her a cup of coffee.  
  
"God will keep a light shinning on her," Fox said.  
  
"I wish I could believe that, Fox. Honestly I wish I could, but I can't. It just doesn't seem possible. You weren't in the room when she came out, Fox. I was. She gave a little gasp and then her heart gave out. I'll never forget that. I could've done something to save her, but I didn't. I would've given my life for her, Fox. Why didn't you just let me die?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Theresa left to go to her room. She just needed to be alone.  
  
The funeral took place 4 days after they returned to Harmony. All of their friends and family showed up to show respect for Lily. Fox had to hold Theresa back as they lowered Lily into the ground. But once the funeral was over, Theresa wasn't so depressed.  
  
[i]She's with God and with Mama[/i]  
  
Theresa had called Fox the other night asking him to meet her at the Book Cafe. Theresa sat drinking a cup of tea as she waited for Fox to arrive. Fox didn't know what Theresa wanted, but if she needed him he was there. Theresa smiled up at Fox as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Everything going okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's not so hard to move on. It hurts, but I can't linger in the past."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Fox, I don't know how to really say this, but I'm still in love with you. When you told me the other day that you still loved me I was scared. So many things were unclear then, but I've had some time to think things through and I've realized that I never stopped loving you. I want us to try and work things out."  
  
"Me too. That's all I ever wanted. Theresa, I let you go because I couldn't stand hurting you anymore."  
  
"You could never hurt me, Fox. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much that I would marry you again in a heartbeat," she laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's do it then!"  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"Let's go get married again."  
  
"Right now?"   
  
"Yes! Right now! Theresa, I don't ever want to lose you again. You are the love of my life."  
  
"What about our families?" She laughed.  
  
"Just you and me. It will be something that only you and I will share."  
  
"Okay, let's do it!"  
  
That day Theresa and Fox were married. Everyone was surprised when they announced that they were married, but one person wasn't too happy.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's 3 months later!  
  
How is Theresa and Fox's marriage going this time?  
  
Whitney warns Theresa!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Note: Okay so I've lost track of how old Lil E is in my fic lol. So I've decided to make him 8. I know it seems a bit old, but I need him to be older in order for things to work out as I planned. Enjoy!  
  
Theresa smiled as she flipped a pancake in the kitchen. She was smiling because things between her and Fox were going better than ever. She was finally happy because her life was complete.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed sotfly.  
  
Fox laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and began to dance with her.  
  
"This is how it should be," she said.  
  
Ethan walked in the room at that moment. He was disgusted by the site of his mother in his step-father's arms. Ethan had liked Fox before, but after watching what he had done to his mother, he could not stand Fox. He coughed loud to make his presence known to his parents who seemed to be lost in each other.  
  
"Ethan!" Theresa jumped from Fox's arms and continued to cook breakfast.  
  
"I need my lunch money," he told his mother as he reached out his hand.  
  
"I'll give you some after you eat," she smiled as she put down a plate with pancakes and bacon.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he lied.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" She asked as she put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.  
  
"I'm fine, mom. I'm not hungry," he said very annoyed that Fox was listening closely to their conversation.  
  
"Honey, you haven't ate breakfast for a few months now. Is something going on that I should know?"  
  
"Nothing is going on. Please I have to get to school early."  
  
Theresa gave up and handed Ethan a five dollar bill. Ethan grabbed it and just stared at Fox as he walked out.  
  
"Does he seem normal to you?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox said. "I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"I suppose you're right. He's getting older now. I'll just have to get use to it."  
  
"Well, I better leave before I'm late for work," he said kissing her cheek and leaving.  
  
Although Fox had told her it was nothing, Theresa couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She decided that she would talk to Ethan once he got home from school.  
  
Ethan dropped his bookbag to the floor as he rushed up the stairs to his room. Theresa wondered why he was in such a rush so she walked up to his room. Without knocking or saying anything, she walked in.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing?" She asked placing her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Nothing," he responded as he jumped a little.  
  
"What are you hiding?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," he lied.  
  
"Let me see what's under your pillow."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ethan, don't play games with me."  
  
"It's mine not yours," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said pulling out what was under his pillow.  
  
"Whose this for?" She asked as she began to read the letter.  
  
Ethan didn't say, he just lowered his head as Theresa began to cry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Honey," she said as she wrapped her arms around him lovingly, "I would understand. Why didn't you tell me how you felt about Fox? Really, you didn't need to go and write this to Ethan."  
  
"Yes, I did. Ethan understands me and I like him better than Fox."  
  
"Why? Why don't you like Fox?"  
  
"Because," he began slowly, "I've seen him hurt you too many times. I use to hear you scream whenever he hit you. It scared me,"  
  
"Honey, things are different now."  
  
"How do you know that? Can you promise me that he won't hit you?"  
  
"Ethan, that's..."  
  
"I know. You can't. Uncle Luis said that I could stop by whenever I needed to. I think I might go and ask him if I can stay with him for a while."  
  
"No, you can't. I won't allow it."  
  
"As long as Fox stays, I'm gone. Who do you love more? Me or him?"  
  
"Don't make me choose."  
  
"I see. I'll leave after school tomorrow. Now, if I can please be alone."  
  
Fox smiled as he listened to the whole conversation.   
  
[i]So you don't like me, Ethan? Well, just wait.[/i]  
  
"Theresa," Fox said as he walked into their bedroom.  
  
"What?" She asked looking up at him with a tear stained face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Ethan and I had a fight. He wants to go and live with Luis."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't know," she lied.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm sure he won't leave."  
  
"Yeah, so what did you need?"  
  
"I need you to go to the mansion. Julian has something he needs to give me and I'm waiting on an important phone call so I can't leave."  
  
"Okay, I'll go."  
  
"Thank you," he kissed her.  
  
Fox watched Theresa through the window. He had to make sure that she left and wouldn't come back right away. Once she had left, Fox walked into Ethan's room, where he was sitting reading the letter he had wrote to Ethan.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked as he took the letter from Ethan.  
  
"Nothing. Give it back!" Ethan said trying to grab the letter.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" Fox asked rather strangly.  
  
"I...do," he said slowly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You little liar!" Fox shouted as his fist struck Ethan's face.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ethan cried as he tried running into his closet.  
  
Fox dragged Ethan out and started kicking his body. Ethan cried out in pain, but Fox didn't listen. Fox kept on hitting and kicking Ethan until he heard Theresa drive up in the driveway.  
  
"Mention this to anyone and I will kill you," he told him as he locked Ethan in his room.  
  
Ethan laid on the floor unable to move because his body was so soar. He needed to escape his home before Fox killed him.  
  
"Hey baby!" Theresa smiled. "Here is what Julian sent," she said handing him some papers.  
  
"Thank you, baby."  
  
"Did you get that phone call?" she asked taking off her coat and sitting down.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm sure I will."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Where's Ethan?"  
  
"In his room."  
  
"I'll go get him. Dinner is about done."  
  
"I'll get him, you take care of dinner."  
  
"Okay, well make sure he washes his hands."  
  
"I will."  
  
Fox walked in Ethan's room to find that he was gone. He saw that the window was open wide.  
  
"Damn!" He shouted. "He better keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him."  
  
"Is Ethan coming?" Theresa asked as she finished placing dinner on the table.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Gone?" What do you mean he's gone?" She said panicing.  
  
"He left out of his window."  
  
"This is all my fault!" She began to cry. "I have to find him, Fox. Let's split up and look for him around town."  
  
"Alright," Fox said putting on his coat.  
  
[i]If I find him I'll kill him[/i]  
  
As Theresa drove to Luis' she spotted him.  
  
"Ethan!" She screamed.  
  
Ethan looked to make sure she was alone and when he knew she was, he jumped in the car.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Fox, hit me."  
  
"He what?" She was in shock.  
  
"He hit me. He found the letter and went crazy."  
  
"Ethan, I'm so sorry, but I told you that letter was bad. You have no one to blame this on but yourself."  
  
"How can you say that? You're my mom!"  
  
"And Fox is your father."  
  
"No, he's not!" He said as he ran out of the car.  
  
Theresa called Fox and told him that she saw him. She said that he went to Luis' to stay there.  
  
"I'll be home in a little bit," she said. "I'm going to go and stop by Whitney's."  
  
Theresa knocked on the Russell's door and waited for someone to answer. Whitney finally did.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" She asked knowing that her friend had been crying.  
  
"I'm a horrible mother!" She cried.  
  
Whitney put her arms around her and walked with her over to the couch.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ethan is now living with Luis. He hates Fox and told me so. He said that as long as Fox lives with us that he's gone."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's not the worst."  
  
"What else could there be?"  
  
"Fox, hit Ethan. And I told Ethan that he deserved it."  
  
"What!? How could you say that!?"  
  
"I don't know. I just did. I feel so bad."  
  
"And you are going to leave Fox right?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What!? Why not?"  
  
"Because I love him."  
  
"Theresa, this is not love. You are never suppose to be hurt physically from love. Fox, may have not hit you yet, but he just may."  
  
"I don't care, Whit. I love him too much. I need him."  
  
"One day he'll become even worse, Theresa. He may have hurt you not that bad in the past, but one day he may kill you.You have to understand that he can become worse."  
  
"I understand that, Whit. I honestly do. But no matter what, I can't leave him."  
  
"I warned you, Theresa."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox returns to his abusive ways!  
  
Ethan finally gets a clue!  
  
Theresa starts to question what happened to her mother and to that woman!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	51. Chapter 51

It had been a week of hell since Ethan went to live with Luis. Theresa was now all alone with Fox which should've been a good thing but it wasn't. When Theresa returned from Whitney's house last week, he punched her in her face the moment she stepped inside the house. As the week went on, Fox became more abusive. She thought that this was all in the past, but apparently it wasn't.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox shouted as he stormed upstairs.  
  
Theresa jumped at the sound of his voice. She was afraid of what he would do to her now. Unlocking their bedroom door, Fox entered to see a terrified Theresa in tears.  
  
"Why are you crying now?"  
  
"Fox, I'm so soar," she cried a she tried to move, but the pain kept her from doing so.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," he said approaching her.  
  
Theresa wanted to run away but there was no where to go. She was a prisoner in her own home.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as he tightly grabbed her arms.  
  
"Wait a minute! I thought I told you to never question anything I did."  
  
Theresa just stared at him as though he had finally lost his mind.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Shut up!" He said letting his fist do the talking. "Now, I'm taking a little business trip. You are not to leave this room. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Good, good. Now I should be back tomorrow night. Do as I say and things will be fine," he said going in for a kiss, but Theresa moved her head. Fox grabbed her face and kissed her anyways. He left the room smiling, while Theresa was left in tears.  
  
"Why God!? Why!?" She cried out.  
  
[i]Dear Ethan,  
  
I'm worried about my mom. Fox has...well he's been hurting her. He's hit her before when they were first married. I'm just afraid that he's doing it to her now. See that's why I left home to live with Uncle Luis and Aunt Beth. Fox hit me so I left. My wounds are healing, but they are visible. I told Uncle Luis that I had a fight at school, but I don't think he really believes that. Ethan, can you please check on my mom? I'm very worried about her. Please just check up on her. I would do it myself, but I'm afraid of Fox. He told me that he would kill me if I told anyone about what he did to me. I trust you, Ethan. Please help me. Help my mom get away from Fox.  
  
Your Godson,  
  
Ethan[/i]  
  
Ethan was rather surprised by Ethan's letter. He really had no idea that any of this was going on. He decided that he would go and check up on Theresa. Ethan grabbed his coat and went to Theresa's. He rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Ethan thought that maybe she had gone out, but he remembered that Fox said she was sick and wouldn't be leaving for a few days.  
  
[i]Clue number 1[/i]  
  
Ethan walked around the house to Theresa and Fox's bedroom. He threw a few rocks at the window and then saw Theresa appear.  
  
"Theresa!" He shouted.  
  
Theresa turned away once she noticed Ethan. Ethan knew something was up so he went and broke a window on the side of the house so he could slip in.  
  
"Theresa!" He shouted as he went upstairs.  
  
"Ethan, go away!" She shouted.  
  
Ethan tried to open the bedroom door, but it was locked.  
  
"Open the door, Theresa."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes, you can!"  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Fox locked me in."  
  
"Stand back," he said as he prepared to kick down the door.  
  
Ethan kicked down the door and rushed inside to check on Theresa.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her badly bruised body.  
  
"He hit me," she cried.  
  
"Ethan told me that he did."  
  
"God, Ethan, I don't know what to do anymore. Should I stay or should I go?"  
  
"Go," he simply said. "Go."  
  
"That's easier said than done. I love him so much, but he hurts me and my son. I know that's wrong, but I can't give him up. I lost him once before, I don't think I could bare it if I left him."  
  
"Theresa, don't be stupid!" He said in frustration. "He's hurting you and your son. That's not right. If you won't do something about it, I will."  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
"Theresa, he's hurting you! Understand that! Who knows if he's hurt someone else. We have to put a stop to this."  
  
[i]Who knows if he's hurt someone else.[/i]  
  
Theresa then remembered back to that lady who was murdered in the Crane mansion the night Theresa chose Fox over Ethan. Her murder had never been solved.  
  
[i]Could he have killed her?[/i]  
  
"Ethan, maybe you're right. I think Fox has hurt someone else. More than one person actually."  
  
"Who, Theresa?"  
  
Remember that girl that was killed in the mansion?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She came to warn me to stay away from Fox. Now I know what she meant."  
  
"You really think he killed her?"  
  
"If he can hit me, why not kill her?"  
  
"You have a point. Who else do you think he killed?"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Pilar? Why would he kill her?"  
  
"Because she knew that he was abusing me. I don't think she fell down the stairs on her own, Ethan."  
  
"I think it might be best if we had an autopsy done. Maybe we can find something that will help us put Fox behind bars."  
  
"Wait, I can't do that to Fox. I love him, Ethan."  
  
"But if he killed your mother he deserves to sit in prison."  
  
"The Crane money will just get him out."  
  
"Not if I can help it. I'm going to go and see what I can find."  
  
"Ethan, thank you."  
  
He nodded his head and smiled, "Be careful of Fox for now. I'll try to get you out of this house as soon as I can."  
  
Fox came home the next night all drunk. He went upstairs and saw that the door had been knocked down.  
  
"Did Ethan do this?"  
  
Theresa shook her head, "Yes, he did."  
  
"You stupid bitch!" He said punching her.  
  
"Stop it, Fox!" She cried out in pain, but Fox just went on hitting and punching her. "Their on to you," she said when he stopped.  
  
"So?"  
  
"They are going to stop you."  
  
"And you're going to leave me?" He said as he picked her up and pushed her hard up against a wall.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
  
"I don't care. Do you think I really care about you?"  
  
"Of course not. I hate you you son of a bitch!" She said starting to kick and punch him.  
  
She managed to get away, but as she tried running out of the room he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Theresa was weak and couldn't fight him. He was no match for her. With a crazy look in his eye, Fox picked Theresa up and kissed her before tossing her body through a window. Theresa laid on the cold ground lifelessly. Fox smiled as he looked on, hoping that she was dead. He picked up the phone and called 911.  
  
"Hello, my wife just fell out of a second story window," he told the dispatcher calmly.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This will be the last chapter.  
  
Theresa fights back!  
  
Ethan find out what he needs!  
  
Theresa ends up in trouble! Will someone save her?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	52. 52

The paramedics rushed Theresa's lifeless body to the hospital. Fox didn't tell anyone what happened to Theresa, but Ethan found out and he informed her family. Fox was surprised to see her family and friends waiting for to see how she was.  
  
"What happened to her?" Luis asked knowing what happened.  
  
"She fell out of the window," he lied through his teeth.  
  
Luis grabbed Fox by his coat and pushed him against a wall, "You lying son of a bitch! You did this to her! I know you did!"  
  
Fox removed Luis' hands and smiled, "I didn't do a thing. She fell out the window when she lost her balance. That's what happened."  
  
"Liar! You hit her!" Ethan yelled as he ran and stood beside his Uncle Luis.  
  
"I never hit her," Fox said staring at him.  
  
"Why is he?" Ethan asked as he arrived. He looked around and saw Fox. He approached him very cooly, "Fox, how did Theresa fall?"  
  
"She lost her balance."  
  
"Liar!" Ethan said punching him in his face.  
  
Two securtiy gaurds came and put handcuffs on Ethan, but Fox said that that wasn't necessary because he wasn't going to press any charges.  
  
"We'll ask Theresa and see what happened," Luis tolds Ethan.  
  
Eve came out of the cubical with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Is she okay?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine once she recovers. She broke 5 ribs, her left leg, and her right wrist, but that's not the worst."  
  
"What do you mean not the worst?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Theresa suffered another miscarriage. I'm afraid Theresa won't be able to have anymore children."  
  
"You bastard!" Luis shouted as he punched him.  
  
"Luis stop!" Eve shouted. "It wasn't Fox's fault."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Theresa lost her balance because she was pregnant. She fainted as she fell. Fox couldn't have caused her to fall out of that window."  
  
"Eve, are you sure?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Dr. Russell, I know she didn't just fall." Ethan said.  
  
"It's true. Fox didn't do anything wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."  
  
Ethan approached Fox, "You may think you've won now, but you haven't. Just wait."  
  
"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots," he laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Luis said butting in, "my sister's life is no joke, you sick bastard!"  
  
"Excuse me, I want to see [i]my[/i] wife."  
  
"Over my dead body," Luis said very protectively.  
  
"That can be arranged," Fox said passing Luis and Ethan to go to Theresa.  
  
Theresa laid unconscience. Fox sat beside her talking to her, but Theresa didn't know he was even there. It's a good thing she didn't know he was there though. As she began to open her eyes she thought she saw Ethan, but as her sight became more clear she jumped when she saw him.  
  
"Hello Theresa," he said in a voice that creeped her a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to move. She couldn't though, he body was too soar.  
  
"I'm your husband."  
  
"No, not anymore. I want a divorce, Fox. Give me something good for once, a divorce."  
  
"No, I can't do that. Now, I need you to be good and tell everyone that you lost your balance. Tell them that I had nothing to do with your fall."  
  
"You want me to lie for you?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Get out of here! Now!" She shouted. "Before I call security!"  
  
Fox walked out of the room knowing that she would cover for him somehow. Ethan came in once he saw Fox leave. He smiled at Theresa and sat beside her.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm soar, but I feel good. I told Fox that I wanted a divorce."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Basically that he'll fight me on this, but he won't win when you're my lawyer," she smiled.  
  
"Theresa, did Ethan push you out the window?"  
  
Theresa thought for a moment before saying, "No, I lost my balance. I'm not sure why, but I did."  
  
"Are you sure that he didn't push you?"  
  
"Ethan, I'm positive. He may have hit me, but he didn't try to kill me."  
  
Eve came in at that moment.  
  
"Theresa, I'm glad to see you are awake. We need to talk about why you lost your balance."  
  
"Why did I?"  
  
"You were pregnant."  
  
"Were? I don't understand."  
  
"Theresa, you suffered a miscarriage when you fell."  
  
"Not another one!" She cried into Ethan's arms. "How many more!?"  
  
"No more, Theresa. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you can't have anymore children."  
  
"No!" She cried. "This can't be happening! No!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Eve said walking out.  
  
"That's it," Theresa said as she dried her tears, "He's [i]never[/i] going to hurt me again, Ethan, [i]never[/i]."  
  
It took Theresa a few months to heal fully from all her surgeries. Even after that she had months of therapy to go through. Around the time that she would have given birth, she was finally able to walk again.  
  
"Ethan, thank you," she said as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because without you behind me all the time supporting me I wouldn't have had enough strength to recover. You and my son have helped me a great deal. Thank you," she said as she kissed him.  
  
"Theresa, I'm going to get your divorce final soon. I promise that he won't ever be able to hurt you again."  
  
Theresa smiled, "I just pray that tomorrow when I'm released he won't be around. I hope that he won't try to contact me either."  
  
"He won't. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Ethan drove Theresa to Luis', where she would be staying for a while. He helped her inside and up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be safe here?" He asked as he helped her sit down.  
  
"Ethan, I'll be fine. I'm with my family, besides I took those self-defense classes while I was recovering. I'm wiser now and I'm staying away from Fox."  
  
Ethan kissed Theresa's forehead as he stood up, "Well, I'm going to go home. I'm waiting on the results from your mother's autopsy."  
  
Theresa nodded her head, "I wish we would've done the autopsy sooner. Maybe he'd be behind bars right now instead of God who knows where."  
  
"Don't worry, he will be."  
  
Once Ethan left, Theresa heard a faint little knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
In walked Ethan with a bouqet of yellow roses, "I hope you feel better, mom."  
  
Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they hugged for the first time in months. Ethan was kept from his mother because she had been in the ICU for quite sometime. He was too young to be let in their so he had been left with memories of her as she struggled to recover.  
  
"You know," she said as the tears kept coming, "the whole time that I was in the hospital, I kept thinking about this moment. About the first time I would be able to hold you in my arms again. It was one of the things that kept me going. I needed my son and he needed me."  
  
"Are you disappointed?"  
  
"No, this moment is everything I dreamed, but just so real. I love you and thank you. You saved my life by telling Ethan what Fox was doing." Tears chocked her up a bit as she said, "I'm so sorry I said that Fox deserved to hit you. I wasn't in my right mind, and I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"I already have," he said holding his mom tighter.  
  
"Are you two going to be okay while we go out?" Luis asked his sister and nephew.  
  
"We'll be fine," Theresa smiled as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her son. "You just take your family out for a good time."  
  
"I will," he kissed his sister's cheek as he grabbed his coat. "Give me a call if you need anything at all."  
  
"I will, now go!" She smiled.  
  
Once Luis and Beth left Theresa asked her son, "So do you want some popcorn for the movie?"  
  
"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "I'll go make it. You can start the movie."  
  
"Okay," she smiled.  
  
[i]It feels good to be home with my son[/i]  
  
As they began watching It, it began to storm outside.  
  
"You aren't afraid to watch the movie?" Theresa asked her son.  
  
"No, are you?"  
  
"No," she smiled.  
  
Half way through the movie Ethan fell asleep in Theresa's arms. Theresa heard a loud knock at the door, then she heard him.  
  
"Open up, Theresa!" He shouted. "Open the damn door!"  
  
"Ethan! Ethan!" She whispered as she shook him gently. "Get up, come on, honey."  
  
"What's going on?" He asked as he started to wake up.   
  
"Fox is outside. I think he's drunk. Hurry up let's go upstairs," she said as they quietly rushed up the stairs.  
  
Theresa pushed a dresser and the bed along the door so Fox couldn't get in if he broke in, which he did. Theresa and Ethan grew frightened as they heard his footsteps come closer.  
  
Lifting up the window Theresa said, "Go outside and find Ethan. Tell him to come her fast. Tell him Fox is here and he broke in. Hurry!" She whispered as she helped him out and made sure he was okay.  
  
Ethan was sitting at his desk anxiously waited for a document to be faxed to him.  
  
"Come on!" He told himself. "This is life or death."  
  
"Ethan!" Ethan said running in.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Fox broke in. Mom's upstairs all by herself."  
  
"What!? That bastard! I'll kill him!"  
  
"Hurry! There's no telling what he'll do."  
  
Just then the document Ethan was waiting on came.  
  
"I knew it!" Ethan smiled.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Fox killed your grandmother along with Audrey."  
  
"Okay explain later, save mom now."  
  
"Theresa, open the door. I just want to talk."  
  
[i]He doesn't want to talk, he wants to hurt you[/i]  
  
"Listen, Theresa, I love you still."  
  
[i]He doesn't know what love is[/i]  
  
"Please, baby, open the door."  
  
[i]So he can hit me? No[/i]  
  
"Open the fucking door now!" He shouted.  
  
[i]Anger is rising[/i]  
  
"Don't make me break this door down!"  
  
[i]He'll do it anyway[/i]  
  
"Fine!"  
  
[i]I'm ready[/i]  
  
A gun was fired and Theresa jumped. She opened her eyes to see that Fox had shot the door open.   
  
"Hello Theresa," he said with a crazy look in his eye as he continued to kick the door wider.  
  
Theresa tried pushing more thing in front of the door, but it was no use. Fox had made his way inside. He covered the door back up and turned his attention back to a terrified Theresa. She stood still looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"What no hug?"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"I see," he said as he started coming towards her. With every step he took forward, Theresa took a step back.  
  
"What? Afraid of your ex-husband?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Really? Then why are you moving back, dear?"  
  
"Because your crazy."  
  
"Yeah, maybe so."  
  
"I know you killed them," she said.  
  
"Killed who, Theresa?"  
  
"That woman and mama. I know because that woman warned me of you. I thought she was a crazy ex at the time, but I see you were the one that was always crazy."  
  
"I'm surprised in you, Theresa, and I must say even a little disappointed. You can't even trust me."  
  
"I did trust you, once, but that's in the past, along with my love for you."  
  
Fox stepped closer, now barely inches away from her. Fox could feel her heavy breathing and it gave him a sense of power.  
  
"Do you get some sick pleasure out of hurting people? Killing people?"  
  
"I guess you might call it that, Theresa. I honestly loved you at first, but you drove me to jealousy. You and Ethan did. It's all your fault you stupid bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed her.  
  
"Let go!" She said kicking him between his legs causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Ha! You think your strong? How cute!" He got back up and pressed her arms against the wall and laid his backside into her. "Now what are you going to do?" Fox pulled out something of his pocket, but Theresa couldn't see it. Fox hit Theresa and she blacked out. She woke up with her face bleeding something terrible. She was handcuffed to the bed and and Fox was on top of her raping her. She tried to scream for help, but her mouth was stuffed with a sock.  
  
"Welcome back," he said as he got off of her and started putting his clothes back on.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed as she saw Fox pull out a gun.  
  
"Say hello to an old friend of mine. He was my friend who helped me kill that woman that you found dead in the mansion. Her name was Audrey, an old friend of mine. I went out with her and her mouth became too big so I had to shut her up once and for all," he said as he stroked the gun like a pet.  
  
Theresa finally spit the sock out, "You're sick!"  
  
"That's what my doctor use to say to me as a child and a teenager, but once I killed him he shut up."  
  
"Why do you kill so many innocent people?" She asked as she began to cry.  
  
"Well, if I told you I would have to kill you," he laughed, "but then again I am going to kill you so I don't think it matter's much. See I think it all began as a child. I was sent to so many different schools as you know, so for fun and excitement some friends and I use to kill animals. Birds, frogs, rabbits-that's how it started. Soon we grew tired and I became more angry towards my family. So we started killing things like dogs, cats, once we stole a monkey from school and we burnt it in a fire."  
  
Theresa listened as she grew frightened of the stranger before her.  
  
"Then one day we found a drunk bum that had passed out."  
  
"Oh God no!"  
  
"Yes," he smiled as he went on enjoying himself very much, "we hit him over his head with a baseball and dragged him into an old abandoned building. We poured gas all over and I lit a match and dropped it. We ran out of there, but watched from outside. As the fire grew around the bum, he woke up realizing that there was no way out. We tied him up, making it impossible for him to escape. They fire eventually caught him on fire and killed him. No one ever knew who did it."  
  
"Why, Fox?"  
  
"Because I hate every human being on Earth..."  
  
"Besides yourself," she finished.  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
"You are truly sick and twisted."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled as he began to uncuff her.  
  
"Your...your letting me go?"  
  
"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? So you could tell everyone my dirty little secrets? No, I'm sorry."  
  
Fox pulled Theresa onto the floor, "Get on your knees and tell me three reasons why I should let you live."  
  
"No."  
  
Fox kicked her causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
"Now begin."  
  
"I love my son with my whole heart. I'm his mother and he needs me."  
  
"That's two. One more and so far I'm not buying it."  
  
Theresa thought for a minute and finally said, "Because you still love me deep down. You can't hurt someone you really love."  
  
"I don't love you!" He laughed. "You've had your three chances and now it's time to go. Do you have any finally words?" He said as he checked to make sure that there were bullets still in there.  
  
She nodded her head, "I love my son. I love him so much and I thought I loved you, but I guess I never knew you."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to hit her. She heard the gun fire 3 times and felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. She looked and saw that she was still alive. Only one bullet hit her, the other 2 hit Fox.  
  
"Oh Ethan!" She exclaimed as she ran into his arms. "Thank you!"  
  
Fox laid dead on the floor.  
  
"Fox killed your mother and that woman was..."  
  
"Audrey. He told me all about her, Ethan."  
  
"Mom, is it over now?" Ethan asked as he came in through the window.  
  
"Yes, baby. It's over," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her.  
  
Theresa laid on the strecher as she watched Fox's body being put into a body bag.  
  
"Theresa!" A familar voice shouted.  
  
"Fox?" She said very confused. "You're dead! You're suppose to be dead!" She cried.  
  
"No," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Theresa, I was kidnapped after Audrey was killed."  
  
"What?" She asked as she looked over to see that the man she thought was Fox was dead. "If your not him, whose he?"  
  
Fox pulled a mask off the man, "Dylan Banning, an old friend of mine. He kidapped me Theresa. I never hurt you. I love you."  
  
"I'm so confused."  
  
Fox laughed, "I'm so sorry, Resa."  
  
[i]Resa? Dylan had never called me Resa like Fox use to[/i]  
  
"It is you!" She smiled. "Oh Fox!" She said as she kissed him.  
  
"Ethan," Fox said turning to him, "thank you for looking out for Theresa while I was gone."  
  
"No problem, Fox. I hope you two can be happy now."  
  
"Thank you for helping me, Ethan. I'll never forget what you've done for me or for Ethan." Theresa turned to Fox, "Wait," she tried pulling at his face to make sure he was real. "Yep, just as I suspected, the real thing," she laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I tried to mix it up on you guys in the end so I hope you all liked the ending. I had a blast writing this story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews always, they kept me going when I wasn't sure of continuing so thank you! Who knows maybe I'll write a sequal!  
  
~Mandi~ 


End file.
